


Agentin I - Revans Schatten

by TalinMirengo



Series: Agentin [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Die imperiale Agentin schlich weiter den Gang der Forschungsstation hinab.„Commander, ich habe eine gute und eine... nicht ganz so gute Nachricht“, hörte sie die Sith über Funk sagen.„Was? Bin ich umsonst hier runtergekommen?“, wollte die Imperiale wissen, als sie einen Platz erreicht hatte, an dem sie sich nicht belauscht fühlte.„Nein, nein. Die Mission geht weiter. Allerdings hat unser... Verbündeter auch Leute da unten. Du wirst gleich auf sie treffen.“„Lana, das klingt jetzt schon, als würde es mir nicht gefallen“, schlussfolgerte die Agentin.„Es ist der Chaostrupp“, erwiderte die Sith.Eine Fanfiktion über eine etwas umfassenderen Zusammenarbeit zwischen Republik und Imperium. Begrüßt auf der republikanischen Seite den Chaostrupp und Theron Shan sowie auf imperialer Seite Lana Beniko, eine imperiale Agentin und Kaliyo Djannis :)





	1. Auftakt - Komplikationen

Die imperiale Agentin schlich weiter den Gang der Forschungsstation hinab. Manaans Oberfläche bestand – soweit sie wusste – nur aus Wasser. Einige Siedlungen waren dennoch auf künstlich angelegten Inseln errichtet worden. Diese Station lag jedoch unter Wasser. Sie hatte bisher ein paar Selkath und deren Sicherheitsdroiden ausgeschaltet und war gerade auf dem Weg, weiter vorzudringen, als sich Lana Beniko über ihr Kom meldete.  
„Commander, ich habe eine gute und eine... nicht ganz so gute Nachricht“, hörte sie die Sith über Funk sagen.  
Die Imperiale sah sich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dort lebte niemand mehr, der sie sprechen hören konnte.  
„Was? Bin ich umsonst hier runtergekommen?“, wollte sie wissen, als sie einen Platz erreicht hatte, an dem sie sich nicht belauscht fühlte.  
„Nein, nein. Die Mission geht weiter. Allerdings hat unser... Verbündeter auch Leute da unten. Du wirst gleich auf sie treffen.“  
„Lana, das klingt jetzt schon, als würde es mir nicht gefallen“, schlussfolgerte die Agentin.  
„Es ist der Chaostrupp“, erwiderte die Sith.  
„Nein“, sagte die ehemalige Ziffer mit flacher Stimme.  
Der Chaostrupp war eine Sondereinheit, wenn nicht sogar die Eliteeinheit der Republikanischen Streitkräfte.  
„Eure Absprache hat ja wunderbar funktioniert“, merkte die Agentin mit Ironie in der Stimme an.  
„Wir haben uns gerade erst getroffen. Aber er hat sich bisher als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Vor dir liegt ein Zellenblock, in dem sich zwei Gefangene befinden, die euch vielleicht etwas von Darok und Arkous erzählen können“, fuhr die Sith fort.  
„Uns... du erwartest also, dass ich auf sie warte“, schlussfolgerte die Agentin.  
„Es wäre ratsam. Sie müssten jeden Moment bei dir sein“, erwiderte Lana.  
Die ehemalige Ziffer glaubte, entfernt Schritte zu hören. Sie zog sich hinter eine der herumstehenden Kisten zurück. Sie würde sicher nicht mit erhobenem Gewehr auf die Truppe warten.  
Sie hatte ihr Versteck keinen Moment zu früh bezogen. Kurz darauf kamen Soldaten in Republikanischer Uniform an ihr vorbei, begleitet von einem großen Roboter.  
„Irgendwo hier sollte unsere Verbündete sein“, hörte sie den Vordersten sagen. Durch die Helme sahen alle fast gleich aus. Eine Frau war dabei, ein ziemlich großer, der wahrscheinlich kein Mensch war, einer war klein und schmal und zwei hatten ungefähr dieselbe Statur, einer war davon vorne, der andere bildete den Abschluss.  
Gerade, als sie ihr Versteck passiert hatten, drehte der hinterste den Kopf und sah sie. Er hob sofort sein Gewehr.  
„Kontakt“, sagte er nur.  
Die Agentin traf rasch eine Entscheidung und ließ ihre Waffe gesenkt.  
„Der Chaostrupp, nehme ich an“, schlussfolgerte sie und trat hinter der Kiste hervor.  
Die anderen Soldaten hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht und auch die Arme des Droiden zeigten auf sie. Dort befanden sich Mündungen von mittelgroßem Kaliber.  
„Da Ihr weder Selkath noch einer ihrer Droiden seid, nehme ich an, dass Ihr unsere Verbündete seid“, schlussfolgerte jener, den sie zuerst gehört hatte.  
Er nahm den Helm ab. Darunter kam das Gesicht eines Menschen zum Vorschein. Seine Haare hatten einen verwaschenen Braunton und aus seinem Gesicht schauten sie zwei wachsame graue Augen an. Seine Nase machte den Eindruck, als wäre sie bereits mindestens einmal gebrochen gewesen. Eine Narbe zog sich über seine rechte Wange. Dieser Mann hatte definitiv schon einige Kämpfe überstanden.  
„Dem ist wohl so“, erwiderte sie und ließ ihren Blick nur kurz zu der immer noch auf sie gerichteten Waffe des anderen Soldaten wandern, ehe sie wieder den Mann ohne Helm fixierte.  
Wahrscheinlich war er der Anführer des Trupps.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Oh, ich würde meine Arbeit nicht gut machen, wenn Ihr mich kennen würdet. Nennt mich einfach Hennon“, sagte sie.  
„Sir, ich glaube, es handelt sich bei ihr um eine Imperiale“, vermeldete die Frau.  
Ihre Stimme wurde durch den Helm verzerrt, aber irgendetwas darin ließ die Agentin aufhorchen.  
„Dann ist sie der Feind! Wir müssen sie festnehmen!“, ließ der Droide sich vernehmen.  
„Er spricht?“, entfuhr es der Imperialen ungläubig und sie ging dazu über, die Kriegsmaschine zu mustern.  
Die natürlich immer noch auf sie zielte.  
„Ich dachte, Theron hätte gesagt, dass wir Verbündete und nicht noch mehr Feinde treffen“, hörte sie den Soldaten sagen, der immer noch auf sie zielte.  
„Nun, damit hatte er auch Recht. Schießt nicht auf mich und ich schieße nicht auf Euch“, meinte sie.  
Der Kommandant des Trupps griff mittlerweile an sein Ohr.  
„Wir haben hier jemanden getroffen, allerdings scheint es sich um eine Imperiale zu handeln“, meldete er.  
Sie musterte ihn. Sie konnte nicht hören, was sein Kontakt sagte, aber scheinbar fiel es zu ihren Gunsten aus. Der Mensch nickte.  
„Waffen runter, sie arbeitet jetzt mit uns zusammen“, sagte er entschlossen.  
„Aber sie ist eine Imperiale! Wir dürfen diesen Kreaturen nicht erlauben, etwas von unseren Kampftechniken zu lernen!“, ereiferte der Droide sich.  
Die Agentin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah zu der Kriegsmaschine.  
„Hat er auch einen Modus, in dem er nicht Propaganda spricht? Was soll ich schon von euch lernen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Hört Mal, wenn Ihr mit uns zusammenarbeiten wollt, werdet Ihr meinen Trupp respektieren. Das ist M1-4X und er hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Trotzdem – Jorgan, Waffe runter, sie kommt mit uns“, ordnete der Kommandant an.  
„Ja, Sir“, ließ der andere Soldat missmutig erklingen.  
„Also, weiter. Wir haben ein paar Gefangene zu befreien“, ordnete der Kommandant an.  
Sie lief am Rand des Chaostrupps. Die Agentin konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fühlte sich ständig beobachtet. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden schon bald von einem weiteren Kampf in Anspruch genommen. Ein Selkath und zwei Kampfdroiden erwarteten sie im nächsten Raum. Die Agentin suchte sich einen Platz am Rand, ebenso wie Jorgan. Die anderen stürzten sich ins Gefecht. Bei dem ganzen Gerangel war es schwierig, einen sauberen Schuss zu setzen, aber schließlich konnte sie einen der Droiden ausschalten. Sie blieb auf Position, den Soldaten der Republik neben sich, der augenscheinlich ebenfalls Scharfschütze war. Der Kommandant trat an eine Konsole heran, als hinter ihm noch ein paar Selkath herein gestürmt kamen. Nur einer kam in die Nähe des Chaostrupps, die anderen beiden sanken getroffen zu Boden. Der dritte wurde sehr rasch von dem Droiden ausgeschaltet. Die Agentin blinzelte. Gut. Das war neu, so effektiv waren nicht einmal die Kampfmaschinen des Imperiums, mit denen sie bisher gekämpft hatte. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie und Jorgan die anderen beiden ausgeschaltet hatten. Sie wandte sich zu dem Soldaten an ihrer Seite.  
„Guter Schuss“, sagte sie.  
Dieser nickte nur knapp.  
„Wir halten das jetzt immer so – auf der Seite, auf der wir knien, schießen wir auch“, meinte sie.  
„Meinetwegen“, war die knurrige Antwort.  
Ein Sonnenschein, diese Truppe wuchs ihr von Minute zu Minute mehr ans Herz...  
Mittlerweile hatte der Kommandant vor einem Käfig Aufstellung bezogen und sprach mit dem Wookie darin. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass dieser den Kopf eines Droiden vor der Brust trug. Die Agentin stand auf und gesellte sich dazu. Schließlich wollte sie keine Informationen verpassen. Der Wookie hieß Jakarro und war von einem Selkath namens Gorima gefangen genommen worden, nur um dann von einem Republikaner und einem Imperialen verhört zu werden.  
„Und gefoltert!“, fügte der Droide an und kurz fragte die Agentin sich, wie man einen Droiden foltern konnte. Zumindest, wenn er bereits in seine Einzelteile zerlegt war.  
„Wie hießen die beiden?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Der Kommandant warf ihr einen Blick zu, kommentierte ihre Einmischung aber vorerst nicht.  
„Wir wurden einander nicht vorgestellt. Sehr unhöflich, in der Tat“, antwortete der Droide.  
„Sie haben mich zum Sterben zurückgelassen! Niemand sperrt den mächtigen Jakarro einfach so ein!“, ereiferte der Wookie sich und hob die Fäuste in die Luft.  
„Du willst Rache? Von mir aus – was schadet schon einer mehr bei dieser ohnehin schon überlaufenen Aktion?“, meinte die Agentin und hob die Schultern.  
„Das habt Ihr nicht zu entscheiden“, wies der Kommandant sie zurecht. Seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen war er es gewohnt, die Befehle zu geben.  
Die Imperiale wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Ich habe nicht einmal mitzuentscheiden? Sehr demokratisch – wo der ganze Trupp Eurem Kommando untersteht und ohnehin Eure Meinung stützt“, meinte sie mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
Der Kommandant fasste sich ans Ohr und fast zeitgleich hörte die Agentin Lana auf ihrem Kom.  
„Ich spüre, dass Arkous noch immer dort unten ist. Ich werde versuchen, zu meditieren um seine Position zu ermitteln. Ich lege deinen Kanal mit dem unserer Verbündeten zusammen.“  
Die Agentin hob beide Augenbrauen. Sie war nicht begeistert davon, nun den Befehlsempfänger für jemanden von der Republik zu spielen.  
„Schön. Wissen unsere 'Freunde' denn davon?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Sie werden gerade in Kenntnis gesetzt. Möge die Macht dir stets dienen“, verabschiedete die Sith sich.  
„Dir auch, Lana. Dir auch“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Sie sah zu den anderen. Ein weiterer Soldat stand an der Konsole und deaktivierte gerade das Kraftfeld, das bisher den Wookie und den Droiden umgeben hatte.  
„Endlich! Ich will Rache!“, ließ der Große hören.  
„Die bekommst du mit uns – wenn wir uns langsam beeilen“, bestätigte die Agentin.  
„Ich muss meine Sachen finden – niemand bringt den mächtigen Jakarro um sein Eigentum!“, erwiderte der Wookie, immer noch sichtlich aufgebracht.  
„In Ordnung, stoßt dann auf schnellstem Wege zu uns“, entgegnete der Kommandant des Chaostrupps.  
„Los, Leute. Wir haben noch ein Rendezvous“, wandte er sich an den Rest der Einheit.  
„Wirklich? Für so romantisch hätte ich Euch gar nicht gehalten“, merkte die Agentin an.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr kennt die Grundlagen der militärischen Sprache“, erwiderte der Kommandant unbeeindruckt.  
„Ja...“, murmelte sie und setzte wieder in Bewegung, den Republikanern folgend.

Sie erreichten schließlich ein Labor, in dem ein Wissenschaftler scheinbar völlig unberührt von den restlichen Ereignissen arbeitete. Ein halbes Dutzend Operationstische und weitere Gerätschaften fanden in dem Raum Platz. Oder Seziertische... Vor dem Selkath auf einem Tisch lag ein weiterer Volksgenosse, an dessen Kopf sich Implantate zeigten. Allerdings wirkte er nicht so, als würde er je wieder aufstehen.  
„Seid Ihr Gorima?“, wollte der Kommandant wissen.  
„Der bin ich und ich werde niemals fertig, wenn ich ständig unterbrochen werde. Geht zurück zu Darok und sagt ihm, er soll aufhören, mich zu belästigen!“, antwortete der Selkath.  
„Ihr müsst Eure Arbeit unterbrechen und meine Fragen beantworten“, meinte der Mensch.  
„Dann gehört Ihr nicht zu Daroks Leuten. Ein Eindringling. Was wollt Ihr von mir?“  
„Was planen Darok und Arkous? Was ist das alles hier?“, fragte die Agentin.  
„Ich erschaffe eine Armee. Oder wenigstens ihre ersten Rekruten. Die Technik der Rakata repariert sich selbst. Es ist erstaunlich anzusehen, auch wenn es fatale Folgen hat, wenn man sie in lebende Wirte implantiert, ohne sie meiner speziellen Behandlung zu unterziehen. Wenn die Implantate vom Wirtskörper akzeptiert wurden, arbeiten sie zusammen. Sie verbessern die Stärke, reparieren Schäden... perfekte Soldaten.“  
Die Imperiale unterdrückte ein Blinzeln. Das war gewaltig. Und gefährlich. Das Krachen eines umstürzenden Stuhls hielt sie von einer weiteren Frage ab.  
„Da seid Ihr! Es ist Zeit, dass Ihr lernt, was passiert, wenn man Jakarro hereinlegt, Lurch!“, rief der Wookie.  
Die Agentin wandte sich leicht um und sah, wie er mit erhobenen Fäusten durch das Labor stürmte und dabei noch mehr Ausrüstung umstieß. Der Lärm hallte unwillkommen in ihren Ohren wider.  
Gorima hob die Hände. Vielleicht nahm er an, dass diese Geste beschwichtigend wirkte, doch nach seinen nächsten Worten dachte die Agentin, dass er sich wohl kaum mehr in die Bredouille hätte bringen können: „Bitte, es war doch nichts Persönliches. Ihr müsst verstehen – Ihr seid ein derart beeindruckendes Individuum!“  
Nein, damit redete er sich gewiss nicht heraus...  
Der Wookie zog eine Armbrust und zielte auf den Selkath. Es fehlte nur ein Fingerdruck, um das Leben von Gorima zu beenden.  
„Worauf wartet Ihr? Erschießt ihn, ehe er die Chance bekommt, uns noch einmal zu verraten!“, forderte D4.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass die Agentin einen Protokolldroiden hörte, der den Tod eines anderen wollte. Der Selkath war mittlerweile auf die Knie gesunken und hob die Hände in einer flehentlich wirkenden Geste.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, meinte die Imperiale und deutete mit dem Lauf ihres Gewehres kurz auf den Selkath.  
„Lasst ihn leben, Ihr müsst nicht wie er sein. Ihr könnt besser als er sein“, wandte der Kommandant ein.  
Der Wookie zögerte, sein Blick huschte zu dem Soldaten und schließlich ließ er die Armbrust sinken.  
„Wir machen es auf Eure Art. Aber wenn er mich auch nur noch einmal ansieht...“, knurrte er.  
Ein Surren erklang und die Agentin sah auf. Am Ende des Labors waren Metallplatten zu Seite gefahren und gaben den Blick auf Arkous und einen Republikanischen Soldaten frei. Wahrscheinlich Colonel Darok.  
„Nun, das erklärt die toten Soldaten“, sagte dieser und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Arkous wirkte fast wie eine Statue, die neben ihm stand. Er war etwas kleiner als der Soldat – was heißen musste, dass der Republikaner aus einer Menschenmenge stets etwas herausragen würde.  
„Darok“, die Stimme des Kommandanten war fast neutral, als er und der Chaostrupp sich auf das Fenster zu bewegten.  
Die Agentin tat es ihnen gleich.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ich jemand Bekanntes spürte“, meinte Darth Arkous und sah die Ziffer an.  
Diese erwiderte den Blick ruhig, während sie gleichzeitig nach Schwachstellen suchte. Das Glas war zu dick – ein Schuss würde nicht reichen, um es zu durchbrechen.  
„Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ihr habt Euren Teil geleistet und nichts hiervon ist Eure Angelegenheit“, fuhr Darok fort.  
„Was soll das alles hier, Darok?“, wollte der Kommandant wissen.  
„Wir retten die Galaxis“, war die Antwort des Colonel.  
Pathetisch. Die Agentin hatte schon mehr als einen Einsatz, der weitreichende Folgen hatte, absolviert. Trotzdem schrieb sie es sich nicht auf die Stirn.  
„Gorima? Danke, dass Ihr uns Eure Forschungsdaten übermittelt hat. Unsere Unendliche Armee wird uns gut dienen. Ihr könnt die Prototypen behalten“, fuhr der Sith fort.  
Dann drückte er auf einen Knopf und das Fenster schloss sich wieder.  
Die Agentin riss ihre Waffe hoch, doch zu spät – beide bewegten sich und waren innerhalb eines Lidschlages außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes.  
„Wir müssen ihnen nach“, sagte sie und sah sich nach einem Ausgang um, von dem aus sie hoffentlich die beiden erreichen konnten.  
Sie hörte ein entferntes Rumpeln, als würde sich eine Schleuse schließen.  
„Wir arbeiten zum Wohle der gesamten Galaxis – der Republik, des Imperiums, für alle. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Euch weiter einmischt“, hörten sie Daroks Stimme aus Lautsprechern in der Halle schallen.  
„Sieht nicht gut aus. Das war ein U-Boot, das hier angedockt war“, sagte der Kommandant des Chaostrupps.  
„Theron, hast du das gehört?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, ich versuche sie zu orten, aber es könnte...“  
Was auch immer der Mann ihnen über das Kom hatte sagen wollen – es ging in einem Krachen unter. Die Imperiale machte einen Ausfallschritt, um nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Ein reißendes Rauschen erklang, als Wasser in das Labor eindrang. Rote Signalleuchten zeigten, was ohnehin klar war: Die Station war in Gefahr.  
„Ihr könnt gerne versuchen zu sterben, bevor die Anlage vom Tiefendruck zerquetscht wird. So ist es wahrscheinlich angenehmer“, hörte sie Arkous‘ Stimme über die Lautsprecher – warum hatte es ausgerechnet die nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen? – während sie aus dem Labor stürzte.  
„Darok und Arkous haben alle Rettungskapseln abgesprengt. Ihr könnt nicht den Weg zurückgehen, über den Ihr gekommen seid“, sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kom.  
„Verstanden“, funkte der Kommandant zurück.  
Gemeinsam mit Jakarro rannten die Chaostruppler und die Agentin durch die Gänge der Station. Ihre Füße klatschten in das Wasser und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Imperiale sich fühlte, als habe sie vollständig bekleidet ein Bad genommen.  
„Gute Nachrichten: Ich habe eine der Kapseln hacken können und bringe sie zu Euch. Ich lasse sie an einer nahe gelegenen Tür andocken. Beeilt Euch“, riet er ihnen.  
„Warum nur? Es ist doch so kuschelig hier...“, entgegnete die Agentin sarkastisch, während sie weiter lief.  
„Ah, unsere neue Verbündete. Wenigstens seht Ihr das Ganze mit Humor“, kommentierte die Stimme.  
Sie klang, als würde sie zu einem jungen Mann gehören, der angespannt, aber trotzdem fokussiert war. Sie hoffte, dass er wusste, was er tat. Sie war nicht hierher gekommen, um sich vom Tiefendruck zerquetschen zu lassen. Das Wasser würde ihr bald bis zu den Knien reichen, was das Laufen noch mehr erschweren würde.  
Sie erreichten einen großen Raum, in dessen Mitte der Boden leicht erhoben war. Vielleicht wurde er für Versammlungen oder Veranstaltungen genutzt – falls es so etwas auf einer derartigen Forschungsstation gab. An den Wänden befanden sich einige Konsolen. Außerdem sah sie mindestens zwei Türen in jeder Wand. Die Agentin sah auf die Anzeige ihres Armbandes hinab, die den Weg zur rechten Wand wies. Dahinter würde die Rettungskapsel auf sie warten. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Ich habe ihren Supercyborg geortet. Er kommt direkt auf Euch zu. Passt auf!“, sagte die gesichtslose Stimme und die Anspannung in ihr schien zuzunehmen.  
Die Agentin hielt an, drehte sich in Richtung des offenen Raumes um und hob ihre Waffe. Keinen Moment später brach etwas durch die gegenüberliegende Tür. Ein Selkath – größer sogar als der Wookie – hatte die Tür zerstört. Sie konnte Implantate auf seinem Kopf sehen.  
„Macht ihm ein Ende. Rasch!“, riet der Republikaner ihnen über das Kom.  
Sechs Waffen feuerten los. Der Selkath schien davon nicht beeindruckt. Die Unendliche Armee sollte wohl tatsächlich unaufhaltsam sein. Der Cyborg stürmte auf sie zu. Sechs Republikaner, ein Wookie und eine Imperiale sprangen zur Seite.  
Die Agentin fand sich bald neben Jorgan wieder. Beide Scharfschützen ließen sich Zeit, setzten ihre Schüsse gut und trotzdem schien es den Selkath nicht aufzuhalten. Eine der Chaostruppler hatte den Nahkampf übernommen, obwohl er mehr auswich, als dass er dazu kam, selbst Schläge auszuteilen.  
Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes blitzte etwas auf. Eine der Gasleitungen hatte nachgegeben und sich scheinbar entzündet.  
„Tanno, lock ihn in den Feuerregen“, wies der Kommandant an.  
„Keine Zeit!“, funkte der andere Soldat zurück.  
„Ich nehm das rechte Knie“, sagte die Agentin und richtete ihr Gewehr leicht nach unten aus.  
Sie zielte und schoss. Sie konnte sehen, wie die der Laser in die Rüstung eindrang. Als sie ihr zweites Auge öffnete, sah sie, wie auch das andere Knie von einem Schuss getroffen wurde.  
Tanno sprang zurück und kurz darauf traf etwas Großkalibriges den Cyborg aus einer anderen Richtung. Der Kommandant hatte sich hinter dem Gasleck aufgebaut und beschoss den Selkath. Dieser stürmte auf ihn zu und genau in das Feuer hinein. Ein erzürnter Laut drang aus dem Wesen, etwas, das die Agentin bisher noch nie gehört hatte. Sie nahm keine Rücksicht und feuerte weiter, ebenso wie Jakarro und der Chaostrupp. Ihr Vorteil währte nicht lange. Der Cyborg richtete sich wieder auf, stieß den Kommandanten von sich und setzte nach, wodurch er auch nicht mehr in dem Feuer stand.  
„Weiter – der Druck auf die Station steigt rasch an!“, funkte der Unbekannte.  
Niemand nahm sich die Zeit, darauf zu antworten. Ein kleiner Teil der Agentin war von dieser Technik beeindruckt, die den Selkath scheinbar wirklich innerhalb von Millisekunden reparierte. Der weitaus größere Teil war damit beschäftigt, ihn weiterhin unter Feuer zu nehmen.  
„Okay, Leute, wir machen das nochmal. Tanno – lock ihn da rein“, befahl der Kommandant.  
Sie mussten das Spiel viermal spielen, ehe der Selkath in sich zusammenbrach. Das Wasser umspülte mittlerweile ihre Oberschenkel.  
„Ihr habt es geschafft! Holen wir Euch da raus“, hörte sie über ihr Kom.  
Der Kommandant winkte sie zu einem Ausgang, der sich öffnete, ehe sie ihn erreichten. Etwas von dem Wasser spülte mit hinein. Der Soldat hielt die Stellung, während seine Truppe, Jakarro und die Agentin einstiegen. Erst dann betrat er die kleine Rettungskapsel.  
„Alle an Bord“, funkte er.  
„Sehr gut“, war die Antwort.  
Die Tür schloss sich und die Agentin spürte einen Ruck, als die Rettungskapsel sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie hoffte, dass Lanas Kontakt sein Handwerk verstand.


	2. Auftakt - Neue Verbündete

Der Kommandant des Chaostrupps hatte seine Leute wirklich gut im Griff. Von taktischen Vorschlägen abgesehen, sprach niemand ein Wort. Die Zeit in der Rettungskapsel verging für die imperiale Agentin geradezu quälend langsam. Da alle Soldaten ihre Helme aufbehalten hatten, konnte sie nicht einmal deren Gesichter studieren. Endlich durchbrach ihr Wasserfahrzeug die Oberfläche und legte an. Sie verließen die Rettungskapsel – die fast zu klein gewesen war, um sie alle zu fassen – und begaben sich zurück zum Büro.  
Lana unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war. Er trug eine dunkelrote Jacke, dunkle Hosen und dunkelbraune Stiefel. Im Gegensatz zum Chaostrupp konnte sie an ihm kein Abzeichen erkennen, das ihn als Angehörigen der Republik auswies, dennoch war sie sicher, dass er der Kontaktmann war, mit dem sie gesprochen hatten. Als er sich zu den Eintretenden umwandte, konnte die Agentin Implantate an seiner Stirn sehen, die sich von ihren eigenen zumindest optisch unterschieden.  
Erst jetzt nahmen die Chaostruppler ihre Helme ab. Überrascht stellte die Agentin fest, dass außer dem Kommandant nur die Frau ein Mensch war. Jorgan war ein Cathar, der Kleine ein Gand – der bisher nicht gesprochen hatte – und der große ein Weequay. Bislang hatte sie Angehörige seiner Spezies als Söldner gesehen, nie aber als Soldaten.  
„Willkommen zurück. Ihr habt dort unten alle gute Arbeit geleistet“, empfing der Fremde sie.  
„Das neben mir ist Lana Beniko“, stellte er ihre Begleiterin den anderen vor.  
„Ihr seid ein Sith“, bemerkte der Kommandant.  
„Ja, aber ich bin nicht Euer Feind. Zumindest nicht heute“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Und Ihr müsst Lanas Agentin sein“, wandte der Fremde sich an die andere Imperiale.  
Sie nickte.  
„Theron Shan, Republikanischer SID. Sieht aus, als würden wir noch eine Weile zusammenarbeiten“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Wirklich?“, sie hob beide Brauen und ihr Blick flackerte kurz von ihm zu Lana.  
Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was der SID – mit Vorarbeit vom Imperium – ihr angetan hatte. Eine mentale Konditionierung hatte es Ardun Kothe erlaubt, ihr Befehle zu erteilen. Sie hatte fast alles davon bewusst wahrgenommen. Doch diese Technik stammte eigentlich aus dem Imperium. Sie war der Agentin implementiert worden, nachdem sie erfolgreich Darth Jadus aufgehalten hatte. Die anderen Sith waren wohl der Meinung gewesen, dass es eine gewöhnliche Geheimdienstmitarbeiterin nicht mit einem Darth aufnehmen können sollte...  
„Nun ja – Ihr habt Eure Leute dazu gebracht, mich meine Arbeit machen zu lassen. Es ist wohl ein Dank angebracht“, brachte sie schließlich hervor und versuchte, dabei nicht zu bemüht zu klingen.  
Der SID war klein – aber dennoch hatte Shan nicht zwangsläufig mit Kothe zu tun. Zumal sie und der ehemalige Jediritter sich mehr oder minder im Guten getrennt hatten. Sie hatte ihn am Leben gelassen, es aber abgelehnt, tatsächlich eine Doppelagentin zu werden. Außerdem waren die Republikaner hier eindeutig in der Überzahl – ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit konnte nicht schaden.  
„Nach allem, was Lana über Euch erzählt hat, wäre es fahrlässig gewesen, Euch Eure Arbeit nicht machen zu lassen. Wie spreche ich Euch an?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Sie hat sich uns mit Hennon vorgestellt“, antwortete der Anführer des Chaostrupps an ihrer Stelle.  
„Elena Hennon, wenn Ihr einen vollständigen Namen wollt“, fügte sie an.  
Der Republikanische Agent musterte sie und sie ahnte, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.  
„Das wird es tun“, meinte er schließlich und nickte.  
„Und Euer Trupp?“, wandte sie sich an den Kommandanten.  
„Mein leitender Offizier: Aric Jorgan, Elara Dorne, Yuun und Tanno Vik. M1 kennt Ihr ja schon. Ich bin Renan Orennon“, stellte er ihr seine Truppe vor.  
„Sir, ist es klug, mit den Imperialen zusammenzuarbeiten?“, fragte Dorne, die Frau des Chaostrupps.  
Wieder dieser eigenartige Tonfall, der der Spionin aber auch gleichzeitig vertraut vorkam.  
Die Agentin sah zur Seite und musterte Dorne mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen, als könne sie dann die Details ihres Gesichtes besser interpretieren.  
„Nun, da Beniko und Hennon von Darth Arkous genauso verraten wurde, wie wir von Colonel Darok, denke ich dass wir ein gemeinsames Anliegen haben“, meinte der SID-Agent.  
„Richtig. Diese unendliche Armee klingt nach etwas, das sowohl Imperium als auch Republik aufhalten sollten“, meldete Lana sich zu Wort.  
„Immer unter der Voraussetzung es gelingt nicht einem von uns vorher, diese Technologie an sich zu bringen“, warf die Agentin ein, was ihr einen warnenden Blick von der Sith einbrachte.  
„So gewinnt Ihr schon Mal nicht das Vertrauen Eurer neuen Verbündeten“, informierte Shan sie.  
„Als ob ich das könnte. Aber Arkous hat die Sache zu etwas Persönlichem gemacht, als er mich dort unten zum Sterben zurückließ. Ich bin also dabei“, meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Was soll all das Gerede? Wir sollten ihnen nachjagen!“, ereiferte der Wookie sich.  
„Das sind Jakarro und D4“, stellte der Kommandant die beiden vor.  
„Ja – wir wissen schon über Euch Bescheid“, meinte der SID-Agent.  
„Ich denke, Ihr könnt uns helfen, die beiden zu finden“, fügte er an und trat auf den Wookie zu.  
„Jakarro hat viele Kontakte, aber er wird sagen, wo es lang geht!“, verlangte dieser.  
„Das klären wir noch. Chaostrupp? Wie wär's mit einer Nachbesprechung?“, fragte der Agent und deutete auf die Tür.  
Die Soldaten nickten knapp und folgten ihnen. Die beiden Imperialen sahen ihnen nach, bis sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren.  
„Wir haben also neue Freunde“, stellte die Agentin fest.  
„So weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber ja – sie werden sich als nützlich erweisen. Wie verlief deine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Chaostrupp?“, erkundigte die Sith sich.  
Die ehemalige Ziffer hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Sie wollten mich gefangen nehmen. Der Kommandant wirkt professionell, wenn auch nicht begeistert von mir. Jorgan kann Imperiale nicht leiden und diese Frau hat auch ein Problem mit mir. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Elara Dorne, ehemalige Bürgerin Dromund Kaas'. Sie ist vor ein paar Jahren zur Republik übergelaufen“, entgegnete Lana.  
„Eine Verräterin also? Das wird ja immer besser. Wie ist die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Agenten?“  
Die Sith hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Bisher ganz gut. Wir müssen noch die Daten analysieren, die ihr da unten besorgt habt. Wir werden Darth Arkous und Darok finden“, versicherte sie der Agentin.  
„Gut. Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn wir die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen ließen“, antwortete diese.  
„Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles war“, entgegnete die Sith.


	3. Auftakt - Bar

Die Agentin saß in einer der Cantinas der Imperialen Flotte. Sie wartete schon geraume Zeit darauf, dass Lana sich zu ihr gesellte, doch bis jetzt fehlte von der hübschen Sith jede Spur. Die Imperiale dachte an die Zeit auf Manaan zurück. Es war schon eine Weile her. Der Chaostrupp... jetzt wusste sie endlich, wer diese Leute waren. Sie hatte sich seitdem etwas schlau gemacht. Jorgan war ein hervorragender Scharfschütze, der aber – vermutlich aufgrund von Bürokratie – im Rang zurückgestuft worden war, nachdem der Großteil des alten Chaostrupps urplötzlich verschwunden war. Die Imperiale wusste aus den Archiven der Zitadelle, dem einstigen Hauptquartier des Imperialen Geheimdienstes, dass man sie abgeworben hatte. Das Imperium war den Helden der Republik scheinbar doch plötzlich wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen. Allerdings hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt – einer nach dem anderen waren sie vom neuen Kommandanten des Chaostrupps gefunden und entweder eliminiert oder festgenommen worden. Was bedeutet, dass Major Renan Orennon sein Handwerk verstand. Er war ihr schon auf Manaan sehr fähig erschienen und ihre Lektüre hatte diesen Eindruck nur verstärkt. Elara Dorne, die Sanitäterin des Trupps, war vor gut drei Jahren vom Imperium zur Republik übergelaufen. Angeblich, weil ihre Einheit zu brutal gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie einfach nicht, dass besondere Situationen auch besondere Maßnahmen erforderten. Yuun, der Gand, war da schon interessanter. Er war technisch sehr begabt und das, was sein Volk als ‚Finder‘ bezeichnete. Vielleicht stand er in einer Verbindung zur Macht, die weder Jedi noch Sith gefährlich fanden. Auf jeden Fall hatte er eine ganz eigene Art, Dinge anzugehen, doch sie erwies sich – laut den Berichten – immer als erfolgreich. Über den Droiden lagen leider keine Informationen vor. Er schien über eine Art eigenes Bewusstsein zu verfügen und was sie bisher von ihm auf Manaan gesehen hatte, ließ sie vermuten, dass er mehr konnte, als gewöhnliche, schwere Kampfdroiden. Zu guter Letzt war da noch der Weequay Tanno Vik. Ein Subjekt mit mehr krimineller Energie, als scheinbar gut für eine militärische Laufbahn. Er war suspendiert, aber dann wieder in den Dienst zurückbeordert worden. Sollte sie jemals versuchen wollen, den Chaostrupp zu sabotieren, wäre er der beste Punkt, um einen Hebel zum Sprengen oder Unterwandern dieser Gemeinschaft anzusetzen.  
Doch vorerst würden sie zusammenarbeiten. Vorausgesetzt die Jagd ging weiter. Die Recherche zu den Revanitern waren für die Agentin ergebnislos verlaufen. Sie hoffte, dass die Sith mehr hatte. Wenn sie doch endlich auftauchen würde...  
Die Imperiale erhob sich und ließ ihren Blick über die Cantina schweifen. Viele Menschen und einige Fremdlinge saßen an den Tischen. Nicht alle trugen Imperiale Uniform, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass sich hier viele Zivilisten befanden. Einem alten Reflex folgend hatte sie während des Wartens ein Gespräch am Nebentisch belauscht – ein Rhodianer, der sich mit einem Colonel beriet. Aber es ging nur darum, Güter von der Republik abzuzweigen und auszutauschen. Nichts, was für sie interessant gewesen wäre.  
Endlich sah sie den hellblonden Haarschopf ihrer Kontaktperson. Die Sith bewegte sich auf die Agentin zu.  
„Ich wollte gerade einen Suchtrupp losschicken“, empfing diese die Machtsensitive.  
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte erst ein paar Dinge überprüfen, bevor ich dich aufsuche. Wie ich vermutet habe, existiert der Revan-Orden in seiner früheren Form nicht mehr. Irgendwie bedauerlich. Der Pragmatismus der Revaniter war den Sith ein Dorn im Auge, aber sie hatten auch etwas Ansprechendes“, erwiderte sie.  
Beide Frauen gingen zu der Nische zurück, in der die Agentin zuvor alleine gesessen hatte, und nahmen einander gegenüber Platz  
„Es ist nichts Falsches daran, praktisch zu denken. Ich würde ja sagen, dass sie nicht so übel sind... aber dann hätten sie wohl versucht, uns zu rekrutieren statt uns zu töten“, mutmaßte die Spionin.  
„Ich sehe das ähnlich. Der neue Revan-Orden will das Imperium nicht länger von innen heraus ändern. Er hat das Ziel, uns völlig zu zerstören – und die Republik ebenso. Das Wie und Warum habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden, aber vielleicht hatte Theron Shan mehr Erfolg. Er scheint seine Arbeit ziemlich gut zu machen“, berichtete Lana.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Warum Shan und nicht ich? Ist die Ausbildung beim SID so viel besser?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Sith hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er besser ist als du. Aber er hat sich als nützlich erwiesen“, erwiderte Lana.  
Die Agentin lenkte ein: „Wenn wir Ohren in beiden Lagern haben, sind wir besser gegen mögliche Gefahren durch die Revaniter gewappnet. Ich... muss mich nur daran gewöhnen, dass der eigentliche Feind den Zugang zu den Daten hat.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst. Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt. Wolltest du noch etwas anderes besprechen?“, fragte Lana.  
„Wenn wir schon davon sprechen – Theron Shan. Ist er mit der Großmeisterin verwandt?“, wollte sie wissen. Sie hatte darüber keine Aufzeichnungen gefunden. Was sie nicht wunderte. Immerhin existierten über sie selbst auch kaum welche.  
Die Sith nickte: „Das ist möglich. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie ein Kind hat und es könnte ungefähr in seinem Alter sein.“  
Die Agentin blinzelte überrascht: „Die aufrechte, standhafte Großmeisterin Satele hat sich einen Fehltritt erlaubt?“  
Die Sith lächelte leicht: „Ist das da Schadenfreude, die ich höre? Die Jedi sind nicht unfehlbar – auch wenn sie es gerne von sich behaupten.“  
Die Spionin nickte.  
„Wohl wahr. Und falls diese Information stimmt, sollten wir wohl dankbar dafür sein – wenn er so nützlich ist“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Das ist er. Ich muss mich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Seit Arkous verschwunden ist, scheinen sich meine Aufgaben verdreifacht zu haben“, meinte Lana.  
„Mmh... wenn ich dir helfen kann, weißt du, wie du mich erreichst. Lass nicht zu, dass dich die Revaniter von ihrer Spur abbringen“, sagte die Agentin.  
Die Sith schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auf keinen Fall. Du wirst wieder von mir hören. Möge die Macht dir stets dienen“, sie nickte der Agentin zu und erhob sich.  
Diese sah ihr noch einen Moment länger nach, ehe sie sich auch auf den Weg machte.


	4. Auftakt - Rakata Prime

Sie landete ihr Schiff unweit des Kreuzers von Jakarro. Die Agentin erhob sich und ging zum Ausgang.  
„Lana Beniko und Kaliyo Djannis haben die Autorität, mit diesem Schiff zu fliegen, zu exakt zwei Punkten. Danach wirst du es sperren“, wies sie ihren Droiden an.  
„Natürlich! Aber Sie werden sicher wohlbehalten zurückkehren. Die Galaxis sollte erzittern, wenn sie weiß, was gut für sie ist“, erwiderte dieser.  
„Och – nur zwei Stationen? Wie soll ich da mit dieser Kiste untertauchen?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen, während sie gemeinsam die Rampe hinunter gingen.  
„Ich bin sicher, du würdest einen Weg finden, wenn du wolltest. Aber wir haben doch eine Menge Spaß zusammen“, erwiderte die Imperiale.  
„Ja – und du stellst mich endlich deinen Freunden vor. Wird das was Ernstes mit uns, Klinge?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen und ließ ein spöttisches Lächeln sehen.  
Die Spionin hatte die Söldnerin vor Jahren auf Hutta kennengelernt. Ihr Auftrag zu jener Zeit war es, den Hutten Nem‘ro dazu zu bringen, sich mit dem Imperium zu verbünden, ohne dass sie sich dabei selbst als Imperiale zu erkennen gab. Damals hatte sie sich als ‚Rote Klinge‘ ausgegeben, einen Söldner, der in gewissen Kreisen einen guten Ruf genoss. Da niemand Volk und Geschlecht der Klinge kannte, war diese Tarnung für die Agentin ideal gewesen. Kaliyo, die in jenen Tagen Nem‘ros Vollstreckerin war, hatte von Anfang an bezweifelt, dass es sich bei dem weiblichen Cyborg wirklich um die Rote Klinge handelte. Doch als die Rattataki herausgefunden hatte, wer die Agentin wirklich war, hatte sie angeboten, sich der Mission der Imperialen auf unbestimmte Zeit anzuschließen. „Ich bin gekränkt, dass du erst jetzt glaubst, dass es ernst mit uns wird“, gab die Spionin zurück, allerdings lag kaum Ironie in ihrer Stimme.  
Die Rattataki – eine ehemalige Anarchistin – und die Imperiale arbeiteten hervorragend zusammen und hatten dabei auch noch Spaß. Mehr war es auch nicht, aber es stimmte die Agentin froh, seit Jahren eine derart gute Partnerin an ihrer Seite zu wissen.  
Sie waren an einem Strand gelandet, der das war, was man wohl unter 'malerisch' verstand, doch sie nahm sich keine Zeit dafür, die Umgebung auf sich wirken zu lassen. Der Chaostrupp war anwesend, ebenso wie Jakarro, Lana und Shan.  
„Das sind also deine neuen Freunde. Sehen ja sehr gefährlich aus“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
Ihr typischer ironischer Tonfall schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und wie um ihre Ansicht zu unterstreichen, ballte sie die Rechte zur Faust und schüttelte sie leicht. Doch sogar das wirkte ironisch an der Rattataki.  
„Nun ja, wenn sie uns unvorbereitet träfen, hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance gegen uns“, erwiderte die Imperiale und warf ihrer Gefährtin ein halbes Lächeln zu.  
„Deshalb mag ich dich. Du hältst so viel von uns“, erwiderte Kaliyo mit einem Tonfall, der bei ihr dem Ausdruck 'verträumt' am nächsten kam.  
Dann hatten sie die anderen erreicht.  
„Ihr habt jemand Neues mitgebracht“, stellte Orennon fest.  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und seine Stimme klang kritisch.  
„Das ist Kaliyo Djannis. Ich bürge für sie“, stellte die Agentin sie vor.  
Die Söldnerin verschränkte die Arme.  
„Oh, habe ich das nötig? Ich sehe doch so vertrauenswürdig aus“, flötete sie.  
Die Imperiale warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Wenn man die Wahl zwischen dir und einem Hutten hat, sicher“, kommentierte sie trocken.  
„Hey!“, protestierte die Rattataki.  
Es klang eher belustigt als tatsächlich beleidigt.  
„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, Ihr hättet Euch verirrt!“, mischte der Wookie sich knurrend ein.  
Daraufhin schaltete sich augenblicklich D4 ein: „Jakarro! Zeigen Sie doch wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Respekt.“  
„Hey“, begrüßte der Republikanische Agent die beiden, „Wir können den Angriff auf den Tempel der Alten starten, sobald Ihr bereit seid.“  
„Das ist die Operationsbasis der Verräter?“, wollte die Imperiale wissen.  
Tempel der Alten klang so... episch. Warum sollte man dort eine Basis einrichten?  
„Ja. Die Rakata haben vor Tausenden von Jahren die Sternenschmiede im Innern dieses Tempels erbaut. Nun produziert er für Arkous und Darok Fußsoldaten. Wir werden zwei Teams bilden. Der Chaostrupp wird zusammen mit Jakarro die Aufmerksamkeit der Revaniter auf sich ziehen. Ihr nehmt einen anderen Weg“, erklärte der Agent.  
„Wie bitte?! Jakarro, dem habe ich nicht zugestimmt! Moment – darum ging es also in dem Gespräch mit Agent Shan, bei dem Sie mich ausgeschaltet haben?“, verlangte der Droide zu wissen. Empörung schwang in seiner blechernen Stimme mit.  
„Halt die Klappe, Droide, oder ich schalte dich ein für alle Mal aus!“, knurrte der Wookie nur.  
Lana überging den Einwand einfach und fuhr fort, indem sie sich an alle wandte: „Theron und ich werden die Fortschritte beider Teams von Jakarros Schiff aus verfolgen. Wir unterstützen Euch, so gut wir können und halten Euch auf dem Laufenden.“  
Die Chaostruppler nickten. Scheinbar hatten sie den Angriffsplan schon gekannt, bevor die Agentin angekommen war.  
„Seid gewarnt – der Weg zum Tempel ist nicht leicht. In dem Gebiet wimmelt es von Rakata-Stammeskriegern, die nur zu gerne gegen Euch kämpfen. Das habe ich auf die harte Tour herausfinden müssen“, merkte der Agent an.  
„Wunderbar. Wir werden alle sterben. Einfach wunderbar“, ertönte erneut die Stimme des Droiden, wobei er alles andere als begeistert klang.  
„Bleibt konzentriert und alles wird gut, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir hören bald voneinander“, versicherte die Sith ihnen.  
„Und eins noch: Wenn Ihr Colonel Darok seht, grüßt ihn schön von mir, mit Eurer Faust“, warf der Agent ein.  
„Kann ich das auch mit einem Schuss ins Knie übernehmen?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
Ein Lächeln schien über den rechten Mundwinkel des Agenten zu zucken. Er nickte.  
„Ja, das geht auch.“  
„Chaostrupp – ausrücken“, orderte Orennon.  
Seine fünf Leute setzten sich in Bewegung und liefen mit Jakarro in den Wald hinein.  
Die Agentin wandte sich zu Kaliyo um. Die Rattataki grinste und sagte: „Nur wir beide, Klinge.“

Es blieb eine Weile ruhig. Rakata Prime war sehr schön – der Sand unter ihren Stiefeln hatte ein fast schon vanillefarbenes Gelb, das Wasser des Ozeans war azurblau und die Fauna zeigte sich in tropischen Grüntönen und schillernden Farben. Selbst die Wrackteile von Raumschiffen – einige mehrere hundert Meter lang und entsprechend hoch – konnten dieses Bild nicht trüben. Dann bogen sie ab und liefen ebenfalls in die dschungelähnliche Vegetation hinein. Nach nur wenigen Metern erreichten sie eine Lichtung, auf der sich einige Rakata aufhielten.  
Die Imperiale musste mit ihrer Gefährtin kein Vorgehen absprechen. Kaliyo wartete, bis der erste Schuss fiel, der einen der Rakata von den Füßen riss, und stürmte dann auf ihre Gegner zu. Die Stammeskrieger waren leichte Beute. Sie verfügten zwar über Schusswaffen, aber nichts davon wurde ihnen ernsthaft gefährlich.  
Schließlich meldete die Sith sich über Funk: „Sieht so aus, als ob ihre Arena frisches Blut braucht. Wenn Ihr an ihnen vorbei wollt, müsst Ihr ihnen eine Show liefern, die sie nie wieder vergessen.“  
„Arena?“, fragte die Agentin, doch da sah sie bereits, was die Sith meinte. Vor ihnen ragte Wände empor – vielleicht eine große Schubdüse. Es befand sich zwar ein Durchlass in der Wand, doch dahinter sah sie Bewegung. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei – links und rechts davon türmten sich weitere Wände auf, die irgendwann von unwegsam aussehenden Felsen abgelöst wurden.  
„Lass es keinen Rancor sein“, murmelte sie.  
„Ach, komm schon, wann hatten wir das letzte Mal richtig Spaß?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen, während sie darauf zusteuerten.  
Die Agentin ging darauf nicht ein, sondern bewegte sich auf die Lücke zu. Schon bevor sie den Spalt durchquerten sah sie das Ungetüm: Es war ein Rancor. Sie versuchten, sich am Rand zu halten, als plötzlich etwas mit einem Schrei auf sie herabfiel. Die Agentin zuckte zurück und riss ein Messer aus ihrem Gürtel, das sie blindlings in Richtung des Angreifers stieß. Vor ihr ragte ein Rakata auf. Er war prächtiger gekleidet als die anderen, die sie bisher getroffen hatten und verfügte tatsächlich über etwas wie eine Rüstung. Er sprang zurück und riss das Messer mit sich, das in seiner Rüstung steckte.  
Die Rattataki sprang ihn von der Seite an und riss ihn von den Füßen.  
„Achtung, Rancor!“, informierte die Imperiale ihre Gefährtin.  
Diese wandte sich der Bestie zu. Die Agentin nutze die Gelegenheit und warf eine Granate nach dem Rakata, der leider auswich. Kaliyo lauerte derweil vor dem Ungeheuer. Die Agentin sah, wie die Rattataki zurücksprang, um nicht von einer Klaue getroffen zu werden, dann lief sie direkt auf den Rancor zu, den Blaster im Dauerfeuer.  
Die Agentin nahm den Rakata erneut ins Visier. Dieser sprang wieder auf sie zu, doch sie duckte sich unter dem Stab weg, mit dem er nach ihr schlug. Stattdessen rammte sie ein weiteres Messer nach ihm. Dieses Mal war ihr Angriff besser gezielt gewesen. Sie traf eine Schwachstelle der Rüstung und sah augenblicklich Blut hervorquellen.  
„Viel Spaß, Mistkerl“, murmelte sie, während sie sich zur Seite warf und erneut aus seiner Reichweite rollte. Sie legte auf ihn an, doch im letzten Moment wich er aus. Der Ablauf wiederholte sich dreimal, bis sie ihn mit einer Blendgranate kurzzeitig handlungsunfähig machte. Der nächste Schuss traf seinen Kopf. Der Rakata kippte langsam nach hinten und einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle er sich abfangen.  
Die Agentin riss ihr Gewehr herum und spähte darüber hinweg. Zwischen ihr und der Söldnerin stand der Rancor und wandte der Imperialen seinen Rücken zu. Sie würde ewig brauchen, wenn sie ihn nur mit Schüssen töten wollten, auch wenn der Bereich zwischen seinen Beinen schon völlig verbrannt vom Blasterfeuer der Rattataki war.  
„Kommt schon! Ihr habt den Cyborg auf Manaan besiegt!“, hörte sie Lana über Funk.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kaliyo – ich brauche Augen“, rief sie.  
„Kommen sofort!“, schrie die Söldnerin zurück.  
Kaliyo nahm den Rancor erneut unter Feuer, der ihr mit wütend wirkenden Prankenhieben folgte, doch die Rattataki war zu schnell für ihn. Die Agentin war ein wenig erleichtert darüber – sie kämpfte gerne mit ihr zusammen. Die Imperiale spähte durch ihr Zielfernrohr und richtete ihr Gewehr aus, bis sie fast nur noch die schwarze Masse des Rancorauges sah. Sie drückte ab und dem Heulen zufolge, das sich fast augenblicklich anschloss, hatte sie getroffen. Die Agentin senkte ihr Gewehr und sah zu der Bestie, die die Klauen in die Luft warf und mit weit aufgerissenem Maul brüllte.  
„Hier, du Versager!“, rief Kaliyo und kurz darauf flog eine Granate in Richtung des Rancormauls.  
Es gab einen Knall und die Agentin duckte sich hinter den Schild, den sie vor sich aufgebaut hatte.  
Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung blieb der Rancorkopf weitestgehend in einem Stück. Dann fiel der riesige Körper fast schon gemächlich nach vorne und schlug mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden auf. Auch dieses Hindernis war überwunden.  
„Schade“, kommentierte die Rattataki ihr Werk.  
„Ich hätte mir gerne einen Zahn mitgenommen. Aber du wirst wieder sagen, dass wir dafür keine Zeit haben, oder?“, fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die sogar der Süße von Jhen-Honig Konkurrenz machte.  
„Kaliyo... beeil dich“, sagte sie resignierend und ging auf eine der Wände zu.  
Die Agentin brachte eine kleine Sprengladung an, dann ging sie erneut in Deckung. Es gab einen weiteren Knall und der Weg war frei.  
„Wir sind mit der Arena fertig“, funkte die Agentin.  
„Die Sensoren zeigen viel Bewegung im Tempel an. Die Revaniter scheinen ihre Verteidigung zu überprüfen. Darok und Arkous sind irgendwo dort drinnen. Geht einfach weiter“, informierte Therons Stimme sie.  
„Wirklich? Ich wollte mich gerade nach einer Bar umsehen, uns einen Cocktail mixen und Euch dazu einladen“, funkte sie zurück.  
Ihr Blick traf den von Kaliyo, die gerade den Rancorzahn in einer Tasche verstaut hatte. Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf, während die Söldnerin nur die Schultern hob und grinste.  
„Er versucht doch nur, uns zu helfen“, erinnerte sie die Imperiale.  
Wenn Kaliyo etwas derartiges sagte, klang es, als würde sie über jemanden reden, der beim Abwasch permanent alle Teller fallen ließ. Teller, die wohlgemerkt nicht der Rattataki gehörten und von denen sie schon immer dachte, dass sie Mal jemand runter werfen müsste, aber selbst dafür die betreffende Person zu unfähig hielt.  
„Los – suchen wir die beiden. Ich will meinen Barabend bezahlt bekommen“, fuhr die Söldnerin fort.  
Die Imperiale nickte und folgte ihr. Sie hatte ihrer Gefährtin versprochen, dass sie – sollten sie die Drahtzieher vor dem Chaostrupp stellen – den nächsten Abend komplett bezahlen würde, den sie beide in einer Cantina verbrachten.  
Sie kamen nicht sehr weit, bis sie die Sith über Funk hörten: „Theron hat den Funkverkehr der Revaniter überwacht. Irgendwo in Eurer Nähe haben sie ein verstecktes Rakata-Waffenlager gefunden. Sorgt dafür, dass sie die Waffen nicht einsetzen können.“  
Die Agentin tauschte erneut einen Blick mit Kaliyo.  
„Es wäre doch so viel lustiger, wenn sie uns damit in den Rücken fielen...“, murmelte sie und verdrehte kurz die Augen, was die Söldnerin zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Du bist wirklich nicht gerne hier“, schlussfolgerte sie.  
Die Agentin nahm eine Hand vom Gewehr und drehte die Handfläche nach oben.  
„Was soll ich sagen – wir arbeiten mit dem Chaostrupp zusammen. Unter anderen Umständen wären sie unser Ziel. Aber hey... bisher haben sie uns nicht gefangengenommen und ich glaube, ihrer Ansicht nach sollten wir dafür auch noch dankbar sein“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Rattataki grinste.  
„Ich bin schwer enttäuscht, dass du es nicht bist.“

Die Informationen des Agenten stellten sich als richtig heraus. Die Kisten wurden von mehreren Jedi, Droiden und Soldaten bewacht.  
„Ist dir Mal aufgefallen, dass wir keine Sith treffen? Ich denke, Imperium und Republik machen gemeinsame Sache“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
„Ja. Man könnte meinen, sie trauen einander doch nicht so weit“, antwortete sie.  
„Wirklich – dieser ganze Kram hat mich nie interessiert. Diese ganzen Bündnisse und so... viel zu anstrengend“, erwiderte Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin sah zu ihr hinüber. Ihre Gefährtin sah nicht mehr ganz so frisch aus. Ein Blutspritzer zierte ihre Wange. Doch sie selbst sah nach dem Kampf gegen den Rancor und den Rakata vermutlich nicht besser aus. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig ausgelaugt, so als hätte sie zu kurz geschlafen. Trotzdem war an eine Pause nicht zu denken.  
„Du schießt einfach auf alles“, sagte die Imperiale und zeigte ein Lächeln.  
Die Rattataki ließ ein Grinsen aufblitzen: „Genau.“  
Es blieb nicht lange ruhig. Bald trafen sie auf Cyborgs, die die Agentin an den Krieger auf Manaan denken ließen.  
„Rekruten der Unendlichen Armee. Ihre Produktion geht schneller voran, als wir dachten“, kommentierte die Sith ihren Fortschritt über Funk.  
„Lass mich raten – Infiltration bedeutet diesmal trotzdem, dass wir alles ausschalten, was uns in die Quere kommt.“  
„Wir sollten sie nicht überleben lassen“, stimmte Lana ihr zu.  
„Kommt mir so vor, als würde sie uns gerne ihre Drecksarbeit erledigen lassen“, meinte die Söldnerin, nachdem der Kanal wieder still geschaltet war.  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Nicht, dass wir bisher nicht sowieso für die Sith Drecksarbeit erledigt hätten – aber nach Manaan nehme ich die Sache persönlich. Komm, lass uns sehen, wie gut diese Unendliche Armee ist.“  
Der Kampf war zäh – der Anführer der Truppen verfügte über ein Jetpack. Der Agentin missfielen fliegende Söldner – diese hatten immer noch zwei Richtungen mehr, in die sie sich bewegen konnten. Sie kümmerten sich zuerst um die Soldaten und wichen den Raketen des Anführers aus. Danach wandten sie dieselbe Taktik wie beim Rancor an: Kaliyo beschäftigte ihn, während die Agentin nach einer Schwachstelle suchte. Sie nahm die Jetpackaufhängung ins Visier und schoss. Das half zwar nicht, brachte ihr aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Söldners ein. Rasch duckte sie sich hinter ihren Schild. Keine Sekunde später explodierte eine Rakete davor und warf sie zu Boden. Die Agentin wich mit einer Rolle zur Seite aus und stellte einen neuen Schild auf.  
Scheinbar umsonst. Etwas im Rücken des Kommandanten explodierte und warf ihn auf die Erde. Die Imperiale erhob sich, zog ihren Handblaster und jagte sicherheitshalber noch eine Salve in den Kopf des Cyborgs.  
Die Söldnerin trat an sie heran.  
„So unendlich sind sie gar nicht“, stellte sie fest.  
„Ja, sieht so aus. Du hast ihn runter geholt“, antwortete die Agentin anerkennend.  
„Ach komm, wir wissen doch, dass ich diese Wirkung auf Männer habe. Manchmal muss man sie erst eine Granate nach ihnen werfen, ehe man sie da hat, wo man sie haben möchte“, erwiderte die Söldnerin.  
Die beiden wandten sich von der Leiche ab und stiegen die Stufen zum Eingang des Tempels hinauf. Es wurde nur geringfügig dunkler, als sie den Tempel betraten. Sand knirschte zwischen ihren Sohlen und dem jahrtausende alten Stein.  
„Sobald ihr den Haupt-Rekrutierungsbereich erreicht habt, öffnet eine Verbindung zur Steuerkonsole. Theron kann sie dann hacken“, meldete Lana sich.  
„Theron hier, Theron da, langsam werde ich eifersüchtig. Habe ich denn gar nichts gelernt?“, erwiderte die Imperiale über Funk, nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass keine weiteren Cyborgs in der Nähe waren.  
Kaliyo bedachte sie mit einem gespielt mitleidigem Blick: „Jetzt schau nicht so traurig, Klinge. Er muss sich doch auch nützlich vorkommen.“  
„Und dafür muss mein Ego herhalten?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Wenn Ihr es schon anbietet“, meldete der Agent sich per Funk zu Wort.  
Wenigstens war er nicht komplett auf den Mund gefallen.  
„Wenn wir nicht ständig beschäftigt wären, könnten wir ja Mal Geschichten austauschen“, gab sie gönnerhaft zurück. Sie war ziemlich sicher, schon mehr als Shan erlebt zu haben.  
„Ihr meint, davon abgesehen, dass wir sie dann quasi dem gegnerischen Lager erzählen? Na klar...“, der Unglaube schwang deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme mit.  
Inzwischen hatte sie eine Konsole erreicht. Die Agentin gab ein paar Codezeilen ein, dann funkte sie: „Das sollte es von meiner Seite aus gewesen sein. Wie sieht es bei Euch aus?“  
Die Stimme des Agenten nahm übergangslos wieder einen konzentrierten Tonfall an: „Okay... laut den Plänen führt der einzige Weg zu den obersten Revanitern durch diese Rekrutierungszentrale. Die Cyborgs schlafen im Moment, aber sie lösen Alarm aus, sobald sie Euch entdecken. Eine Überladung der Konsole wird sie von innen heraus rösten... Ich komme hier allerdings nicht an die Energie-Sicherheitssysteme ran. Die Ehre gebührt wohl Euch.“  
Nur beim letzten Satz schwang wieder ein Hauch von Ironie mit. Obwohl sie nicht ganz sicher sein konnte – bei Kaliyo gehörte Ironie quasi zu einer ständigen Begleiterscheinung ihrer Äußerungen. Dabei konnte einem das Gespür für derlei Feinheiten schon Mal ein wenig abhanden kommen.  
„Ein solider Plan“, erklang Lanas Stimme, „Theron, warum funktioniert dieser Sensor nicht?“  
„Weil Systemwartung für Jakarro ein Fremdwort ist?“, schlug der Agent vor, „Wahrscheinlich ein defektes Relais. Ich sehe mir das an.“  
Die Agentin hörte sich entfernende Schritte über Funk, dann wieder die Sith: „Nun da er weg ist, darf ich vorschlagen, nicht auf Therons Vorschläge einzugehen? Eine Überladung würde auch die Daten zerstören. Das Imperium möchte vielleicht selbst eines Tages eine Unendliche Armee haben, allerdings müsstet ihr in diesem Fall gegen die Cyborgs kämpfen...“  
Die Agentin sah zu Kaliyo, die mit gezogener Waffe an der Wand neben der Konsole lehnte und den Blick erwiderte.  
„Solche Freaks will das Imperium haben? Deine Leute müssen ganz schön verzweifelt sein“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
„Nein, so verzweifelt sind wir nicht. Ich stelle die Konsole auf Überladung ein“, informierte die Agentin die andere Imperiale.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Lana.  
„Du magst meine Entscheidung nicht? Dann hättest du mich nicht schicken dürfen“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Ach, Klinge, jetzt brich ihr doch nicht das Herz“, meinte Kaliyo und grinste leicht.  
„Bitteschön. Gut gemacht. Also, für eine Imperiale jedenfalls“, hörte sie die Stimme des Agenten. Der Tonfall war leicht spöttisch, aber nicht beißend. Scheinbar war er von der Überprüfung der angeblich fehlerhaften Sensoren zurückgekehrt.  
„Danke. Ich bin sicher, mit einer SID-Ausbildung hätte ich das eleganter hinbekommen“, erwiderte sie und meinte das Gegenteil. Sie war sicher, dass der Republikaner das wusste.  
„Sagen wir, nicht jeder im SID hätte das besser hinbekommen“, räumte er ein. Ja, er wusste eindeutig, was sie gemeint hatte.  
„Aber Ihr schon. Lasst uns nächstes Mal doch einfach tauschen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Im Raum sind keine Lebenszeichen zu orten“, informierte Lana sie, ehe der Agent darauf eingehen konnte.  
„Wenn Ihr meint, Hennon. Diese Sensoren waren übrigens in Ordnung. Keine Ahnung, was das Problem ist“, fuhr er fort.  
„War. Die Sensoren scheinen wieder zu funktionieren“, entgegnete die Sith.  
Kaliyo warf der Agentin einen 'Na klar...'-Blick zu, der von einem kurzen Kopfschütteln gefolgt wurde.  
Sie bewegten sich weiter. Wenn die Agentin daran dachte, wir hoch sie mittlerweile waren, musste der Tempelkomplex riesig sein. Wie war es einer Kultur, die derartige Bauwerke und die Sternenschmiede hatte errichten können, gelungen, wieder auf das Niveau von einfachen Stammeskriegern zurückzufallen? Konnte das dem Imperium auch passieren? Über den Fall der Rakata wusste sie nichts, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob es dazu überhaupt Wissen gab.  
„Arkous und Darok müssen realisiert haben, dass es vorbei ist. Sie sind zum Dach geflohen, wo eine Fähre auf sie wartet“, hörte sie plötzlich Lana über Funk sagen.  
„Wir schießen sie ab, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber wir sollten uns die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, sie zu verhören“, fügte der Agent an.  
„Zum Dach! Schnell!“, trieb die Sith sie an.  
„Sind unterwegs“, bestätigte die Ziffer.  
Der Tempel war mittlerweile verwaist. Sie erreichten einen Teleporter.  
„Nicht die schon wieder“, sagte Kaliyo und Unwillen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Na los – denk an die Bar, die wir leertrinken, wenn das hier vorbei ist“, meinte die Agentin.  
Die Söldnerin war auf Belsavis schon nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser Reisemethode gewesen. Der Imperialen war es egal – es brachte sie von einem Ort zum anderen und Doktor Lokin hatte keine Schäden nach dem Besuch auf dem Gefängnisplaneten feststellen können.  
„Aber auf deine Credits“, erinnerte die Söldnerin sie.  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte diese und betrat den Teleporter.  
Die Söldnerin stellte sich neben sie.  
„Also los“, sagte Kaliyo widerwillig.  
Die Imperiale drückte auf den Knopf, dann fühlte sie das altbekannte Reißen. Es war nicht sonderlich schmerzhaft, eher, als würde man mit dem gesamten Körper niesen. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei.  
„Sagt mir, dass uns das Teil nach oben gebracht hatte“, meinte die Rattataki, während noch die letzten Blitze über ihren Körper zuckten.  
Die Agentin sah auf ihr Tech-Armband. Der Ortungssensor bestätigte, dass sie weiter oben waren.  
„Hat es. Los, weit können sie nicht mehr sein“, meinte die Imperiale.  
Sie erreichten eine Tür, die verschlossen war. Sie begann, einen Code einzugeben, als sie hinter sich Schritte von mehreren Personen hörte. Und kratzende Geräusche – wie von Droidenbeinen. Die Agentin beendete ihre Eingabe und drehte sich um. Jakarro und der Chaostrupp waren aufgetaucht.  
„Warten Sie! Warten Sie! Jakarro will immer noch die Männer stellen, die Ihn verraten und uns dem Tod überlassen haben. Genau wie ich“, informierte D4 sie.  
„Der Droide hat Recht! Wir kommen mit Euch!“, stimmte der Wookie ihm zu.  
„Weißt du, D4, langsam mag ich dich. Na dann los!“, sie deutete auf die Tür hinter ihnen, die knirschend begonnen hatte, sich zu öffnen.  
„Denkt daran, wir wollen sie gefangennehmen“, erinnerte Orennon sie.  
Der Mensch war neben sie getreten und blieb an ihrer Seite, während sie auf das Dach hinaustraten. Die Fläche beschrieb einen weitläufigen Kreis. Der Durchmesser betrug sicherlich mehr als hundert Meter. Es gab sogar Pflanzen hier oben – Palmen und Sträucher säumten den Rand des Daches. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie all das als schön empfunden. Man konnte sicherlich auf das azurblaue Wasser von hier aus schauen. Doch so analysierte sie die Gegebenheiten. Weiter rechts von ihr war eine gute Stelle, an der sie Deckung suchen und den Verräter ins Ziel nehmen konnte, falls er sich weigerte, sie zu begleiten.  
Der Sith stand in der Mitte des Daches, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, als würden sie sich zu einer normalen Besprechung treffen.  
„Wo liegt das Problem, Arkous? Ist die Fähre noch nicht bereit?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Wir Revaniter haben viel durchgemacht, um diesen Punkt in unserer Kampagne zu erreichen. Euer Versuch, uns aufzuhalten ist... unverzeihlich. Ihr, der Chaostrupp, Lana... Ihr ward nie mehr als Spielfiguren für uns. Wichtige Spielfiguren, aber auch nicht mehr“, entgegnete der Sith.  
„Ihr und Darok seid festgenommen, im Namen der Republik“, schaltete Orennon sich ein.  
Die Agentin warf ihnen einen Blick zu.  
„Wirklich? Und eure neue Freundin hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden?“, wollte der Sith wissen und sein Blick wanderte zwischen dem Kommandanten des Chaostrupps und der Imperialen hin und her.  
„Ich weiß, wann ich Verbündete brauche“, gab diese zurück.  
Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel.  
„Wirklich? Ich hätte Euch eine derart realistische Einstellung nicht zugetraut“, meinte Arkous.  
Es war der Wookie, der aussprach, was die Imperiale sich ohnehin schon dachte: „Genug! Darth Arkous wird nicht kooperieren! Wir töten ihn, bevor er flieht!“  
Der Sith wirkte nur milde amüsiert, als er sich leicht zur Seite wandte und ein paar Schritte ging: „Diese groteske Bestie liegt gar nicht so falsch. Ich werde nicht kooperieren. Aber ich fliehe nicht. Wir werden die Stellung halten und Euren Störungsversuchen ein Ende setzen. Colonel?“  
Der Blick der Agentin wanderte noch weiter zur Seite, wo Colonel Darok hinter einem Steinquader hervortrat  
„Wenn Ihr nur sehen könntet, was wir vorhaben – was wir für die Galaxis erreichen wollen. Aber das könnt Ihr nicht. Deshalb müsst Ihr sterben“, begrüßte der Republikaner sie und eröffnete sofort das Feuer.  
Die Agentin warf sich zur Seite und suchte Deckung, während der Chaostrupp seinerseits das Feuer eröffnete. Jorgan hatte woanders einen Platz gefunden, um die Verräter ebenfalls vom Rand des Geschehens aus unter Feuer zu nehmen. Darok schaffte es, den Droiden des Trupps unschädlich zu machen – Blitze zuckten über die Oberfläche der Propagandamaschine. Der Gand war verschwunden, während der Weequay auf den Republikanischen Colonel zustürmte. Ein gezielter Schuss vor die Brust brachte Tanno ins Taumeln, sodass er sein Ziel erst einmal nicht erreichte. Kaliyo versuchte ihrerseits, den Sith anzuspringen, doch ein Machtstoß fegte sie aus der Luft wie eine Puppe.  
„Das nehme ich auch persönlich“, murmelte die Agentin und nahm Arkous ins Visier. Gerade, als sie abdrücken wollte, wirbelte Staub auf und sie verlor das Ziel.  
Die Imperiale fluchte und wechselte den Standort. Jakarro hieb auf den Sith ein, während Orennon unterstützt von Dorne den Colonel in ein Gefecht verwickelte. Die Agentin stellte die Schildsonde wieder auf den Boden, doch ehe sie diese aktivieren konnte, zuckten Blitze auf sie zu und schlugen in sie ein. Sie spürte ein Zerren und Reißen. Es war, als würde an jeder Zelle ihres Körpers Widerhaken angebracht, die in verschiedenste Richtungen zogen, doch immer nur millisekundenweise, was den Schmerz noch schlimmer machte. Sie schrie auf und brach zusammen. Der Stromschlag endete endlich. Sie streckte ihren protestierenden Arm aus und aktivierte die Sonde. Dann rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Sie blinzelte, als erneut Blitze in ihre Richtung zuckten, doch dieses Mal von ihrem Schild abgefangen wurden. Sie war selten so froh gewesen, dahinter zu kauern. Eigentlich war es eher Gewohnheit, dass sie ihn dabei hatte.  
Sie sah durch das blaue Flirren, wie Arkous von der Seite angesprungen wurde. Die Rattataki war wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Rasch richtete die Agentin sich auf. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, dem Schmerz mehr Raum zu geben – ihr Körper konnte später noch protestieren. Hoffte sie.  
Die Agentin richtete ihr Gewehr aus und zielte. Durch die Roben, die der Sith trug, war es ihr unmöglich, einen gut platzierten Schuss auf Knie oder die Hüfte zu setzen. Sie gab eine kleine Salve ab, als die Rattataki zurück tänzelte.  
„Das ist doch...“, murmelte sie und zielte erneut.  
Sie schwenkte den Lauf soweit, bis sie die rote Haut des Sith sah. Kein Helm – diese Sithlords würden es nie lernen. Dieser zumindest nicht.  
„Was? Das kann nicht sein!“, rief Arkous und plötzlich verschwand er aus ihrer Sicht.  
Sie spähte über ihr Gewehr hinweg. Darok lag im Sand, die Rüstung zerschossen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aber er machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Dafür zuckten plötzlich überall Blitze nieder.  
Die Agentin hob rasch das Gewehr, zielte erneut und schoss, genau, als neben ihr ein weiterer Blitz einschlug.  
Sie warf sich zur Seite und sah zu Arkous, der ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war.  
„Endlich“, murmelte sie.  
„Nur zur Sicherheit, Arschloch“, sagte Kaliyo und trat über ihn.  
Ehe sie irgendjemand davon abhalten konnte, jagte sie ihm eine Blastersalve in den Kopf.  
„Wir sollten sie gefangennehmen!“, meldete Orennon sich zu Wort.  
Die Imperiale sammelte ihre Schildsonde ein, stand auf und klopfte sich Sand von der Kleidung. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Partnerin hinüber.  
„Er war schon tot“, meinte sie und baute sich neben der Rattataki auf.  
„Ach ja?“, die Stimme des Kommandanten klang, als wäre er weit davon entfernt, das zu glauben.  
Er trat an sie heran und ließ sich in die Hocke nieder. Der Chaostrupp scharte sich um sie. Die Agentin musterte die Republikanischen Soldaten. Sie würde nicht zeigen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Weder wegen der Republikanischen Soldaten noch wegen des beständigen Reißens in ihrem Körper, obwohl beides an ihr zehrte. Wahrscheinlich waren es Nachwirkungen des Blitzschlages.  
Neben Orennon ging Jorgan in die Hocke. „Kopfschuss. Sauber. Er war schon tot“, bestätigte er die Aussage der Agentin.  
„Wir müssen den anderen Bescheid geben“, sagte der Mensch und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Er zog einen Holokommunikator aus der Tasche und aktivierte ihn. Kurz darauf flammten die kleinen Abbilder von Lana und Theron darüber auf.  
„Ihr lebt, das ist gut“, begrüßte die Sith sie.  
„Arkous und Darok haben sich der Festnahme widersetzt. Sie sind beide tot“, informierte der Kommandant die anderen beiden.  
Lana stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und senkte den Blick.  
„Ich habe Darth Arkous' Tod gespürt. Das ist eine unglückliche Entwicklung“, meinte die Sith, ehe sie wieder hochsah.  
„Nicht für mich! Ich habe meine Rache bekommen!“, knurrte der Wookie und zum ersten Mal, seit die Agentin ihn kannte, klang er zufrieden.  
„Ja, das haben Sie! Was für eine Erleichterung!“, kommentierte D4.  
„Verflucht! Die beiden waren die Anführer. Sie waren unsere beste Chance, an die Revaniter heranzukommen“, meinte Shan. Der Republikanische Agent wirkte aufgebracht.  
„Es muss noch andere Wege geben, an sie heranzukommen“, widersprach die Agentin.  
„Ich stimme dir zu. Sie waren nicht die Drahtzieher. Der Grund für die Erschütterung in der Macht... ich spüre ihn noch. Er ist hier“, fuhr Lana fort.  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen forschenden Ausdruck an. Als würde sie in sich hinein und gleichzeitig weit über ihre körperlichen Grenzen hinaus horchen. Die Agentin wusste nie, ob sie Sith für derartige Eigenschaften beneiden sollte.  
Der Republikanische Agent gab etwas auf dem kleinen Gerät ein, das er in der Hand hielt, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von aufgebracht zu überrascht: „Wir haben Besuch! Schiffe – Großkampfschiffe, um genau zu sein. Eine ganze Menge davon. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie zu uns gehören, aber eines nähert sich uns!“  
Jakarro, Kaliyo, der Chaostrupp und die Agentin wandten den Blick gen Himmel. Dort waren mehrere Raumschiffe aufgetaucht und sie gehörten wirklich nicht zu der kleinen Sorte.  
„Das kann nicht gut...“, begann die Söldnerin, doch ihre Stimme wurde von einer lauteren und tieferen übertönt. Gleichzeitig flackerte ein Holobild in der Luft vor ihnen auf. Die Agentin kannte diese Maske unter der Kapuze. Sie würde sie unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Nicht nur, dass sie diese Maske einst selbst in den Händen gehalten hatte – sie hatte auch schon gegen den Mann gekämpft, der sich darunter befand. Er konnte nicht hier sein...  
„So wichtig Arkous und Darok auch waren, ihr Tod wird uns nicht aufhalten. Und auch nicht bremsen...“, begann die Erscheinung.  
„Diese Stimme... ich habe sie schon früher gehört“, murmelte der Agent.  
„Es ist Revan“, entfuhr es Lana und ein Hauch Unglaube schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Fast hätte ich die unendliche Armee gehabt, die ich so dringend brauchte. Aber selbst ohne sie habe ich genug“, fuhr die dunkle Stimme des gefallenen Jedi fort.  
„Kann es sein, dass wir schlampig arbeiten? Waren wir nicht in dieser Fabrik und haben ihm das Licht ausgepustet?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen und die Agentin registrierte am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung, dass Kaliyo ihr einen Blick zuwarf, doch sie starrte weiter auf das große Holobild über ihnen.  
„Ihr seht ziemlich lebendig aus, für jemanden, der eigentlich eine Leiche sein sollte“, sagte sie schließlich und hörte selbst, dass sie dabei verunsichert klang.  
„Oh, ich war auch tot. Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Ich wurde wiedergeboren. Mein Geist ist nun klarer, meine Macht noch größer. Und nun, da mir der Orden untersteht, bin ich unaufhaltsam“, erwiderte das Abbild.  
„Die Revaniter waren nicht schon immer unter Eurer Kontrolle?“, verlangte Orennon zu wissen.  
Die Imperiale hörte, dass seine Stimme wesentlich fester klang als ihre eigene zuvor.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins tauchte die Frage auf, wie lange Revan sich die Zeit nehmen würde, mit ihnen zu reden. Sie blinzelte und ihr Blick wanderte über das Dach. Dort, ungefähr zweihundert Meter entfernt, befand sich eine offene Kammer, in der eine Fähre stand.  
Revan begann erneut zu sprechen: „Zuerst wollte ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Ich war kein Prophet. Aber nun sehe ich sie in einem anderen Licht. Ein Geheimbund von Anhängern, der nur darauf wartet, mir zu folgen? Die bereit sind, mir dabei zu helfen, die Galaxis zu retten? Es war töricht von mir, sie je zu ignorieren. Ich habe die Revaniter endlich in meine Welt gelassen. Eine Welt, aus der Ihr ausgemerzt werden müsst.“  
„Ihr werdet von Turbolasern anvisiert! Verschwindet dort!“, hörte sie Shans Stimme, doch da war sie schon losgelaufen.


	5. Auftakt - Flucht

„Hier rüber!“, rief sie.  
Sie hörte, wie sich die anderen ebenfalls in Bewegung setzten, doch nur einen Moment lang. Dann übertönten die dröhnenden Einschläge der Schüsse alles, was sonst um sie herum geschah. Die Imperiale erreichte die Fähre zuerst, stürmte durch die offene Luke und warf sich in einen der beiden Pilotensitze. Sie startete die Triebwerke und ihre Hand schwebte über dem Knopf für die Schilde. Dicht hinter ihr stolperte Kaliyo in die Fähre, dann hörte sie die Tritte von schweren Stiefeln. Die Söldnerin ließ sich in den anderen Sitz fallen und checkte die Sensoren.  
„Egal wie viele Schilde dieses Ding hat – ein paar Treffen von dem, was da draußen niedergeht und wir sind Geschichte“, stellte Kaliyo fest.  
Die Imperiale sah über die Schulter. Dorne, Yuun, Vik und der Droide waren bereits an Bord. Ihnen folgte Jorgan, hinter dem Jakarro hineinstolperte und natürlich zuletzt Orennon.  
„Du hast Recht – Yuun, könnt Ihr uns da durch bringen?“, wandte sie sich an den Gand.  
Dieser neigte den Kopf.  
„Yuun sieht ein Muster, durch das er einen Pfad finden kann“, bestätigte er.  
„Gut“, die Agentin räumte unverzüglich ihren Sitz und ließ den Gand platznehmen.  
„Du lässt ihn fliegen?“, der Zweifel in Kaliyos Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Sogar die Zitadelle ist von seinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Gib Energie in die Schilde, aber lass ihn fliegen“, wies sie die Söldnerin an.  
„Der Rest – anschnallen. Das wird kein entspannter Flug“, warnte Orennon in seinem typischen Befehlstonfall.  
Die Agentin kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Sie quetschte sich neben den Wookie auf eine Bank und griff nach den Gurten. Jakarro brummte etwas und klang wenig begeistert, doch ihr fehlte die Konzentration, um richtig zuzuhören. Nur Augenblicke später schwebte die Fähre in der Luft, dann schoss sie nach vorne. Sie hörten selbst durch die Hülle des Schiffes das Feuer der Laser.  
„Wir werden es nicht ganz ohne Treffer schaffen“, prophezeite der Gand und keinen Lidschlag später wurde das Schiff von einer Erschütterung durchgeruckelt.  
„Das soll ein guter Pilot sein?!“, entfuhr es der Söldnerin.  
„Kalkuliertes Risiko, Kaliyo“, erwiderte die Agentin und versuchte, mehr Beruhigung als Anspannung in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.  
„Wenn wir abstürzen, wird er sich wünschen, nie fliegen gelernt zu haben!“, rief der Wookie aus.  
„Aber Jakarro... setzen Sie ihn nicht unter Druck. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er sich ganz auf das Fliegen konzentriert“, wandte D4 ein.  
„Muss ihr Recht geben, ist der Beste, den wir haben“, meldete der Weequay sich zu Wort.  
Seine Stimme klang kratzig, aber das hatte sie schon auf Manaan festgestellt.  
„Das will ich hoffen“, grummelte die Rattataki.  
Ihre Hände flogen über die Armatur.  
„Nicht zu viel Energie in die Schilde – sonst werden wir zu langsam“, wies der Gand sie an.  
Das ruppige Knurren seines Volkes konnte vielleicht nicht beunruhigt klingen. Auf jeden Fall wirkte er wie die Ruhe selbst.  
„Oh ja, das ist gut. Nachdem du gesagt hast, dass wir getroffen werden, ist das unglaublich sinnvoll...“, Sarkasmus troff aus Kaliyos Stimme, begleitet von Unglauben.  
„Tu einfach, was er sagt“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Wenn das hier schlecht ausgeht, Klinge...“, murmelte die Söldnerin, während ihre Hände weiter über die Konsole flogen. Eine Erschütterung durchlief das Schiff. Ein Treffer. „Kark“, entfuhr es Kaliyo. Die Agentin registrierte am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, dass ihre Gefährtin selten fluchte. Huttische Flüche wie dieser rutschten ihr fast nur dann heraus, wenn sie aufgebracht war. Aber wenigstens machte sie weiter ihre Arbeit. Ihr Schiff wurde noch ein weiteres Mal getroffen. Die Hülle bedrohlich ächzte, doch kurz darauf verließen sie endlich die Atmosphäre und tauchten schließlich in den Hyperraum ein. Die Rattataki ließ sich im Pilotensitz zurückfallen, dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah zu der Imperialen. „Das. war. ein. Schlamassel.“  
Jakarro heulte zustimmend auf.  
„Aber wir haben es überlebt!“, entgegnete D4 und klang für einen Droiden geradezu euphorisch.  
Die Agentin sah zur Rattataki und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Gefährtin sie gerade zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mit Blicken töten wollte. Aber nur einen Moment lang, dann entspannte das Gesicht der Söldnerin sich langsam. Die Imperiale löste die Gurte und nickte.  
„Ja, das war es. Aber wir hatten auch Erfolg – die Unendliche Armee ist Geschichte. Wenn sogar Revan das einräumt, wird es so sein.“  
„Oh, ja. Toten Typen kann man auch so gut trauen. Ganz ehrlich – wie betrunken waren wir, dass wir den da am Leben gelassen haben?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Du hast ihn gehört, er war tot. Wahrscheinlich muss man bei diesen Machtnutzern auf Nummer sicher gehen“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ihr habt Revan getötet?“, erkundigte Orennon sich.  
Der Chaostrupp hatte mittlerweile auch die Gurte gelöst, doch einzig Jorgan nutzte die neugewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit und lief auf und ab. Der Kommandant trat lediglich an Yuun heran.  
„Ja. In einer Droidenfabrik“, bestätigte die Agentin.  
„Ihr müsst wohl daneben geschossen haben“, brummte der Wookie.  
Die Imperiale warf ihm einen Blick zu, ging aber nicht darauf ein.  
„Mmh... wir hatten ihn zuvor aus einem Gefängnis der Sith befreit“, erwiderte der Kommandant.  
„Damals erschien es mir sinnlos, nachdem ich gehört hatte, dass er wieder gefallen war“, fuhr er fort.  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Mal über die Arbeit einer Imperialen, zu sagen, aber: es wäre wohl für uns alle besser, wenn Ihr Erfolg gehabt hättet“, meinte Jorgan.  
Die Agentin blickte zum Cathar, der innegehalten hatte und sie mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen musterte.  
„Danke. Hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich das Mal zu einem Angehörigen der Republik sage und so meine“, erwiderte sie.  
„Oh, wie schön. Ihr freundet Euch ja richtig an“, mischte Kaliyo sich erneut ein.  
Sie hatte den Schreck wohl schon verdaut, denn ihre Stimme hatte wieder diesen honigsüßen Beiklang, mit dem sie immer noch versuchte, die Agentin aufzuziehen.  
„Wir müssen uns aufeinander verlassen. Und auch wenn der begrenzte Raum und die etwas aufwühlende Situation eine ideale Vorlage wären, um den Elitetrupp der Republik zu eliminieren“, in diesem Moment griff jeder der Chaostruppler zu seinen Waffen mit Ausnahme von Yuun und Orennon, „schlage ich vor, dass wir das nicht tun. Die Sache ist gerade um einiges größer geworden. Und ich finde, wir sollten unseren Fehler aus der Droidenfabrik korrigieren“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und sah dabei Kaliyo an.  
Diese erwiderte den Blick eine Weile, bis sie schließlich nickte.  
„Sehen wir zu, dass er dieses Mal auch tot bleibt“, stimmte sie der Agentin schließlich zu.  
„Wir bleiben bei Euch. Ich will Rache dafür, dass er versucht hat, mich zu töten!“, brummte Jakarro, unbeeindruckt von den gezogenen Waffen der verschiedenen Lager.  
Die Imperiale nickte ihm zu. Innerlich atmete sie ein wenig auf. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie die Meinung der Rattataki ausfallen würde. Die Agentin hätte auch alleine weitergemacht, aber mit der Söldnerin an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich sicherer.  
Dann sah sie zu Orennon.  
„Waffen runter, Leute. Wir stehen immer noch auf derselben Seite“, wies der Kommandant seine Leute an.  
Der Cathar murrte etwas, aber so leise, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.  
„Keine Sorge, du bekommst noch die Gelegenheit, sie zu bewachen. Elara, nimm ihnen ihre Geräte ab“, wies er die Sanitäterin an.  
„Was? Ist das Eure Vorstellung davon, wie man Verbündete behandelt?“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Es kostete sie einige Mühe, ihre Hand nicht zu ihrem Blaster zu bewegen. Aber sie waren in der Unterzahl und der Chaostrupp nach ihrer Ansage wahrscheinlich noch wachsamer als ohnehin schon.  
„Ich muss ihr zustimmen, Major Orennon. So behandelt man keine Verbündeten“, meldete D4 sich zu Wort.  
„Halt dich da raus, Droide“, verlangte Jakarro.  
So viel zu einem gemeinsame Kampf gegen Revan...  
Die Imperiale sah wieder zu dem Kommandanten des Chaostrupps.  
„Ich bereite Euch nicht gerne Umstände, aber Yuun hat Kurs auf unsere Flotte gesetzt. Ich will nicht, dass Ihr dort irgendwelche Informationen sammelt. Wenn Ihr keinen besseren Weg wisst, um Theron oder Lana zu kontaktieren, schlage ich vor, dass Ihr kooperiert“, erwiderte der Mensch.  
Die Agentin schnaubte.  
„Wir sind also Eure Gefangenen“, schlussfolgerte sie.  
„Nur so lange, bis wir wieder in den Hyperraum eintreten“, antwortete Orennon.  
„Na ganz toll. Das ist ja so viel besser“, sagte Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin trat auf den Cathar zu.  
„Dorne, lasst Euch Kaliyos Zeug geben. Bitte, durchsucht mich“, wandte sie sich an Jorgan.  
Die Sanitäterin zwängte sich am Cathar vorbei und trat auf die Söldnerin zu.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, entfuhr es ihrer Gefährtin.  
„Ja – die Vorwarnung, dass wir gerade Vorteile auf unserer Seite haben, war wohl nicht so gut“, erwiderte die Imperiale und fragte sich im Stillen, ob sie einfach hätte handeln sollen.  
Andererseits – sie wusste gerade nicht, wer im Imperium einen Vorteil davon gehabt hätte, wenn sie den Chaostrupp ausgeschaltet hätte und sehr sicher würde sie damit nur den Revanitern in die Hände spielen.  
Sie händigte Jorgan ihr Gewehr, ihren Handblaster und ihren Einsatzrucksack sowie Gürtel aus. Zudem ihre Messer und schließlich alles, was sie an elektronischen Gegenständen mitführte. Der Cathar verstaute es in einem Fach hinter sich. Als sie fertig war, tastete er sie mit routinemäßig wirkenden Bewegungen ab.  
„Sauber“, kommentierte er, als er schließlich fertig war.  
„Oh, da ist sicher noch etwas Staub, aber nichts, womit ich Eure Station sprengen könnte“, erwiderte sie süffisant.  
Die ganze Aktion passte ihr nicht, aber sie mussten wohl vorerst mitspielen.  
Der Weequay schien ihr ihren Unmut anzusehen: „Keine Bange. Die Republik zahlt derzeit nicht für die Aushändigung von irgendwelchen Imperialen Spionen. Ihr habt also nichts zu befürchten.“  
Dabei schien ein Lachen in seiner kratzigen Stimme mitzuschwingen.  
Die Imperiale setzte sich wieder. Neben ihr ließ sich Kaliyo auf die Bank fallen.  
„Da hast du uns ja in eine ganz tolle Situation gebracht“, murmelte die Rattataki und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht langweilig“, gab die Agentin zurück.

Wie sich herausstellte, war genau der Teil eine Lüge. Zumindest für die nächsten Stunden. Als sie endlich den Hyperraum verließen, ging es recht schnell. Yuun, Orennon und Tanno verließen die Fähre, der Rest wurde zurückgelassen, um die beiden zu bewachen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es Jakarro, der sich zuerst über die Langeweile beschwerte, woraufhin D4 einmal mehr versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Schon bald stritten die beiden und Kaliyo warf der Agentin einen genervten Blick zu.  
Endlich kehrte der Kommandant gemeinsam mit dem Gand zurück. Kurz darauf kam auch Tanno wieder. Er war geschickt worden, um Vorräte aufzufüllen. Er kam aber nicht viel später mit einigen Kisten an Bord.  
„Zurück nach Manaan“, sagte der Kommandant, als sie wieder vollzählig waren.  
Yuun und Orennon übernahmen die Pilotensitze. Sie hatten insgesamt kaum eine halbe Stunde auf der Flotte verbracht.  
Wenig später tauchten sie in den Hyperraum ein. Orennon erhob sich und ging zu den Fächern, in denen man ihre Gegenstände verstaut hatte.  
„Ihr könnt sie wiederhaben. Gut, dass Ihr keine Umstände gemacht habt“, meinte er und öffnete sie.  
Kaliyo lachte auf, doch es klang nicht amüsiert. Die Imperiale tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Gefährtin. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte wie die Söldnerin.  
„War das der Versuch, sich zu bedanken? Das kann sogar Jorgan besser“, kommentierte die Agentin, während sie gemeinsam der Rattataki wieder an die Fächer herantrat.  
Sie rüsteten sich erneut aus, schnallten ihre Munitions- und Ausrüstungsgürtel wieder um und verstauten Reservewaffen. Nachdem die Agentin ihr Gewehr wieder an sich genommen hatte, drehte sie sich zu Orennon um und sah ihn an.  
„Gut, dass Ihr Euer Wort gehalten habt“, sagte sie nur. Sie hatte den Finger am Abzug, aber den Lauf zu Boden gerichtet.  
Der Kommandant sah von ihrem Finger zu ihrem Gesicht.  
„So eine Waffe ist für den Innenraum ungeeignet“, kommentierte er.  
„Stellt Euch vor, das weiß ich. Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Jedi habe ich Emotionen. Allerdings auch einen Verstand. Bringt uns nach Manaan“, sagte sie und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Sitz sinken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein kleiner "Handlungsbruch". Es konnten ja schlecht zwei Fähren auf dem Dach warten.  
> An dieser Stelle auch noch ein Dankeschön an meine unbekannten Leser - schön, dass es Euch/Dir bisher gefällt :)


	6. Auftakt - Zurück nach Manaan

Die Agentin fühlte sich an ihren letzten Aufenthalt auf Manaan erinnert, als der Chaostrupp, Jakarro und sie gemeinsam durch die Station gingen. Die einzige Ausnahme bestand darin, dass Kaliyo sie begleitete, wodurch sie sich etwas besser fühlte. Mittlerweile hatte die Imperiale sich wieder beruhigt. Orennons Schritte waren nachvollziehbar gewesen. Jetzt, wo das Gefecht auf Rakata Prime schon fast einen Tag zurücklag, konnte sie seine Handlung verstehen. Sie mochte ihn dennoch nicht, aber er wirkte zuverlässig.  
Sie waren dem Feuer auf Rakata Prime knapp entkommen. Die Imperiale hoffte, dass die anderen es ebenfalls geschafft hatten – sogar der Republikanische Agent. Von all ihren 'Freunden', mit denen sie derzeit zusammenarbeitete, war er ihr der sympathischste. Bisher hatte er mit keiner Silbe oder Geste zu verstehen gegeben, dass er der Agentin aufgrund ihrer Zugehörigkeit zum Imperium misstraute und ein wenig gegen ihren Willen musste sie ihm das anrechnen.  
Sie betraten das Büro. Tatsächlich waren Lana und Shan anwesend.  
„Theron! Sie haben es geschafft!“, entfuhr es der Sith.  
Sie war tatsächlich froh, sie alle zu sehen, soweit die Agentin das beurteilen konnte.  
„Sehr gut. Nach dem, was da auf Rakata an Schüssen niederging, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt jemand herunter schaffen würde“, fügte der Agent an.  
„Was ist mit meinem Schiff?“, wollte der Wookie wissen.  
„Oh nein, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, darauf waren ja noch einige meiner Komponenten! Bitte sagt mir, dass sie nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden!“, die Stimme des Protokolldroiden hatte einen fast schon flehenden Tonfall angenommen.  
„Dem Schiff geht es gut, aber... nun ja, ihr seid in nächster Zeit auf einigen Planeten nicht mehr so gerne gesehen“, erwiderte der Agent.  
„Was soll das? Jakarro geht dahin, wo er will!“, widersprach der Wookie.  
„Ja – aber ich habe da eine Liste mit Planeten, die du im Interesse deines Lebens meiden solltest. Du bist auf zwölf von ihnen zum Tode verurteilt“, erklärte Shan.  
Der Wookie musterte den Mann in der roten Jacke, doch es war der Droide der an seiner statt antwortete: „Das ist ein neuer Rekord für uns.“  
Dabei schwankte seine blecherne Stimme zwischen Stolz und Zweifel. Die Agentin sah von den beiden zu Lana.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles, oder? Was ist mit uns? Ist der Chaostrupp unehrenhaft entlassen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Sith schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ihnen geschieht nichts. Auf mich wurde ein Kopfgeld für den Tod von Darth Arkous ausgesetzt“, berichtete Lana.  
Ihre Stimme blieb dabei ganz flach.  
„Wahnsinn! Werdet ihr Sith für so etwas nicht normalerweise befördert?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Sie hatte bisher mit verschränkten Armen neben der Agentin gestanden, doch nun löste sie einen und beschrieb mit der Hand einen kleinen Kreis parallel zu ihrem anderen Arm.  
„Ja, unter anderen Umständen wäre ich das wahrscheinlich. Theron...“, begann sie, wurde jedoch von diesem unterbrochen: „In Ungnade gefallener Agent, sofort festnehmen. Der Direktor muss sich für mich eingesetzt haben.“  
„Es muss einen Weg geben, diese Vorwürfe aus der Welt zu schaffen“, meinte der Kommandant.  
„Die Revaniter können Euch bisher scheinbar nichts anhaben. Wenn sie sehen, dass Ihr noch lebt, machen sie hoffentlich einen Fehler“, fuhr Shan fort.  
„Wartet – was ist mit ihr? Auf sie ist kein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt?“, erkundigte Orennon sich und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Agentin.  
Diese löste ihre Arme, die sie ebenfalls zuvor verschränkt hatte.  
„Man kann niemanden jagen lassen, der offiziell nicht existiert“, erklärte sie.  
Der Soldat musterte sie.  
„Dann ist Euer Name vermutlich auch falsch“, knurrte Jorgan schräg hinter ihr.  
Sie sah zu dem Cathar.  
„Ich habe meine Identität vor Jahren für das Imperium aufgegeben. Ein Name ist so gut wie jeder andere“, antwortete sie.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon“, kommentierte Shan trocken.  
Sie sah wieder zu ihm und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Was soll ich sagen? Namen sorgen dafür, dass wir mit anderen mitfühlen. Als Ziffer sollte ich vor allem funktionieren“, meinte sie.  
„Eine Zifferagentin!“, entfuhr es Dorne.  
„Wir hätten sie ausliefern sollen. Zifferagenten bereiten Republikanischen Streitkräften große Probleme“, meldete die Propagandamaschine sich zu Wort.  
„Im Ernst?“, hakte sie nach und verschränkte die Arme erneut, um nicht nach der Waffe zu greifen.  
„Ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung. Wir arbeiten vorerst zusammen“, erwiderte Orennon.  
Entgegen ihrem Willen, beruhigte sie diese Aussage ein wenig.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wer innerhalb der Republik und des Imperiums zu den Revanitern zählt, Anwesende ausgeschlossen. Im Moment ist jeder Verbündeter ein willkommener Verbündeter. Wir brauchen sie“, fügte Shan an.  
Die Imperiale ließ die Arme sinken und sah zu ihm. Mehr um sich abzulenken als aus einem tatsächlichen Bedürfnis heraus sagte sie: „Vorsicht, sonst könnte ich noch denken, dass das Eure persönliche und nicht Eure professionelle Meinung ist und Ihr womöglich eine Schwäche für mich habt.“  
Sie ließ diese Worte von ihrem typischen Lächeln für eine Erstkontaktaufnahme bei Verführungsoperationen begleiten.  
„Wie bitte? Das ist einfach... Also wirklich, seid nicht albern“, erwiderte der Republikaner und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer abwehrenden Geste.  
Die Imperiale hätte ihm geglaubt, wenn sich nicht D4 plötzlich zu Wort gemeldet hätte: „Wenn mich meine Sensoren nicht täuschen, scheinen Sie auf einmal rot geworden zu sein, Agent Shan.“  
Die Agentin schmunzelte leicht. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ihr wirklich nach Lächeln zumute war.  
„Wichtig ist, dass ihr wieder dort hinausgeht. Alle. Wenn die Revaniter sehen, dass sie weder dir noch dem Chaostrupp etwas anhaben können, werden sie sich hoffentlich aus der Deckung trauen“, sagte Lana.  
„Dann sollten wir sie verfolgen. Wie tun wir das?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Theron und ich werden unsere Suche nach ihnen fortsetzen. Du musst dort raus und weiterhin das Gespenst des Imperiums sein“, antwortete die Sith.  
„Lana und ich werden uns ein Plätzchen zum Untertauchen suchen. Wir werden keinen Kontakt zu Euch aufnehmen“, erläuterte der Agent.  
„Es wird Ihnen unmöglich sein, so mächtige Feinde wie die Revaniter ganz alleine aufzuhalten“, wandte M1 ein.  
Shan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
Während die Republikaner das Für und Wider einer solchen Vorgehensweise erörterten, traten Söldnerin und Agentin an Lana heran.  
„Und du willst wirklich mit ihm abtauchen?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Zu zweit haben wir bessere Chancen, als wenn jeder nur auf sich gestellt ist. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass er mir gefährlich wird. Für einen Agenten wirkt er fast zu gutgläubig“, antwortete die Sith.  
„Ja – fast schon zu süß für den Job“, kommentierte Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin sah zu ihm hinüber. Ja, bisher hatte er keinerlei Anstoß an den beiden Imperialen genommen. Nach dem Ausflug zur Republikanischen Flotte war die Spannung zwischen Kaliyo, ihr und den Republikanischen Soldaten fast greifbar. Jorgan und sie hatten gut zusammengearbeitet, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht traute. Die Agentin verachtete Dorne dafür, das Imperium im Stich gelassen zu haben. M1 ging ihr mit seiner Propaganda gehörig auf die Nerven. Orennon akzeptierte sie, sah sie aber nur als Baustein und noch weniger als Mensch, als es der Aufseher je getan hatte. Yuun und Tanno waren ziemlich eigene Charaktere, die sie nicht wirklich dazu zählte.  
„Seid vorsichtig. Und wenn ihr die Revaniter habt, holt uns dazu“, sagte die ehemalige Ziffer schließlich.  
Sie sah die Sith wieder an, die ihren Blick erwiderte.  
„Wir werden es versuchen. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass die Revaniter uns nicht vorher töten“, erwiderte sie.  
„Lasst euch lieber nicht umbringen“, meinte die Agentin noch leise.  
Sie wandte sich lauter an den Anderen: „Shan, wenn Ihr noch Technik braucht... ich habe das ein oder andere, was ich gerade entbehren kann. Und vermutlich gelingt es mir leichter, es wieder zu beschaffen.“  
Der Agent wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Ich werd's mir ansehen, bevor wir losfliegen. Die Technik von Jakarros Schiff könnte ein Upgrade gebrauchen“, räumte er ein.  
„Gut. Ihr findet mich. Ich mache mein Schiff startklar. Chaostrupp... bis zum nächsten Mal“, wandte sie sich an diesen.  
Der Kommandant nickte.  
„Bis dann“, erwiderte er.  
Damit war der Höflichkeit genüge getan. Kaliyo und die Agentin verließen das Büro und begaben sich zu ihrem Hangar.

Im Schiff angekommen aktivierte sie einen Störsender, der verhinderte, dass die Überwachungskameras im näheren Umfeld etwas aufzeichneten.  
Ihr Droide hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Schiff getankt worden war und nebenbei die medizinischen Vorräte aufgestockt.  
„Wir erhalten gleich Besuch von einem Cyborg in roter Jacke. Lass ihn rein, wenn er den Hangar betritt“, wies sie ihn an.  
Dann begab sie sich in den Laderaum. Sie stellte mehrere kleine Geräte zusammen. Gerade, als sie das erste testete, hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.  
„Das nennen ich ein nettes Schiff.“  
Sie wandte sich zu Theron um.  
„Ja, es ist nicht schlecht, aber das kann ich Euch leider nicht überlassen“, antwortete sie.  
Der Agent hob die Hände.  
„Wollte ich auch gar nicht. Wir haben Jakarros Frachter, der wird genügen. Ihr sagtet etwas von Ausrüstung?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich habe einen Signalstörer aktiviert, damit die Sicherheitskameras Euch und Lana nicht aufzeichnen. Und dann habe ich noch die hier, damit, selbst wenn man etwas aufzeichnet, nicht zurückverfolgen kann, was Ihr mitgenommen habt“, erläuterte sie und deutete auf die kleinen Geräte.  
Der Agent trat an die Werkbank heran und nahm eines in die Hand.  
„Frequenzemitter. Nette Idee. Also, was könnt Ihr entbehren?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Revaniter mich fast in Stücke geschossen haben, Kaliyo und ich deshalb kurzzeitig Gefangene des Chaostrupps waren und wir wollen, dass Revan gefunden wird, damit wir ihn dieses Mal wirklich töten können? Alles, was nicht angeschraubt ist.“  
Sie wäre nicht so großzügig gewesen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Sachen auch Lana zugute kommen würden.  
„Ja, Orennon hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr auf der Flotte ward. Tut mir Leid, aber bei Eurem Hintergrund war das mehr als notwendig“, erwiderte er. Dennoch klang es wirklich, als würde er es ein wenig bedauern.  
„Welche Daten hätte ich schon aus einem Hangar heraus sammeln können? Die Position ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Ihr wisst doch auch, wo unsere zu finden ist“, gab sie zurück.  
„Touché“, entgegnete der Agent.  
„Also – wenn Ihr Euer großzügiges Angebot ernst meint, nehme ich schon Mal den Droiden mit – das erspart uns, uns mit kochen auseinanderzusetzen“, meinte er und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, wobei ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln lag. Sein Tonfall war etwas scherzhafter geworden, als versuche er gerade, den unangenehmen Teil der Unterhaltung hinter sich zu lassen.  
„Korrigiere – alles, außer den Droiden. Keiner von uns kann nennenswert kochen und wenn wir für Euch weiterhin nützlich sein soll, wäre es schön, wenn wir nicht verhungern“, antwortete sie ernst, auch wenn sie seinen Versuch verstehen konnte.  
Der Agent breitete die Hände aus und hob leicht die Schultern: „Einen Versuch war es wert. Dann seh ich mir Mal an, was Ihr habt.“  
Sie beobachtete Theron, während er ihre Ausrüstung durchging. Er legte nicht viel heraus und auch nichts, auf was sie demnächst nicht verzichten konnte. Gerade, als er eine Computereinheit eingehender untersuchte, fragte sie wie beiläufig: „Was sagt Euch eigentlich Onomatophobie?“  
„Ono-was?“, der Agent sah auf.  
Sie studierte sein Gesicht. Es schien sich nicht zu verändern. Sein Tonfall klang, als habe er noch nie davon gehört und auch der fragende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wirkte echt.  
„Nichts. Es hat auch nichts mit Computertechnik zu tun. Eher... eine Art Gedankentechnik“, lenkte sie ab.  
„Ich fürchte, für Schulungen zur effektiven Nutzung des Geistes fehlt uns die Zeit. Zumal mir Eure genetisch verbesserten Voraussetzungen fehlen“, erwiderte er und wandte sich wieder dem Gerät vor sich zu.  
„Ich bin nicht genetisch verbessert. Ich meldete mich freiwillig, um dem Geheimdienst beizutreten“, antwortete sie.  
„Da haben wir wohl was gemeinsam“, murmelte er.  
„Vielleicht finden wir ja in Zukunft heraus, was wir noch gemeinsam haben“, erwiderte sie halb aus einem Reflex heraus.  
Verführung war eine gute Ablenkung – auch von dem eigenen Groll, den sie gerade gegen die Revaniter und immer noch ein wenig gegen den Chaostrupp hegte. Sie blinzelte, etwas überrascht davon, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Und tatsächlich war da ein Hauch Interesse am Rand ihres Bewusstseins. Der Agent zeigte keine Reaktion darauf. Scheinbar hörte er ihr nur noch halb zu, was ihr nur recht war. Sie vernahm das leise Surren der Motoren des Droiden, als dieser um die Ecke bog.  
„Miss Beniko hat soeben den Hangar betreten“, informierte er sie in seinem metallernen Singsang.  
„Lass sie rein“, wies sie ihn an.  
Kurz darauf hörte sie die Sith an Bord kommen.  
„Jakarros Schiff ist startklar. Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Agentin hatte beide Arme verschränkt, löste aber nun einen, um auf den Republikaner zu deuten.  
„Ich wollte schon immer Mal von einem SID-Agenten um meine Sachen erleichtert werden“, erwiderte sie.  
„Hey, das war ein Angebot von Euch. Außerdem gehöre ich gerade nicht dem SID an“, erinnerte dieser sie und verstaute die Technik samt Störsendern in Kisten.  
„Ja, klar. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass Ihr nicht zu uns überlaufen werdet, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Unser... Geheimdienst würde Euch mit offenen Armen empfangen“, fügte sie an und ließ ein kleines Lächeln sehen.  
Der Agent hob leicht beide Brauen.  
„Ein schmeichelhaftes Angebot. Selbst wenn es derzeit einen Geheimdienst im Imperium gäbe, würde ich nicht darüber nachdenken, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich geschmeichelt“, erwiderte er mit einem Tonfall, der zwischen leichter Belustigung und Ironie zu schwanken schien.  
„Einen Versuch war es wert. Viel Erfolg“, sie nickte ihm zu.  
„Danke. Geht Ihr die Revaniter aufscheuchen“, er nickte ihr zu und ging dann die Rampe hinab.  
Lana sah ihm nach.  
„Dann heißt es Abschiednehmen. Möge die Macht dir stets dienen“, die Agentin neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung der Sith.  
Diese blinzelte, vielleicht war sie überrascht, dass die andere Imperiale ihre Formel verwandte.  
„Dir ebenso.“


	7. Rishi - Maskerade

Kaliyo und die Agentin verließen das Schiff. Sie hatten für eine Weile mit Lokin gearbeitet, doch mittlerweile widmete der ehemalige Tüftler sich ganz dem Projekt Prometheus, das er von mehreren Stationen aus leitete. Das Schiff wirkte leer, jetzt, wo jeder aus ihrer Crew so langsam seine Wege ging. Temple war schon vor einer Weile zurück bei den Chiss und Vector hatte sich – nachdem sie es ihm nahegelegt hatte – wieder den Killiks angeschlossen. Sie hatte ihn damals, als sie nach Rakata Prime wollten 'ausgeladen'. Durch den kollektiven Verstand dieses Volkes hätte sonst die Gefahr bestanden, dass das Imperium von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Lana Beniko und Theron Shan erfahren würde. Und damit auch die Revaniter.  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet – die Killiks wüssten, wenn es unter ihnen Agenten dieser Sekte gegeben hätte, aber sie hatte damals lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen. So hatte sie viel Zeit gehabt, um Nachzudenken. Sie hoffte, dass Lana und Theron immer noch an dieser Sache dran waren. Ja, sie würde sich sogar ein wenig freuen, wenn der Republikanische Agent noch dabei war. Er wirkte sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und sie war sicher, dass er sich auch für recht gutaussehend hielt. Optisch war er nicht ganz ihr Fall, aber sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie rasch er mit einer scharfen Erwiderung bei der Hand war, wenn sie versuchte, ihn bloßzustellen.  
Die beiden Frauen waren nach Rishi gekommen, nachdem Kaliyo bei einem Check des Schiffes einen Sender gefunden hatte. Jemand verfolgte ihre Spur und sandte Signale. Als sie den Spieß umdrehten, waren sie nach Rishi geführt worden. Die Söldnerin hatte den Planeten nur vom Hörensagen gekannt und aus der Liste der Kopfgeldziele, die sie ab und an studierte: Jedes bekannte Ziel sollte zuletzt dort gesehen worden sein. Schon alleine das war ungewöhnlich. Sie hatten beschlossen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und zu sehen, wer ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Obwohl es schon Monate her war, dass sich die Wege der Agentin und Lana Benikos auf Manaan getrennt hatten, hoffte sie, dass es sich hierbei um die Sith handelte. Sie war schlau genug, um solche Maßnahmen in die Wege zu leiten und Shan war auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, nach allem, was sie über ihn wusste.  
Sie hatten das Landedeck verlassen. Der Teil der kleinen Stadt, in der sie sich befanden, war auf Stelzen in das Meer hinein gebaut worden. Sie liefen über hölzerne Planken, auf denen ihre Schritte dumpf widerhallten. Piraten, Söldner und andere, die das Imperium zweifelsohne mit 'Abschaum' klassifizieren würde, tummelten sich auf den Wegen. Ein oder zwei blieben stehen und musterten die Neuankömmlinge, doch wann immer die Agentin in ihre Richtung sah, machten sie sich daran, schnell weiterzukommen.  
Schließlich erspähte sie einen Rishi. Das Volk des Planeten ließ sich in seinem Aussehen am besten als humanoide Vögel auf zwei Beinen beschreiben. Ihre Gesichter hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit jenen von Eulen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen sah er nicht gleich weg. Sie nahm es als Anlass, um auf ihn zuzugehen. „Oh... uh... Hallo! Ihr seid die Vollstreckerinnen der Rotrümpfen, richtig?“, wollte er wissen, als sie sich ihm näherten.  
„Willkommen in der Räuberbucht!“, fuhr er fort und warf kurz seine Flügelarme in die Luft. Sie endeten in Händen, trotzdem befanden sich an den Unterseiten der Arme Federn, die sehr an jene von Vogelflügeln erinnerten, „Hier gibt es niemanden außer andere Piraten – Ihr und Eure Crew müsst niemanden töten oder essen! Richtig?“  
Sein Blick wirkte ein wenig, als meine er damit auch sich. Die Imperiale sah zu Kaliyo. Die Söldnerin schmunzelte.  
„Da hat wohl jemand unser Geheimnis ausgeplaudert. Woher weißt du das?“, wandte die Rattataki sich an den Rishi.  
„Das ist es doch, was Ihr tut. Jeder weiß es! Und es ist wirklich keine große Sache! Ich bin sicher, dass die Leute, die Eure Crew auf Taloraan gegessen hat, es sowas von verdient hatten. Aber hier sind wir alle Freunde, richtig? Es gibt keinen Grund für ein Massaker oder Kannibalismus!“, fuhr der Rishi fort.  
Die Agentin war verwirrt. Sie hatte viele Rollen gehabt, aber diese hier war die skurrilste von allen. Die Frage war nur – war sie genutzt worden, um ihr Schaden zuzufügen und sie in eine Falle zu locken?  
„Nein, deswegen sind wir nicht hierher gekommen“, erwiderte Kaliyo hongisüß.  
Es wunderte die Imperiale kaum, dass die Rolle ihrer Gefährtin Spaß zu machen schien.  
„Oh, das ist eine Erleichterung! Nach allem, was Gorro über Euch gesagt hat. Ich meine... Er hat gesagt, dass Ihr hierher kommt. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören, darüber zu reden. Er hat ständig behauptet, dass er es mit Euch aufnimmt – ich bin sicher, er hat nur geblufft“, fuhr der Rishi fort.  
„Wo können wir diesen 'Gorro' finden?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Uh... wahrscheinlich in der Cantina. Er hängt dort oft rum.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Dann schauen wir Mal“, meinte sie.  
„Hey, sie haben dort gute Essen! Kein Grund, irgendwen zu essen!“, rief der Rishi ihnen nach, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
„Was denkst – woher hat dieser 'Gorro' seine Informationen über uns?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
„Das finden wir heraus – auf die eine oder andere Art“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Bisher war diese Person ihre beste Spur.  
„Uh – du klingst ja richtig hart, Vollstreckerin. Da läuft mir glatt ein Schauer über den Rücken“, erwiderte die Rattataki gutgelaunt.  
„Sag Mal, brauchen wir dann nicht auch irgendwelche... Namen? Wie wäre es mit Blutklaue?“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Nicht für mich.“ „Nicht genug Stil? Tja, dann ist das jetzt meiner“, beschloss Kaliyo. „Dann nenn ich dich einfach weiterhin Klinge, passt ja immer noch gut“, fügte sie grinsend an. „Von mir aus“, meinte die Agentin und hob die Schultern. Innerlich war sie ein wenig froh darüber, dass sie nicht einen dieser auffälligen Namen von der Rattataki erhalten hatte. Es hatte sie noch nie gestört, wenn die Söldnerin sie als Klinge bezeichnete, aber es gab sicherlich viele Begriffe, die Kaliyo einfallen konnten, die der Spionin missfallen würden. Die beiden Frauen ignorierten die Blicke der anderen – scheinbar wussten mehr Leute, dass die Rotrümpfe herkommen wollten – und erreichten schließlich die Cantina. „'Blasterweg', na, das ist Mal ein Name nach meinem Geschmack“, meinte Kaliyo, als sie eintraten.  
Das Licht war schummrig, die Luft stickig und es war nicht gerade leise, als sie eintraten. Trotzdem senkte sich rasch Stille über den Raum, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte getan hatten.  
„Ich mag es, berühmt zu sein“, kommentierte Kaliyo die Situation.  
Die Agentin musterte die Anwesenden. Ein Rhodianer saß an der Bar und sprach als einziger weiter: „Es ist die Wahrheit! Sie töten nicht nur die Crews und rauben sie aus, sie kochen sie und essen sie!“  
„Noch ein Fan“, flötete Kaliyo neben ihr, während beide Frauen auf ihn zugingen.  
„Wenn ich Leute töte, habe ich wenigstens den Anstand, ihre Leichen dort liegen zu lassen, wo sie fallen. Die Rotrümpfe sorgen dafür, dass wir alle in Verruf geraten!“, fuhr er fort.  
Die Agentin blieb anderthalb Armeslängen hinter ihm stehen.  
„Das klingt, als wäre es Gorro“, meinte die Rattataki, die neben ihr stehengeblieben war.  
„Glaubst du? Er sieht nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ihr! Die Vollstreckerinnen der Rotrümpfe, in Fleisch und Blut!“, stellte der Rhodianer fest, nachdem er sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte.  
Er stand auf und ging um die beiden herum, während er sie musterte. Die Imperiale ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig, Gorro. Ich habe gerade erst nach deinem letzten Streit hier aufgeräumt. Mach das nicht nochmal“, hörte sie die Barkeeperin sagen.  
Der Rhodianer blieb endlich stehen und stemmte eine Hand in die Seite.  
„Machst du Witze, Kareena? Ich habe Händler, Soldaten, Diebe und sogar Bestien erlegt, aber niemals einen Kannibalen. Oder sogar zwei. Das wird ein Spaß“, erwiderte er.  
„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
„Wer hat Euch erzählt, dass wir zu den Rotrümpfen gehören?“, wollte die Agentin wissen und warf ihrer Gefährtin einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Sie wollte die Spur nicht kalt werden lassen. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass noch irgendwer anders außer Gorro über sie redete, aber sie hatte nicht vor, die Informationskette zu unterbrechen, ehe sie wusste, an wen sie sich als Nächstes wenden musste.  
Der Rhodianer hob seine Hand und fünf weitere Gestalten erhoben sich. Sie alle traten zu Gorro.  
„Jeder hat von Euch gehört. Und sobald ich Euch getötet habe, wird jeder von mir hören“, meinte er.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast noch diese eine Chance, es uns zu verraten. Sonst blasen wir euch weg“, sagte die Rattataki ungerührt, die Hände auf die Griffe ihrer Blaster legend. Noch zog sie ihre Waffen nicht.  
„Haltet die Klappe!“  
Der Rhodianer und seine Begleiter griffen zu ihren Waffen. Die Agentin zog ihren Handblaster, wich einem Schuss zur Seite aus und schoss einen Zabrak nieder. Sie hörte, wie Kaliyos Blaster zum Leben erwachten und kurz darauf war der Kampf auch schon wieder vorbei. Nicht alle Anwesenden hatten sich zu Gorro gesellt, einige hatten Deckung gesucht, doch lukten bereits wieder dahinter hervor.  
Die Agentin steckte ihren Blaster demonstrativ weg und bedeutete Kaliyo, dasselbe zu tun. Die Barkeeperin, die sich hinter der Theke versteckt hatte, richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Was für ein Schlamassel!“, ereiferte sie sich und sah auf die Toten hinab.  
Die anderen Bargäste kamen nun auch wieder hervor, hielten sich aber weiterhin in der Nähe von etwas, wohinter sie notfalls Schutz suchen konnten.  
„Ihr... ähm... Ihr werdet ihn jetzt aber nicht essen, oder? Wenn Leute das über meine Cantina hören, kann ich gleich zumachen“, wandte sie sich an die beiden Frauen.  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Die Rotrümpfe essen nur Leute während ihrer Beutezüge. Das hier war nur ein kleines Handgemenge“, erwiderte Kaliyo ungerührt und hob die Schultern.  
„Ähm... okay. Es ist gut, das zu hören“, entgegnete die Barkeeperin.  
„Wisst Ihr, wer Gorro von uns erzählt hat?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
Die Antwort kam augenblicklich: „Kai Zykken. Er ist einer der Idioten der eine der Banden hier anführt. Gorro kam gerade von einem von Zykkens Sabacc-Abenden zurück, als er anfing, über Euch zu reden. Er muss es gewesen sein. Ich lasse weder Zykken noch seine Schurken hier rein – Ihr werdet sie irgendwo in der Stadt finden müssen.“  
Die Imperiale nickte.  
„Und nehmt Euch vor Gorros Bruder in Acht... Er ist ziemlich stark“, fügte die Frau an.  
„Danke. Wir wissen den Rat zu schätzen“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Also – finden wir Zykken“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Sie ließen ihren Blick noch einmal über die Anwesenden schweifen, von denen zumindest einige so taten, als hätten sie das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Dann verließen sie die Cantina.

Kai Zykken entpuppte sich als schmieriger kleiner Ganove, der sich selbst für den Größten hielt. Als Kaliyo die Schulden der Rotrümpfe einforderte, wehrte er ab, dass Nova Blade ihnen kaum Geld übrig lassen würde. Dafür versprach er ihnen Informationen, die sie zu der Person führen sollten, die verraten hatte, dass ihre Piratenbande nach Rishi kam.  
Sie verließen den Piraten.  
„Der hat sich ja fast in die Hosen gemacht“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
„Schon. Trotzdem ist es nicht schlecht, dass er uns nicht wirklich bezahlen konnte. Sollte es die Rotrümpfe wirklich geben, will ich ihnen kein Geld schulden“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ach komm schon. Glaubst du wirklich? Und dann haben sie zufällig zwei Mitglieder, die uns ähnlich sehen?“, hielt Kaliyo dagegen.  
Die Imperiale hob die Schultern. „Nein. Aber es könnte auch eine Falle sein.“  
„Jemand der besser ist als du? Wirklich?“  
„Nun ja, irgendwer hat den Sensor an unserem Schiff angebracht und Datenbanken manipuliert. Das ist nicht gerade Anfängerwissen. Es könnten Lana und Shan sein, aber bevor das nicht sicher ist, will ich lieber auf alles vorbereitet sein“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ach, Klinge. Immer so akkurat, korrekt und immer auf alles vorbereitet. Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich behaupten, dass du gar nicht weißt, was Spaß ist.“  
Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Sie fanden die Kiste mit dem Datapad. Das aufgezeichnete Gespräch zeigte eine vermummte Gestalt mit auffällig gelben Augen. Die Agentin kannte normalerweise nur reinblütige Sith mit einer solchen Augenfarbe. Und Lana Beniko.  
„Na, sieh einer an. Sie hat uns nicht zufällig ihre Adresse dagelassen?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Aber sie spricht von Ruferdroiden. Lass uns einen finden. Vielleicht hat er ja einen 'Kehre zu deinem Herrn zurück'-Knopf“, schlug sie vor.  
„Klar. Und wenn nicht – zerstören wir ihn und sehen, wer Anspruch auf die Blechkiste erhebt“, entgegnete die Rattataki.  
Ihre Idee erwies sich als unnötig. Der Droide verriet ihnen – nachdem er sie als die berüchtigten Vollstreckerinnen der Rotrümpfe erkannt hatte – bereitwillig die Koordinaten eines Treffpunktes.  
Als sie dort eintrafen, wartete ein sprechendes Ungeheuer auf sie.  
„Ihr habt meinen Bruder Gorro getötet!“, empfing es sie.  
Das Wesen ging der Agentin bis zum Brustkorb, war breit gebaut und mit Ausnahme seines 'Gesichts' komplett mit Fell bedeckt. Es trug eine riesige Vibroklinge auf dem Rücken.  
„Da wäre ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen. Ihr seht euch nicht gerade ähnlich“, entgegnete Kaliyo ungerührt.  
„Gorro hat sich mit uns angelegt. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Ich werde euch zeigen, wer in der Räuberbucht das Sagen hat!“, rief das Wesen und stürmte auf sie zu.  
Noch im Laufen zog es seine Vibroklinge, doch es brach zusammen, ehe es sie erreichte. Die Söldnerin hatte kurzerhand ihre Blaster gezogen. Mehrere Schüsse hatten sein Gesicht getroffen, weitere seinen Oberkörper.  
„Saubere Arbeit“, die Agentin nickte ihrer Partnerin zu.  
Diese steckte ihre Waffen weg und sah sich um. Die wenigen Passanten versuchten, schleunigst zu verschwinden. Nur eine Person blieb stehen, die scheinbar das Geschehen bereits interessiert verfolgt hatte.  
Sie traten auf die vermummte Gestalt zu. Als ihr Gegenüber nun das Tuch vom Mund nahm und schließlich die Kapuze zurück schob, bestätigte sich die Vermutung der beiden.  
„Lana Beniko“, begrüßte die Spionin die Sith und lächelte leicht.  
Diese neigte den Kopf.  
„Komm schon, damit hast du schon gerechnet, bevor wir hier gelandet sind“, meinte Kaliyo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, aber ich freue mich trotzdem, sie zu sehen“, entgegnete die Agentin und warf ihrer Gefährtin einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Es ist auch schön, euch wiederzusehen. Bitte entschuldigt das umständliche Treffen. Diese Mantel- und Degengeschichten müssen euch schon zum Hals heraushängen“, erwiderte die Sith.  
„Die war ziemlich gut“, meinte Kaliyo und grinste.  
„Stimmt. Ich war noch nie eine berüchtigte Piratin. Sie hingegen – sagen wir, die Rolle der 'Vollstreckerin' ist ihr nicht neu“, fügte die Agentin an und deutete auf ihre Gefährtin.  
„Dann könnt Ihr Euch freuen, denn Ihr werdet sie noch eine Weile spielen“, mischte eine andere Stimme sich ein.  
„Hallo, Theron“, begrüßte sie den Neuankömmling und gestattete sich ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Hallo? Abgesehen von Lana weiß ich das bei euch imperialen Typen nie so genau“, meinte der Agent.  
„War die Frage ernst gemeint? Lernt man beim SID nicht, ein falsches Lächeln von einem echten zu unterscheiden?“, antwortete sie und spürte, wie eben jenes schwand.  
„Ein Punkt für Euch“, räumte er ein.  
„Herzallerliebst. Ich bin aufrichtig erfreut, Euch wiederzusehen“, warf Kaliyo ein, wobei ihre Stimme gerade zu mit Ironie überladen war.  
„Richtig. Eure sonnige Art hat mir gefehlt“, erwiderte Theron sarkastisch und warf der Rattataki einen Blick zu.  
„Nachdem die Begrüßung abgeschlossen ist, sollten wir die Mission erläutern“, sagte Lana.  
Die vier setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen auf eine Tür zu, die sich in die Ecke des Hinterhofes zu ducken schien. Die Imperiale warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter, doch es wirkte, als würde man ihrer kleinen Gruppe keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenken.  
„Richtig. Die Revaniter sind hier auf Rishi. Deswegen haben wir Euch unter einem Vorwand hergelockt. Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, dass wir an ihnen dran sind“, begann der Agent.  
Sie durchquerten einen kleinen Flur und bogen dann in eine Halle ab, die überraschend groß war. Die Agentin sah Feldbetten und ein Lager auf dem Boden – es hatte Übergröße. Außerdem befand sich am hinteren Ende des eher runden Raums eine Konsole, an die ein T3-Droide angeschlossen war. Es handelte sich um ein Republikanisches Modell. Wahrscheinlich hatte Theron ihn mitgebracht. Der Kopf des T3 schwenkte kurz in ihre Richtung, als sie eintraten, aber ansonsten reagierte er auf ihre Anwesenheit nicht.  
„Wir brauchen Euch und den Chaostrupp, um den Verbündeten von Revan das Leben schwer zu machen: Nova Blade.“  
„Sie haben hier das Sagen?“, vermutete die Imperiale.  
Der Agent nickte. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Mitte der Halle erreicht und waren stehen geblieben. Der Republikaner hatte die Arme verschränkt. Lana stand neben ihm, die Hände lose an den Seiten herabhängend. Kaliyo hatte sich neben die Agentin gestellt und ihrerseits die Arme verschränkt.  
„Wir wissen, dass Revaniter des Imperiums und der Republik Nova Blade mit Informationen über Schiffsrouten versorgen. Die Blades nutzen diese Informationen, um Überfälle auf Militärpatrouillen und Handelsrouten beider Seiten durchzuführen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass die Hyperraumrouten neu gestaltet werden“, fuhr der Agent fort.  
Die Imperiale hörte zu. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Und was haben sie davon?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen. Ihr Tonfall schwankte zwischen gelangweilt und interessiert.  
„Wir wollen versuchen, das herauszufinden“, antwortete Lana.  
Der Agent löste die Arme, nur um die Hände kurz darauf auf die Hüften zu legen.  
„Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber ich habe es bisher nicht einmal annähernd in die Systeme von Nova Blade geschafft. Ich brauche jemanden, der ihre Sicherheit ausschaltet“, fuhr er fort.  
„Das Problem dabei ist, dass wir es uns nicht erlauben können, dass man denkt, unser Angriff hinge mit den Aktivitäten der Revaniter zusammen“, fügte die Sith an.  
„Deshalb also unsere Rollen. Wir spielen die gierigen Piraten und niemand ahnt etwas von unseren tatsächlichen Absichten“, schlussfolgerte die Agentin.  
Die Sith nickte.  
„Jap, genau das. Bis der Chaostrupp hier ist, müsst Ihr die Rolle wohl zu zweit spielen. Wir haben das Gerücht verbreitet, dass die Rotrümpfe gerne ihre Vollstreckerinnen vorausschicken, um Schuldner in die Mangel zu nehmen. Stört ihre Operationen, zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Euch, verschafft Euch einen und Ruf und geht ihnen dann an die Kehle“, bestätigte der Agent.  
„Uh... Das klingt ja richtig gut“, warf Kaliyo ein und ausnahmsweise wirkte es so, als würde sie genau das meinen, was sie sagte.  
Die Agentin warf ihr einen Blick zu und sah das Funkeln in den Augen der Söldnerin. Diese Rolle war ihr wie auf den Leib geschrieben, schließlich war die Rattataki bereits einmal Nemros Vollstreckerin gewesen.  
Lana nahm den Faden wieder auf: „Wir haben eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle, die bestätigt hat, dass die Basis von Nova Blade, ein Schwiffswrack, das Aggressor genannt wird, ihr gesamtes Sicherheitssystem beinhaltet. Das ist unser finales Ziel.“  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Noch irgendwas, was wir über unsere Ziele wissen sollten?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Die Nova Blades haben die Räuberbucht gegründet, also erhalten sie von allem, was hier vor sich geht, einen Anteil. Durch ihr Imperium hier haben sie Kapital, sind gut ausgestattet und gut geschützt. Natürlich ist das nur ein kleines Imperium“, erklärte der Agent.  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte Lana.  
Die andere Imperiale musste den Anflug eines Schmunzelns unterdrücken. So kleinkariert wäre auch ihr Aufseher – die ehemalige Wächter 2 – vorgegangen.  
„Wir platzieren Euch innerhalb der Reichweite unseres ersten Nova Blade Ziels, dort wartet unsere Quelle auf Euch“, erklärte der Agent.  
„Wir haben Holoflaggen für euch“, ergänzte die Sith und holte ein paar kleine Kapseln.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch ein schönes Motiv für uns ausgedacht“, erwiderte Kaliyo, die sofort die Hand danach ausstreckte.  
Sie aktivierte eine der Kapseln und sah an dem mehr als mannshohem Bild, das über ihrer Hand aufflackerte, hinauf.  
„Blutrot, aber kein Totenkopf. Wirklich nur der Schriftzug?“, sie klang fast ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst sie richtig zu inszenieren wissen“, erwiderte die Agentin und warf ihr ein angedeutetes Lächeln zu.  
Überraschenderweise lächelte Lana plötzlich ebenfalls und deutete mit der Hand in die Richtung der anderen beiden.  
„Es tut wirklich gut, euch wiederzusehen.“  
„Wir verstecken uns schon eine ganze Weile. Es ist schön, ein paar Gesichter zu sehen, die nicht komplett Fremden gehören. Viel Glück dort draußen“, schloss der Agent sich an.  
„Ja, möge die Macht euch stets dienen“, fügte Lana an.  
„Das – und meine Blaster“, fügte Kaliyo an und wandte sich Richtung Ausgang.  
Die Agentin tat es ihr gleich. Gerade, als sie die Tür erreichte, drehte sie sich aus einem Impuls heraus nochmal um.  
„Theron“, sprach sie den Agenten an. Dieser war neben dem T3 an eine Konsole herangetreten, sah aber zu ihr hinüber, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„Als es noch einen Geheimdienst gab, wurde ich Ziffer 9 genannt. Da wir noch eine Weile zusammenarbeiten, können wir die Förmlichkeiten wohl etwas herunterschrauben“, meinte sie.  
Der Agent nickte.  
„Wie du willst, Neun“, erwiderte er.  
Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Konsole zu. Die Agentin verließ den Raum.


	8. Rishi - Der Außenposten von Nova Blade

Draußen wartete Kaliyo bereits auf ihrem Speeder-Bike auf sie.  
„Nehme an, du fährst“, fragte die Imperiale rhetorisch und ließ sich hinter der Söldnerin auf dem Gefährt nieder.  
„Klar, wer zu spät kommt, muss hinten sitzen“, sagte die Rattataki mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, das kurz darauf vom Aufheulen des Motors übertönt wurde. Kaliyo nahm nicht gerade Rücksicht auf Passanten. Mehrere Personen waren ihnen aus dem Weg gesprungen und die Agentin war sicher, dass hinter ihnen mehr als ein Streit vom Zaun gebrochen worden war. Endlich erreichte sie den Rand der Siedlung. Sie Söldnerin beschleunige. Das Grün der Insel wirkte aus dem Augenwinkel verwaschener, als sie durch die Wildnis flogen. Kaliyo lenkte schließlich etwas, um auf Kurs zu bleiben und erreichten nach etwa einer halben Stunde den Treffpunkt. Es war ein kleiner Unterstand, in dem sich ein Metallgestell befand, wahrscheinlich der Sender. Sie stiegen ab. Die Agentin sondierte die Umgebung, wie Wächter X es genannt hätte. Sie war augenscheinlich alleine, aber bei dem dichten Unterholz in der Gegend musste das nicht so bleiben.  
Sie aktivierte den Sender und kurz darauf knackte es zu ihrer Rechten. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie den Wookie auf sich zustapfen. D4 befand sich immer noch dort, wo er bei ihrem letzten Treffen gewesen war: Er war vor dem Bauch des Wookies festgezurrt.  
„Ihr seid es! Ihr seid es wirklich! Ich kann meinen optischen Schaltkreisen kaum glauben!“, rief der Droide.  
Die Agentin konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken: „Jakarro und D4. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben.“  
„Es ist auch gut, Euch beide zu sehen“, knurrte der Wookie.  
„Gleichfalls“, erwiderte Kaliyo, die neben ihr stand und die Arme verschränkt hatte.  
Sie klang nicht sonderlich herzlich dabei, aber wenigstens auch nicht so, als würde sie Jakarro lieber einen Blaster an die Schläfe halten.  
„Willkommen auf Rishi. Nicht genau das Paradies, das wir erhofft hatten...“, fuhr D4 mit schwindendem Enthusiasmus in der Stimme fort.  
Ausnahmsweise übernahm es der Wookie, die Aussage seines Droiden zu erklären statt umgekehrt: „Der Abschaum, der hier als Piraten durchgeht, ist ein Witz! Aber ich mag die Vogelleute.“  
„Von all dem abgesehen: Man sollte mit den Bewohnern dieses Planeten vorsichtig umgehen. Die Nova Blades sind eine besonders mächtige und gut organisierte Gruppe. Deshalb planen wir, sie zu entmachten und desorganisieren, indem wir von Jakarros Schiff auf Ziele feuern, die Ihr festlegt“, übernahm D4 wieder.  
Die Imperiale spürte, wie sich ihr Schmunzeln verbreiterte.  
„Sie sehen, wie wir ihnen Probleme bereite und es verbreitet sich das Gerücht, dass die Rotrümpfe es auf die Nova Blades abgesehen haben. Das gefällt mir“, meinte sie.  
„Genau so! Es ist schön, dass man zur Abwechslung Mal nicht alles erklären muss“, stimmte D4 ihr zu.  
„Vorsicht, Droide!“, warnte Jakarro ihn.  
Die Agentin blinzelte, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ja – das hier würde tatsächlich lustig werden.  
„Hier. Je schneller wir die Nova Blades fertig machen, desto schneller können wir die Revaniter angreifen!“, fügte der Wookie an und reichte ihr das Markierungsgerät.  
„Ja, ich habe mit denen auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen“, fügte Kaliyo an, während die Imperiale den Markierer an sich nahm.  
Die Agentin nickte Wookie und Droide noch einmal zu, dann wandte Jakarro sich ab und ging zurück ins Unterholz. Scheinbar hatte er sein Schiff irgendwo in der Nähe versteckt.  
„Ich würde Euch viel Glück wünschen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr es braucht. Wir bleiben in Verbindung!“, rief der Droide ihr noch zu, dann verschwanden sie zwischen den Bäumen.  
Die Agentin wandte sich ihrer Begleitung zu.  
„Also – wollen wir Piraten spielen?“, schlug sie Kaliyo vor.  
„Das ist das Schönste, was du mich je gefragt hast“, erwiderte ihre Gefährtin mit honigsüßer Stimme und einem Lächeln, das dem Ganzen eine gewisse Schärfe verlieh.

Sie gingen es langsam an und steigerten sich mit der Zeit: Zuerst erledigte die Agentin einige Nova Blades aus der Entfernung mithilfe ihres Scharfschützengewehrs. Jedes Mal wechselten sie den Standort, ehe die Piraten ermitteln konnten, aus welcher Richtung die Schüsse gekommen waren.  
Schließlich entschied Kaliyo, dass es genug war.  
„Ich bin nicht mitgekommen, um nur daneben zu stehen“, ließ die Söldnerin verlauten.  
„Gut, gehen wir rein“, stimmte die Agentin ihr zu.  
Sie setzte noch einen Schuss, dann machten Kaliyo und sie sich daran, den Söldnern zu zeigen, wer die Rotrümpfe waren.  
Wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, wurde getötet. Sie markierten die Waffenlager, damit Jakarro sie von seinem Schiff aus zerschießen konnte. Neben den Leichen vormals besonders hartgesotten wirkender Kämpfer platzierte Kaliyo ihre Holoflaggen.  
„Deine Freundin hätte sich wirklich ein besseres Motiv auswählen können“, beschwerte die Söldnerin sich, während sie eine Brücke überquerten. Sie wollten die Hauptkonsole der Anlage vernichten.  
„Für einen Sith scheint sie ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Denk Mal an Zhorrid zurück“, erwiderte sie.  
„Die hätte uns wahrscheinlich etwas passenderes auf die Flaggen gemalt, aber ansonsten...“, die Rattataki ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
Die Imperiale erwiderte nichts, weil sie vor der Konsole eine Gestalt ausmachte. Leise näherten sich die beiden dem Piraten. Als sie nahe genug heran waren, konnte die Agentin sehen, dass er mit jemanden über Holo sprach. Das Abbild der Person stand über dem Kommunikator.  
„Aber Kommodore, sie vernichten unsere Waffenlager, töten unsere Soldaten... Wir müssen die Sklavenlager evakuieren, ehe sie dort auch noch zuschlagen“, meinte der Pirat.  
„Wir werden nicht vor ihnen davonlaufen! Kümmert Euch um dieses Problem!“, erwiderte das kleine Abbild aufgebracht. Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
„Genau, kümmer dich um uns“, stimmte Kaliyo dem Kommodore zu.  
Der Pirat drehte sich um.  
„Oder lauf und erzählt all deinen Freunden, dass die Rotrümpfen jetzt hier das Sagen haben. Deine Entscheidung“, fügte die Agentin an.  
„Ich habe Dutzende von Widersachern ausgeschaltet, um diesen Posten zu erhalten. Ich werde jetzt nicht kneifen“, erwiderte der Pirat und griff nach seinem Blaster.  
Die Agentin war schneller. Sie riss ihre Waffe hoch und verpasste ihm einen Kopfschuss mit ihrem Handblaster.  
„Hey! Du hast mir gar nichts übrig gelassen!“, beschwerte die Söldnerin sich.  
„Tja – doch Mal Zielübungen, Blutklaue?“, gab die Agentin zurück und lächelte leicht, als sie den selbstgewählten Piratennamen von Kaliyo verwendete.  
Beide entfernten sich ein Stück von der Hauptkonsole, dann aktivierte die Imperiale den Signalgeber.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie den übernehmen“, meldete D4s Stimme sich über Funk.  
Kurz darauf ging das Gerät in Flammen auf.  
„Für einen Protokolldroiden ist er ganz in Ordnung“, stellte Kaliyo fest, als sie sich zu ihrem Kontaktpunkt zurückbegaben.

Dort angekommen nahm die Imperiale Verbindung zu ihren Verbündeten in der Räuberbucht auf.  
„Die Waffenlager sind vernichtet“, berichtete sie, nach dem die Abbilder von Lana und Theron über dem Kommunikator aufgeflammt waren.  
„Sehr gute Arbeit. Aber es war nur der erste Schritt“, erwiderte die Sith.  
„Sie haben von einem Sklavenlager gesprochen, das sie evakuieren sollten. Allerdings hatte ihr Boss da keine Lust drauf. Warum übernehmen wir nicht die Evakuierung?“, schlug die Agentin vor.  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine gute Idee. Ich habe schon einiges über diesen Ort gehört. Nahezu jeder, der Nova Blade nicht einen Teil seiner Beute oder was auch immer aushändigt, wird weggeschlossen. Einige werden in giftiger Umgebung – wie Minen – eingesetzt, aber die meisten werden als Sklaven an Besucher anderer Welten verkauft. Es ist ein lukratives Geschäft für Nova Blade“, erläuterte der Agent.  
Die Imperiale tauschte einen Blick mit Kaliyo.  
„Nun, diese Zeiten sind wohl für sie vorbei. Arme Piraten“, erwiderte die Söldnerin und legte bei den letzten beiden Worten geheucheltes Mitleid in ihre Stimme.  
„Da habt ihr Recht. Ihr müsst euch in einer der Kisten verstecken, die Nova Blade in der Nähe abholt. Ich bin sicher, dass die Insel schwer bewacht wird, also versucht, euch nicht töten zu lassen“, fuhr der Agent fort.  
„Ich denke, Theron wollte damit ausdrücken, dass er um eure Sicherheit besorgt ist – so wie ich. Möge die Macht euch gut dienen“, erklärte die Sith.  
Die Agentin ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen: „Er kann ja beim nächsten Mal mitkommen und auf uns aufpassen.“  
„Bitte – bevor ich jemanden brauche, der auf mich aufpasst, sprenge ich mich selbst in die Luft“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Wir machen uns auf den Weg“, bestätigte die Agentin und schaltete das Holo ab.  
Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Gefährtin zu: „Das mag ich so an dir. Du denkst so praktisch und wirst sicherlich nie langweilig.“  
Diese hob die Schultern.  
„Wenn du willst, kann ja der kleine Agent auf dich aufpassen. Ich glaube, er steht auf dich“, meinte sie, während die beiden sich in Bewegung setzten.  
„Was soll ich sagen – wir wissen ja, wie ich auf Männer wirke.“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sind verheiratete Frauen ja auch einfach interessanter“, gab die Rattataki zu bedenken.  
„Nach all der Zeit glaubst du, es liegt daran? Ich bin zutiefst getroffen“, erwiderte die Agentin ungerührt, schenkte ihr aber ein Lächeln.  
Beide Frauen wussten, dass die Imperiale der Hochzeit mit dem Voss damals nur zugestimmt hatte, weil es sie näher an ihr eigentliches Ziel, das Aufspüren eines Verschwörers, herangebracht hatte.  
„Was denn? Die Sache hier macht dir wirklich Spaß. So viel lächeln habe ich von dir nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir in dieser Bar waren“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Welche? Die letzte, in der du diesen Streit mit den halben Portionen angefangen hast?“  
„Hey, die Blaster der halben Portionen machen sich echt gut. Die reichen Gören wussten die doch sowieso nicht zu würdigen.“  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Stimmt. Und dir stehen sie viel besser. Dann wollen wir Mal – wieder in eine Kiste.“  
„Ach, Klinge. Man könnte meinen, du stehst darauf, in dunklen, engen Räumen mit mir zusammen zu sein“, ließ die Söldnerin vernehmen.  
Ironie haftete an ihrer Stimme.  
„Nun ja, wenn es schon jemand sein muss, dann wenigstens du“, räumte die Imperiale ein, während sie die Vorräte ins Wasser warf, die sich in der Kiste befand.  
Es platschte, ein paar Blasen stiegen auf, dann waren die Vorräte verschwunden.  
„Ich fühle mich richtig geschmeichelt. Sicher, dass du nicht doch lieber wen anders dabei hättest?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Die Agentin sah zu ihr.  
„Meinen Ehemann, zum Beispiel?“, fragte sie gespielt spitzfindig.  
„Na ja, oder den Agenten mit dem Ich-tue-so-als-ob-ich-Euch-nicht-leiden-könnte-Blick“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
Die Imperiale musste sich nicht sehr beherrschen, um ihre Züge im Zaum zu halten. Sie wusste, dass Kaliyo ihre Reaktion genau beobachtete.  
„Komm, Schönheit. Lass uns neue Freunde treffen“, sagte sie nur und setzte sich in die Kiste.  
„Hach... auf auf“, seufzte die Söldnerin und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber. Sie sahen sich noch einmal an, dann schloss die Rattataki die Kiste und Dunkelheit umfing sie.


	9. Rishi - Die Rotrümpfe

Sie brausten in die Räuberbucht hinein. Die Dämmerung senkte sich bereits auf die kleine Piratenstadt hinab und verlieh allem, was noch von Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurde, ein goldenes Licht. Die Befreiung der Sklaven war erfolgreich verlaufen. Nicht nur, dass sie für Unruhe gesorgt hatten, die befreiten Sklaven hatten den Vollstreckerinnen sogar ihre Hilfe angeboten. Sie wollten den Rotrümpfen beitreten. Sie hatten jetzt eine echte Bande.  
Die Agentin lenkte etwas vorsichtiger als ihre Partnerin zuvor, als sie die Planken der Stadt erreichten.  
„Jetzt schlaf nicht ein da vorne“, maulte Kaliyo hinter ihr.  
Gerade als die Agentin der Forderung nachkommen und Gas geben wollte, sah sie eine vertraute Uniform. Statt hochzuschalten, hielt sie das Bike an.  
„Was zum...“, begann die Rattataki, doch sie verstummte ebenfalls, als sie die illustre Ansammlung sah, die sich durch die Räuberbucht bewegte.  
Einige Bewohner des kleinen Städtchens schienen sich nicht anmerken lassen zu wollen, dass dort eine interessante Kombination von berüchtigten Fremden durch ihre Straßen zog. Die ihrerseits noch nicht so wirkten, als wüssten sie, warum sie hier waren. Orennon und die anderen sahen sich immer wieder um, während die meisten Anwesenden versuchten, ihre Blicke genau dann zu senken, wenn jemand vom Chaostrupp in ihre Richtung schaute.  
„Na, das kann ja was werden. Nehmen wir sie zur Abwechslung Mal gefangen?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen und ihre Stimme hatte die Schärfe eines Messers.  
„Nein, aber du wirst dich gleich über dumme Gesichter freuen. Los, komm. Sagen wir ihnen Hallo“, entschied die Agentin und trat auf den Trupp zu.  
Gerade, als Orennon sie zu erkennen schien, breitete die Agentin die Arme aus, zeigte ein breites Grinsen und rief: „Boss! Da seid Ihr ja endlich!“  
Der Trupp hielt an. Für einen Moment wirkte der Kommandant tatsächlich ein wenig verunsichert. Die Agentin überlegte, während sie mit großen Schritten auf ihn zukam, ob sie so weit gehen und ihn tatsächlich umarmen sollte. Doch davon abgesehen, dass das zu hartgesottenen Piraten nur schwerlich passte, war ihr die Geste dann doch auf die Schnelle zu vertraut. So beließ sie es dabei, ihm einen Arm um die breiten Schultern zu legen und mit der anderen Faust gegen seine Rüstung zu schlagen.  
„Habt ihr diesen Republikanischen Waschlappen also ihre Rüstung abgenommen... Steht Euch“, meinte sie anerkennend.  
Sie machte sich daran, ihn in Richtung des Quartiers zu lenken, doch der Kommandant stand wie ein Fels dort.  
„Spielt einfach mit“, murmelte sie leise, ehe sie einen Blick über die Schulter warf und zu Dorne sah.  
„Hey, Knochenflicker, habt Ihr uns auch ein paar Teile mitgebracht oder habt Ihr Euch Mal wieder das Beste gekrallt?“, wollte sie von der Imperialen wissen.  
„Hah, wer nicht mit auf Beutezug geht, bekommt auch nichts ab, kennst doch die Regeln“, ließ sich die kratzige Stimme des Weequay vernehmen.  
Wenigstens einer, der verstand, was sie wollte. Sie sah zu ihm und ließ endlich Orennons Schultern los.  
„Ey, wir waren auf den Befehl vom Boss hier und haben Nova Blade schon Mal eingeheizt. Aber keine Bange, ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig zum großen Finale. Kommt. Wir haben uns eine Basis gesucht“, meinte sie und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in die Richtung, in die sie gehen mussten.  
„Gut“, war die kurze Antwort von Orennon.  
„Ich fahr schon Mal vor – ihr seid mir einfach zu langsam“, meinte Kaliyo, die kommentarlos daneben gestanden hatte.  
Die Söldnerin stieg auf das Bike und war davon gebraust, ehe der Chaostrupp zehn Schritte hatte machen können. Die Agentin führte mit Tanno ein lautes Gespräch über den letzten Beutezug, bis sie in die Nähe ihres Quartiers kamen. Dann ließ sie die Unterhaltung etwas verebben.  
Schließlich betraten sie den Raum, in dem die Anderen und Kaliyo bereits auf sie warteten.  
„Und da sind sie. Die Trottel von der Republik“, die Stimme der Söldnerin klang in Bezug auf Enthusiasmus wie ein schwarzes Loch auf Licht wirkte.  
„Wir müssen hier alle zusammenarbeiten“, wies die Agentin sie zurecht.  
Sie ging zu der Söldnerin hinüber, die mit verschränkten Armen an einem Tisch lehnte.  
„Du hast sie doch auch als Trottel bezeichnet“, grummelte diese.  
„Nicht direkt. Außerdem musste ich ja irgendwie erklären, warum die Rotrümpfe in Republikanischen Uniformen stecken. Wollen wir hoffen, dass niemand hier den Chaostrupp kennt“, erwiderte die Agentin und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Tisch.  
„Diese Piraten hier sind eine Schande. Sie könnten stundenlang Holovids über den Trupp sehen und würden ihn trotzdem nicht erkennen“, meinte Jakarro.  
„Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht“, stimmte Theron zu.  
Er war an den Chaostrupp herangetreten und begann, gemeinsam mit Lana, ihnen die Lage zu erläutern.  
Kaliyo lehnte sich zur Agentin hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Gib's zu, du wolltest sie als Trottel bezeichnen.“  
Die Agentin warf der Rattataki einen Blick zu, ehe sie die Geste erwiderte und flüsterte: „Natürlich. Aber sie sind erst wirkliche Trottel, wenn sie glauben, dass wir sie nicht so nennen würden, obwohl wir ihnen genau das ins Gesicht gesagt haben.“  
Nachdem die Imperiale sich wieder vom Ohr der Söldnerin entfernt hatte, sah diese die Agentin wieder an.  
„Du kannst ja ganz schön hinterhältig sein“, meinte sie und ein Hauch Anerkennung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Wenn ich das nicht ab und an wäre, wärst du doch schon über alle Berge“, erwiderte die Agentin und grinste.  
„Ich bin übrigens froh, dass du noch da bist. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir nicht der Bund für's Leben sind“, fügte sie an und ließ gespielte Trauer in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen.  
„Und dann so weichherzig“, wieder diese honigsüße Stimme der Söldnerin, aber auch sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Ihr beide habt eure Rolle wirklich gut gespielt“, sprach Lana sie an.  
Die Sith war an sie herangetreten.  
„Ihr habt für einige Aufruhr auf den Komkanälen gesorgt“, fuhr sie fort.  
Der Chaostrupp hatte sich im Raum verteilt – Vik, Dorne und Yuun hatten Stühle gefunden, auf denen sie saßen, der Rest stand.  
„Hier, das kam gerade rein“, klinkte Theron sich ein.  
Er wandte sich von Orennon ab, mit dem er bis eben noch gesprochen hatte, und ging zu seiner Konsole hinüber. Doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, piepte der T3 ‚Unterwegs!‛ und öffnete die entsprechende Videodatei für ihn. Scheinbar war der Astromech einer von der anhänglichen Sorte.  
Die Agentin löste sich vom Tisch und trat etwas näher an die Konsole heran. Sie hörte die Schritte der Söldnerin hinter sich. Die Aufnahme zeigte einen Zabrak mit breitkrempigen Hut, den sie schon zuvor kurz als Holofigur im Gespräch mit dem Kommandanten von Nova Blade gesehen hatte. Kommodore Margok.  
„Seine Figur hat schon bessere Tage gesehen“, meinte die Söldnerin und die Agentin gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Der Zabrak war breitschultrig, aber seine Hüfte wirkte noch breiter und das Shirt unter seinem Mantel spannte sich über den Bauch.  
Ihm gegenüber stand ein Mann in Republikanischer Rüstung.  
„Kennt ihr ihn?“, wollte die Imperiale wissen und sah zu Orennon, der ebenfalls an die Aufzeichnung herangetreten war.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie jagen meine Vorräte in die Luft und greifen meine Soldaten an! Sie stehlen meine Arbeiter! Was werden Eure Leute dagegen tun?“, verlangte der Zabrak in der Aufnahme zu wissen.  
Der Soldat verschränkte die Arme und antwortete: „Das scheint Euer Problem zu sein, nicht unseres.“  
„Wie würde es Euch gefallen, wenn ich es zu Eurem Problem mache? Gebt mir Revan! Ich will mit Revan sprechen!“, verlangte der Kommodore.  
Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich denke nicht.“  
„Wenn Ihr nicht Revan holt, werden die Nova Blades aufhören, den intergalaktischen Verkehr umzuleiten. Das ist nicht verhandelbar“, erwiderte Margok.  
„Jetzt wird’s spannend“, murmelte Kaliyo zu ihrer Rechten.  
Die Figur des Soldaten erzitterte, dann verblasste sie. Kurz darauf trat eine kleinere, schmalere Figur in dunklen Roben und mit schwarz-roter Maske an ihrer Stelle.  
„Revan“, murmelte Orennon.  
„Kommodore Margok, Ihr droht, die Bedingungen unserer Vereinbarung zu ändern?“, wollte der gefallene Jedi wissen.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Euch bezahlt, damit Ihr eine Aufgabe erledigt, was Ihr zufriedenstellend getan habt, aber das ist nun vorbei. Nova Blade ist mir nicht länger von Nutzen.“  
Tatsächlich entgleistem dem Zabrak dabei etwas die Gesichtszüge.  
„Hey, ich weiß, dass uns Flamme und ihre Mandalorianer verlassen haben, aber die Nova Blades haben immer noch einiges zu bieten“, lenkte Margok ein.  
„Nein, Ihr habt nichts anzubieten, solange Ihr nicht einmal für Ordnung in Euren eigenen Reihen sorgen könnt. Beendet diese Unruhen und ich werde es wieder in Betracht ziehen, mit Euch zusammenzuarbeiten“, erwiderte Revan ungerührt.  
Die Übertragung endete. Der Agent trat an die Konsole heran und lehnte sich dagegen.  
„Ihr habt ihnen wirklich einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt“, meinte er anerkennend.  
„Ach bitte, als ob jemals in Frage stand, ob wir das können“, erwiderte Kaliyo.  
Die Agentin überging ihren Einwand.  
„Wer ist diese Mandalorianerin, die Margok erwähnte?“, wollte sie wissen und sah den Agenten an.  
Das Volk der Mandalorianer bestand aus Clans. Man konnte hineingeboren werden, aber sie nahmen auch Andere auf, wenn diese sich an ihre Grundsätze hielten: Solange man bereit war, die Ehre im Kampf zu sichern, sich nicht einfach zu verbeugen sondern lieber im Kampf zu sterben, war bei ihnen willkommen. Die Agentin hatte Mandalorianer als harte Gegner kennengelernt. Es war ratsam, möglichst viel über den hiesigen Clan zu erfahren, ehe sie im begegneten.  
„Der Name 'Die Flamme' tauchte bereits ein paar Mal auf, aber ich habe noch nichts Konkretes. Ich kümmere mich darum“, versicherte er.  
„Nova Blade steht immer noch eine beeindruckende Anzahl an hartgesottenen Kriminellen zur Verfügung und die Aggressor wird immer noch schwer beschützt“, wandte Lana sich an alle.  
Die Agentin drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Sith stand in der Mitte des Raumes, vor den Generatoren, die diese Anlage wahrscheinlich mit Strom versorgten.  
Theron trat neben sie.  
„Die Aggressor ist ihr Hauptquartier. Die beiden haben es schon gesehen. Margok hat es in eine Festung verwandelt. Ohne einen entsprechenden Sicherheitscode kommt man nicht hinein“, fuhr er fort.  
„Das wird für uns kein Problem darstellen“, meinte Kaliyo und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Wir schicken Jakarro mit, damit er euch wie gehabt unterstützt. Ihr markiert die Türme, er schießt auf sie“, fügte Theron an.  
„Allerdings wäre dafür Tageslicht ratsam. Ich denke, wir können es uns leisten, die Gerüchte über die Rotrümpfe noch eine Nacht lang kursieren zu lassen“, schlug Lana vor.  
„Gut. Dann werden also die Rotrümpfe bei Morgengrauen Nova Blade überfallen“, Orennon drehte sich um.  
„Morgengrauen? Seit wann sind Piraten solche Frühaufsteher?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Lustlosigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Die Agentin arbeitete seit Jahren mit ihr zusammen und wusste, dass Kaliyo nicht freiwillig früh aufstand. Trotzdem ahnte sie, dass der Kommandant dafür kein Verständnis haben würde.  
„Also suchen wir uns was zum Schlafen. Mal sehen, ob der Blasterweg genug Zimmer für die ‚Rotrümpfe‛ hat“, lenkte die Agentin ein.  
„Ist das eine Cantina?“, wollte Orennon wissen und sah sie an. Die Spionin nickte. „Sie passt gut hierher. Wird Euch gefallen“, antwortete sie und lächelte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall sein würde. „Und wenn wir schon Mal da sind – wir sollten die Gerüchte unbedingt noch streuen. Bei ein paar Bier über Nova Blade herziehen. Vielleicht wird es ja doch noch ein ganz netter Abend“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
Tatsächlich klang sie ein klein wenig versöhnt.  
„Wir haben Arbeit vor uns“, knurrte der Cathar.  
„Aber ein bisschen Spaß vorher kann doch nich schaden“, mischte der Weequay sich ein.  
„Außerdem sagt niemand, dass wir sturzbetrunken sein müssen – wir wollen nur unseren Ruf wahren“, hielt die Imperiale dagegen.  
„Dem stimme ich zu. Ich bin sicher, Ihr findet das richtige Maß“, unterstützte Lana sie.  
Die Agentin nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
„Bringt uns zu dieser Cantina. Dann sehen wir weiter“, sagte Orennon schließlich.  
Sein Trupp stand bereits abmarschbereit an der Tür.  
„Und vergesst nicht – wir essen unsere besiegten Feinde. Also lasst das heute Abend ruhig Mal fallen“, fügte Kaliyo an.  
Die Agentin erhaschte gerade noch einen angewiderten Blick von Dorne und ein Kopfschütteln von Jorgan.  
„Vielleicht ein andermal. Kommt schon. Und Jorgan – zählt morgen Eure Schüsse, ich will wissen, wie gut der ehemalige Kommandant des Todestrupps ist“, meinte sie, als sie zum Chaostrupp aufschloss.  
„Was ist mit Euch?“, hörte sie Orennon fragen.  
Die Agentin folgte dem Blick des Kommandanten zurück zu den eigentlichen Drahtziehern der Verschwörung.  
„Wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer dort draußen zu den Revanitern gehört, also halten wir uns bedeckt“, erwiderte Theron.  
„Aber ich bin sicher, wir finden ein andermal Gelegenheit, zu feiern“, die Sith neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wir trinken ein Bier für dich mit“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Ein Lächeln blitzte über das hübsche Gesicht der Sith.  
„Das ist sehr großzügig von euch“, entgegnete sie und klang tatsächlich ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Dann passt auf Euch auf. Wir hören uns morgen“, die Agentin nickte den beiden zu, ehe sie sich umwandte und die Halle verließ.


	10. Rishi - Die Aggressor

Tatsächlich hatten die Chaostruppler am Abend auch ein Bier in der Bar getrunken. Tanno, Kaliyo und die Imperiale waren länger geblieben, während der Rest der Gruppe sich schon früh zurückgezogen hatte. Die Agentin hatte vorgegeben, dem Alkohol reichlich zuzusprechen, aber gleichzeitig den Weequay im Auge behalten. Doch Vik wusste anscheinend was er tat. Er hatte mit erfundenen Raubzügen angegeben und sich nicht in seinen Geschichten verstrickt. Die Imperiale nahm an, dass Lügen für ihn mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung gehörte.  
Als sie am nächsten Tag aufbrachen, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen. Nachdem sie mit Jakarros Hilfe die Türme außerhalb des Lagers gesprengt hatten, fuhren die Rotrümpfe unter die Piraten von Nova Blade, als würde die Apokalypse über sie hereinbrechen. Kaliyo machte umfassend Gebrauch von den Granaten, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Es schien fast, als würden sie und der Weequay sich einen Wettstreit liefern, wer mehr Piraten in die Luft sprengen konnte. Die Agentin hatte am Rand Stellung bezogen und beschränkte sich darauf, Nova Blades auszuschalten, die in Richtung des Chaostrupps liefen. Jorgan war irgendwo auf der anderen Seite und tat dort dasselbe.  
Schließlich kehrte Stille in das Lager ein. Sie roch verbranntes, nasses Holz und versengtes Fleisch. Die Agentin verließ ihren Punkt und begab sich zum Eingang der Aggressor. Yuun arbeitete an der Eingangsschaltung.  
„Theron?“, funkte Orennon.  
Kurz darauf flammte das Holobild des Agenten über einer Konsole an der Wand auf.  
„Ihr seid drin. Gut gemacht. Lasst uns sehen, wo Margok all seine Geheimnisse versteckt.“  
Das Bild flackerte und wurde durch einen wesentlich unansehnlicheren Anblick ersetzt. Das Gesicht von Kommodore Margok war angespannt.  
„Ihr. Ihr widerlicher Piratenabschaum“, begrüßte der Kommodore die Rotrümpfe.  
„Soll das aus seinem Mund wie eine Beleidigung klingen?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich.  
„Boss, begrüßen wir sonst nicht so unseren neuen Freunde?“, hakte die Agentin nach, sich ihrer Rolle der fröhlich-mordenden Piratin bewusst seiend.  
„Normalerweise schon“, bestätigte Orennon.  
Sie war fast überrascht, dass er endlich doch mitspielte.  
„Ja, ja. Macht Euch nur drüber lustig. Ihr werdet nicht viel zu lachen haben. Meine Vorfahren haben die Räuberbucht gegründet. Das hier ist meine Insel und ich gebe sie nicht auf. Kommt nur! Tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Ihr werdet hier nicht lebend herauskommen“, prophezeite der Kommodore ihnen.  
Das Bild flackerte und kurz darauf erschien wieder der Agent.  
„Ihr wisst, wie man sich Freunde macht“, meinte er, ehe er etwas auf seinem Datapad überprüfte.  
„Sie haben dort drin ihre eigenen Hacker, die sich rund um die Uhr um ihre Sicherheit kümmern. Ich komme nicht rein, solange ihr sie nicht vom Netz nehmt“, fügte er an.  
„Wir kümmern uns drum“, erwiderte der Soldat.  
„Viel Glück“, entgegnete der Agent.  
Dann wurde die Übertragung beendet. Keinen Augenblick später war Yuun damit fertig, die Tür zu öffnen.  
„War das Margoks wütendes Gesicht oder ist er immer so hässlich?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen, während sie die Aggressor betraten.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Mann jemals ein hübsches Gesicht besaß. Leute wie er kommen schon hässlich zur Welt“, entgegnete die Agentin, wobei ihre Augen jeden Winkel des Raumes vor sich absuchten.  
„Ruhe“, ließ Orennon vernehmen.  
„Klar – sie wissen doch sowieso schon, dass wir da sind“, entgegnete Kaliyo.  
„Und wie zivilisiert kann unsere Bande schon sein?“, fügte die Agentin an. Sie hörte Schritte und hob ihren Handblaster. Der erste Pirat, der vor ihr in den Raum kam, wurde von ihr niedergeschossen, dann eröffnete auch der Rest ihrer Gruppe das Feuer.  
Sie kämpften sich durch das Raumschiff und rückten in kleineren Gruppen vor. Die Imperiale wurde von Kaliyo und Yuun begleitet. Die Agentin war fast dankbar für die Gesellschaft des Gand. Ebenso wie Theron hatte er ihr Gegenüber keine Vorbehalte geäußert, auch wenn sie glaubte, etwas wie Misstrauen von ihm ausgehen zu spüren. Andererseits – sie war nicht empfänglich für die Macht. Sie vertraute zwar auf ihre Instinkte, aber eine Analyse dieses Gand ging dann doch zu weit.  
Sie kümmerten sich hauptsächlich um Nebenräume, in denen sich technische Ausstattung befand, während der Rest des Trupps den Hauptweg freimachte und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Als sie die dritte Hackerin ausgeschaltet und die Konsole mit einem eigenen Code versorgt hatten, meldete Theron sich über Funk:  
„Die Sicherheit ist aus. Aber die Daten sind auch offline. Sieht aus, als gäbe es noch eine zentrale Schaltung.“  
„Kannst du den Ort der Abschaltung ermitteln?“, wollte Orennon von Theron wissen.  
„Östlich von euch“, berichtete der Agent.  
„Ach, Theron. Man könnte meinen, es würde dir gefallen, mich durch die Gegend zu scheuchen. Sehe ich so unvergleichlich gut beim Gehen aus?“, warf die Agentin ein.  
Die Söldnerin neben ihr lachte leise.  
„Funkdisziplin“, erinnerte der Kommandant des Chaostrupps sie.  
Die Agentin verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du mich auch, Orennon“, gab sie zurück.  
Der Soldat warf ihr einen Blick zu, mit dem er vielleicht andere zum Schweigen brachte. Wenn es nach der Imperialen ging, konnte er sie tagelang so ansehen, ohne, dass es sie beeindruckte. Andererseits merkte sie, dass sie – je länger sie auf Rishi war – sich veränderte. Sie lebte ihre Rolle zunehmend – natürlich ohne das Bedürfnis, ihre Feinde zu essen.  
Schließlich sah Orennon zu den anderen Republikanern.  
„Aufbruch, Leute“, kommandierte der Soldat.  
Sie schlossen sich dem Trupp an. Auf dem Weg zurück begegnete ihnen kein weiterer Widerstand. Entweder hielt Margok seine Truppen zurück, oder sie hatten tatsächlich schon den Großteil von Nova Blade ausgeschaltet. Sie passierten den Eingang, den sie benutzt hatten, gingen aber daran vorbei statt hinaus.  
Eine Tür versperrte ihnen den Weg und es gab in der Nähe keine Konsole, mit der sie scheinbar verbunden war.  
„Tanno“, sagte der Kommandant nur.  
„Ha – mein Stichwort“, freute der Weequay sich und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen.  
„Wo hat er den noch her? Ich habe meine Sprengstoffvorräte total aufgebraucht“, meinte die Söldnerin an die Imperiale gewandt und etwas wie Neid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Kurz darauf krachte es und Rauch erfüllte den Raum. Dafür war der Weg frei. Sie betraten den dahinter liegenden Raum vorsichtig. Doch Margok hatte keinen Hinterhalt für sie gelegt – auch wenn er es vielleicht für einen hielt. Statt mit den letzten Nova Blades direkt hinter der Tür zu warten und sie an der Engstelle aufzuhalten, stand er in der Mitte eines großen Areals, an dessen Ende sie eine weitere Konsole erspähte. Sie sah an den Rändern Piraten hinter Kisten kauern.  
„Jorgan, ich übernehme links“, sagte sie und kniete sich hinter einen Schild, das Scharfschützengewehr von der Schulter nehmend.  
„Das ist mein Schiff. Denkt Ihr, Ihr könnt hier einfach eindringen und lebendig wieder hinausspazieren?“, fragte Margok.  
Keinen Moment später eröffnete er das Feuer. Kaliyo und der Chaostrupp sprangen in Deckung. Die Agentin wartete, bis Orennon und die Söldnerin den Kommodore in ein Gefecht verwickelten, dann eröffnete sie das Feuer auf die anderen Piraten.  
Beim ersten verdeckte die Propagandamaschine ihr die Sicht, aber sie konnte den zweiten Ausschalten. Gerade, als sie sah, wie er fiel, spürte sie ein Brennen am rechten Arm. Rasch ließ sie sich wieder hinter ihren Schild sinken. Ein Laserschuss hatte sie gestreift und scheinbar gleich die leichte Rüstung durchschlagen, die sie trug. Innerlich fluchte die Agentin, dann legte sie auf einen weiteren Piraten an. Sie spürte, dass ihr Arm zitterte und musste dreimal schießen, ehe sie ihn traf.  
„Mist!“, fluchte sie, doch da war der Kampf schon für sie entschieden.  
Gut ein Dutzend Nova Blades lagen tot am Boden. Dazu der Kommodore. Die Agentin verließ ihren Posten und schloss sich den Republikanern an. Yuun hatte mittlerweile begonnen, sich an der Konsole zu schaffen zu machen. Orennon aktivierte einen Kommunikator und kurz darauf flackerten die Abbilder von Lana und Theron neben ihnen auf.  
„Ich bin drin. Sie haben Dutzende von Kommunikationsprotokollen... Hunderte. Sie wurden an Leute überall in der Galaxis verschickt. Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, Corellia... Die Namen sind alle verschlüsselt, aber es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ich das geknackt habe. Ich fange sofort damit an. Sehr gute Arbeit“, berichtete der Agent.  
„Ihr solltet zurückkommen. Nachdem, was wir zuvor gehört haben, könnten die Revaniter trotzdem jeden Moment dort auftauchen um ihren Verbündeten zu helfen. Außerdem... ich denke, wir haben uns eine kleine Feier verdient“, fügte Lana an.  
„Da bin ich dabei“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
„Dann sehen wir uns gleich“, verabschiedete die Sith sich und nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, ehe das Holobild erlosch.  
„Ihr habt sie gehört“, meinte Orennon.  
Sein Blick streifte die Agentin, kehrte aber rasch wieder zu ihr zurück und blieb dann an ihr hängen.  
„Ihr seid getroffen“, stellte er fest.  
„Streifschuss. Nichts, was nicht bis zur Basis warten kann“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Kommandant nickte. Dann setzten sie sich alle wieder in Bewegung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus aktuellem Anlass: Ich wünsche Euch allen frohe und entspannte Weihnachten :) Ich bemühe mich, weiterhin täglich zu posten.


	11. Rishi - Ein Alter Bekannter

Als sie den Unterschlupf betraten, kam Lana ihnen entgegen. Der Agent und das T3-Modell arbeitete an der großen Konsole. Scheinbar waren sie immer noch mit den Daten beschäftigt.  
„Willkommen zurück. Ihr habt zusammen in dieser kurzen Zeit mehr erreicht, als wir jemals für möglich gehalten hätten. Ihr solltet stolz auf Euch sein“, meinte die Sith und lächelte leicht.  
Die Agentin nickte ihr zu, begab sich aber zur Seite, um ihre Waffen abzulegen. Dann löste sie den Verschluss ihrer verstärkten Jacke. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Stoff über die Wunde kratzte, während sie das Kleidungsstück auszog. Dann krempelte sie den Ärmel ihres Shirts hoch und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
„Tja, wir sind einfach unglaublich. Na ja, manche sind auch unglaublich tollpatschig“, erwiderte die Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin sah rechtzeitig auf, um das spöttische Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Partnerin zu sehen.  
„Ich habe mir ewig keinen Schuss mehr eingefangen“, verteidigte die Imperiale sich.  
„Ja – vielleicht wirst du wirklich schlampig. Erst Revan, dann dieser Schuss... wirst du alt, Klinge?“, erwiderte die Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin hatte den Eindruck, dass die Rattataki noch mehr sagen wollte, aber für den Moment schien sie es sich zu verkneifen.  
„Elara, kümmer dich um sie“, wies Orennon seine Sanitäterin an.  
„Das geht schon“, wehrte die Imperiale ab.  
„Es geht schneller, wenn sie es macht“, erwiderte der Kommandant und fixierte die Imperiale mit seinem Blick.  
„Ihr seid manchmal unausstehlich, wisst Ihr das?“, gab sie zurück und fluchte einen Moment später innerlich.  
Normalerweise ließ sie sich nicht derartig gehen.  
„Ihr auch“, entgegnete der Chaostruppler ungerührt.  
„Da sagt er was Wahres“, stimmte Jorgan ihm zu.  
„Ich kann zwölf verzeichnen. Was ist mit Euch?“, wollte sie vom Cathar wissen, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Die Sanitäterin hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und desinfizierte ihre Wunde. Sie ging nicht unnötig grob dabei vor, was die Agentin fast etwas wunderte.  
„Vierzehn“, erwiderte der Cathar und es schien kurz in seinen Augen zu blitzen.  
„Du wirst doch schlampig“, flötete Kaliyo und grinste.  
Ehe die Imperiale etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie die Stimme des Wookies, der gerade den Raum betrat: „Droide! Sie stehen alle herum und reden nur. Du hast gesagt, es wird eine Party geben!“  
„Ich habe auch gesagt, dass wir unterwegs anhalten und Dekoration einkaufen sollen! Nun ist es eine schreckliche Party und wir haben daran genau so viel Schuld wie sie!“, erwiderte D4.  
„Hey. Die Entschlüsselung der Nova Blade Daten geht nur langsam voran, aber ich habe schon mehrere Referenzen auf diese Flamme gefunden, über die Revan und Margok geredet haben. Sie führt definitiv eine Gruppe Mandalorianer hier auf Rishi an. Sie waren mit den Revanitern verbündet, aber dann sind sie getrennte Wege gegangen – und das nicht im Guten. Wenn wir die Flamme finden und sie zum Reden bringen könnten, könnte sie uns sicherlich Einblick verschaffen. Vielleicht hilft sie uns sogar, die Revaniter auszuschalten“, mischte der Agent sich ein.  
Er warf der Gruppe nur kurz einen Blick zu, wobei er die Imperiale scheinbar übersah. Zu ihrer Überraschung ärgerte sie das sogar ein wenig.  
„Ich habe schon gegen Mandalorianer gekämpft. Es wäre schön, sie abwechslungsweise Mal auf unserer Seite zu haben“, entgegnete Orennon.  
„Dem stimme ich zu“, erwiderte der Agent und löste sich endlich von der Konsole.  
Dorne war mit der Wundversorgung fertig und befestigte den Verband, den sie am Oberarm der Agentin angelegt hatte.  
„Danke“, sagte diese, wenn auch etwas widerwillig.  
Die ehemalige Imperiale nickte ihr nur knapp zu, dann begab sie sich zum Chaostrupp zurück.  
„Es sieht so aus, als ob die Flamme und ihre Leute ihre eigene Insel kontrollieren. Sie ist nicht weit von hier. Denkt ihr, ihr könnt rüberfliegen und herausfinden, was sie zu sagen hat?“, wollte er wissen, während er auf die Gruppe zuging.  
Sein Blick streifte die Agentin, dennoch ging er weiter auf Orennon zu und blieb schließlich vor diesem stehen.  
„Wir kontaktieren euch, sobald wir die Flamme gefunden haben. Lass es uns wissen, wenn du mehr aus diesen Nova Blade Daten herausbekommst“, erwiderte der Soldat.  
„Sehr gut“, bestätigte der Agent.  
„Leute, Vorräte aufstocken und abmarschbereit machen“, ordnete Orennon an.  
„Sag Mal, Vik, wo hast du deinen Granatenvorrat?“, wandte die Söldnerin sich am anderen Ende der Halle an den Weequay.  
„Und du glaubst, ich teil einfach mit dir?“, wollte dieser wissen.  
„Wir sind Verbündete. Gib ihr was ab“, mischte Orennon sich ein.  
Die Agentin erhob sich derweil und rollte den Ärmel ihres Shirts wieder runter. Sie sah auf, als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte der Agent wissen, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
Sie versuchte, das Lächeln im Zaum zu halten, das auf ihr Gesicht huschte, aber sie versagte.  
„Ich glaube langsam, dass du dich um mich persönlich sorgst“, erwiderte sie.  
„Huh. Da liegst du nicht ganz falsch. Du wirst noch ein paar Revaniter erschießen können, oder?“, entgegnete er. Sein Blick flackerte zu ihrem Oberarm und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht.  
„Nur ein Streifschuss. Normalerweise passe ich besser auf“, entgegnete sie.  
Sie wollte noch etwas anfügen, als ihr Holokommunikator piepend nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
„Mmh... Mal sehen, wer das ist“, murmelte sie, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging ein Stück weit von ihnen fort.  
Zum einen, um etwas Privatspähre zu haben, aber auch, weil sie nicht wollte, dass einer der drei Gesuchten von einem möglichen Kontakt gesehen wurde.  
„Ja?“, nahm sie das Hologespräch an.  
Über dem Kommunikator flackerte das Abbild eines Protokolldroiden auf.  
„Ich grüße Sie und bitte um die Bestätigung Ihrer Identität. Die vorliegende Nachricht ist für die Rote Klinge bestimmt“, sagte der Droide.  
Die Agentin stutzte. Diese Identität hatte sie benutzt, als sie auf Hutta war. Bei diesem Auftrag war sie auch auch Kaliyo getroffen. Wann genau die Rattataki sie durchschaut hatte, war ihr bis heute nicht klar, aber im Endeffekt war es gut verlaufen.  
„Das bin ich. Du kannst gerne eine visuelle Überprüfung vornehmen“, sagte sie.  
Der Geheimdienst würde die Akte über die Rote Klinge wahrscheinlich nicht verändert haben, da konnte sie ihre alte Identität genau so gut nutzen. Zumal die echte Rote Klinge tot war.  
„Überprüfung positiv. Euer alter Partner Jheeg wünscht, Euch im Blasterweg zu treffen. Außerdem: Willkommen zurück auf Rishi nach Eurem langen Aufenthalt auf Hutta, Rote Klinge“, berichtete der Droide.  
Dann beendete er die Übertragung. Jheeg? Er war nur ein kleines Licht beim Geheimdienst gewesen. Und der Geheimdienst existierte nicht mehr. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann wandte sie sich zu den anderen um.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss eine kleine Planänderung vornehmen“, sagte sie.  
„Was ist los? Jemand aus der alten Crew?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich muss mich um eine andere Angelegenheit kümmern“, antwortete sie ausweichend.  
„Es gibt nichts, was wichtiger ist, als die Revaniter aufzuhalten“, widersprach Lana.  
„Das sehe ich auch so“, stimmte Orennon ihr zu.  
Die Agentin ließ ihren Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck.  
„Jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit weiß, dass ich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht woher und ich weiß nicht, welche Motive er hat. Aber ich habe vor, es herauszufinden“, sagte sie.  
„Aus deiner Vergangenheit? Klingt ja spannend“, meinte Kaliyo, wobei sie natürlich so klang, als würde sie es nicht so sehen.  
Doch die Augen der Söldnerin straften ihre Worte Lügen. Die Imperiale konnte ihr ansehen, dass die Rattataki neugierig war, auch wenn sie sich scheinbar gleichgültig gab.  
„Jemand von Hutta. Eigentlich eine unspannende Person, der ich bei Weitem nicht das Potenzial zutraue, mich hier zu finden... Vielleicht ist es ein Zufall und er hat mich hier nur gesehen. Ich nehme doch an, dass der Chaostrupp mit ein paar Mandalorianern fertig wird, oder?“, wollte die Spionin wissen.  
„Das werden wir“, bestätigte Orennon.  
„Gut. Kaliyo, begleitest du mich?“  
„Machst du Witze? Als ob ich alleine mit denen da mitgehen würde“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
Die Imperiale unterließ es, sie noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten und Beleidigungen da nicht weiterhalfen.  
„Ich kontaktiere euch, sobald ich weiß, was da los ist“, versicherte sie den beiden Drahtziehern, wobei ihr Blick einen Moment länger an Theron hängen blieb.  
Der Agent nickte.  
„In Ordnung“, er wandte sich an den Chaostrupp: „Viel Erfolg dort draußen.“  
„Möge die Macht Euch stets dienen“, schloss Lana sich an.  
Dann verließen die beiden Gruppen das Versteck.

Während der Chaostrupp in Richtung eines der kleineren Flugplätze am Rande der Räuberbucht ging, machten Kaliyo und die Agentin sich auf den Weg zur Cantina. Sie hielten unterwegs die Augen offen, konnten aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken.  
„Schon eine Idee, wer dahintersteckt?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen, als der Blasterweg in Sichtweite kam.  
„Nicht die leiseste. Jheeg war mein Kontakt auf Hutta – entweder er hat sich nach der Zerschlagung des Geheimdienstes hierher geflüchtet oder... eigentlich fällt mir keine andere Variante ein“, gestand sie.  
Die Rattataki zeigte den Anflug eines ungläubigen Lächelns.  
„Sogar deinem gescheiten Hirn entgehen Dinge? Dann lass uns herausfinden, wer das ist“, meinte sie.  
Sie betraten die Cantina. Einige musterten sie, andere begannen zu tuscheln. Die Agentin war immer noch auffällig gekleidet – schließlich waren sie Piraten. Sie durchquerten den Raum zielsicher, bogen danach in einen kleinen Flur ab und erreichten schließlich das Zimmer, dessen Koordinaten ihr geschickt worden waren. Sie öffneten die Tür schwungvoll und ohne anzuklopfen. Eine erste Sondierung der Lage verriet ihr, dass wahrscheinlich niemand Anderes darin war. Und dass die Person an der Konsole nicht Jheeg war.  
Sie hörte, wie Kaliyo schräg hinter ihr Luft holte und wahrscheinlich etwas sagen wollte. Rasch hob die Imperiale die Hand und bedeutete ihr, es nicht zu tun. Die Rattataki stieß die Luft unwillig wieder aus und folgte ihr, als die Agentin den Raum betrat. Sie hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. An der Konsole stand der ehemalige Aufseher. Zuletzt hatte sie ihn als seines Amtes enthobenen Geheimdienstministers gesehen.  
„Wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe, solltet Ihr jetzt zwei Meter tief in einem Störfeld stehen“, sagte er und drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
„Na, Euch hatte ich nicht erwartet“, sagte die Söldnerin und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Solltet Ihr nicht an irgendeinem Galgen baumeln?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Ich hatte dann wohl doch ein paar zu viele Geheimnisse, die im Falle meines Ablebens oder vorzeitigen Verschwindens an verschiedene Stellen weitergeleitet würden“, erwiderte der Aufseher.  
„Es ist schön, Euch zu sehen“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Gleichfalls, auch wenn ich nicht zum Plaudern hier bin“, entgegnete ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter.  
„Das war auch nicht zu erwarten. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Jheeg dich gefunden hat“, meinte die Söldnerin.  
„Ein wenig Zufall ist hier schon im Spiel. Ihr erinnert Euch an Shara Jenn, die ehemalige Aufseherin. Durch ihre Konditionierung hatte sie... Probleme. Sie war auf Gehorsam konditioniert und wir haben ihr das Gegenteil abverlangt“, erklärte er.  
Die Agentin runzelte die Stirn.  
„Verdammter Mist, was stimmt mit Euch Leuten im Imperium nicht?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen und ließ die Arme sinken.  
„Eine ganze Menge, aber deshalb habe ich Euch nicht hergebeten. Shara litt unter ihrer Konditionierung, geriet in Republikanische Gefangenschaft und wurde dort in Karbonit eingefroren. Der Transporter, auf dem sich ihr Block befand, wurde von Piraten überfallen und befindet sich nun hier auf Rishi. Ich will sie befreien und an einen Ort bringen, wo sie sicher ist. Ich habe gehört, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, ihre Konditionierung aufzuheben“, erläuterte er.  
„Ich dachte, das sei nicht möglich für genetisch … gezüchtete Angestellte“, erwiderte die Agentin in Ermangelung einer besseren Beschreibung.  
„Früher war das der Fall. Das Problem ist, dass wir sie befreien müssen, ohne dass jemand ahnt, dass wir dahinterstecken. Ich habe ein Treffen mit diesen Piraten veranlasst und täusche einen Händler vor, der sich für Karbonitkammern interessiert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es den Piraten zu umständlich ist, die Gefangenen aufzutauen und zu versorgen oder entsorgen. Ich brauche Euch in der Hinterhand, um alle Daten über dieses Treffen parallel zu löschen und mir Informationen aus dem hiesigen Holznetz zuzuschicken, die mir nützlich sein könnten. Vielleicht ergeben sich noch weitere Aufgaben für Euch, aber ich bin sicher, dass Ihr dem gewachsen seid“, fuhr er fort.  
„Ihr habt so eine nette Art, um Hilfe zu bitten...“, Kaliyos Tonfall war schon wieder bedenklich süßlich, doch die Agentin hob erneut die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Sie sah zu ihrer Partnerin.  
„Shara stand immer hinter uns und es gibt in dieser Galaxis weniger als eine Handvoll Individuen, die ich als Freunde bezeichnen würde, aber sie zählt dazu. Du musst mich nicht unterstützen, du bist niemanden verpflichtet“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Söldnerin musterte sie und sagte schließlich widerwillig: „Ach, Klinge, du bist ja richtig hilfsbedürftig. Als würde ich zulassen, dass du den ganzen Spaß ohne mich hast.“  
Die Agentin erlaubte sich die Spur eines Lächelns.  
„Danke.“  
„Gut, ich übermittle Euch die Koordinaten der meistgenutzten Holonetz-Stationen in der Gegend. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr mit der Verschlüsselung der hiesigen Piraten klarkommt“, meinte der ehemalige Aufseher.  
„Und falls nicht, haben wir ja noch ein Ass in der Hinterhand“, meinte Kaliyo honigsüß.  
Der Imperiale sah zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.  
„Ich bekomme das hin“, überging die Agentin den Einwand ihrer Partnerin.  
„Gut. Dann los. Wir treffen uns alle danach wieder hier. Ich breche auch gleich zu dem Treffen auf“, sagte er.

Die beiden Frauen verließen den Blasterweg und gingen in Richtung des ersten Terminals. Die Agentin musterte die Umgebung. Als sie der Meinung war, eine Stelle gefunden zu haben, die nicht von Kameras oder anderen Aufzeichnungsgeräten erfasst wurde, zog sie ihren Holokommunikator hervor und kontaktierte Lana.  
Kurz darauf flammte das Bild der Sith darüber auf.  
„Unsere Mission ist nicht in Gefahr, aber es gibt da etwas, das ich untersuchen muss, ehe ich wieder in den Einsatz kann“, informierte sie die Sith.  
Dann bemerkte sie, dass weitere Geräusche durch den Holokommunikator drangen.  
„Seid ihr... draußen?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Theron hat in den Daten einen Hinweis auf Lager der Revaniter ganz in der Nähe gefunden. Wir treffen Jakarro und sehen uns das an“, berichtete Lana.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass das klug ist? Ich brauche wahrscheinlich nur zwei Stunden, dann kann ich euch unterstützen“, erwiderte die Agentin, doch die blonde Sith schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Bis du hier eintriffst, sind wir wahrscheinlich schon fertig. Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden“, widersprach sie.  
„Ich stimme ihr zu“, meldete der Agent sich zu Wort, dessen Abbild neben dem von Lana aufflackerte.  
„Gut, aber passt auf euch auf“, sagte die Agentin.  
Theron verschränkte die Arme.  
„Vorsicht, sonst glaube ich noch, dass du dich auch um mich persönlich sorgst“, erwiderte er.  
Sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihre Worte in seinen wiedererkannte.  
„Da liegst du nicht komplett falsch. Wir sprechen uns später“, verabschiedete sie sich und deaktivierte den Holokommunikator.  
Sie trat neben die Söldnerin, die schon mit einer 'Fass das Ding an und du lernst meinen Blaster kennen'-Haltung an der Holonetz-Station rumgelungert hatte.  
„Ich bin jetzt in Position“, funkte die Agentin.  
„Sehr gut, keinen Augenblick zu früh. Ich bin am Treffpunkt...“, meldete der Imperiale.  
Sie hörte ein paar Geräusche, dann die veränderte Stimme ihres ehemaligen Vorgesetzten.  
„Ah – Ihr müsst der Geschäftsmann sein, den ich zu treffen hoffte“, plötzlich klang er eine Spur schmierig, eine Prise heuchlerisch und ganz und gar nicht nach einem Mann, der bereits die Geheimnisse der Galaxis in den Händen gehalten hatte.  
„Und Ihr müsst dieser Möchtegern-Händler sein, der glaubt, etwas über uns zu wissen“, kam die knurrige Antwort.  
„Nun, ich vertrete einen Kunden, der sich für Karbonitkammern interessiert und mein Kontakt hat mir versichert, dass Ihr über solche verfügt. Ich will wohlgemerkt nur die Kammern kaufen. Wir brauchen keinen Ballast an Inhalt“, erwiderte der Imperiale.  
Die Agentin machte sich mittlerweile daran, die Holonetz-Logs aufzurufen. Datensicherheit war für die Rishi scheinbar ein Fremdwort – ihr Programm hatte nicht Mal eine halbe Minute gebraucht, um den Code zu knacken. Sie fand die gesuchten Einträge und auch Mitschnitte, die in diesem Moment erstellt wurden. Die Agentin schrieb das Programm um – ließ die Aufnahme scheinbar weiterlaufen, aber schaltete Audio- und Videolog auf andere Quellen um, so dass nun die Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera von einem Gleiterstand aufgezeichnet wurden. Sollten die Piraten später darauf zugreifen wollen, würden sie nichts sehen, als einen Java, der Gleiter verlieh, verkaufte und reparierte.  
Dann ging sie an die Datensicherungen. Sie fand die Bestätigung dafür, dass ein gewisser Pirat der Bande Geld geborgt und noch nicht zurückerhalten hatte. Auch Erinnerungsschreiben – also Drohungen – befanden sich dabei.  
„Was? Was sollen wir denn mit den Gefangen tun?“, erkundigte sich derweil der Pirat.  
„Das ist nicht unser Problem“, entgegnete der angebliche Händler kühl.  
„Vielleicht wollen wir sie ja an die Republik verkaufen“, meinte der Andere.  
„Das glaube ich kaum. Schließlich habt Ihr letztes Jahr einen Republikanischen Transporter überfallen.“  
Der Imperiale klang wirklich aalglatt. Die Agentin hatte stets eine Mischung aus Bewunderung und Misstrauen ihm gegenüber gehegt. Beide Eindrücke wurden verstärkt, während sie Zeuge seines Umgangs mit Informanten wurde.  
„Woher...?“, der Pirat klang überrumpelt.  
Die Agentin dachte bei sich nur, dass er froh sein konnte, dass er nicht ahnte, mit wem er es gerade zu tun hatte.  
„Ich habe hier ein paar spannende Daten für Euch. Euer Freund hat ungeduldige Schuldner“, informierte sie ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und leitete die Daten zu ihm.  
„Ich habe meine Quellen. Unter anderem besagen sie, dass Ihr Schulden bei einem gewissen Trandoshaner namens Boruush habt. Wenn dieses Gespräch vorbei ist, wird er nichts mehr von Euch fordern“, fuhr der Imperiale seelenruhig fort.  
„Unser Stichwort. Wir gehen ein paar Leute erschießen“, informierte die Agentin Kaliyo.  
„Na endlich, ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich einen trinken gehe“, erwiderte die Söldnerin.  
Die Imperiale lud den Standort herunter, dann setzten beide sich in Bewegung. Die Behausung des Ziels war nicht schwer zu finden.  
Die Agentin klopfte an. Keine Reaktion. Dann nochmal.  
Mittlerweile liefen die Verhandlungen weiter und der Aufseher brachte inzwischen den Faktor ins Spiel, dass sie für die Übernahme der Gefangenen keine Extra-Gebür zahlen würden.  
Ein Trandoshaner öffnete.  
„Was?!“  
„Ich suche Boruush. Ein gemeinsamer Bekannter hat bei ihm Schulden“, sagte die Imperiale unverblümt.  
Sie hatte kaum fertig gesprochen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, und ein weiterer Trandoshaner hinausstürmte.  
„Ihr! Hat sich der Feigling mit den Rotrümpfen verbündet? Nicht einmal Ihr seid stark genug für Boruush!“, rief er und hob einen Kampfstab.  
Die Imperiale wich dem ersten Schlag aus.  
„Ihr seid also Boruush?“, erkundigte sie sich und legte ihre Hand auf dem Blaster.  
Sie musste zurückspringen, um dem nächsten Hieb zu entkommen.  
„Der bin ich! Ich werde meinen Namen in Eure Haut schneiden!“, rief er und stürmte auf sie zu. Hinter ihm sprangen zwei weitere Trandoshaner ins Freie, ihre Kampfstäbe über die Köpfe erhoben.  
Boruush wurde von drei Salven getroffen, ehe er die beiden Frauen erreichte: zwei von der Agentin, eine aus Kaliyos Richtung. Dann schossen sie die anderen beiden Trandoshaner nieder, ehe sie auch nur in Schlagreichweite waren.  
„Das war ja einfach“, stellte die Söldnerin fest.  
Beide betraten den Unterschlupf, sahen aber niemand weiteren. Die Agentin hackte ein weiteres Terminal. Scheinbar war Boruushs Bande so klein. Sie löschte alle Hinweise auf die Schuld des Piraten bei dem Trandoshaner.  
„Erledigt“, funkte sie.  
„Kommen wir noch einmal auf Eure Schulden zurück. Mittlerweile sind sie Geschichte“, sprach der ehemalige Minister das Thema nochmal an.  
„Haltet mich nicht zum Narren.“  
„Los. Kontaktiert den Mann, dem Ihr die Credits schuldet.“  
„Ihr aufgeblasener...“, murmelte der Pirat.  
„Boruush? Boruush, geh ran!“, hörte sie ihn dann – einmal über das Kom des Trandoshaners und über ihr eigenes.  
„Verschwinden wir“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Mmh... Wirum! Such Boruush!“, rief der Pirat dann.  
„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit“, erinnerte der ehemalige Aufseher den Piraten mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme.  
Aber er musste nicht lange warten. Schon bald hörte die Agentin, wie der Pirat nur: „Was? Wirklich?“, sagte.  
„Ich nehme an, Euer Mann konnte bestätigen, dass er tot ist. Überlegt. Wenn meine Leute ihn zur Strecke bringen können, während wir hier miteinander sprechen – was könnten wir dann noch tun“, erwiderte der Imperiale. Er legte nicht einmal die Spur von Bedrohlichkeit in seine Stimme – und trotzdem klang es genau danach.  
Die Agentin hatte nie Zweifel gehabt, dass dieser Mann in seinem Amt richtig gewesen war – aber es war beeindruckend, ihn bei der Arbeit zu erleben. Und sie hielt sich im Allgemeinen nicht für leicht beeindruckbar.  
„Also gut. Ihr könnt die Karbonitkammern haben“, grummelte der Pirat.  
„Eine Freude, mit Euch Geschäfte zu machen“, entgegnete der Aufseher.  
Dann wurde es still in der Leitung.  
„Was? Ist der Job schon vorbei?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
„Es sieht so aus. Wir können wieder zurück in den Blasterweg.“

Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie die Cantina betraten, wandte die Söldnerin sich an die Imperiale: „Hey, du brauchst mich für das tränenreiche Wiedersehen sicher nicht. Ich such mir was zu trinken.“  
„In Ordnung. Fang nicht mit der ganzen Räuberbucht Streit an“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Kaliyo grinste und breitete die Arme aus.  
„Ich versuch's. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass nicht irgendwer versucht, mit mir Streit anzufangen“, erwiderte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung einer der Bars fort.  
Die Imperiale begab sich in den Raum, in dem sie zuvor schon den Aufseher getroffen hatte. Sie musste fast eine halbe Stunde warten, ehe er zurück war.  
„Wo ward Ihr? Und wo ist Shara?“, wollte sie wissen, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„In Sicherheit“, erwiderte er und trat an einen großen Holokommunikator heran.  
„Ich dachte, wir wollen uns hier treffen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber ich hielt es für das Beste, sie gleich in Sicherheit zu bringen.“  
„Nach all dem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, misstraut Ihr mir immer noch“, stellte sie fest und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Berufskrankheit. Meine Frau beschwert sich auch immer darüber“, erwiderte er. Dann flammte das Bild von Shara Jenn über dem Kommunikator auf.  
Die Imperiale fragte nicht weiter nach, auch, wenn es das zweite Mal war, dass der ehemalige Minister erwähnt hatte, dass er verheiratet war, was sie sich bei ihm nach wie vor schlecht vorstellen konnte.  
„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?“, fragte er die ehemalige Aufseherin.  
„Als würde flüssiges Feuer durch meine Adern fließen“, erwiderte die ehemalige Wächter 2.  
„Der Auftauprozess ist leider schmerzhaft“, erwiderte er.  
„Wo bin ich? Ich sehe Sterne... bin ich in einem Raumschiff?“  
„Ihr seid auf dem Weg in Sicherheit. Man wird sich gut um Euch kümmern und Eure Konditionierung aufheben“, versprach der ehemaliger Minister ihr.  
„Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich mich darauf freue.“  
„Das müsst Ihr auch vorerst nicht. Aber wir waren es Euch schuldig“, entgegnete er und winkte die Agentin heran.  
Sie trat neben ihn.  
„Ich lasse Euch eine Weile alleine, damit Ihr miteinander reden könnt“, meinte er und verließ erst das Aufnahmefeld und dann den Raum.  
„Ziffer... es ist schön, Euch zu sehen“, sagte Shara.  
„Ebenfalls. Schön, dass Ihr Euch an mich erinnert“, entgegnete die Imperiale.  
„Was? Denkt Ihr, die Winterschlafkrankheit hat mich beeinträchtigt? Die Zusammenarbeit mit Euch könnte ich nie vergessen“, meinte ihr Gegenüber.  
„Ich hoffe, nicht weil ich so anstrengend war.“  
Tatsächlich lächelte Sharas Abbild schwach.  
„Nein. Zumindest zum Großteil nicht“, räumte sie ein.  
„Gut. Ich sage dem Minister, dass er auf Euch aufpassen soll. Ihr habt es verdient, frei zu sein“, meinte die Agentin.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darauf freue“, sagte Shara erneut.  
„Das ist die Konditionierung, die aus Euch spricht. Bald könnt Ihr Eure Entscheidungen selbst treffen“, versprach sie ihr.  
„Aber was dann? Ich kannte mein Leben lang nur das“, wollte die Befreite wissen.  
Die Agentin lächelte.  
„Ihr werdet es herausfinden.“  
„Ich hasse Rätsel.“  
„Ja, aber Ihr seid gut darin, sie zu lösen“, erinnerte sie ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte.  
„Das stimmt. Bleibt noch ein wenig und redet mit mir. Es tut gut, Euch zu sehen“, bat Shara sie.  
Die Agentin nickte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, wann sie das nächste Mal mit ihr sprechen konnte, wollte sie die Zeit nutzen. Außerdem hatten die anderen gesagt, dass sie ihre Hilfe vorerst nicht brauchten.  
„Gerne.“


	12. Rishi - Entführt

Als sie das Gespräch beendet hatte, trat der ehemalige Minister wieder ein. Sie kannte seinen Namen nicht – er dafür ihren, aber es störte sie nicht.  
„Achtet gut auf sie“, empfing sie ihn.  
„Das mache ich.“  
„Und haltet Euch bereit – nach dem, was ich bei meiner derzeitigen Operation sehe, werden wir Euch wieder brauchen“, fügte sie an, doch zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich bin raus aus der Geschichte. Aber für Euch geht sie weiter. Wie ich gehört habe, hat Darth Marr vor, den Geheimdienst unter Leitung eines Sith' wieder aufzubauen. Ich weiß nicht wer, aber dass Ihr dabei eine Rolle ganz oben spielen werdet, ist zu mir durchgesickert“, erwiderte er.  
Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Nun, ich gehöre zu dem Besten, was unser Geheimdienst hatte“, räumte sie ein.  
„Falsche Bescheidenheit lag Euch noch nie“, stellte er fest.  
„Ich habe Namen von potenziellen Rekruten. Es wären eher Quereinsteiger, aber es sind fähige Leute“, fügte er an.  
„Wenn Ihr mir eine Liste zukommen lasst, sehe ich zu, dass sie angemessen eingesetzt werden“, versicherte sie ihm.  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Dann passt auf Euch auf. Und danke für die Gelegenheit, Shara ein wenig von dem zurückzugeben, was ich ihr schuldig war“, meinte sie und nickte ihm zu.  
„Keine Ursache. Gebt auch auf Euch Acht. Versucht, nicht ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten“, erwiderte er.  
Dann verließ sie ihn. Sie sagte Kaliyo Bescheid, dass sie losging. Die Rattataki deutete auf ihren Drink und halb auf den Mann, der neben ihr saß.  
„Ich komm gleich nach“, meinte sie und grinste.  
„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit – vielleicht müssen wir gleich wieder los“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Jetzt verdirb mir nicht den Spaß“, erwiderte die Söldnerin und wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle sie ein lästiges Insekt loswerden.  
Die Imperiale schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Basis.

Der Stützpunkt war mit Ausnahme der T3-Einheit immer noch verlassen.  
„Ist während meiner Abwesenheit etwas passiert?“, wandte sie sich an den Astromech.  
Dieser gab ein verneinendes Pfeifen von sich.  
„T3 = decodiert weiter die Daten der Revaniter“, vermeldete er.  
„Dann werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Agentin trat an die Konsole heran. Wenn sie schon hier war, konnte sie sich genau so gut nützlich machen. Theron hatte den Zugang zu der Konsole verschlüsselt – natürlich. Aber als sie ihre Finger auf die Tasten legte, leuchtete ein „Willkommen Neun. Bring mir nicht die Daten durcheinander“ auf dem Bildschirm auf.  
Die Agentin scrollte durch das, was er bisher gefunden hatte und machte sich schließlich daran, ihrerseits zu versuchen, Daten wiederherzustellen. Sie probierte Verschiedenes aus, bis sie schließlich weitere Daten entschlüsseln konnte. Scheinbar gab es noch mindestens ein weiteres Lager der Revaniter – allerdings auf einer anderen Insel. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die zwei Stunden waren fast um.  
Keinen Moment später hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Als sie sich umwandte, sah sie den Chaostrupp zur Tür hereinkommen.  
Orennon ließ seinen Blick über die sonst leere Halle wandern.  
„Haben wir was verpasst?“, wollte er wissen.  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Wie man's nimmt. Die anderen sind zu einem Stützpunkt der Revaniter aufgebrochen. Sie sollten jeden Moment zurück sein“, erwiderte sie.  
„Juhu, die Kavallerie ist da“, meldete eine vertraute Stimme sich mit einer großen Portion mangelndem Enthusiasmuses zu Wort.  
Kaliyo schob sich durch die Republikaner.  
„Du bist also auch hier. Schön. Bin ich nicht alleine mit den Trotteln“, fügte sie an.  
„Kaliyo...“, sagte die Agentin.  
Mehr würde ohnehin nicht helfen.  
Außerdem hörten sie ein wütendes Knurren aus Richtung des Eingangs. Anscheinend kamen die anderen gerade zurück.  
„Selbst mit verbundenen Augen und deaktiviertem Droiden hätte ich diesen Schuss geschafft! Dämlicher Sith!“, ereiferte sich Jakarro.  
Der Chaostrupp machte Platz und ließ den Wookie und Lana hindurch. Die Agentin sah auf die Tür, doch sie blieb leer.  
„Ich kann deinen Frust verstehen, Jakarro, aber ich werde deine Beschimpfungen nicht länger hinnehmen“, entgegnete Lana. Sie klang ungehalten  
„Wo ist Theron?“, wollte der Kommandant wissen.  
Die Imperiale stellte sich dieselbe Frage. Jakarro war aufgebracht, Lana hatte ihn von irgendetwas abgehalten...  
„Er wurde von den Revanitern gefangengenommen. Die Daten von Nova Blade haben auf einen Revaniter-Unterschlupf in der Räuberbucht hingedeutet. Wir wollten uns das ansehen und wurden überfallen“, erklärte sie und wandte sich an alle Anwesenden.  
„Ihr hättet auf unsere Rückkehr vom mandalorianischen Clan warten sollen. Das war einfach nur dumm“, meinte Orennon und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich bin ausnahmsweise uneingeschränkt seiner Meinung“, stimmte die ehemalige Ziffer ihm zu.  
Sie tauschte einen Blick mit dem Kommandanten des Chaostrupps. Sie glaubte, eine Spur Einverständnis darin zu sehen.  
„Ich gebe zu, dass wir übereilt gehandelt haben. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war die Spur vielleicht zu verlockend, um wahr zu sein. Wie dem auch sei, ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung, nicht bei seiner Gefangennahme einzugreifen und Theron hätte dasselbe getan. Jetzt ist er in der Position das zu tun was er am Besten kann“, meinte die Sith.  
„Was? Sich foltern lassen? Du hattest ihn als Verbündeten angeworben, nicht als Köder“, erinnerte die Imperiale sie.  
„Wir = müssen Theron befreien“, schaltete der Astromech sich ein.  
Irgendwie beunruhigte es die Agentin, dass Theron in Gefahr war, obwohl er streng genommen zum Feind gehörte. Eigentlich sollte es sie wenig kümmern. Andererseits standen sie zur Zeit auf derselben Seite, doch irgendwie ahnte sie, dass das nicht alles war, weshalb sie sich so unruhig fühlte.  
„Da, wo ich herkomme, schätzen wir unsere Verbündeten! Wir lassen nicht einfach zu, dass sie gefangen genommen werden!“, knurrte der Wookie.  
Es klang noch düsterer als ohnehin schon.  
„Theron hätte dem Feind nie in die Hände fallen dürfen. Das dürfen wir nicht auf sich beruhen lassen“, mischte Jorgan sich ein.  
„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Theron den Revanitern zu überlassen. Schließlich müssen wir erfahren, was er während seiner Gefangenschaft herausgefunden hat“, stimmte Lana zu.  
Die Spionin blinzelte. Die Sith hatte ihn ausgeliefert. Um an Daten zu gelangen. Die Imperiale stellte fest, dass sie ihre Verbündete gründlich unterschätzt hatte. Der Fehler würde ihr hoffentlich nicht noch einmal unterlaufen, sonst würde sie vielleicht an einem ähnlichen Ort landen wie Theron.  
„Hoffentlich hattet Ihr mit den Mandalorianern mehr Glück“, wandte Lana sich an den Chaostrupp.  
„Revan hält eine Flotte von Kriegsschiffen in Bereitschaft“, antwortete Orennon.  
„Natürlich. Den Nova Blade Daten nach scheinen sie die Imperialen und und die Republikanischen Flotte hierher nach Rishi leiten“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Ha. Gar nicht so dumm. Sie können Imperium und Republik in eine Schlacht verwickeln und wer auch immer am Ende übrig ist, ist leichte Beute für die Revaniter“, schlussfolgerte Kaliyo.  
„Und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wem wir vertrauen können. Wir müssen die Pläne der Revaniter stören oder am Besten ganz verhindern“, fügte die Sith an.  
„In den Daten steht etwas von mehreren Lagern auf einer anderen Insel. Unsere beste Chance, Theron zu finden, ist wohl dort“, mutmaßte die Agentin.  
„Du hast die Daten entschlüsseln können?“, erkundigte die Sith sich.  
„Zum Teil. Aber die Daten sind nicht neu. Wir werden daraus wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren, wo sie ihn hinbringen. D4, kannst du ihre Kommunikation überwachen?“, wandte die Spionin sich an den Droiden.  
„Ich bin schon dabei. Laut dessen, was ich bisher gehört habe, bringen sie Agent Shan in einen Stützpunkt im Norden“, entgegnete dieser.  
Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass die Agentin einen Droiden umarmen wollte. Sie ließ es dennoch bleiben, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Gefühle den anderen nicht zeigen und keinen Wookie umarmen wollte.  
„Dann los. Wir sollten Theron so schnell wie möglich befreien“, entschied Orennon und einmal mehr war sie exakt seiner Meinung.


	13. Rishi - Therons Befreiung

Die imperiale Agentin hockte hinter einem Felsvorsprung. Davon gab es reichlich auf diesem Planeten. Eigentlich war Rishi ganz hübsch, doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, um die Schönheit der Natur näher zu studieren. Sie hatten sich in einem Dorf einen Unterschlupf gesucht – natürlich hatte Lana darauf geachtet, dass sie genug Technik hatten, um weiter an den Daten arbeiten zu können, sobald der Agent befreit war. Sie und Yuun waren zurückgeblieben, während die anderen ausgerückt waren, um Theron zu befreien.  
Nach dem, was sie sich aus den Daten und aus D4s Mitschnitten hatten zusammenbasteln können, war es eine kleine Festung, die sie überfallen wollten. Der Chaostrupp sorgte für Lärm am Vordereingang, während die Agentin, Kaliyo und Dorne sich durch einen Hintereingang schlichen.  
Dorne und die Agentin hatten sich vom ersten Treffen an nicht leiden können. Elara war blitzgescheit und die ehemalige Ziffer wusste, dass die junge Frau im Imperium eine ähnlich steile Karriere wie sie selbst hätte verfolgen können, wenn sie nicht ihre Skrupel vorgezogen hätte und geflohen wäre. Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und spähte um die Ecke. Drei Wachen, vor einer großen Tür. Dahinter war noch lange nicht der Zellblock. Sie legte das Gewehr an und nahm sich Zeit, obwohl sie diese Mission rasch hinter sich bringen wollte. Die Revaniter hatten mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, um den Agenten ausführlich zu foltern.  
Als sie den richtigen Punkt gefunden hatte, verstärkte sie den Druck auf dem rechten Zeigefinger um die Winzigkeit, die es brauchte, um den Auslöser zu betätigen. Es knallte und die Wache sackte in sich zusammen. Den nächsten ließ sie durch einen Kniestoß stolpern, ehe der dritte heran war. Ein Lichtschwertkämpfer. Er holte aus und wurde von einer kurzen Blastersalve aus der anderen Richtung niedergestreckt. Die Agentin nickte Kaliyo dankend zu.  
Sie liefen weiter, auf einen Holotisch zu, hinter dem eine Statue eines Wesens in Robe mit Maske zu sehen war. Kurz darauf flackerte ein Abbild eben jenes Wesens über dem Holotisch auf.  
„Revan“, der Tonfall der Agentin blieb flach.  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das Imperium auch einen seiner Schoßhunde entsendet, um mich aufzuhalten“, empfing die Holo-Figur sie.  
„Was habt Ihr mit Theron angestellt?“, wollte die Imperiale wissen.  
„Theron Shans Schicksal ist unwichtig. Ebenso wie Eures. Ich werde das Schicksal der Galaxis verändern“, antwortete Revans virtuelles Abbild.  
„Ha – das sagen sie alle. Ihr seid doch einfach wahnsinnig“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Ich weiß, wie es von Eurem beschränkten Blickpunkt aus wirken muss. Ich nehme nicht an einem Krieg zwischen Imperium und Republik teil. Ich rette unzählige Leben und Ihr stellt Euch mir immer wieder in den Weg. Das einzig Gute, das Eure Anwesenheit hier mit sich bringt, ist, dass Ihr es miterlebt. Mein Plan ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten, Ihr könnt ihn nicht mehr aufhalten“, erklärte das Abbild des gefallenen Jedis.  
Die Agentin stieß unwillig die Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Genug geredet. Wo ist Theron?!“, verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Fast im selben Augenblick hörte sie Schüsse. Hatte der Chaostrupp es tatsächlich durch die Vordertür geschafft?  
„Scheinbar näher, als ich dachte“, meinte Revans Hologramm und er drehte den Kopf.  
Die ehemalige Ziffer hob sicherheitshalber ihr Gewehr auf halbe Höhe, bereit, beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Revanitern zu schießen. Sie ließ es wieder sinken, als sie die rote Jacke erkannte.  
Theron rannte durch die Tür. Noch bevor er durch den Türrahmen war, betätigte er einen Schalter. Dann schloss sich das Metall hinter ihm.  
„Hört nicht auf ihn. Es ist noch nicht vorbei!“, platzte er heraus und blieb stehen.  
Der Agent beugte sich vorneüber, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Agent Shan, geht es Euch gut?“, fragte Elara in diesem nervigen, akkuraten Tonfall.  
„Ja – unsere Ziffer hat sich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Der Blick der Agentin flog zu ihr, doch zu spät, die Söldnerin hatte das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen und deutete auf sie. Die Imperiale sah zurück zu Theron. Elara verabreichte ihm gerade eine Injektion  
„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich war schon fast draußen, als ich sah, dass Ihr hier seid, um mich zu retten. Ich...“, sein Blick wanderte zur Zifferagentin, „... hätte es wissen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Lana oder Revan Euch gesagt haben, aber er hat die imperialen und die republikanischen Kommandoflotten nach Rishi gelockt“, fuhr er fort.  
„Revan will sie in einen Kampf verwickeln und so die Führungsriege ausschalten“, sprach Dorne aus, was sie schon zuvor in der Räuberbucht angenommen hatten.  
„Wenn man es überhaupt einen Kampf nennen kann. Es sind auf beiden Seiten Revaniter, die Schilde, Waffen und alles Mögliche sonst noch sabotieren. Und wir können sie nicht warnen. Revan hat die Nova Blade-Einheiten einen Signalstörer bauen lassen. Es gibt keine Kommunikation innerhalb des Rishi Raums. Das wird ein Blutbad“, erwiderte der Agent.  
„Bombardieren wir das Ding. Sobald Jakarro das erfährt, wird es keinen Signalstörer mehr geben“, meinte Kaliyo und klang dabei ganz gelassen.  
„Die Revaniter lassen den Störer beschützen. Wenn Ihr Jakarro dorthin schickt, haben er und D4 nicht den Hauch einer Chance“, widersprach er der Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin sah zu der Holofigur des gefallenen Jedi, als diese sich bewegte. Er drückte einen Knopf auf einem Armband. Kurz darauf erscholl eine mechanisch klingende Stimme: „Selbstzerstörung aktiviert.“  
„Ihr hättet Euch mir anschließen sollen, Theron. Aber Ihr seid natürlich genauso hartnäckig wie ich. Lebt wohl“, verabschiedete Revan sich und das Holo wurde abgeschaltet.  
Sie liefen zurück, durch die Gänge, durch die sie bereits hergekommen waren, doch dann bog der Agent ab. Die ehemalige Ziffer schaltete einen Moment später und änderte die Richtung. Sie war zuvor den anderen voraus gewesen und beeilte sich nun, aufzuholen.  
„Dort sind noch...“, begann sie, doch sie konnte ihre Warnung nicht zu Ende aussprechen. Theron eröffnete das Feuer auf die Sicherheitsdroiden. Das Kreischen der Blasterschüsse wurde immer wieder vom Heulen der Alarmsirenen übertönt. Es war nicht die erste brenzlige Situation, in der die Imperiale sich befand. Trotz des Lärms um sich herum nahm sie sich Zeit, ihre Schüsse zu platzieren. Eile würde ihnen nicht weiterhelfen.  
Als der letzte Droide der Revaniter gefallen war, erhob sie sich. Theron machte sich bereits an einer Konsole zu schaffen. Noch bevor die Agentin ihn erreichte, gab es einen kleine elektrische Explosion unter seinen Händen und er stolperte zurück. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, obwohl sie zu langsam sein würde, um ihn am Fallen zu hindern. Doch der Agent machte einen Ausfallschritt und blieb stehen.  
Plötzlich verklangen die Alarmsirenen. Die darauf folgende Stille schien in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen.  
„Hallo? Seid ihr da?“, hallte eine Stimme über Lautsprecher.  
„Lana? Was ist gerade passiert?“, wollte die Agentin wissen und sah sich um.  
Sie traute dem plötzlichen Frieden um sich herum nicht.  
„Yuun hat sich wohl durch vier Verschlüsselungsstufen gehackt und den Energiekern deaktiviert“, erklärte die Sith.  
„Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es sonst geschafft hätte“, meinte der Agent.  
„Theron. Gut, dass Ihr am Leben seid“, begrüßte die Sith ihn.  
Sie klang erleichtert, aber die Agentin fragte sich, ob sie um den Agenten tatsächlich besorgt gewesen war oder nur um die Informationen, die er hatte erlangen können.  
„Ich habe alles über den Störer gehört. Wir müssen uns für einen sofortigen Angriff neu gruppieren. Was auch immer passiert... seid stolz auf alles, was wir bis jetzt erreicht haben. Wir sehen uns bald“, verabschiedete sie sich.  
„Ich bin immer stolz auf das, was ich tue“, meinte Kaliyo gelangweilt.  
„Ich werde den Chaostrupp von den Ereignissen in Kenntnis setzen“, sagte die Sanitäterin und trat etwas zur Seite.  
„Ihr könnt schon vorausgehen, ich erledige das noch kurz“, sagte er an die anderen beiden gewandt.  
„Aber sie war doch so in Sorge um Euch“, entgegnete die Söldnerin mit honigsüßer Stimme.  
Die Agentin schoss der Rattataki einen Blick zu.  
„Kaliyo, das weiß er. Außerdem ist das hier weder Zeit noch Ort dafür“, erwiderte sie und hörte, wie etwas wie Bissigkeit in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.  
Die ganze Situation verlangte ihr scheinbar einiges ab – sie ließ sich zusehends gehen. Sie sah wieder zu dem Republikaner. Etwas schien über die Züge des Agenten zu huschen, aber sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Vielleicht lenkten sie auch all die kleinen Verletzungen ab. Sie waren an und für sich nicht tödlich, sprachen aber eine deutliche Sprache: Jemand hatte einiges versucht, um Theron Shan seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken.  
Sie bemerkte, dass sie unaufmerksam wurde, doch der Agent hatte sich bereits der Konsole vor sich zugewandt. Wenigstens einer von ihnen machte gerade seinen Job.  
Elara trat wieder an sie heran und zückte einen Scanner.  
„Der Chaostrupp erhält fast keinen Widerstand mehr. Sie behalten die Umgebung im Auge, bis wir ausrücken“, berichtete sie, während sie das Gerät auf den Agenten richtete.  
Gegen ihren Willen trat die Imperiale etwas näher an die Überläuferin heran.  
„Wie schlimm sind seine Verletzungen?“, wollte sie im gedämpften Tonfall wissen.  
„Er hat einiges abbekommen und mehrere Implantate müssen demnächst ersetzt werden. Die Injektion wird ihn noch eine Weile auf den Beinen halten. Wir sollten dennoch in Betracht ziehen, ihn nicht für den nächsten Einsatz einzuplanen“, berichtete die Sanitäterin.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns diesen Luxus leisten können. Ich habe die Daten, aber sie sind verschlüsselt“, meldete Theron sich zu Wort und drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
„Gute Arbeit“, die Imperiale nickte ihm zu.  
„Wir rücken aus“, sagte die Sanitäterin über Funk.  
Die Agentin übernahm, wie auch schon auf dem Hinweg, die Führung. Sie stießen auf keinerlei Widerstand. Sie verließen die Anlage und erreichten schließlich die Bikes.  
„Am besten kommt Ihr mit mir, Agent Shan“, schlug die Sanitäterin vor.  
Der Agentin gefiel der Vorschlag nicht, aber sie wusste, dass die Überläuferin Recht hatte.  
„Wir geben euch Deckung“, bestätigte sie mit einem Nicken und stieg ihrerseits auf ihr Gefährt. Kaliyo und sie warteten, bis Elara und Theron sich in Bewegung setzten, dann folgten sie ihnen.

Sie erreichten das Dorf ohne Zwischenfälle. Als die Agentin die kleine Höhle betrat, die ihnen als Unterschlupf diente, sah sie, wie Jakarro mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Theron zusteuerte.  
Der Agent wich ein wenig zurück und hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste.  
„Hey, Großer, ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, aber dafür bin ich noch nicht fit genug“, sagte er.  
„Eigentlich solltet Ihr für nichts fit genug sein“, meldete Elara sich zu Wort.  
„Ja, aber wir haben keine Zeit, mich in einen Koltotank zu stecken“, widersprach der Agent.  
„Du bist nicht der einzige Technikexperte. Ich könnte das Hacken der Daten übernehmen“, bot die ehemalige Ziffer an.  
Außerdem war da noch die T3-Einheit, die sicherlich weiterhin an den Daten arbeitete.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, erwiderte er.  
Ehe sie nachfragen konnte, ob er ihr nicht traute, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe mich schon seit Wochen mit Daten der Revaniter beschäftigt und nach allem, was ich von dir gesehen habe, wird deine Treffsicherheit dort draußen benötigt.“  
Sie musterten einander einen Moment länger, schließlich nickte sie.  
„In Ordnung“, bestätigte sie.  
„Wie geht es weiter?“, wollte Lana Beniko wissen, die neben ihnen stand.  
Theron wandte sich um und ging zu der Konsole, die sich in ihrem Unterschlupf befand. Er speiste die Daten ein. Hinter ihnen betrat der Chaostrupp in loser Formation die Höhle. Elara salutierte, was Orennon mit einem Nicken quittierte, ehe er an die anderen herantrat.  
„Der Störer befindet sich in einer Anlage, die von einem Kraftfeld umgeben ist. Wir müssen es ausschalten, um an ihn heranzukommen“, berichtete der Agent.  
„Das übernehmen wir“, sagte Orennon.  
„Moment. Wir sind genug Republikaner und Imperiale hier – können wir nicht die Kommandoschiffe anfliegen und ihnen erklären, was los ist?“, fragte die Spionin.  
„Selbst wenn es euch gelänge, die Großmeisterin und Marr zu überzeugen, bleibt da noch die fehlende Kommunikation in der jeweiligen Flotte. Der Rest wird das Feuer dennoch eröffnen“, antwortete Theron.  
Die Agentin dachte kurz nach und nickte knapp.  
„Stimmt. Dann werde ich den Chaostrupp begleiten. Ein Scharfschütze mehr kann nicht schaden“, meinte sie.  
„Perfekt“, kommentierte Lana ihre Entscheidung.  
Der Anführer des Chaostrupps warf der ehemaligen Ziffer einen Blick zu. Diese hob die Schultern.  
„Ich habe schon gehört, dass meine Treffsicherheit da draußen benötigt wird. Aber Theron könnte Hilfe beim Entschlüsseln der Daten gebrauchen“, erwiderte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihn.  
„Hey, ich kann durchaus...“, begann er, doch dann brach er ab und hielt sich die Seite.  
„Dich selbst überschätzen? Ja. Ich dachte nur, ein vertrauenswürdiger Hacker könnte dich unterstützen“, erwiderte sie und warf kurz dem Gand einen Blick zu, ehe sie Theron wieder ansah.  
Sein Zustand beunruhigte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie mochte den Agenten, das war ihr schon länger klar. Natürlich durfte sie es nicht übertreiben, zumal sie keine Zeit für derlei Dinge hatten.  
„Sir, ich schließe mich ihrer Einschätzung an. Ich würde gerne bleiben, um Agent Shan weiter zu betreuen“, meldete Elara.  
Orennon nickte.  
„In Ordnung, Yuun, du wirst hierbleiben und Theron unterstützen.“  
Der Gand führte seine Hände zusammen und verneigte sich leicht.  
„Wir werden die Wahrheit im Labyrinth finden“, bestätigte er.  
Therons Blick war von einem zum anderen gewandert. Jetzt sah er wieder zur Agentin. Diese lächelte ein wenig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Mehr wollte ich gar nicht.“  
Dann wandte sie sich an die Sith: „Komm, machen wir Jakarros Schiff fertig.“  
Gemeinsam mit dem Wookie, D4 und Kaliyo verließen die Imperialen die Höhle.  
„Ich weiß, die Dringlichkeit der Situation ist euch bewusst, aber ihr müsst wirklich schnell sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Flotten noch brauchen, um herzukommen“, erinnerte die Sith sie.  
„Oh ja. Dringend. Wir mussten nur vorher noch einen Agenten retten, der unter deiner Obhut abhanden gekommen war“, gab sie zurück, während sie zügigen Schrittes in Richtung des Landeplatzes gingen.  
„Es war notwendig“, hielt die Sith dagegen.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Möglich, aber trotzdem solltest du keine Dankbarkeit für diesen Zug erwarten“, entgegnete sie.  
„Das Aufhalten der Revaniter ist wichtiger als persönliche Gefühle“, meinte Lana.  
Die ehemalige Ziffer musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu ihr hinüberzusehen.  
„Sind es nicht die Sith, die sich gerne von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen?“, wich sie aus.  
Als sie zu der anderen Imperialen schaute, sah sie ihr an, dass diese der Agentin nicht glaubte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute Mal zwei Kapitel. Als ich das erste Mal Revans Schatten spielte, war es schon recht spät, als ich an die Stelle der Entführung kam. Natürlich warf ich dann die Vernunft über Bord und spielte noch die Befreiung. In diesem Sinne wollte ich die Entführung auch nicht so als Kapitel stehen lassen. Morgen geht es dann weiter mit dem Angriff auf den Signalstörer.


	14. Rishi - Der Signalstörer

Sie landeten so dicht, wie es ihnen nach den Scans möglich war und verließen das Schiff. In einiger Entfernung ragte ein Turm auf, der scheinbar neu gebaut worden war.  
„Der Störer ist in Sicht“, informierte Orennon Theron per Funk.  
Er war – ebenso wie Lana, der Gand und Dorne – zurückgeblieben.  
„Perfekt. Yuun und ich haben gerade den Jackpot geknackt – eine umfangreiche Liste der Revaniter-Verräter in beiden Flotten. Ich versuche, Euch hindurch zu helfen, so gut es geht, aber dieser Signalstörer könnte für ein paar Probleme sorgen“, erwiderte er.  
„Gute Arbeit“, meinte der Kommandant.  
Sie arbeiteten sich vor. Von Infiltration konnte schon lange keine Rede mehr sein. Sie stießen in schon fast regelmäßigen Abständen auf Gegenwehr. Mehr als einmal versuchten Revaniter, sie aufzuhalten.  
„Ich frage mich, warum sie immer in kleinen Gruppen kommen und nie alle zusammen“, meinte D4 irgendwann.  
„Genau! Dann könnten wir sie alle auf einmal vernichten!“, stimmte Jakarro ihm zu.  
„Nichts für ungut – aber in kleinen Gruppen kann man sie besser vernichten. Also gebt ihnen bitte keine Tipps“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Da haben Sie nicht Unrecht. Und im Endeffekt, werden sie alle fallen“, sagte D4.  
Es war nicht das erste und wahrscheinlich nicht das letzte Mal, dass seine doch leicht blutrünstige Ader sie wunderte. Andererseits – er war mit einem Wookie unterwegs und dieses Volk war alles andere als kampffaul.  
Sie erreichten einen eingezäunten Bereich.  
„Tanno“, orderte Orennon.  
„Ach – die schnelle Lösung, ja? Sehr gerne“, meinte der Weequay und machte sich an dem Tor zu schaffen. Sekunden später flog es mit einem lauten Knall in die Luft.  
„Na, vielleicht kommen sie jetzt alle“, schlug Kaliyo vor.  
„Das würde ich Euch nicht wünschen“, meldete die Stimme des Agenten sich über Funk.  
Sie klang verzerrt und es gab kleinere Lücken, in dem, was er sagte.  
„Zwischen Euch und dem Störer befindet sich ein Kraftfeld. Ihr müsst ein paar Sicherheitscodes besorgen, um es passieren zu können. Das Signal bricht gleich ab. Wir hören uns, wenn Ihr den Störer lahmgelegt habt“, sagte er.  
„Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen“, bestätigte der Kommandant ihm.  
Als sie sich weiterbewegten, nahm das Rauschen in der Leitung zu, sodass sie den Funk leiser stellten. Nach einem weiteren Scharmützel erreichten sie einen Bunker, der schwer bewacht wurde.  
Orennon, Jakarro und Kaliyo kümmerten sich um den großen Droiden, der direkt vor dem Eingang stand. Die Agentin war mit Jorgan etwas zurückgefallen und schaltete die Revaniter aus, die sich am Rande des Kampfgeschehens befanden. Der Droide und der Weequay übernahmen den Rest. Als sie endlich im Inneren waren, deutete der Kommandant auf die Konsole.  
„Das ist wohl Euer Job“, wandte er sich an die Imperiale.  
„Ich lasse Euch Jorgan zur Deckung hier und mache mit dem Rest den Weg frei“, fügte er an.  
Sie nickte ihm zu und trat an das Gerät heran.  
„Na... ich denke, ich bleibe auch hier“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Wir brauchen Eure Feuerkraft da draußen“, erwiderte Orennon.  
„Ach. Ich kann Euch gerne einen meiner Blaster mitgeben. Dann habt Ihr wenigstens meine halbe Feuerkraft dabei“, erwiderte die Söldnerin.  
Die Agentin hatte mittlerweile einen Datenstift an einen Zugang gesteckt. Ihre Finger flogen über die Tastatur.  
„Mehr Geständnis, dass er dich braucht, wirst du von ihm nicht bekommen“, sagte die Imperiale halb über ihre Schulter, ohne die Rattataki anzusehen.  
„Das ist ja zu schade“, erwiderte diese.  
Die Agentin hielt kurz inne und nahm sich nun doch die Zeit, ihre Gefährtin anzusehen, obwohl jede Sekunde zählte.  
„Tu ihm den Gefallen“, bat sie Kaliyo.  
Das Gesicht der Söldnerin verfinsterte sich.  
„Na schön. Aber wenn er dich nicht in einem Stück wiederbringt, schieße ich ihm ein Auge aus“, entgegnete sie und deutete mit dem Blaster auf Jorgan.  
„Abgemacht“, bestätigte die Agentin und lächelte leicht.  
Schön zu sehen, dass sie der Söldnerin nicht völlig egal war. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu der Konsole um und suchte weiter, während Kaliyo und der Chaostrupp den Bunker verließen. Endlich fand sie die Codes. Es kostete sie wertvolle Minuten, sie zu entschlüsseln. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich wünschte, dass Theron hier wäre und ihr helfen würde, doch sie schob den Gedanken rasch wieder beiseite. Dumpf hörten sie das Grollen von Schüssen in großer Entfernung.  
„Hört sich an, als wären die Flotten da“, stellte Jorgan fest.  
„Seid Ihr soweit?“, wollte er wissen.  
Gerade, als sie nicken wollte, sah sie eine Energieleitung, die unter hoher Belastung arbeitete. Konnte sie den Störer vielleicht von hier ausschalten? Als sie die Suche ausdehnte, entdeckte sie, dass es sich dabei um Luftabwehrgeschütze handelte, die feuerten. Sie hackte sich in die Steuerung, sah sich die Freund-Feind-Kennung an und verkehrte sie ins Gegenteil. Jetzt würden die Geschütze auf die Schiffe der Revaniter feuern.  
„Wir können“, wandte sie sich an den Scharfschützen.  
„Dann los – Eure Leute verlieren dort oben genauso ihre Schiffe wie unsere“, meinte er.  
Sie verließen den Bunker im Laufschritt, jeder einen Blaster in der Hand und das Gewehr auf dem Rücken. Doch Orennons Trupp hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie kamen an zerstörten Droiden und den Leichen weiterer Revaniter vorbei. Sie eilten über das Gelände auf das Gebäude zu. Auch dort waren die Spuren von Kämpfen zu sehen, aber keine Überlebenden und auch keine Leichen, die die Uniform des Chaostrupps trugen.  
Erst als sie das Gebäude durchquert hatten, trafen sie auf Kaliyo, den Wookie und den Rest des Chaostrupps. Sie standen an einer Tür.  
„Da seid Ihr ja! Die Revaniter haben uns noch etwas aufgehoben!“, meinte Jakarro.  
„Dachte schon, du machst mich zu einer Dauerleihgabe an diese Trottel“, fügte die Rattataki an.  
„Du weißt doch, wie hilflos ich ohne dich bin“, entgegnete die Imperiale.  
Dann sah sie durch die offene Tür. Ein riesiger Kampfläufer stand auf dem Platz. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Kasten.  
„Der Generator des Signalstörers?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Der Kommandant des Chaostrupps nickte.  
„Das nehmen wir an. Wir beschäftigen das Ding, während Tanno eine Sprengladung daran anbringt“, informierte er sie.  
„Wir sollten nicht als Pulk den Angriff auf uns ziehen“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
„Werden wir nicht. Jorgan, Ihr übernehmt links und Ziffer, Ihr verschanzt Euch rechts. M1 und ich versuchen, an das Ding heranzukommen. Kaliyo, Ihr...“  
„Wagt es ja nicht, mir einen Befehl zu geben“, unterbrach ihn die Rattataki.  
„Ich werde Euch schon nicht in die Quere kommen“, fügte sie an.  
Der Soldat musterte sie einen Moment, dann nickte er knapp.  
„Warnt einander, wenn Ihr etwas Auffälliges seht“, schärfte er ihnen ein.  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte die Agentin und tauschte noch einen Blick mit ihrer Gefährtin. Sie wusste, dass Kaliyo die Zusammenarbeit missfiel. Sie hoffte, nicht so sehr, als dass sie nach diesem Auftrag sich nach einem neuen Partner umsah.  
Die Agentin verschob diese Gedanken auf später, denn der Chaostrupp begann damit, auszurücken. Zuerst M1 und der Kommandant. Sie waren noch nicht einmal über die Hälfte der Distanz gekommen, als der Kampfläufer sie unter Feuer nahm. Der Soldat hechtete nach vorne, der Droide wich zur Seite aus. Orennon lief weiter nach vorne und nun waren beide weit genug auseinander, als dass der Läufer sich für ein Ziel entscheiden musste. Der Kommandant verschanzte sich auf der Plattform, dann begann er seinerseits auf den Läufer zu feuern. Den Explosionen auf der Oberfläche des Läufers zu urteilen holte er sogar die großen Kaliber hervor. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Läufer seinerseits zurückschoss. Daraufhin lief Jakarro los, seine Armbrust bereits im Anschlag haltend.  
Die Agentin hörte D4 noch „Wir werden sterben!“ rufen, dann war das Feuer der Waffen lauter als seine Stimme.  
Als M1 die Plattform erreichte, umrundete er den Läufer, damit sie ihn in die Zange nehmen konnten.  
„Unser Einsatz. Ich geh zuerst“, sagte der Cathar neben ihr.  
„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Jorgan“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Der Scharfschütze lief los.  
„Und jetzt einen gezielten Schuss in den Rücken...“, murmelte Kaliyo neben ihr.  
„Wir brauchen ihn. Und den Rest des Chaostrupps. Wer soll das Feuer des Läufers auf sich ziehen, wenn nur wir beide im Rennen sind?“, entgegnete sie und sah zu der Rattataki.  
Diese sah zumindest nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie noch vor einigen Augenblicken aus.  
Die Imperiale wartete noch einen Moment, bis genug Abstand zwischen ihnen war, damit der Läufer – sollte er auf den Cathar schießen wollen – sie nicht erwischte. Dann rannte sie ebenfalls über die Planken. Sie musste aufpassen, auf dem feuchten Holz nicht auszurutschen. Sie lief nach rechts, wo sich eine Konsole befand. Dahinter suchte sie Deckung in der Hoffnung, dass die Technik den Schüssen des Läufers standhalten würde. Die Imperiale spähte über ihre Deckung. Der Läufer wirkte gut gepanzert. Wenn er sich nicht bewegen würde, hätte sie versuchen können, mehrmals auf dieselbe Stelle des Cockpits zu schießen. Doch die Maschine tat ihr den Gefallen nicht. Also blieben Gelenke und der Aufsatz, an dem die Beine an den Kopf des Läufers angeschraubt worden waren. Die Agentin schoss zweimal, dann bewegte das Cockpit sich in ihre Richtung. Die Imperiale ging sofort wieder in Deckung. Es krachte, als die Schüsse gegen die Konsole in ihrem Rücken knallten, doch sie hielt stand. Sie hörte die Schüsse der anderen und das Sirren, als der Läufer sich ein neues Ziel suchte. Die Agentin erhob sich. Sie sah die Geschütze des Läufers herumschwenken – fort von allen Angreifern und auf die einzige Person, die sich nicht darauf konzentrierte, ihn anzugreifen.  
„Tanno, aufgepasst!“, rief sie.  
Die Agentin löste eine Hand von der Waffe, griff an ihren Munitionsgurt und warf dann eine Granate nach der Kampfmaschine. Die Schüsse des Läufers verfehlten den Weequay, doch dafür ruckte das Geschütz in ihre Richtung, schneller, als sie der Mechanik den Richtungswechsel zugetraut hätte. Die Agentin warf sich zur Seite, doch sie wurde umgerissen, ehe sie hinter ihrer Deckung verschwinden konnte. Ihre Schulter brannte, als habe man flüssiges Feuer darüber gegossen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und robbte wieder hinter die Deckung, gegen die immer noch Schüsse donnerten.  
Es gab eine Explosion.  
Das musste der Generator gewesen sein. Die Agentin schob die Hand ihrer unverletzten Seite an ihren Gürtel und holte umständlich ihr Holokom hervor.  
„Ihr habt es geschafft. Ich bin drin und lade die Daten hoch“, bestätigte Therons Stimme über Funk.  
„Ich... kontaktiere Marr“, brachte sie hervor und schob den Holokommunikator vor sich. Noch während sie ihn aktivierte, brachte sie sich mühevoll in eine sitzende Position und lehnte den unverletzten Teil ihres Rückens gegen die Deckung. Es prasselten immer noch Schüsse dagegen. Die Erschütterungen taten weh, aber aus eigener Kraft konnte sie sich gerade nicht aufrecht halten.  
„Bitte kommen... kann mich jemand empfangen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Sie rief, um die Schüsse zu übertönen. Kurz darauf flackerte ein kleines Abbild des Ratsmitglied der Sith über ihrem Kom auf.  
„Ich bin hier. Und Ihr seid auf Rishi...“, der letzte Teil ging unter, als es krachte.  
„Läufer neutralisiert“, hallte M1s Stimme über den Platz. Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, über die Deckung zu spähen. Dafür hätte sie aufstehen müssen.  
„Darth Marr, es befinden sich Verräter in Eurer Flotte – und nicht gerade wenige. Sie handeln im Auftrag von Revan“, informierte sie ihn.  
Dann presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen.  
Der Sith schien sie durch seine Maske zu mustern.  
„Revan ist am Leben?“, er klang milde überrascht.  
„Er will... dass Ihr Euch da oben gegenseitig vernichtet“, brachte sie hervor.  
Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
„Die Flotte soll jegliche Waffen deaktivieren. Sofort“, ordnete der Sith an.  
„Eure Leute sollten jetzt eine Liste der Verräter haben“, murmelte sie und öffnete die Augen wieder.  
Mittlerweile sah sie auch die Holofiguren der Jedigroßmeisterin Satele Shan und von Orennon über ihrem Kommunikator flackern.  
„Endlich, eine offene Leitung“, ein Hauch Erleichterung schwang in der Stimme der Jedi mit.  
Der Sith neigte leicht den Kopf. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte die Agentin, dass es für die Maßstäbe des Sith eine Respektsbekundung war, die sie so von ihm nur anderen Ratsmitgliedern der Sith gegenüber erwartet hätte. Endlich drang ihre Ausbildung zu ihr durch und sie erinnerte sich, wie sie das Bewusstsein halten konnte. Mit der Hand der unverletzten Seite fischte sie eine Koltoinjektion aus einer Tasche und verabreichte sie sich selbst. Der Stich schmerzte kaum im Vergleich zu ihrer Schulter.  
„Großmeisterin Shan. Es scheint, dass uns Euer Vorfahre eine Falle gestellt hat“, wandte Marr sich währenddessen an diese.  
„Ja, wir wurden von einem unserer Soldaten auf dem Planeten informiert. Wir ergreifen bereits Maßnahmen, um die Verräter unter Arrest zu stellen“, erwiderte sie.  
„So wie wir. Angesichts der Natur dieser Bedrohung, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns persönlich miteinander besprechen. An einem neutralen Ort“, erwiderte der Sith.  
„Es gibt eine Piratenstadt auf Rishi. Mein Team wird Euch die Koordinaten senden. Wir kommen dazu, sobald wir unsere Verwundeten versorgt haben“, meinte Orennon.  
„Seht Ihr das genauso, Ziffer?“, wollte der Sith wissen.  
„Ich nutze diesen Stützpunkt genauso wie der Chaostrupp. Neutraler geht es nicht“, antwortete sie und merkte, wie ihre Sinne langsam wieder stabiler wurden.  
„Dann treffen wir uns dort“, bestätigte der Sith. Die Übertragung wurde beendet.  
Sie hörte Schritte und sah auf. Jorgan tauchte hinter ihrer Deckung auf, gefolgt vom Rest des Chaostrupps.  
„Ihr habt Euch nen Schuss für mich eingefangen. Wusste gar nicht, dass ich Euer Typ bin“, meldete der Weequay sich zu Wort.  
„Halt die Klappe“, entgegnete Kaliyo, die sich vor ihr in die Hocke niederließ.  
„Geht schon. Ihr solltet vorgehen. Es... wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich treffen. Ich brauche zu lange zum Schiff“, erwiderte sie.  
„Der Chaostrupp lässt niemanden zurück“, erwiderte Orennon, der neben der Söldnerin stand.  
Die Rattataki begann, ihre Jacke von den Rändern der Wunde zu lösen.  
Die Agentin biss erneut die Zähne zusammen und war froh, sich bereits selbst eine Injektion gesetzt zu haben. Der Schmerz war etwas abgeflaut, aber Kaliyos Bemühungen, ihre Wunde freizulegen machten es nicht besser.  
„Vik, M1 – ihr geht mit Jakarro und holt seinen Frachter her. Jorgan, wir behalten das Gelände im Auge, nur für den Fall, dass es hier doch noch Revaniter gibt.“  
„Verstanden“, bestätigte der Kampfdroide, dann entfernten die drei sich.  
„Deine Jacke kannst du danach nicht mehr gebrauchen“, meinte die Rattataki.  
„Gehört zu den Ressourcen des Imperialen Geheimdienstes – irgendwie kann ich sie ersetzen“, sagte sie und presste die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als sie ein Reißen an den Rändern ihrer Wunde spürte, als sich endgültig Stoff von Fleisch trennte.  
„Der Schuss hat dich an der Schulter getroffen und sieht hässlich aus... aber ich kann keinen Knochen sehen. Vielleicht sollte sich das diese Sanitäterin nochmal ansehen, wenn wir zurück sind. Es war dumm, sie zurückzulassen“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Hörte sie da einen Hauch Sorge?  
„Sie ist dort, wo sie am meisten gebraucht wird“, murmelte die Agentin.  
Die Imperiale sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kaliyo nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Euch liegt etwas an Theron“, hörte sie Orennons Stimme.  
Hatte er nicht die Gegend im Auge behalten wollen? Musste er dafür direkt in ihrer Nähe stehen? Sie blieb ihm eine Antwort darauf schuldig.  
„Tut ihm nicht dasselbe an wie Lana“, meinte er und trat in ihr Sichtfeld.  
„Ich würde keinen Verbündeten verraten“, entgegnete sie und sah zu ihm auf.  
„Wir werden nicht ewig Verbündete bleiben“, erwiderte er.  
Die Rattataki strich irgendetwas auf ihre Wunde. Vermutlich noch mehr Kolto, zumindest ebbte der Schmerz langsam wieder ab.  
„Fertig. Mach so einen Mist nicht noch einmal“, schärfte Kaliyo ihr ein.


	15. Rishi - Eine Allianz zwischen Sith und Jedi

Als sie den Stützpunkt erreichten, waren die Abordnungen von Imperium und Republik bereits anwesend. Sie standen einander gegenüber – sowohl die Großmeisterin als auch das Ratsmitglied der Sith hatten je fünf Soldaten mitgebracht. Lana stand neben Darth Marr, während Theron, Dorne und Yuun im Hintergrund in der Nähe eines Tisches standen. Sie befanden sich zwar auf Republikanischer Seite, aber nicht an vorderster Front der Verhandlungen.  
„Dann sind wir uns einig. Wir lassen die Waffen vorerst ruhen“, sagte der Sith, gerade als sie eintraten.  
„Na, das ist ja interessant. Haben wir etwas Besonderes verpasst?“, wollte die Spionin wissen.  
Die Agentin ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie einen etwas merkwürdigen Anblick bieten musste. Sie trug ein weißes Shirt und darüber eine ihr zu große Uniformjacke des Chaostrupps. Ihre eigenen Sachen waren nicht mehr brauchbar gewesen, nachdem Kaliyo sie bei der Behandlung zerschnitten hatte.  
„Satele Shan, Großmeisterin des Jedi-Ordens. Dank Eurer Intervention konnten wir uns gegen die Revaniter-Flotte zur Wehr setzen. Ihr habt Tausende von Leben gerettet“, begrüßte sie die Neuankömmlinge.  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Als wüsste sie nicht, wer diese Frau war. Die Agentin hatte sogar bereits einmal ein Schiff angegriffen, das unter dem Schutz der Großmeisterin gestanden hatte, doch das war schon länger her. Und vermutlich war jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um die Jedi daran zu erinnern.  
„Und wir konnten unsere Flotte von der Verderbnis des Revan-Ordens reinigen. Jetzt müssen wir uns um Revan selbst kümmern“, fügte Darth Marr an.  
Die Großmeisterin deutete auf Theron, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen: „Mein Agent hier hat herausgefunden, dass sich Revan auf dem vierten Mond von Yavin befindet, wo er den letzten Lebensfunken des Sith-Imperators vermutet.“  
Die Agentin sah zwischen ihr und dem Sith hin und her. Scheinbar waren die beiden sich wirklich einig.  
Darth Marr nahm den Faden sofort wieder auf: „Revan will den Imperator von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholen – damit er ihn endgültig vernichten kann.“  
„Der Imperator hat nicht mehr das Sagen. Wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist, ist seine Zeit gekommen“, meinte die Agentin und hob ihre unverletzte Schulter.  
„Ihr habt Recht, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Die Gier des Imperators ist unstillbar. Sollte er wieder zu Kräften kommen, würde er versuchen, das ganze Leben in der Galaxis zu verschlingen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Erfolg hätte. Niemand – nicht Revan, nicht die Jedi, nicht Ihr und auch nicht ich – wäre in der Lage, ihn aufzuhalten“, entgegnete der Sith.  
Das war die Art von Neuigkeiten, die ihnen gerade noch gefehlt hatten.  
„Darth Marr und ich werden einen gemeinsamen Stoßtrupp nach Yavin 4 führen, um Revans Pläne zu zerschlagen. Chaostrupp, Eure Anwesenheit dort wird von unschätzbarem Wert sein“, sagte die Großmeisterin. Dann wandte sie sich an die Agentin: „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Euch uns ebenfalls anschließt.“  
„So wie ich. Für das Imperium. Und für die Galaxis“, fügte Darth Marr an.  
„Wir werden zur Stelle sein“, bestätigte Orennon und salutierte.  
„Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen, mein Lord“, sie deutete eine Verneigung an.  
„Dann steht die Vereinbarung. Wir sehen uns auf Yavin 4“, beendete der Sith die Unterhaltung.  
Die Republikaner gingen zuerst. Während Lana sich noch leise mit Darth Marr unterhielt, trat Elara an die Agentin heran.  
„Orennon hat mich von Eurer Verletzung in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich würde sie mir gerne ansehen.“  
Die Imperiale nickte und folgte der Überläuferin in einen kleinen Nebenraum. Dorne half ihr, sich ihrer Oberbekleidung zu entledigen, dann entfernte sie den Verband.  
„Ich sollte mit Eurer Gefährtin noch einmal die Erstversorgung durchgehen“, sagte die Sanitäterin, scheinbar an niemand Bestimmtes gerichtet.  
„Lieber nicht. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sie Euch nicht beißt. So schlimm?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein. Aber der Verband hätte besser sein können.“  
„Wir hatten gerade einen Kampfläufer zerlegt – ich bin sicher, sie hat ihr Bestes gegeben. Und... danke, dass Ihr Euch um mich kümmert“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Die Hände der ehemaligen Imperialen, die einen neuen Verband anlegten, hielten nur einen Moment inne, ehe sie mit ihrer Tätigkeit fortfuhren.  
„Ihr habt Euch verändert“, stellte sie fest.  
Die Agentin dachte nach.  
„Vielleicht. Ich denke, das hier hat uns alle verändert“, räumte sie schließlich ein.  
„Dem stimme ich zu“, entgegnete die Sanitäterin.  
Den Rest der Zeit arbeitete sie schweigend. Die Ziffer kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass Dornes Behandlung wesentlich schmerzärmer war als die von Kaliyo.  
„Ich bin fertig. Ihr könnt Euch wieder anziehen“, beschied die ehemalige Imperiale der Agentin.  
Diese kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie Revan jagten. Die beiden Frauen verließen den Nebenraum.  
Darth Marr redete immer noch mit Lana. Als er die Agentin sah, winkte er sie heran. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber, während Lana sich an den Tisch setzte, an dem bereits einige Mitglieder des Chaostrupps, Jakarro und Theron Platz genommen hatten.  
„Ihr seid einsatzbereit?“, erkundigte der Darth sich.  
Er gab den Imperialen einen Wink und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Sie nickte, während sie den Stützpunkt verließen.  
„Bis wir Yavin 4 erreichen, wird es kein Problem mehr darstellen“, versicherte sie ihm.  
„Gut – ich möchte, dass eine unserer besten Agentinnen vor Ort ist. Wir wollen uns nicht zu sehr auf die Truppen der Republik verlassen“, erinnerte er sie.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Beendet Eure Sachen hier. Ich sehe Euch auf Yavin 4“, verabschiedete er sich.  
„Gute Reise, mein Lord“, sie deutete erneut eine Verneigung an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in den Unterschlupf.  
Als sie den Raum wieder betrat, sahen die anderen sie an.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, wollte Lana wissen.  
„Nicht der Rede wert“, wehrte sie ab.  
„Die Hübsche hat sich nen Schuss für mich eingefangen. Sie will nur nicht eingestehen, dass sie auf mich steht“, meinte der Weequay.  
„Der wird auch beim zweiten Mal nicht lustiger“, warf Kaliyo ein.  
„Lass ihn. Orennon, bitte um Erlaubnis, ihm beim nächsten Mal eine reinzuhauen“, erwiderte sie salopp und sah zum Kommandanten.  
„Erlaubnis erteilt. Versucht, ihn nicht noch hässlicher zu machen, als er schon ist“, bestätigte dieser ihr und ein angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich finde, dieses Treffen lief erstaunlich gut“, kam D4 auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.  
„Ja. Es ist schön, zu sehen, dass das Imperium und die Republik zusammenarbeiten können, ohne sich gegenseitig in den Rücken zu fallen“, fügte Theron an und sah zu Lana, während er sich in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete.  
„Es war die richtige Entscheidung, deine Gefangennahme zu arrangieren. Wir hatten Erfolg, oder nicht?“, hielt die Sith dagegen  
„Unglaublich – wo bleibt das Vertrauen? Ist es plötzlich verschwunden oder gab es nie welches?“, wollte der Agent wissen.  
„Theron hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen wird. Ihr habt uns alle angelogen!“, stimmte Orennon ihm mit Nachdruck in der Stimme zu. Von der Freundlichkeit, die er eben noch auf seinem Gesicht durchgeblitzt war, war nun nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„In diesem Fall hat der Zweck doch wohl eindeutig die Mittel geheiligt“, meinte die Sith.  
„Nein“, widersprach die andere Imperiale. Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie.  
„Bei allem, was uns noch bevorsteht, müssen wir in der Lage sein, einander zu vertrauen. Du schuldest ihm eine Entschuldigung“, fügte sie an und fixierte die Sith, die Arme verschränkt.  
„Auf die Gefahr hin, selbstherrlich zu wirken, werde ich mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Recht zu haben“, widersprach diese.  
Die Agentin kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.  
„Tu es“, sagte sie nur und hielt ihren Tonfall flach.  
Lana blinzelte schließlich und wandte sich dem Agenten zu.  
„Theron, ich sehe ein, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie.  
Orennon nickte.  
„Nachdem das geklärt ist, sollten wir aufbrechen. Revan wird nicht auf uns warten“, meinte der Anführer des Chaostrupps.  
„Endlich!“, sagte Jakarro und stand auf.  
„Wir sollten noch unsere Spuren verwischen, nur zur Sicherheit. Lana, mach mit Jakarro schon Mal das Schiff fertig“, wies die Agentin die Sith an.  
„Natürlich“, die blonde Frau nickte und machte sich mit dem Wookie auf den Weg.  
„Das Löschen der Computer übernehme wohl besser ich“, meinte der Agent.  
„Brauchst du Unterstützung?“, wollte Orennon wissen.  
„Nein, ein Programm einspeisen kann ich gerade noch so. Nehmt T3 schon Mal mit, ich komme gleich nach“, versicherte er dem Kommandanten.  
Dieser nickte knapp, dann verließ er gemeinsam mit seinen Leuten die Unterkunft. Die Agentin sah ihnen nach.  
Kaliyo blieb noch einen Moment länger und sah demonstrativ zwischen Theron, der sich bereits der Konsole zugewandt hatte, und der Agentin hin und her.  
„Ich gehe dann auch Mal unseren Vogel startklar machen. Nur keine Eile“, sagte die Rattataki und lächelte vielsagend.  
Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Unterschlupf. Die Imperiale schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür, dass ich das beruflich mache, war ich scheinbar nicht unauffällig“, meinte sie und drehte sich um.  
Der Agent gab nicht zu erkennen, ob er sie gehört hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie unsicher wurde. Hatte sie sich in Theron getäuscht?  
„Nachdem ich dich in Aktion gesehen habe – ich wüsste nicht, wie man nicht auf dich aufmerksam werden sollte“, erwiderte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Sie verschränkte die Arme.  
„Weil auffallen für einen Spion auch so eine gute Eigenschaft ist“, meinte sie mit einem Hauch Ironie in der Stimme.  
„Das war im positiven Sinn gemeint“, entgegnete er und hob leicht die Hände.  
„Mmh... Kolto soll ja ungeschickte Komplimente als Nebenwirkungen haben“, sagte sie und versuchte, es halb, wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, während sie ihre Arme wieder sinken ließ.  
„Nachdem du mittlerweile zweimal angeschossen wurdest, solltest du dann aber noch schlechter darin sein“, entgegnete er.  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Was? War ich noch nicht unfreundlich genug? Außerdem heißt Nebenwirkung doch, dass es nicht eintreten muss“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Wohl wahr. Dieses Mal war es wohl nicht nur ein Streifschuss.“  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Lächeln etwas breiter wurde.  
„Du machst dir ja wirklich Sorgen um mich“, erwiderte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Sagen wir, ich sehe dich gern weiterhin im Team.“  
„Nur im Team?“, hakte sie nach.  
Der Agent zögerte, ehe er antwortete: „Du weißt, dass das hier keine gute Idee ist. Ich meine, ich gehöre zum Feind, technisch gesehen. Oder werde es wieder, sobald das Ganze hier vorbei ist.“  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Wenn dein Schiff unterwegs von einem Asteroiden getroffen wird, was würdest du noch bereuen, außer, dass du Revan nicht aufhalten konntest?“, wollte sie wissen und musterte ihn.  
Seine Augen wirkten anders als bei ihren bisherigen Treffen. Sorgenvoller. Er erwiderte den Blick.  
„Du weißt, deine Argumente zu wählen“, antwortete er schließlich.  
Sie musterte ihn einen Moment.  
„Ich bin sicher, du suchst schon eine Weile nach Gegenargumenten und hast irgendwann kapituliert“, meinte sie und brachte ihr Gesicht näher an seines heran.  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte er nur, ehe er die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sie küsste.  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog sich noch etwas an ihn heran. Obwohl sie ein wenig Blut schmeckte, schien ein kleiner Teil Anspannung von ihr abzufallen. Der Agent küsste überraschend gut. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass er das vielleicht – ebenso wie sie selbst – von Berufswegen her konnte.  
„Mmh... und mir haben sie gesagt, dass mein Kopf explodiert, sobald ich eine Imperiale küsse“, sagte er.  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nun, da ich momentan zur Hälfte in Kleidung eurer Truppen stecke, gehöre ich fast zur Republik“, erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht.  
„Sicher... wir beide wissen, dass du nach dieser Geschichte nicht einfach das Team wechseln wirst“, antwortete er.  
Die Imperiale dachte an Kothe zurück. Er hatte ihr damals angeboten, dass sie für ihn arbeiten würde. Sie hatte abgelehnt.  
„Nein... ich bin dort richtig, wo ich bin. Aber ich denke, für all das hier schulde ich dir bei Gelegenheit was. Wir sollten aufbrechen“, sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf die Tür.  
„Ich wusste, dass ich gut bin, aber so gut? Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten los“, meinte er und ging zur Konsole hinüber.  
„Als Agent, Theron. Das mit dem Küssen – na ja, wir können ja noch Mal üben“, erwiderte sie leichthin und hob die Schultern, was er nicht sehen konnte, da er ihr immer noch den Rücken zuwandte. Sie spürte dabei ein Brennen in ihrem Rücken und wie der Verband sich mitbewegte. Solche Bewegungen sollte sie wohl für eine Weile vermeiden.  
„Autsch. Du bist nicht zimperlich“, sagte er und beendete die Eingabe.  
„Ich bin sicher, du kommst noch dahinter, dass ich das nur gesagt habe, um es zu wiederholen“, entgegnete sie, als er zu ihr aufschloss.  
Dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam in Bewegung und verließen das Gebäude.  
„Huh. Ja. Wenn für so etwas überhaupt noch Zeit ist. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt Revan ja auf, wenn wir nett fragen“, gab er zu Bedenken.  
„Wirklich?“, erneut hob sie eine Augenbraue, als sie in eine andere Straße abbogen.  
„Nach allem, was ich von deiner Familie kennengelernt habe, neigt ihr eher nicht dazu, nur halbe Sachen zu machen“, fügte sie an.  
„Was soll ich sagen, Sturheit scheint uns im Blut zu liegen“, entgegnete er.  
„Oh ja. Nur bist du irgendwie der Einzige von euch, bei dem mir das sympathisch ist“, erwiderte sie.  
Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Erst da fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht wusste, wie er zu seiner Familie stand.  
„Wie ist das für dich? Mit deiner Mutter zusammenzuarbeiten, falls sie es denn ist, und einen Urahnen zu jagen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Du erwartest, dass ich solche Dinge einer imperialen Agentin erzähle?“  
„Ich kann beim Laufen nicht küssen. Aber gut, hier mein Vorschuss: Meine Eltern dienten beide in der Imperialen Armee, weshalb ich früh in ein Internat kam. Meine Mutter ist mittlerweile tot, im Dienst für das Imperium gefallen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich danach Trauer getragen. Mein Vater hat danach weiter Karriere gemacht“, erzählte sie.  
Der Agent blinzelte.  
„Klingt ja reizend. Ich wurde von den Jedi großgezogen. Natürlich nicht von der Großmeisterin, ihr Orden ist, was so etwas anbelangt, ziemlich streng.“  
Dann war die Namensgleichheit wirklich mehr als ein Zufall. Sie fragte sich, ob sie diese Information irgendwo melden sollte, doch dafür war noch genug Zeit, wenn sie Revan gestellt hatten.  
„Vielleicht hast du dann jetzt die Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was für ein Mensch sie ist. Abgesehen von all dem, was über Holo ausgestrahlt wird. Da es dich gibt, scheint es an ihr mehr als eine Seite zu geben“, erwiderte sie.  
„Vielleicht war das alles nur ein einmaliges Versehen, wer weiß. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich jemals eine Antwort auf solche Fragen erhalten“, antwortete er ernst.  
Die Agentin musterte ihn von der Seite.  
„Nun, ich halte von diesem 'Versehen' wesentlich mehr als von ihr. Und das liegt nur zu einem kleinen Teil an deinem guten Aussehen“, meinte sie und warf ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu.  
„Huh. Komplimente scheinen mehr deine Stärke zu sein“, stellte er fest.  
„Manchmal. Wenn ich mir Mühe gebe“, gab sie zurück.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie den Abflughafen erreicht.  
„Gut, dann auf nach Yavin 4. Wir sehen uns dort“, sie nickte ihm zu.  
„Bis dann“, verabschiedete er sich und erwiderte die Geste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, wie weit verbreitet das Wissen darüber ist, dass Theron Sateles Sohn ist. Deshalb habe ich es in dieser FF so gedreht, dass die Imperiale es tatsächlich erst durch das Gespräch mit Theron erfährt (auch wenn Lana natürlich in [Bar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8866972/chapters/20356636) schon so etwas angedeutet hat).  
> Außerdem habe ich im gesamten Rishi-Teil den T3 zum Großteil erst hinterher hineingeschrieben. Wenn ich mich recht an die Handlung von Revans Schatten erinnere, verschwindet er, während man in das Dorf der Rishi fliegt, ist aber wieder im Stützpunkt, sobald man zurück ist. Da Theron einen T3 hat, mit dem er ein wenig enger zusammenarbeitet, wollte ich ihm wenigstens ein klein wenig Persönlichkeit geben. Er kommt natürlich nicht an T7 heran (das war auch nicht Ziel der Sache), aber bei Letzterem ist die letzte Speicherlöschung gefühlt auch schon hundert Jahre her ;)


	16. Yavin 4 - Sensoren

Die Agentin verließ gemeinsam mit Kaliyo ihr Schiff, nachdem sie auf Yavin 4 gelandet waren.  
„Uh... schön machen sie es hier“, kommentierte die Rattataki. Überall waren Truppen von Imperium und Republik damit beschäftigt, Zelte aufzubauen und Kisten auszuladen. Dennoch gab es eine klare Trennung zwischen ihnen.  
Die Imperiale wandte sich an einen Soldaten, der ihr den Weg zum Kommandozentrum wies.  
„Geh du da Mal alleine hin – ich fand die Nachbesprechungen beim Geheimdienst schon immer öde“, meinte die Rattataki, ehe die Agentin sie hatte fragen können, ob sie mitkommen wollte.  
Sie nickte ihr zu.  
„In Ordnung. Wir werden sicherlich rasch aufbrechen“, meinte sie.  
„Nur keine Sorge, Klinge. Ich lauf schon nicht weg“, entgegnete die Söldnerin und grinste.  
Die Agentin schlug den beschriebenen Weg ein. Auf einer Anhöhe war ein langer Holotisch aufgebaut und dahinter eine große Einsatzkonsole. Links vom Tisch standen die Imperialen, darunter auch Darth Marr und Lana. Rechts standen die Angehörigen der Republik. Satele Shan stand – ebenso wie der Sith – an einer Stirnseite des Holotisches. Theron und Lana standen Orennon gegenüber an der langen Seite, obwohl sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren konnte, dass der Agent gerne mehr Abstand gehalten hätte. Der Kommandant des Chaostrupps stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Der Rest seiner Leute war nicht anwesend.  
„Es gibt keinen Zweifel: Der Imperator befindet sich auf diesem Mond“, sagte Marr gerade, als sie den Tisch erreichte.  
Ihr Blick streifte Theron, doch der Agent erwiderte ihn nicht. Er wirkte angespannt – angesichts ihrer derzeitigen Lage war es kaum verwunderlich. Orennon nickte ihr zu, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb.  
„Revan ist ebenfalls hier. Und die Großmeisterin glaubt, noch eine andere Präsenz zu spüren“, fügte das maskierte Ratsmitglied an.  
Der Sith hatte die Arme verschränkt und erweckte bei der Agentin eher den Eindruck, dass er nicht unbedingt daran glaubte. Aber er hatte es auch nicht so ausgedrückt, als würde er es für kompletten Humbug halten.  
„Die andere Präsenz ist... undeutlich. Die Dunkle Seite durchdringt diesen Mond. Umschließt ihn. Ich war auf Oricron, aber das hier ist etwas komplett anderes“, meinte die Großmeisterin.  
„Wenn der Imperator hier ist, sollte es kaum verwunderlich sein, dass sie so stark ist. Er wird den Mond aus einem bestimmten Grund gewählt haben“, warf der Kommandant des Chaostrupps ein.  
„Revans Orden hat einen Stützpunkt im Innern eines Massassi-Tempels errichtet. Dort ist die Dunkle Seite am stärksten“, erklärte der Sith.  
„Wir haben so nah wie möglich in der Nähe des Tempels ein Lager errichtet. Die große Menge an Massassi in der Gegend machen es jedoch schwierig, näher heranzugehen“, fügte Lana an.  
„Vielleicht wäre das anders gelaufen, wenn ihr unsere Scouts davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hättet, dass es dort nur so von Massassi wimmelte“, entgegnete Theron bissig.  
„Das hier ist zu wichtig, als dass wir uns gegenseitig Steine in den Weg legen dürfen“, meinte Orennon.  
„Dem stimme ich zu. Wir dürfen unser Urteilsvermögen nicht von unseren Gefühlen trüben lassen. Das scheint leichter gesagt, als getan“, merkte die Großmeisterin an.  
Angesichts dessen, was ihr Sohn hatte durchleben müssen, konnte die Agentin Therons Wut nachvollziehen. Zumal es sich anhörte, als hätten die Imperialen die Republikanischen Truppen sehenden Auges in diese Gefahr laufen lassen.  
„Darth Marr und ich konnten eine Einigung erzielen, doch es gibt offensichtlich noch viele in den Truppen beider Seiten, die unsere Sinn für ein gemeinsames Arbeiten nicht teilen“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Warum errichten wir nicht einen Perimeter aus Sensoren? Technik sollte unparteiisch genug sein“, schlug Orennon vor.  
Der Vorschlag war nicht dumm.  
„Das können Yuun und ich übernehmen, wenn Ihr ihn mir ausleiht, Kommandant. Wenn Republik und Imperium die Sensoren gemeinsam aufstellen, zeigen wir, dass wir zusammenarbeiten“, schlug sie vor. 'Und hindern das jeweils andere Lager daran, Daten zu sammeln.' Das wäre es, was sie sonst in dieser Situation gemacht hätte, wenn das alles hier nicht so wichtig wäre und wenn nicht... Die Agentin konnte den Gedanken abwenden, aber sich nicht davon abhalten, ihren Blick zu Theron wandern zu lassen.  
„Euch ist der Waffenstillstand sehr wichtig“, stellte die Großmeisterin mit ruhiger Stimme fest.  
„Ihr wollt keiner Seite einen Vorteil lassen“, stimmte Darth Marr ihr zu.  
Die Agentin sah zu dem Sith.  
„Sagen wir einfach, es sind schon genug Dinge zwischen uns und der Republik vorgefallen, mein Lord, die das hier gefährden könnten, obwohl alle wissen, dass wir Revan nur gemeinsam aufhalten können“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Sith nickte.  
„Yuun wird Euch begleiten“, beschloss Orennon.  
Während die Agentin ihren Blick zu dem Kommandanten wandern ließ, streifte er Lana, deren Miene etwas verkniffen wirkte. Gut, sollte sie wissen, dass die Agentin sie gemeint hatte.  
„Danke“, sie nickte dem Soldaten zu.  
„Ich breche sofort auf und informiere Euch, sobald wir die Sensoren aufgestellt haben“, entgegnete sie.  
Dann verließ sie den Konferenztisch.

Schon in der Aggressor hatte der Gand sich als sicherer Schütze erwiesen, aber auch in freier Wildbahn war er äußerst treffsicher. Er war kein Scharfschütze wie Jorgan, aber er verschwendete auch kaum Munition. Sie fragte sich, ob der Finder irgendwie für die Macht empfänglich war.  
Sie stellten die Sensoren stets zusammen auf.  
„Und Nummer fünf“, funkte sie in die Basis.  
„Daten kommen rein. Ich sehe Darth Marr beim Auf- und Abgehen zu – da bekommt das Wort 'angespannt' eine völlig neue Bedeutung“, entgegnete Theron über Funk.  
Die Imperiale empfand es als angenehm, dass er ihr Kontakt war.  
„Er gehört noch zu den entspannteren Mitgliedern des Rates der Sith“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wirklich?“, seine Stimme klang etwas zweifelnd.  
„Nun, er ist erst das dritte Ratsmitglied, das ich kennenlerne, aber das erste, das mich nicht mit Stromschlägen geschockt hat“, entgegnete sie, während sie wieder auf ihr Bike stieg.  
Yuun tat es ihr gleich.  
„Klingt ja nach traumhaften Arbeitsbedingungen“, entgegnete der Agent sarkastisch, „Warum arbeitest du nochmal für Leute, die so etwas mit dir anstellen?“, erkundigte er sich und es schien ein Hauch Interesse in seiner Stimme zu liegen, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er vor allem gerade mit der Auswertung der Daten beschäftigt war.  
„Um eine bestehende Ordnung zu verbessern, muss man sie von innen heraus verändern“, schaltete der Gand sich ein.  
Sie sah sein Bike vor sich herjagen.  
„Das was er sagt“, stimmte sie ihm zu.  
„Ah, ja“, machte der Agent. „Und das gelingt dir?“  
„Nun – manchmal werde ich dafür geschockt“, erwiderte sie ungerührt.  
Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, spürte sie tatsächlich kaum Bitterkeit. Es waren wertvolle, wenn auch schmerzhafte, Lektionen gewiesen und in ihrem Job gab es nun einmal mehr davon als von den fröhlichen. Sie hatte begonnen, nach dem Vorbild eines Sith zu meditieren, um ihren Geist besser abzuschirmen. Sie hatte seine Aufzeichnungen damals im Tempel der Dunklen Seite gefunden. Er war der Überzeugung, dass es weder eine Helle noch eine Dunkle Seite, sondern einfach nur die Macht gab und die Sith durch diese Erkenntnis über sich hinauswachsen könnten.  
Seine Aufzeichnungen waren zwar in irgendeinem Archiv verschwunden, doch sie hatte sich damals eine Kopie angefertigt, ehe sie sie ihrem Auftraggeber ausgehändigt hatte. Sie gab Informationen – so sie es unbemerkt konnte – nie unkopiert weiter. Dafür waren sie eine zu mächtige Waffe.  
Sie glaubte nur begrenzt an die Macht, aber die Aufzeichnungen des Lords hatten nicht unplausibel geklungen. Sie hatte zuerst mit Vectors Hilfe und später alleine meditiert. Trotz ihrer mentalen Unabhängigkeit wollte sie sich nicht alleine darauf verlassen. Sie hatte schon früh gesehen, dass die Macht zu weit mehr im Stande war, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie den Eindruck, ihre Gedanken vor den Tricks von Sith und Jedi besser abschirmen zu können, als allein durch ihre Ausbildung und ihre Implantate.  
Sie erreichten den letzten Punkt und stellten ihre Bikes ab.  
Die Imperiale nahm den Rumpf des Sensors aus ihrem Gepäck und der Gand kam mit der eigentlichen Einheit dazu. Sie schlossen ihn gemeinsam an und aktivierten ihn.  
„Sehr gut. Das war's. Kommt zurück, ich denke, hier wartet noch einiges an Arbeit auf euch“, funkte Theron.  
„Schon unterwegs. Stellt Revan nicht, bis wir wieder da sind“, gab sie zurück.  
„Das... ist bei den Sensordaten unwahrscheinlich“, erwiderte er.


	17. Yavin 4 - Die Ehrengarde des Imperators

Als sie das Camp erreichten, empfing Orennon sie.  
„Gute Arbeit. Die Lage am Konferenztisch ist... ein wenig entspannter“, meinte er.  
„Die Ziffer war äußerst hilfreich“, sagte der Gand und verneigte sich leicht.  
„Er ebenso. Falls du jemals die Republik verlassen willst... wir hätten auch Verwendung für jemand mit deinen Talenten“, erwiderte sie ehrlich.  
„Yuun gehört zur Republik. Außerdem ist das Imperium den Gand gegenüber kaum freundlich gesinnt“, erwiderte dieser.  
„Ja – einer dieser Fehler, die sich im Laufe der Zeit eingeschlichen haben“, meinte sie.  
„Kommt – ehe Ihr noch weitere Versuche unternehmt, mein Team abzuwerben“, mischte Orennon sich wieder ein und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Kommandozentrums.  
Er klang dabei nicht angespannt oder als würde er ihr den Versuch übelnehmen.  
„Ich glaube, außer Yuun will ich auch niemanden. Für Eure Kommandofähigkeiten hätten wir sicher Verwendung – aber da Ihr der Einzige seid, der nicht zu uns übergelaufen ist... würde ich wohl nur meine Energie verschwenden. Außerdem ist Rekrutierung nicht meine Aufgabe“, entgegnete sie.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie den Hauch eines Lächelns auf Orennons Gesicht, als sie ihm einen Blick zuwarf.  
Sie erreichten den Konferenztisch.  
„Die Sensoren zeigen mehrere Gebäude dort draußen an. Eine Mischung aus antiken und neuartigen Materialien... sieht aus, als wurden sie wieder in Stand gesetzt. Kürzlich“, informierte Theron sie.  
„Überprüft die Funkfrequenz siebenundvierzig Komma zwei“, wies Marr ihn an.  
Der Agent nahm die Änderungen vor.  
„Wir haben da was. Aber es ist verschlüsselt. Was ist das?“, wollte er wissen und sah zum Ratsmitglied der Sith.  
Die Agentin musste Theron zugestehen, dass er nicht angespannter oder ängstlich wirkte. Damit war er wahrscheinlich einer der Wenigen, auf die Marr diese Wirkung nicht hatte.  
„Die Fakten hinter einem Gerücht. Diese Frequenz wird nur von der Imperialen Garde benutzt. Die Strukturen, die wir gefunden haben, müssen ihre Trainingseinrichtung sein“, erklärte der Sith.  
Die Imperiale blinzelte. Bisher war es nicht einmal ihr gelungen, mehr über die Imperiale Garde herauszufinden. Scheinbar wusste auch der Rat der Sith selbst wenig über sie.  
„Könnt Ihr ihre Nachrichten entschlüsseln? Es ist möglich, dass sie Dinge übertragen, die uns nützen“, meinte Orennon und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Nein. Dazu ist nur die Imperiale Garde selbst in der Lage. Aber von dem, was Theron beschreibt, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich ein Notruf“, entgegnete der Sith.  
„Wenn die Garde hier einen Stützpunkt hat, könnten sie auch über Informationen verfügen, die das Versteck des Imperators preisgeben – das würde uns direkt zu Revan führen“, fügte die Großmeisterin an.  
„Dem stimme ich zu. Da dies hier eine rein imperiale Angelegenheit ist, werde ich ein eigenes Team für die Untersuchung zusammenstellen. Beniko, Ziffer, Ihr kommt mit mir“, orderte er.  
„Mein Lord, wenn ich einen Vorschlag unterbreiten darf?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.  
Sie hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander gelegt, die Beine leicht auseinander gestellt und stand aufrecht da. Es war wichtig, dass man selbstsicher, aber nicht überheblich wirkte, wenn man mit Sith zusammenarbeitete. Bis auf bei jenen, die in jedem nur einen kriecherischen Diener sahen.  
„Bei der Teambesprechung“, entgegnete Marr und Bestimmtheit schlich sich in seine verzerrte Stimme.  
„Wir könnten den Chaostrupp gebrauchen. Sie sind dafür ausgebildet, unseren stärksten Truppen zu widerstehen und ich habe bereits mehrfach mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet. Wenn Orennon sich für diesen Auftrag meinem Kommando unterstellt, haben wir die Sicherheit, dass alles nach unseren Vorstellungen durchgeführt wird und trotzdem das nötige Fachwissen. Ich selbst habe noch nie gegen die Imperiale Garde gekämpft“, erklärte sie, ohne sich zum Fleck zu bewegen.  
Der Sith schien sie zu mustern. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken offenzulegen. Sie glaubte wirklich, dass es so am Schnellsten war.  
„Und warum glaubt Ihr, dass er sich an Eure Anweisungen hält?“  
„Zum einen ist er mir noch etwas schuldig. Zum anderen wegen dieses Konzepts, dass in unseren Reihen öfter verloren geht, obwohl es für uns genau so wichtig ist wie für die Republik: Ehre“, antwortete sie und hielt dem gesichtslosen Blick des Sith' stand.  
„Vorsicht. Ihr spielt ein gefährliches Spiel“, warnte der Sith sie.  
„Mit Verlaub, mein Lord, das tun wir alle hier auf Yavin 4. Wenn irgendwer aus dem Rat der Sith oder der Republik erfährt, was hier geschieht, bevor wir unser Ziel erreicht haben, sind die persönlichen Konsequenzen für jeden einzelnen nicht absehbar. Davon abgesehen, dass es unsere Operation behindern würde“, erwiderte sie überzeugt.  
„Eine gute Idee. Ich erkläre mich bereit, mit meinem Team unter ihrem Kommando das Trainingsgelände zu infiltrieren“, wandte Orennon sich an die Großmeisterin.  
„Wenn Ihr unter ihrem Kommando arbeiten könnt“, die Jedi nickte ihm zu.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte der Kommandant.  
„Darth Marr?“, er drehte sich zum Sith.  
Dieser schien den Chaostruppler einen Moment lang zu mustern. Genau so gut konnte er unter seiner Maske Grimassen schneiden, aber bisher hatte die Agentin nicht bemerkt, dass Darth Marr über etwas wie Humor verfügte.  
„In Ordnung. Ihr erstattet mir umgehend Bericht, wenn Ihr dort fertig seid“, verlangte er.  
Die Agentin deutete eine Verneigung an.  
„Natürlich, mein Lord.“

Die Agentin war froh, dass sie ihren Vorschlag eingebracht hatte, als sie sich über das Gelände der Garde kämpften. Kaliyo und sie hätten viel länger gebraucht. Der Chaostrupp war zwar auffälliger, aber dafür gingen sie gemeinsam auch wesentlich rascher vor. Schließlich erreichten sie ein kleines Gebäude. Es wirkte wie ein Tempel, doch es war schon älter. Teile der Verzierung waren abgefallen und Pflanzen rankten sich über die Mauern.  
Die Agentin ging neben Orennon und sie tauschten einen Blick, ehe sie in die Dunkelheit des Tempels eintauchten. Der Imperialen war, als würde die Spannung zunehmen. Früher hätte sie angenommen, dass es zwischen dem Republikanischen Trupp und ihr war, doch es schien etwas anderes zu sein, als läge etwas in der Luft, was sie weder riechen noch schmecken oder fühlen konnte. Es war etwas darin... Sie hörte sie, ehe sie sie sahen.  
Sie spähte um eine Ecke und sah dort mehrere Mitglieder der Imperialen Garde.  
„Wir haben eine Pflicht! Sie gehören hier nicht her!“, lamentierte einer von ihnen laut.  
Die Agentin zog sich zurück. Orennon warf ebenfalls einen Blick um die Ecke.  
„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass sie sich uns ergeben?“, wollte er leise wissen.  
„Wenn Ihr Euch ihm zu erkennen gebt? Gar nicht“, antwortete sie ehrlich.  
„Wenn ich es versuche? Vielleicht zwei Prozent?“, fügte sie an.  
Sie glaubte, ein grimmiges Lächeln in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er sagte: „Na dann los. Die Ehre gebührt Euch.“  
„Danke... gebt Ihr mir Deckung?“, hakte sie nach und ihr Blick wanderte über den Chaostrupp.  
Es schien, als würde Jorgan ein wenig nicken, doch es war der Kommandant der „Natürlich“, antwortete.  
Die Imperiale trat um die Ecke, den Blaster nach wie vor in der Hand, aber gesenkt.  
„Ihr! Ihr gehört nicht hierher!“, der Gardist richtete seinen ausgestreckten Finger auf sie.  
„Da es auch mein Imperator ist, wage ich dem zu widersprechen. Wir wollen verhindern, dass Revan ihm etwas antut“, erwiderte sie und trat näher heran.  
„Ihr versteht nicht! Wir unterstehen seinem Befehl! Wir sind seine Nahrung. Alle!“  
Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung hob er seine Lanze. Die Agentin aktivierte ihren Schild und sprang zurück. Auch die anderen Gardisten griffen an.  
Die Blaster des Chaostrupps kreischten. Tanno verwickelte einen der roten Soldaten in einen Zweikampf. Kaliyo warf eine Granate zwischen die Gardisten, als diese auf sie zustürmten. Nur einer wurde von den Füßen gerissen, die anderen wichen aus.  
Die Imperiale schoss konsequent auf den Wortführer, der ihr nachsetzte. Orennon hieb ihm seinen Gewehrkolben in die ungeschützte Seite, genau in dem Augenblick, als er an dem Anführer des Chaostrupps vorbeistürmen wollte. Der Gardist sackte kurz zusammen und die Imperiale nutzte die Chance, um auf seine Gelenke zu zielen. Ein Schuss und ein weiterer Schlag von Orennon und der Mann ging in die Knie. Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern. Zwei Kämpferinnen der roten Garde sprangen auf sie zu und nahmen all ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.  
Die Imperiale hechtete zur Seite, stellte ihren Schild auf und aktivierte eine kleine Sprengladung, die ihre Angreiferin zurückschleuderte. Dann zielte sie. Die Rüstung war gut – aber einem Dauerfeuer würde auch sie nicht standhalten. Vorausgesetzt, ihr Blaster überhitzte vorher nicht.  
Die Gardistin stürmte auf sie zu und die Agentin hatte Mühe, gut zu zielen. Schon drang der Geruch eines heißgelaufenen Blasterlaufs an ihre Nase, als die Rote endlich in sich zusammensackte und liegenblieb.  
Der Kampf dauerte an, doch schließlich setzten die Truppen der brüchigen Allianz sich durch. Übrig geblieben war nur der Wortführer, der immer noch schrie, dass sie alle nur Nahrung waren. Die Agentin trat an ihn heran.  
„Das hält ja keiner aus!“, murrte der Weequay.  
„Oooch, tut es in den Ohren weh?“, fragte Kaliyo honigsüß.  
„Wir brauchen ihn lebend“, sagte die Imperiale, ohne Tanno eines Blickes zu würdigen oder auf ihre Gefährtin einzugehen.  
„Wir wollen Revan wirklich aufhalten. Sagt uns, was Ihr wisst“, forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Ihr habt dazu kein Recht!“, ereiferte der Gardist sich.  
„Ziffer, wir kümmern uns um ihn. Ihr könnt unsere Vorgesetzten informieren, dass wir einen Gefangenen mitbringen“, schlug Orennon vor.  
„Wenn mich das aus seiner Reichweite herausbringt – nur zu gerne“, entgegnete sie und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um seinem Vorschlag nachzukommen.

„Tötet Euch jetzt oder später, es ist alles dasselbe! Ihr nährt nur die Flamme!“, ließ der Gardist vernehmen, gerade als der Kommandant des Chaostrupps und die Agentin den Konferenztisch erreichten.  
Darth Marr trat um den Tisch herum und auf den Anführer der Imperialen Garde zu.  
„Kommandant Iven ist wahnsinnig, aber er verfügt immer noch über Informationen, die wir benötigen, um den Tempel zu erreichen und die Rückkehr des Imperators zu verhindern“, stellte er fest. Die Großmeisterin trat neben ihn.  
„Ich würde ihn gerne persönlich befragen. Jemand in seiner Verfassung muss mit Bedacht gehandhabt werden. Ihr könnt dabei natürlich zugegen sein“, entgegnete die Jedi.  
„Zeit ist ein wichtiger Faktor. Wir brauchen einen härteren Ansatz“, widersprach der Sith.  
„Gewalt hat ihn in seine jetzige Situation gebracht. Er wird eher reden, wenn er sich sicher fühlt“, pflichtete Orennon ihr bei.  
Die Agentin musterte Iven. Er wirkte völlig verstört. Der Mann stand seelisch am Rande eines Abgrunds. Vielleicht fiel er sogar schon und er brauchte sicherlich niemanden, der ihn weiter hinabstieß.  
„Ich tue es nicht gerne, aber ich stimme Orennon und Großmeisterin Shan zu. Lasst die Jedi ihn befragten“, sagte sie.  
Der Sith wandte ihr seine Maske zu und schien zu ergründen, woher ihre Einstellung rührten.  
„Eure Ansichten sind immer wieder überraschend. Großmeisterin – nach Euch“, sagte er schließlich und streckte die Hand aus.  
„Bringt den Mann in meine Gemächer“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Agentin trat zurück um den Soldaten Platz zu machen, die den Gardisten abführten. Darth Marr und Satele folgte ihnen, ebenso wie Theron und Jakarro. Doch der Kommandant hielt den Agenten auf.  
„Braucht ihr mich bei der Befragung?“, wollte er wissen.  
Der SIDler schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich denke nicht.“  
„Gut. Ihn herzubringen war nicht gerade ein Spaß. Dann nehme ich mir den Moment frei“, erwiderte der Soldat.  
„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Ivens Geschrei klingelt immer noch in meinen Ohren. Gebt uns danach eine Zusammenfassung“, bat sie ihn.  
Der Agent musterte sie kurz, dann nickte er.  
„Alles klar.“  
Theron folgte den anderen. Der Kommandant und die Agentin blieben alleine zurück.  
„Ich würde Euch auf ein Bier einladen, aber ich denke, wir werden unseren Kopf heute noch brauchen“, wandte er sich an sie.  
Die Imperiale blinzelte.  
„Ein Bier. Ihr und ich? Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass dann das Universum implodieren würde oder etwas in der Art?“, erwiderte sie, spürte aber, wie sich wenigstens der Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.  
Der Soldat erwiderte die Geste.  
„Wir arbeiten gut zusammen. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich auf meine Pension verzichtet, um Euch zu töten um die Galaxis sicherer zu machen“, gestand er.  
Die Agentin lachte leise.  
„Oh – glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht überlegt habe, wie ich Euch an das Imperium ausliefern kann. Aber irgendwo auf Rishi habe ich es aufgegeben. Wir sollten einander nicht das Leben schwer machen“, sagte sie.  
Er nickte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr das so seht“, meinte er.  
„Keine Ursache. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir nach der Sache hier wenigstens so fair wären, einander zu warnen, falls wir auf den anderen angesetzt würden?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Wenn Ihr dasselbe für uns tut.“  
„Verratet es keinem – aber ja. Das würde ich. Was nach der Warnung passieren würde, kann ich nicht sagen.“  
„Mehr verlange ich nicht“, sagte Orennon.

Sie kehrte gerade von einer Runde durch das Lager zurück, als der Kommandant des Chaostrupps ihr entgegenkam.  
„Sie kommen zurück.“  
Die Imperiale beschleunigte ihre Schritte und schloss zu ihm auf. Lana, Theron und Jakarro hielten auf sie zu.  
„Wie sieht es aus?“, empfing der Soldat die drei.  
Theron schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz zu Boden.  
„Wie es aussieht? Wie wäre es mit: Beunruhigend“, sagte er, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah wieder auf.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte alles andere als glücklich.  
„Ivens Informationen nach gibt es im Tempel ein Gerät mit dem er hoffte, den Imperator zurückzubringen. Es handelt sich um eine Waffe, die entwickelt wurde, um alles Leben auf diesem Mond auszulöschen mit Ausnahme jener, die sich im Tempel befinden“, erklärte Lana.  
Die Agentin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Oh, das würde ich zu gerne sehen! Stellt Euch nur vor!“, mischte der Protokolldroide sich ein.  
„D4 – halt die Klappe“, erwiderte Theron sofort.  
Die Imperiale warf ihm einen Blick zu. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht lange, aber sie glaubte, dass er sich normalerweise nicht derart leicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ.  
„Das Gerät wurde von den Sith entworfen. Dadurch wusste der Imperator, dass es existierte, darum hat er sich nach Yavin 4 zurückgezogen“, fuhr die Sith fort.  
„Ivens Team wollte das Gerät aktivieren und die ausgelöschten Leben nutzen, um den Imperator wiederzuerwecken“, schlussfolgerte Orennon und senkte die Arme, die er bis dahin verschränkt gehalten hatte.  
„Ja. Und nun plant Revan es genau dazu zu nutzen. Wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten, sind wir alle tot“, erwiderte Lana.  
„Es geht hier nicht mehr um Rache! Es geht ums Überleben!“, knurrte Jakarro und die Agentin glaubte, einen Hauch Verzweiflung in seiner Äußerung zu hören.  
Natürlich würde sie ihm das niemals so sagen. Ihr Blick streifte noch einmal Therons besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden“, sagte sie.  
„Iven hat uns von einer Reihe komplexer Schlösser berichtet, die uns Einlass in den Tempel gewähren werden. Das ist das nächste Ziel von Euch als Team“, wandte der Agent sich an Orennon und die Spionin.  
Beide nickten.  
„Hey, könntet Ihr uns kurz alleine lassen?“, wandte er sich an Lana.  
„Natürlich. Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit“, erinnerte die Sith sie.  
Dann wandten Jakarro und sie sich um und gingen gefolgt von Orennon voraus.  
Der Agent trat an sie heran, bis sie nur noch zwei Armeslängen trennten.  
„Du hast vorhin gute Arbeit geleistet, als du vorgeschlagen hast, den Chaostrupp mitzunehmen“, sagte er.  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Du hättest sie ohnehin losgeschickt, oder? Und Marr hätte seinerseits wahrscheinlich versucht, Informationen zurückzuhalten. Ich wollte weiteres Konfliktpotenzial vermeiden“, entgegnete sie. Der Agent sah zur Seite und nickte. Irgendwie wirkte er leicht abwesend.  
Schließlich sah er sie wieder an: „Man schaut bei unserer Arbeit dem Tod ständig ins Gesicht. Du kennst das. Aber ich brauche nicht die Macht, um es fühlen zu können: Wenn wir die Revaniter nicht aufhalten, ist es vorbei. Alles“, fügte er an und verschränkte die Arme.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Lächeln etwas breiter wurde.  
„So viel dazu, in die Fußstapfen deiner Mutter zu treten und ein Jedi zu werden. Oder eben auch ein Sith“, meinte sie und hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Huh. Klar. Und wenn ich ein Darth werden würde, könnte ich dir sogar Befehle erteilen. Ja... ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich brauchte das. Mehr noch: Ich glaube, du wusstest, dass ich das brauchte. Versuch dort draußen nicht zu sterben, okay? Es wäre schön, dich wiederzusehen“, erwiderte er.  
Sie musterte ihn. Er hatte ein leicht schelmisches Lächeln aufgesetzt, aber sie glaubte, darunter immer noch Sorge durchschimmern zu sehen. Sie mochte diese Seite an ihm mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Ob er sich nun um sie oder um alle sorgte, war ihr dabei egal.  
„Ich werd dran denken, wenn ich dich über Funk höre“, erwiderte sie und nickte ihm zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie es scheint, werden Orennon und die Agentin langsam etwas warm miteinander.  
> Kann mir eigentlich irgendjemand erklären, was genau Theron brauchte? (In seinem letzten Gesprächsbeitrag sagt er das ja)  
> Ich selbst bin mir da einfach nicht sicher und habe mich da gefühlt in meinem eigenen Kopf verrannt. Musste er sehen, dass man 'auch ohne Machtfähigkeiten Großes vollbringen kann' oder wie man das nennen könnte? Ich weiß, ich habe diese Stelle so geschrieben, aber die Agentin hat mir auch nicht verraten, ob sie weiß, was das sein soll ;)  
> Da diese Äußerung aus dem Spiel kommt, hoffe ich, dass mir da jemand weiterhelfen kann :)


	18. Yavin 4 - Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Sie kämpften sich gemeinsam durch das Gebiet der Massassi. Mittlerweile bildeten Kaliyo, der Chaostrupp und die Imperiale ein ganz gutes Team. Sie fanden Mechanismen, die für den Eintritt in den Tempel nötig waren und aktivierten diese. Schließlich betraten sie einen Vorbau des Tempels. Die Massassi waren inzwischen erheblich von ihnen dezimiert worden, was ihr Vorankommen beschleunigte.  
„Das sollte das letzte Teil sein“, meinte Orennon, als sie sich einer weiteren dreiseitigen leuchtenden Pyramide näherten.  
„Der Pfad endet hier“, bestätigte Yuun und nickte leicht.  
„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er nicht nur von einer Gerölllawine blockiert wird“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Redest du jetzt auch so?“, beschwerte sich die Rattataki.  
Sie hatten den Gegenstand erreicht. Der Gand vollführte eine Geste und die Pyramide leuchtete auf.  
„So – kommt jetzt was?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen und klang dabei gelangweilt.  
„Ähm...“, Unsicherheit schwang in der kratzigen Stimme des Weequay mit.  
Die Agentin hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das einmal erleben würde.  
„Es wurde Zeit. Endlich seid Ihr da“, sagte jemand hinter ihnen.  
Sie drehten sich um und sahen, was Tanno so aus dem Konzept brachte.  
Die leuchtende Gestalt Revans schimmerte hinter ihnen. Zumindest vermutete die Imperiale, dass es der gefallene Jedi war. Seine Kleidung erinnerte sie stark an den Gegner, den Kaliyo und sie in der Droidenfabrik niedergestreckt hatten. Die Figur trug nicht seine Maske. Andererseits: Jeder konnte eine Maske aufsetzen und die Stimme wirkte irgendwie vertraut.  
„Jetzt habe ich alles gesehen“, murmelte die Söldnerin neben ihr.  
„Revan?“, erkundigte Orennon sich.  
Aber auch er klang, als wolle er sich nur vergewissern, nicht, als würde er wirklich infrage stellen, wer da vor ihnen stand.  
Die Gestalt neigte leicht ihren Kopf.  
„Wir dachten, Ihr führt die Revaniter an. Als Person, nicht als Erscheinung“, sagte die Agentin schließlich.  
„Das brütende Monster in diesem Tempel ist nicht Revan. Er ist eine Abscheulichkeit. Seine Besessenheit, seine Arroganz, sein wütender Feldzug – all das blendet ihn und lässt ihn die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Die vielen Leben, die er opfern wird um den Imperator zu erwecken, werden Nichts sein im Vergleich dazu, was danach kommen wird“, erwiderte der Geist.  
Seine Stimme klang ernst, aber bedacht. Nicht bitter oder resignierend. Nur erklärend.  
Die Agentin ahnte, dass das der Jedi war, nicht der Gefallene Jedi oder Sith-Lord, der Revan einst gewesen war.  
„Eure Verwandten sind hier. Satele und Theron Shan. Warum erscheint Ihr uns und nicht ihnen?“, wollte Orennon wissen.  
„Ich muss mich von ihnen fernhalten. Meine Einmischung hat immer dazu geführt, dass ich zu weit gehe und ich habe immer verleugnet, dass das der Fall ist. Ihr müsst tun, was mir nicht möglich war. Es liegt in Eurer Macht, diese Abscheulichkeit zu besiegen. Aber Ihr werdet es nicht alleine schaffen können“, antwortete die Erscheinung.  
„Es reichen nicht einmal wir acht aus, um ihn aufzuhalten?“, vergewisserte Jorgan sich.  
„Nein. Wählt Eure Kämpfer weise. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein“, antwortete die Erscheinung.  
Dann wandte die Lichtgestalt sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte und verblasste dabei.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht“, sagte die Agentin.  
„Mir auch nicht“, stimmte Orennon ihr zu.  
Er aktivierte seinen Holokommunikator. Kurz darauf flackerten die Abbilder von Darth Marr und Satele Shan darüber auf. Ihre beiden Agenten – Lana und Theron – standen schräg hinter ihnen.  
„Wir haben es gespürt – eine Erschütterung in der Macht. Ihr hattet einen Besucher. Eine Erscheinung“, begrüßte Darth Marr sie.  
„Es war Revan. Oder zumindest ein Teil von ihm“, berichtete die Agentin.  
„Ihr... was? Er war dort?“, hakte Theron nach  
Sie musterte das Gesicht des Agenten. Sie hatte schon einige Nuancen darauf wahrgenommen, doch diese hier war neu. Auf die Art war er noch nie überrascht gewesen.  
„Er hat uns nicht verraten, wer die Gestalt im Tempel ist, aber scheinbar ist es nicht er. Es liegt an uns, den falschen Revan aufzuhalten. Sein Versuch, den Imperator endgültig zu besiegen, wird fehlschlagen“, fuhr Orennon fort.  
„So viel haben wir schon vermutete. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer die Revaniter anführt. Wichtig ist, dass wir ihre Pläne vereiteln“, entgegnete Darth Marr.  
„Revan glaubt, dass selbst wir hier nicht ausreichen, um diese Gestalt zu besiegen“, gab Orennon zu bedenken.  
Auch er zeigte dem Sith-Lord gegenüber keinerlei Scheu. Erst jetzt fiel der Agentin auf, dass er es auch auf Rishi nicht getan hatte.  
„Damit mag er Recht haben. Die Revaniter sind die stärksten Gegner, mit denen wir es jemals zu tun hatten. Unsere Allianz ist bestenfalls instabil. Wir müssen unsere Truppen sammeln. Wir müssen durchhalten. Nicht nur das Schicksal von Imperium oder Republik hängt davon ab, sondern von uns allen“, erwiderte der Sith.  
„Wir müssen einen Angriffsplan besprechen. Kehrt ins Lager zurück“, sagte Satele Shan.  
Die Agentin erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf Therons Gesicht. Der Agent wirkte immer noch besorgt. Dann verblasste das Holo.  
„Aufbruch“, ließ Orennon vernehmen.  
Die Imperiale war seinem Befehl noch nie so gerne nachgekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus aktuellem Anlass: Kommt alle gut ins neue Jahr und danke, dass Ihr bisher mitgelesen habt :)


	19. Yavin 4 - Schlaflos

Die Agentin drehte sich noch einmal auf die Seite. Ihr Zeitgefühl sagte ihr, dass sie mittlerweile seit über einer Stunde wach lag. Normalerweise konnte sie gut schlafen. Obwohl keine ihrer bisherigen Missionen als Standard beschrieben werden konnte, ragte das vor ihr Liegende doch daraus hervor. Noch nie hatte die ganze Galaxis auf dem Spiel gestanden. Die Imperiale resignierte, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich leise ihre Sachen über. Dann verließ sie das Zelt.  
Die kühle Nachtluft des Mondes ließ sie ein wenig frösteln, aber sie wusste, dass dieses Gefühl nach ein paar Schritten vergehen würde. Also ging sie leise durch das Lager, nickte Wachen zu, wenn sie an deren Posten vorbeikam und versuchte, den Kopf freizubekommen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin ihre Schritte sie brachten, aber als sie einen Posten passierte, der von Imperium und Republik besetzt war, ahnte sie, dass das Letzte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen würde, ein freier Kopf war: Ihre Beine hatten sie geradewegs an den Konferenztisch gebracht.  
Sie atmete einmal aus, dann ließ sie das Holo der Umgebung zum Leben erwachen. Der Tempel der Dunklen Seite flackerte vor ihr auf. Sie hatte gemeinsam mit dem Chaostrupp dafür gesorgt, dass der Weg dorthin frei war und den Revanitern einiges an Kräften abverlangt. Aber würde das reichen? Nachdem die Flotte des Kultes vernichtet worden war, war ihnen auf Yavin 4 trotzdem noch erheblicher Widerstand begegnet.  
Sie sah sich die Missionsparameter an, scrollte über das Gelände, das sie am nächsten Tag überfliegen würden und suchte nach möglichen Schwachstellen in dem Plan, den Republik und Imperium gemeinsam aufgestellt hatten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihr fehlte. Die Agentin stützte die Hände auf den Rand des Tisches, ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Wie würde die ehemalige Aufseherin, Shara Jenn, mit dieser Situation umgehen? Was würde sie in den Daten sehen?  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der nicht schlafen kann“, riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie drehte sich zu den Schritten um, die sich ihr näherten. Das Blau des Holos ließ die Jacke des Agenten in einem verwaschenen Braun erscheinen, das nur von einem hellblauen Streifen unterbrochen wurde.  
Sie überlegte, ob ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort einfiel, doch schließlich winkte sie resignierend ab: „Ich denke die ganze Zeit, dass wir irgendetwas übersehen haben. Dass alles, was wir tun, nicht reicht, um Revan aufzuhalten und der Imperator im letzten Moment doch noch zum Leben erwacht.“  
Der Agent war neben sie an den Tisch getreten und hatte mit verschränkten Armen das Holo gemustert. Als sie ihre Ausführungen beendete, wandte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Da ist aber jemand pessimistisch“, stellte er fest.  
Sie hob die Schultern und spürte, wie sich ein misslungenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte.  
„Ich hatte eine Kollegin im Geheimdienst. Nein, eine Freundin, die für derlei Analysen zuständig war. Ich bin nicht anhänglich, aber in diesem Moment fehlt sie mir mit ihren Einschätzungen“, gestand sie.  
„Es ist, als würde ich ohne die übliche Rückendeckung fliegen. Genau genommen tun wir das alle – wenn die Mission fehlschlägt, war es das. Nicht nur für uns, sondern für die gesamte Galaxis“, fügte sie an.  
„Ja – ich denke, wir hatten alle schon leichtere Missionen. Aber der Waffenstillstand funktioniert und wir werfen alles in die Waagschale, was sowohl Republik als auch Imperium aufbringen können“, erinnerte er sie.  
Die Imperiale wünschte sich, sie könnte die Entschlossenheit teilen, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
„Kein Zweifel? Keine Angst vor dem, was kommt?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Der Agent hob, immer noch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, die Schultern.  
„Wenn wir scheitern, sind wir schon tot, bevor es anfängt, für die Galaxis zu Ende zu gehen. Das ist wahrscheinlich ein besseres Ende, als dann dem Rest bevorsteht“, gab er zu bedenken.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und du sagst, ich sei pessimistisch?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Nun, ich finde die Aussicht, vorher zu sterben, schon etwas... angenehmer. Falls solche Aussichten angenehm sein können“, meinte er.  
„Und was hält dich dann vom Schlafen ab? Wir beide wissen, dass ich es nicht ich bin“, erwiderte die Imperiale.  
Theron musterte sie eine Weile länger.  
„Nein“, bestätigte er und sah wieder in Richtung des Holos.  
„Zumindest nicht nur“, fügte er dann an.  
Sie studierte sein Profil im blauen Licht des Konferenztisches. Sah sie dort eine Spur Verletzlichkeit?  
„Theron, ich habe das nicht gemacht, damit du im entscheidenden Kampf abgelenkt bist“, widersprach sie ihm und trat einen halben Schritt an ihn heran.  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er, ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.  
„Und keine Sorge, ich bin lange genug dabei, um morgen meine Arbeit konzentriert zu erledigen. Es wäre nur schön, wenn du auch überlebst. Auch, wenn wir danach wieder getrennte Wege gehen“, erklärte er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, den der Agent erwiderte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie ihn ins Bett gezerrt, aber dafür war Yavin 4 der falsche Ort. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, zu viele Imperiale und Republikaner waren in der Nähe und dann war da noch die Großmeisterin...  
„Wenigstens weiß ich dann, dass es zumindest einen fähigen Agenten beim SID gibt“, erwiderte sie.  
„Falls sie mich wieder aufnehmen“, räumte er ein.  
„Was ist mit dem Agenten passiert, den ich auf Manaan kennengelernt habe? Er wäre überzeugt gewesen, dass sie Narren wären, dich nicht wieder aufzunehmen“, hielt sie dagegen und musterte ihn.  
Ihr Gegenüber hob nur leicht die Schultern.  
„Das alles ist... etwas viel. Man stellt sich nicht jeden Tag seinem Urahnen“, sagte er.  
Die Agentin wurde übergangslos ernst.  
„Das muss schwierig für dich sein, dem Mann zu begegnen, der dich gefoltert hat und der vielleicht mit dir verwandt ist“, meinte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
Sie standen immer noch nahe beieinander und keiner hatte Anstalten gemacht, sie tatsächlich von dem anderen loszumachen. Theron stieß die Luft aus.  
„Keine Ahnung. Das werde ich morgen wissen. Aber wie ich schon sagte – ich bin professionell genug, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen“, entgegnete er.  
„Was ist – willst du noch weiter darüber brüten oder es mit schlafen versuchen?“, erkundigte er sich und deutete auf mit dem Kopf auf den Holotisch.  
Seine Hand lag noch auf ihrer Hüfte und sie genoss die Nähe. Tatsächlich half es ihr, etwas ruhiger zu werden. Noch einmal flackerte kurz der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, was sie alles mit ihm tun wollte, falls sie alleine sein könnten, aber es war Yavin 4... Man musste kein Sith oder Jedi sein, um zu spüren, dass dieser Mond nichts Gutes verhieß. Die Imperiale schüttelte den Kopf, zum Teil auch, um ihre Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
„Nein. Ich sollte es wohl noch einmal mit schlafen versuchen“, antwortete sie.  
Theron beugte sich leicht zur Seite und deaktivierte das Bild. Schlagartig wurde es um sie herum dunkel und für einen Moment wirkte es, als würden die Geräusche der Nacht – das Zirpen irgendwelcher Insekten und das gedämpfte Reden eines Wachpostens – plötzlich lauter. Sie sah den Agenten weiterhin an.  
„Merhana“, sagte sie, als sich ihre Blicke im Dunkeln trafen.  
„Was?“, er wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt.  
„Merhana. Das ist der Vorname, den meine Eltern mir gegeben haben. Der Name, der auch in meiner Akte steht, falls er nicht bei meiner Ernennung zur Ziffer gelöscht wurde. Wenn ich dir schon nicht gleichgültig bin, hast du wenigstens den verdient“, erklärte sie, selbst ein wenig überrascht von ihrer Aussage. Dennoch fühlte sie, dass wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Und dieses Mal fühlte es sich etwas echter an.  
Der Agent blinzelte.  
„Ruft man dich Rhana?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg.  
„Es... ist merkwürdig. Mich hat seit Jahren niemand mehr so genannt. Aber ja. Irgendwann wurde ich einmal so gerufen“, antwortete sie.  
Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte sie das Lächeln sehen, das sich in Therons Mundwinkel stahl.  
„Nun – jetzt hat es wieder jemand getan“, entgegnete er.  
Sie spürte, wie sich ihr eigenes Lächeln verbreiterte.  
„Ja – und vielleicht dauert es nicht wieder Jahre, bis es nochmal jemand tut“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ich kann nichts versprechen“, meinte er.  
„Ich weiß. Schlaf gut.“  
Sie küsste ihn kurz, was er erwiderte.  
„Du auch, Rhana“, sagte er, als sie sich voneinander trennten.  
Die Agentin lächelte noch, als sie den Imperialen Teil des Lagers erreicht hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erstmal ein frohes und gesundes Jahr Euch allen :)
> 
> Die Agentin hat tatsächlich einen Namen. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht, immer von „der Spionin“, „der Agentin“ und „der (ehemaligen) Ziffer“ zu schreiben. (Mittlerweile ist mir das so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass ich mich neulich beim Schreiben einer anderen FF daran erinnern musste, dass ich meine Charaktere auch beim Namen nennen darf ;) )  
> Bis zum Schreiben dieser Szene kannte ich ihren Namen allerdings selbst nicht. Ich habe mit verschiedenen experimentiert und mich dann für „Merhana“ entschieden, ich wollte etwas, das auch eine Kurzform hat.  
> Sie hat auch noch einen Nachnamen – den gibt‘s später ;)


	20. Yavin 4 - Der Tempel der Dunklen Seite

Es kam früher als sonst Bewegung in das Lager. Die Stürmung des Tempels war für Morgengrauen angesetzt. Die Agentin verließ ihr Zelt, gefolgt von einer immer noch müde wirkenden Kaliyo.  
„Wie ich frühes Aufstehen hasse“, gähnte die Söldnerin hinter ihr.  
„Du willst Revan nicht zeigen, dass du ihn töten kannst?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Machst du Witze? Natürlich will ich das. Und wie viele können schon behaupten, an der Seite eines Sith-Lords und einer Großmeisterin gekämpft zu haben. Da läuft sogar mir ein Schauer über den Rücken“, meinte die Rattataki, während sie zur Imperialen aufschloss. Mit jedem Wort klang ihre Stimme etwas munterer.  
„Gut. Aber lass dich nicht so sehr schauern. Wir brauchen deine Blaster“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Endlich erreichten sie den Abflugort. Eine Fähre wartete auf sie, unweit davon eine weitere, allerdings ein Republikanisches Modell. Der Sith-Lord war bereits anwesend, ebenso Lana, Orennon, Elara, Yuun, Theron sowie Jakarro und D4.  
„Mein Sith-Lord“, die Agentin verneigte sich leicht vor Darth Marr.  
„Ziffer. Seid Ihr bereit, den Revanitern ein und für allemal ein Ende zu machen?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Mehr denn je. Dieses Mal sorgen wir dafür, dass Revan tot bleibt“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Imperiale versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie gerade vor Theron sagte, dass sie seinen Vorfahren töten wollte. Andererseits – würde er sie genau dafür begleiten.  
„Gut. Wir brauchen Entschlossenheit“, entgegnete der Darth.  
Die Agentin nickte. Dann wandte sie sich den Republikanern zu.  
„Was ist mit dem Rest des Chaostrupps?“, wollte sie von Orennon wissen.  
„Ich habe sie anderen Kampfeinheiten zugeteilt, wo sie nützlicher sind. Wir können uns nicht von zu vielen Leuten behindern lassen“, erwiderte der Kommandant.  
Satele Shan trat zu ihnen und wandte sich an Darth Marr.  
Die Imperiale spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Züge legte. Sie nickte Orennon zu.  
„Ich glaube so langsam, Ihr habt es wirklich verdient, den Elitetrupp der Republik anzuführen“, sagte sie leise.  
Der Mensch zeigte ein dünnes Lächeln.  
„Aus Eurem Mund ist das schon fast ein Kompliment“, erwiderte er.  
„Oh, nein. Komplimente hebe ich mir für Verführungseinsätze auf. Das hier war eine Feststellung. Viel Erfolg, Kommandant“, wünschte sie ihm.  
„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Ziffer“, entgegnete er.  
Dann drehten die Truppen der beiden Lager sich um und gingen zu ihren Fähren.

Der Flug verlief schweigsam. Sogar Kaliyo schien nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, etwas zu sagen. Sie verfolgten über ein Holo, wie ihre Truppen im Gelände die Revaniter zurückdrängten. Kurz erhaschte die Agentin einen Blick auf M1, der gemeinsam mit Republikanischen und Imperialen Soldaten gegen eine Schar der Revaniter kämpfte. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob der Droide damit klar kam, aber scheinbar griff er nur den tatsächlichen und nicht den eigentlichen Feind an. Dann änderte sich der Winkel schon und sie sah andere Kampfgebiete.  
Schließlich hörten sie die Pilotin „Näher kommen wir nicht heran“ funken.  
Die Fähre setzte auf und sie verließen das kleine Schiff. Ein leichter Regen fiel. Die Agentin würde darauf achten müssen, einen sicheren Stand zu haben, sobald der Kampf losging. Unweit von ihnen landeten die Republikaner. Darth Marr ließ sie tatsächlich auf die anderen warten.  
Erst dann traten sie ihren Weg zum Tempel an. Die Agentin ging neben Kaliyo, vor sich Darth Marr und die Großmeisterin, schräg hinter sich Jakarro und D4, hinter ihnen alle anderen. Sie erreichten ein rundes Areal, auf dem eine Gestalt in zerschlissener Robe auf sie wartete. Sie trug Revans Maske. Die Agentin erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser Mann Theron gefoltert hatte. Eigentlich sein kleinstes Verbrechen, trotzdem fiel ihr genau das jetzt ein.  
Sie stellte sich neben Lana und Darth Marr, Kaliyo an ihrer anderen Seite, neben der sich Jakarro aufbaute. Die Republikaner blieben auf der linken Seite der Imperialen stehen.  
„Es ist vorbei, Revan“, sagte Darth Marr bestimmt.  
„Eure Leute waren mir schon zu lange auf den Fersen. Ich weiß, dass der Plan auf Rishi ein Risiko war, aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich musste Euch dorthin locken“, erwiderte die Gestalt und verließ den Mittelpunkt des Platzes. Sie kam noch lange nicht in Reichweite, wirkte eher wie ein gefangenes Tier, das auf- und ablief.  
„Ihr solltet dort lang genug beschäftigt werden, damit ich meinen Plan hier beenden kann. Aber Ihr konntet mir diesen Gefallen einfach nicht tun, oder?“, verlangte ihr Gegenspieler zu wissen.  
„Das alles war nur eine großangelegte Täuschung, oder? Ihr seid nicht einmal Revan“, entgegnete Orennon.  
Seine Stimme wurde von seinem Helm leicht verzerrt, aber inzwischen kannte die Agentin sie gut genug.  
„Ihr wisst nicht, wovon Ihr redet“, widersprach dieser und drehte sich zu dem Herzstück des Tempels, das hinter ihm aufragte, um.  
Er führte seine Hände zu seinem Kopf und nahm die Maske ab. Er ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihnen um. Sein Gesicht war dasselbe, wie jenes der Erscheinung.  
„Ich habe dreihundert Jahre in der Umklammerung des Imperators verbracht. Ich weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich weiß, was er will. Der Imperator muss vollkommen zerstört werden oder er wird zurückkehren und jedes lebende Wesen vernichten! Kein Preis ist zu hoch. Wenn ich jedes Leben auf diesem Mond opfern muss, um den Imperator hervorzulocken, dann sei es so!“, entgegnete die Gestalt.  
Die Agentin hatte ihn während seiner Ausführungen gemustert.  
„Ihr seid verrückt, wenn Ihr glaubt, auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn zu haben. Ihr seid ein Nichts im Vergleich zu ihm“, widersprach sie ihm.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte der andere Revan mit Resignation in der Stimme, „jetzt ist es ganz offensichtlich. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ich bin, was aus mir geworden ist.“  
„Ich war ein dunkler Lord der Sith, ich war ein Jedi-Ritter. Ich hatte Macht, aber ich war auch schwach. Jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Nun bin ich frei. Ungebunden. Ich kann endlich Rache an jenem üben, der mich gefangen hielt und dadurch die Galaxis retten! Ich habe Macht und Ihr – Ihr alle habt Nichts!“  
Im Laufe seiner Ausführung war Revan immer lauter geworden, bis er am Ende beinahe brüllte.  
„War das ein Bewerbungsgespräch für den Rat der Sith?“, fragte die Agentin und zog ihre Waffe.  
Niemand reagierte auf ihren Einwurf. Sie tauschte mit Kaliyo einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Rattataki grinste kurz, aber es hielt nicht lange an.  
„Ihr liegt falsch, Revan. Wir sind als Verbündete hier“, entgegnete Darth Marr.  
„Sowohl Sith als auch Jedi“, fügte die Großmeisterin an und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert.  
„Verbündete aus allen Winkeln der Galaxis“, stimmte Lana ihr zu und tat es ihr gleich.  
„Wir stehen zusammen!“, ließ der Wookie vernehmen, was die Agentin ein wenig zum Lächeln brachte.  
Sie hörte ein Zischen, das beständig lauter wurde. Die Imperiale hob ihren Kopf und sah einen Soldaten in Rüstung landen, aus dessen Jetpack Flammen züngelten. Genauer genommen war es eine mandalorianische Rüstung.  
„Shae Vizla?“, erkundigte D4 sich und Verwunderung schwang in der blechernen Stimme mit.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass hier der Kampf aller Kämpfe stattfinden soll. Was für ein jämmerlicher Mando wäre ich, nicht daran teilzunehmen?“, entgegnete die Flamme.  
Die Agentin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Natürlich. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht ihre ganze Crew mitgebracht – das hätte das Schlachtfeld sicher überfüllt.  
„Also, Revan. Was wolltet Ihr sagen?“, erkundigte Orennon sich und die Imperiale glaubte, etwas wie ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.  
Sehen konnte sie es dank seines Helmes natürlich nicht.  
Revan schüttelte nur den Kopf und wirkte nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.  
„Mir ist es gleich, wie viele Ihr seid. Ihr werde mir mein Schicksal nicht entreißen lassen!“, entgegnete der gefallene Jedi entschlossen.  
„Ich bin Revan!“  
Mit diesem Ruf begann der Kampf.

Die Sith und Jakarro stürmten auf den gefallenen Jedi zu, Shae Vizla erhob sich in die Lüfte und deckte ihn mit Raketenschüssen ein, bis die Nahkämpfer ihn erreicht hatten. Sie hörte die Schüsse von Orennons, Therons und Kaliyos Blastern, während sie selbst noch zielte. Jedi waren nie leicht zu töten, zumal auch der letzte Kampf gegen Revan alles andere als einfach gewesen war.  
Sie sah Darth Marr und Jakarro durch die Luft fliegen. Lana war es irgendwie gelungen, nicht von diesem Machtstoß erfasst zu werden, doch dafür traf sie kurz darauf der nächste. Wenigstens hatte die Agentin so ein freies Schussfeld. Sie zielte auf Revans Schulter, verfehlte ihn jedoch, als der ehemalige Sith auf die Fernkämpfer zustürmte.  
Die Imperiale sprang zur Seite und rollte ab. Als sie wieder auf die Füße kam, sah sie, dass sie immer noch Revans Ziel war. Innerlich fluchend flüchtete sie weiter.  
„Hey, hier bin ich, Versager!“, hörte sie Kaliyo durch den allgemeinen Schusshagel rufen.  
Kurz darauf erklang eine Detonation hinter hier – wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Gefährtin eine Granate nach Revan geworfen. Die Imperiale erlaubte sich einen Blick über die Schulter. Vorerst war sie Revans Aufmerksamkeit entkommen, zumal mittlerweile auch der Wookie und die Sith wieder auf den Beinen waren. Dennoch war es Satele, die gerade den Nahkampf gegen ihren Urahn aufgenommen hatte.  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins registrierte die Agentin etwas wie Bewunderung dafür, dass die Jedi das tat. Die Imperiale stellte rasch ihren Schild wieder auf und zielte erneut.


	21. Yavin 4 - Nach dem Kampf

Schließlich war es vorbei. Revan sank scheinbar entkräftet zu Boden. Darth Marr stand neben ihm, das Lichtschwert schwebte nur wenige Handbreit über dem gefallenen Jedi. Jakarro, Lana und Satele kamen ebenfalls wieder auf ihn zu. Die Agentin kniete weiterhin hinter ihrem Schild. Sie traute dem Frieden nicht ganz.  
„Indem Ihr mich besiegt, lasst Ihr den wahren Feind gewähren. Ihr... Ihr verdammt die Galaxis!“, brachte Revan angestrengt hervor.  
„Wenn der Imperator dort bleibt, wo er ist... ja. Es bleibt die Möglichkeit, dass er zurückkehrt“, erwiderte Darth Marr.  
„Ihr hättet ihn wiedererweckt, ohne dass jemand von uns ihn hätte töten können“, stimmte die Großmeisterin dem Sith zu.  
„Du weißt, dass sie Recht haben“, sagte eine andere Stimme.  
Sie klang wie jene des gefallenen Jedis und doch weniger wütend. Sie war ruhig, geradezu friedlich, was in einem krassen Gegensatz zu dem Kampf stand, der vor kurzem noch hier getobt hatte. Die Agentin sah die schimmernde Gestalt Revans auf den anderen Revan zugehen. Die Imperiale sicherte ihr Gewehr und erhob sich. Ihre Instinkte sagten ihr, dass der Kampf nun doch vorüber war. Sie trat an die anderen heran und blieb neben Kaliyo und schräg hinter Orennon stehen.  
Der andere Revan war mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden. Er hob die Hände, als könne er damit die geisterhafte Erscheinung aufhalten.  
„Nein. Nicht du“, erwiderte er.  
„Du warst blind vor Wut, deinem Wunsch nach Rache. Du konntest die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Jetzt, wo deine Kraft dich verlassen hat, kann ich dir endlich gegenübertreten. Ich hoffe nur, dass du zuhörst“, erwiderte die geisterhafte Gestalt.  
Ihre Stimme klang nicht vorwurfsvoll oder anklagend, vielleicht eine Spur beunruhigt, aber das war auch schon alles. Und trotzdem war es Revans Stimme – ebenso wie die des Menschen.  
„Ihr seid beide Revan“, stellte Orennon fest.  
„Ja. Obwohl keiner von uns wirklich Revan ist“, entgegnete die Erscheinung und sah den Soldaten an.  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Agentin weiter, während sie weitersprach: „Als ich starb, akzeptierte ich mein Schicksal. Ich war bereit dafür, eins mit der Macht zu werden. Aber bald wurde mir bewusst, dass es nur ein Teil von mir war, der das wollte.“  
„Ich habe dich vertrieben! Es war der einzige Weg – ich musste bleiben und beenden, was wir begonnen hatten! Du hast mich zurückgehalten!“, ereiferte der andere Revan sich.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt, fast, als wäre es selbst seine Maske.  
Die Gestalt wandte sich ihm wieder zu.  
„Du denkst, du bist stärker, aber das bist du nicht. Keiner von uns ist es. Wir sind entzweit. Wir können so nicht weiterleben“, entgegnete sie ruhig.  
„Ich werde nicht aufhören. Nicht, bis ich den Imperator besiegt habe. Ich werde mich ihm stellen“, widersprach der andere.  
Die Agentin sah sich um. Sie glaubte, etwas gespürt zu haben. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihr Gefühl bestätigt. Der Boden wackelte, als würde der Mond durchgeschüttelt und ein dunkles Lachen erklang. Es gehörte keinem ihrer Gefährten und auch keinem der Revans. Es klang tiefer und als würde es von überall zugleich kommen.  
„Ihr wolltet, dass ich zurückkehre. Ihr hättet nicht ganze Flotten zerstören oder lebendige Welten in Ödland verwandeln müssen...“, sagte die Stimme schließlich.  
Die Imperiale machte einen Ausfallschritt, um auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Auch die anderen versuchten, einen sicheren Stand zu behalten, während sie sich gleichzeitig nach dem Träger der Stimme umsahen.  
„Ihr musstet nur der Republik und dem Imperium einen gemeinsamen Feind zeigen und sie tun lassen, was sie immer tun: Krieg führen“, fuhr die Stimme fort.  
Die Agentin gab es auf, die Quelle davon zu suchen und schaute wieder zu dem menschlichen Revan hinüber. Sie sah, wie er den Kopf senkte, scheinbar ergeben. Diese Stimme konnte nur eins bedeuten – ihr Imperator war trotz allem erwacht.  
„Die Zahl der Toten hat mich genährt. Ich bin erwacht. Und mit mir bringe ich – den Tod!“  
Plötzlich hob ein Sturm an, der rings um die Pyramide herumjagte, auf deren Vorplatz sie noch kurz zuvor gekämpft hatten. Ein riesiger Lichtblitz schlug in die Pyramide ein. Oder war er daraus hervorgebrochen? Die Imperiale musste ihr Gesicht abwenden, um von dem anhaltenden Leuchten nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Endlich verebbte das Licht. Die Agentin sah sich um. Ihre Gefährten sahen nicht viel zuversichtlicher aus, als sie selbst sich fühlte. Orennon nahm seinen Helm ab und sie tauschten einen langen Blick.  
„Der Imperator war nicht so stark, wie er es gewesen wäre, wenn Revan Erfolg gehabt hätte, aber er war stark genug“, stellte die Großmeisterin fest.  
„Nein! Er sollte sich mir stellen! Er sollte...“, begann der andere Revan, doch er wurde von der Erscheinung unterbrochen: „Du bist zu schwach. Du würdest nicht bestehen.“  
„Ich... wenn wir eins werden, was wird dann aus mir? Werden wir vergehen? Werden wir... eins mit der Macht?“, wollte der Andere wissen und zum ersten Mal, seit die Spionin ihn hörte, klang er unsicher und nicht aufgebracht.  
Doch statt ihm zu antworten, wandte die Gestalt sich ab und trat auf den Kommandanten und die Imperiale zu. Die Agentin blinzelte, überrascht von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit, die Revan ihr und Orennon entgegenbrachte.  
„Auch ohne die Unterstützung, an die Ihr gewöhnt ward, habt Ihr das scheinbar Unmögliche vollbracht. Ihr habt mehr gemeinsam, als Ihr glauben mögt. Ihr schätzt Zurückhaltung und Tugend. Es hat Euch gut gedient. Ihr gebt ein sehr gutes Beispiel ab“, beschied die Gestalt ihnen und sah vom Soldaten zu ihr.  
Der Blick der Agentin flackerte zu Orennon, doch auch dieser blieb stumm.  
„Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich dafür bereit bin“, sagte der andere Revan.  
Die Erscheinung wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Du musst es sein. Wir müssen es sein“, entgegnete die Erscheinung mit Bestimmtheit.  
Die beiden traten aufeinander zu und dann schienen Lichtfäden zwischen ihnen zu entstehen, ganz so, als würde irgendetwas sie aneinanderbinden wollen. Es wurde gleißend hell und als die Agentin wieder sehen konnte, lag Revans Körper am Boden. Die Erscheinung stand darüber. Sie wirkte verändert – immer noch ruhig, aber doch anders.  
„Und jetzt seid Ihr... was? Wieder eins?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich zweifelnd.  
„Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit bin ich es wieder“, bestätigte die Erscheinung.  
„Ich danke Euch. Für alles, was Ihr getan habt und alles, was Ihr mir gezeigt habt“, fuhr er fort – scheinbar an alle gewandt dieses Mal.  
„Es stehen Euch dunkle Tage bevor. Die dunkelsten aller Tage. Wenn mein Fehler nicht korrigiert werden kann, wird jeder den Preis dafür zahlen“, fuhr Revan fort.  
Dann verblasste die Gestalt. Als sie schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, hörte die Agentin noch ein: „Macht Euch auf das Schlimmste gefasst...“  
Dann war Revan verschwunden.  
Die Imperiale wandte sich zu den anderen um. Ihr Blick streifte Theron, blieb aber an Kaliyo hängen.  
„Das war der verrückteste Trip, den wir je unternommen haben“, meinte die Rattataki, als sie bemerkte, dass die Agentin sie ansah.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass es der verrückteste bleiben wird“, entgegnete diese und trat auf ihre Gefährtin zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht... Mit einem Gegner wie Vitiate... vielleicht wäre es gut gewesen, wenn Revan noch nicht gegangen wäre“, fügte die Spionin an.  
Die Großmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Unsereins ist für ein derart langes Dasein nicht bestimmt. Selbst ohne das Gefängnis des Imperators hätte Revan den Verstand verlieren können“, widersprach sie.  
„Das ist zu vermuten“, bestätigte Lana.  
„Wir werden ihn finden“, versicherte Orennon.  
Dabei klang er wesentlich zuversichtlicher, als die Agentin sich fühlte.  
„Hoffentlich, bevor er uns findet“, hörte sie Theron sagen.  
„Nicht einmal der Rat der Sith wusste, wo er war. Es wird schwierig werden“, gab Darth Marr zu bedenken.  
„Aber dennoch werden wir ihn jagen. Und sollten wir ihn finden – ist es vielleicht ratsam, wieder die Kräfte zusammenzulegen“, fügte er an.  
Die Agentin bemühte sich, nicht zu Theron zu sehen sondern ließ ihren Blick zu Orennon wandern, während sie zustimmend nickte.  
„Ruft mich, und ich werde da sein“, bestätigte der Kommandant.  
„Ihr habt meine Unterstützung, mein Lord“, fügte die Imperiale an.  
„Bis dahin ist noch viel zu tun. Wir sollten in das Lager zurückkehren“, sagte die Großmeisterin.  
Die Angehörigen der Republik und des Imperiums trennten sich und kehrten zu ihren Fähren zurück.


	22. Yavin 4 - Abschied

Als sie das Lager erreichten, waren bereits die ersten Soldaten mit dem Abbau beschäftigt. Die Imperiale verließ neben der Sith die Fähre und folgte Darth Marr.  
„Kannst du den Imperator spüren?“, wollte die Agentin von Lana wissen.  
Die blonde Sith schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht lernen kann. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu finden“, antwortete sie.  
„Da bin ich sicher. Ich habe eine Position für Euch, die dafür wie geschaffen ist“, erwiderte Marr und wandte seine Maske der Sith zu.  
„Danke, mein Lord“, sagte diese und verneigte sich.  
„Geht. Wir sprechen uns, nachdem Ihr Euch von Euren Verbündeten verabschiedet habt“, beschied er ihnen.  
Die drei Frauen wandten sich ab und steuerten auf die Mitte zwischen dem Republikanischen und Imperialen Lager zu.  
„So – und jetzt gehen wir wieder zur Tagesordnung über?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen.  
Die Agentin lächelte schwach und blieb kurz stehen, während Lana weiter auf den Chaostrupp zuging.  
„Gab es die jemals, seit wir uns getroffen haben?“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Söldnerin hob die Schultern und grinste.  
„Nein. Aber genau deswegen bin ich ja auch noch hier.“  
„Und ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem ich lieber die Galaxis unsicher machen würde“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Och... lass das nicht Theron hören, das würde ihm bestimmt das Herz brechen“, meinte die Rattataki mit ihrem typischen Mitleid heuchelndem Tonfall.  
Dieses Mal war der Agentin nicht nach Lächeln zumute.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Wir wissen beide sehr gut, auf welcher Seite wir stehen“, sagte sie.  
„Also, willst du dich noch tränenreich von den Trotteln verabschieden?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Das werde ich.“  
„Dann geh Mal. Ich hasse Abschiede. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du mich nicht dabei haben willst, wenn du mit deinem Agenten redest“, sagte die Rattataki mit eine Hauch scharfer Süße in der Stimme.  
Die Imperiale ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wandte sich wieder den Republikanischen Truppen zu, während Kaliyo sich in Richtung Flugplatz umdrehte.  
„Bis zum nächsten Mal“, hörte sie Lana sagen, gerade, als sie den Chaostrupp erreichte.  
Orennon nickte der Machtsensitiven zu: „Passt auf Euch auf.“  
Die Sith wandte sich ab und ging zu Theron weiter, der ein wenig abseits stand. Die Agentin folgte ihr kurz mit dem Blick, doch dann drehte sie sich zu der Eliteeinheit um.  
„Wisst Ihr, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einmal über eine imperiale Agentin zu sagen, aber so langsam glaube ich, dass es richtig war, Euch auf Manaan nicht zu erschießen“, sagte Jorgan.  
Sie sah den Cathar an.  
„Danke. Sollte Ihr jemals mein Ziel sein, gebe ich vorher einen Warnschuss ab“, entgegnete sie trocken.  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartung grinste er plötzlich und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Zähne.  
„Das klingt fair“, meinte er und nickte.  
„Zumal wir ihr immer noch sechs zu eins überlegen sind“, fügte der Droide an.  
Sie seufzte.  
„Du nervst mich tatsächlich noch genau so sehr wie in dem Labor. Aber ja – auch du hättest einen Warnschuss gut“, wandte sie sich an die Kampfmaschine.  
„Der Fairness halber würde ich das ebenfalls tun. Auch wenn ich denke, dass Sie keine Chance gegen uns hätten“, meinte diese.  
„Ihr müsst es trotzdem nicht unbedingt ausprobieren. Aber wenn Ihr Mal nebenher ein paar Credits verdienen wollt – ich könnte noch einen Kontakt im Imperium gebrauchen“, mischte Tanno sich ein.  
„Natürlich“, log sie, obwohl sie sich dachte, dass sich wahrscheinlich eher freiwillig an die Republik ausliefern würde, als mit ihm zu arbeiten.  
Andererseits – einen Kontakt konnte man immer gebrauchen.  
„Macht schon Mal das Schiff startklar“, ordnete Orennon an, der hinter Dorne stand.  
Die Sanitäterin nickte ihr zu.  
„Passt auf Euch auf.“  
„Gleichfalls – und flickt die Jungs weiterhin zusammen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Dann schloss Dorne sich den anderen an.  
„Findet einen Weg in dem Labyrinth, das sich vor Euch befindet“, meinte Yuun.  
Er verneigte sich leicht, wobei er die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte.  
„Ich wünsche Euch, dass Ihr immer den richtigen Pfad findet“, sagte sie.  
Der Gand neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe auch er sich entfernte. Danach drehte sie sich zu dem Kommandanten.  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder“, sagte er.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das sage, aber ich könnte mir tatsächlich schlechtere Partner vorstellen, um den Imperator unschädlich zu machen“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Soldat zeigte ein halbes Lächeln, das sein Gesicht tatsächlich eine Spur verschmitzt aussehen ließ.  
„Gleichfalls. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns unter diesen Umständen wieder. Ich würde ungern auf Euch schießen“, räumte er ein.  
„Dem kann ich mich anschließen“, sie lächelte ein wenig.  
„Gut. Dann... bis zum nächsten Mal. Passt auf Euch auf, Ziffer.“  
„Ihr auch. Und auf Eure Leute“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Einen Moment war ihr, als wolle der Soldat noch etwas sagen, doch dann nickte er nur knapp und trat an ihr vorbei. Die Imperiale ging ihrerseits ein Stück weiter, dorthin, wo Theron und Lana miteinander sprachen.  
„Jetzt heißt es wohl Abschiednehmen“, stellte Theron an Lana gewandt fest.  
Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit und zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit Lana zusammenarbeitete, hörte die Agentin sie auch in ihrer, als die Sith erwiderte: „Ja, es scheint so. Es war... eine interessante Erfahrung, Theron. Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Ja, du auch, Lana. Versuch, dir nicht zu viel Ärger einzuhandeln, okay?“, erwiderte er.  
Die Sith nickte ihm zu, dann drehte sie sich zu der Agentin um.  
„Wir sprechen später“, mit diesen Worten ließ sie die beiden alleine.  
Die Imperiale sah der blonden Sith hinterher.  
„Sie ist was Besonderes, diese Lana. Jemand, den man im Auge behalten sollte. Oder vor dem man sich vorsehen sollte“, sagte Theron schließlich, als sie außer Hörweite war.  
„Sie ist gerissen“, bestätigte die Agentin und sah zu ihm.  
„Sei... einfach vorsichtig“, erwiderte er und kurz überschattete Sorge sein Gesicht.  
Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und es hellte sich etwas auf, als er fortfuhr: „Das war eine ziemliches Abenteuer, oder? Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt, wenn du mir zu Beginn gesagt hättest, durch was für Höhen und Tiefen wir zusammen schlittern würde. Vielleicht habe ich dich sogar verrückt genannt. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran. Zwischen all dem Familienspaß mit Revan und der Großmeisterin und, nun ja,... dir...“  
Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Mir?“  
„Ich werde nicht lügen. Du warst einer der beiden Lichtblicke bei der ganzen Sache“, erwiderte er.  
Es klang weniger nach einem Geständnis sondern mehr wie eine Tatsache. Trotzdem klang es gut in ihren Ohren.  
„Nur der beiden?“, hakte sie nach und lächelte.  
Bevor er darauf antworten konnte, fragte sie: „Was ist mit dir und der Großmeisterin? Kommt ihr besser miteinander klar?“  
Der Agent hob die Schultern: „Es ist schwer zu sagen, das ist der längste Zeitraum, den wir bisher zusammen verbracht haben. Ich denke, sie wird langsam auf ihre eigene Jedi-Art mit mir warm“, antwortete er.  
Dann wurden seine Züge etwas weicher.  
„Es... gibt keinen einfachen Weg, das zu sagen, aber... ich meine, wir wussten beide, dass es irgendwann enden würde... Die Republik hat mich rehabilitiert, also bin ich wieder dabei. Sie haben mir sogar eine neue Aufgabe gegeben. Eine wichtige Aufgabe“, fuhr er fort.  
Ihr war wenigstens ein bisschen nach Lächeln zumute, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er auf ihre folgenden Worte reagieren würde: „Glückwunsch. Du hast es dir mehr als verdient.“  
Sie meinte es so, auch, wenn es ihr weniger gefiel, als sie gedacht hatte, dass sich ihre Wege trennen würden.  
Tatsächlich runzelte er leicht die Stirn und wirkte so, als habe sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Okay. Das ist... nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte. Du weißt, was das heißt?“, vergewisserte er sich.  
„Dass ich dich jetzt nicht für das Imperium rekrutieren kann?“, entgegnete sie scherzhaft.  
Sein Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, als er antwortete: „Ja, natürlich. Das wäre auch so wahrscheinlich gewesen. Jeder hätte mir getraut und niemals vermutet, dass ich heimlich für meine eigene Mutter arbeite.“  
Sie lachte leise und sah kurz zu Boden. Als sie wieder aufblickte, war auch Theron wieder ernster geworden: „Sobald wir uns wieder der Flotte angeschlossen und Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht haben, war es das. Kein Waffenstillstand mehr. Es kann sogar sein, dass wir nie wieder ein Wort miteinander wechseln werden.“  
Die Imperiale nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Aber wer braucht schon Worte?“  
Sie trat auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Der Agent legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie etwas weiter an sich heran, was sie gerne geschehen ließ. Erst da wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, was er gemeint hatte und sie beide eigentlich gewusst hatten: Es konnte das letzte Mal sein, dass so etwas geschah. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.  
Als der Kuss endete, sah sie ihn an: „Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Du auch, Rhana.“  
Wenn ihr jemand auf Manaan gesagt hätte, dass Theron Shans Blick auch etwas wehmütig wirken könnte – sie hätte nicht daran geglaubt, doch gerade wurde ihr genau das bewiesen.  
Sie konnte seinem Blick plötzlich nicht mehr standhalten. Sie wandte sich ab und war sich fast sofort sicher, dass es einen Tick zu schnell gewesen war, als dass er es als normal empfunden hätte. Doch da hörte sie schon, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten.  
Die Agentin gab sich einen Ruck und schob ihre Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes. Sie hatte ihre Ausbildung nicht vergessen: Beziehungen waren gefährlich. Die ehemalige Ziffer setzte ihren Weg zu Darth Marr fort, um mit ihm ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen.


	23. Ziost - Nach der Landung

Die Agentin stand über dem besiegten Jedi. Kaliyo und sie waren auf Ziost gelandet und hatten sich sofort zu dem Bunker begeben, in dem Lana sie treffen wollte, doch scheinbar war ihre Vorgesetzte nicht mehr hier. Stattdessen hatte sie eine Gruppe Republikanischer Truppen angegriffen. Der Jedi hatte noch gemurmelt, dass 'er' nicht mehr da war, ehe er seinen Verletzungen erlegen war. Die Spionin konnte sich vorstellen, wen der Machtsensitive mit 'er' gemeint hatte.  
„Gruselig, aber zum Glück sind wir nicht so leicht zu manipulieren“, sagte Kaliyo, die neben ihr stand und ebenfalls auf die Leiche hinabsah.  
Die Imperiale glaubte, einen Hauch Zweifel in der Stimme ihrer Gefährtin mitschwingen zu hören.  
„Versichere dich, dass deine Gedanken deine sind – sobald du etwas Imperiales oder untypisch Verrücktes denkst – gib mir Bescheid“, wies sie die Rattataki an.  
„Was? Damit du mir den Gnadenschuss geben kannst?“  
„Damit ich dich von hier wegbringen kann. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine beste Schützin vom Imperator als Marionette missbraucht wird“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wo wir davon sprechen... wir haben noch mehr Fans“, sagte Kaliyo, die sich mittlerweile umgedreht hatte.  
Die Imperiale tat es ihr gleich und sah fünf Soldaten auf sie zukommen. Doch ehe diese ihre Gewehre ganz gehoben hatten, sprang eine Gestalt in sie hinein und erledigte die ersten zwei, bevor die anderen begriffen hatten, was los war. Die Agentin kam dazu, einen zu erschießen, ehe Lana den Rest getötet hatte.  
„Das war nicht schlecht“, meinte Kaliyo und tatsächlich war da ein Hauch von Anerkennung in ihrer Stimme.  
Die Sith bewegte sich zügig auf sie zu.  
„Ihr seid hier. Gut. Es gibt eine Menge zu tun“, sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung.  
Angesichts der Lage auf Ziost konnte die Agentin es verstehen. Das, was sie bisher von der imperialen Siedlung gesehen hatten, wirkte eher wie ein Schlachtfeld. Sie waren an Leichen von Soldaten vorbeigekommen und im Bunker von den Jedi angegriffen worden. Die Imperiale war sicher, dass es der Imperator war, der durch sie zu ihnen gesprochen hatte. Etwas in ihrem Inneren zog sich zusammen, als sie an die roten Schliere dachte, die die Jedi scheinbar umgeben hatten, wenn man sie aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Sobald man sie direkt ansah, hatte sie sie nicht mehr bewusst wahrgenommen und doch... hatten sie gewirkt, wie ein viel zu deutliches Abbild ihrer selbst. Aber vielleicht waren es auch ihre Nerven. Andererseits – sie hatte immer auf ihre Wahrnehmung vertrauen können.  
„Schön zu sehen, dass Vitiate nicht von dir Besitz ergreifen konnte“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Ich habe meinen Geist seit Yavin 4 darauf vorbereitet. Trotzdem ist es mitunter schwierig. Die Jedi, die ihr besiegt habt, gehören zum Sechsten Prinzip. Es handelt sich dabei um Jedi-Kommandos die ihrem eigenen Zusatz zum Kodex der Jedi folgen, daher ihr Name“, erklärte die Sith ihnen.  
Währenddessen war ein weiterer Imperialer an sie herangetreten. Die Abzeichen seiner Uniform zeichneten ihn als Offizier des Sith-Imperiums aus.  
„'Es gibt keine Überlegung, nur Pflicht' – ein schöner Standpunkt, solange sie auf Eurer Seite kämpfen“, sagte er.  
Sie nahm sich die Zeit, ihn etwas eingehender zu mustern, während er sich an Lana wandte. Ein Implantat zog sich von einer Schläfe rund um seinen Hinterkopf zur anderen. Sein Kopf war kahl mit der Ausnahme seiner braunen Augenbrauen. Darunter lagen blaugraue Augen, die sehr wach wirkten, so als würde ihm nur sehr selten etwas entgehen.  
„Bitte entschuldigt die Störung. Ich habe einen Droiden ausgesandt, um sich die abgestürzte Fähre anzusehen, Ministerin Beniko. Sie ist leer“, informierte er Lana.  
„'Ministerin Beniko'“, sagte Kaliyo und eine Spur von Spott schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Entweder war Lana wirklich gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt oder tatsächlich weniger Sith als die anderen, die die Agentin bisher kennengelernt hatte. Sie schockte Kaliyo dafür nicht, sondern entgegnete nur: „Ich war nie ein Freund von Titeln... ich befürchte jedoch, dass ich diesen hier eine Weile tragen muss.“  
Die Agentin hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrer Vorgesetzten zu dem Offizier, der augenblicklich Haltung annahm.  
„Commander, es ist mir eine Ehre“, sagte er an sie gewandt.  
„Das ist Agent Rane Kovach. Ein aufsteigender Stern der Sith-Geheimdienstes hier auf Ziost“, stellte Lana ihn vor.  
Die Agentin nickte ihm zu: „Gleichfalls, Kovach.“  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lana: „Diese Jedi konnten sich nicht gegen Vitiate zur Wehr setzen. Warum sind sie hier? Sie wollten sich nicht zufällig uns anschließen und gemeinsam gegen den Imperator kämpfen?“  
Der Aufstieg des Imperators auf Yavin 4 war erst einige Wochen her. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie gut sie mit der Republik zusammengearbeitet hatte. Tatsächlich fand sie Renan Orennon mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr unausstehlich. Er war am Ende sogar freundlich gewesen, was sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf Manaan nie vermutet hätte. Sie versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Vorgesetzte zu konzentrieren und nicht an denjenigen zu denken, dem sie und Lana damals Orennons Mitarbeit zu verdanken hatten.  
„Wohl kaum. Bisher haben sie zumindest nichts dergleichen verlauten lassen. Aber fragt doch deinen Freund Theron, falls du ihn triffst“, entgegnete sie.  
Die Agentin musste sich kurz zusammennehmen, um sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Unser Lieblings-SIDler ist hier?“, hakte sie nach und legte etwas Ironie in ihre Stimme.  
„Wir nehmen an, dass er sich in der Fähre befand und versucht hat, unbemerkt auf dem Planeten zu landen. Er hat die falschen Landecodes benutzt. Das Sechste Prinzip untersteht seinem Kommando“, antwortete Kovach, während Lana eine Hand zu ihrem Ohr hob.  
Die Sith nickte, dann sagte sie: „Ja, ich werde gleich da sein.“  
Erst dann sah sie die Agentin wieder an.  
„Ich werde momentan überall gleichzeitig gebraucht. Ich habe mich hier schon zu lange aufgehalten. Agent Kovach hat einen Plan, wie man das Blutvergießen eindämmen kann“, erklärte sie.  
Die ehemalige Ziffer nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Ihr auch“, entgegnete Lana, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die drei wieder.


	24. Ziost - Der Bunker

Kaliyo und die Agentin hatten einen Weg zu einer Waffenkammer freigekämpft, die Kovach dann versiegelte. Wenigstens konnten jetzt nicht noch mehr Waffen in Umlauf gebracht werden. Sie dachte an die Jedi-Ritterin zurück, die sich dort befunden hatte. Auch sie war vom Imperator besessen gewesen, doch da Kovach durch einen Schild von der Streiterin des Sechsten Prinzips getrennt hatte, konnte sie die Imperialen nicht angreifen. Vitiate hatte sie als Sprachrohr benutzt. Gesagt, dass diese Jedi ihm gefallen würde, weil sie so stark war und immer noch ankämpfte. Und dann hatten seine Worte sich bestätigt. Die Jedi hatte sich für einen Moment an die Oberfläche durchgekämpft, ehe sie entkräftet zusammengebrochen war.  
Sie hatten sie zurückgelassen – sie hätten ohnehin nichts für sie tun können.  
Danach trennten sie sich, Kovach wollte noch etwas überprüfen, während die Agentin in einem anderen Bunker dafür sorgen sollte, dass die planetare Abwehr heruntergefahren wurde. Sie hatte gerade die entsprechenden Codes eingegeben, als er das Gebäude betrat. Sogleich trat er an eine Konsole heran.  
„Ich kann bestätigen, dass die Abwehr ausgeschaltet wurde. Mit diesen Abwehrkanonen und der Waffenkammer haben wir ihnen eine Menge Feuerkraft abgenommen. Jetzt, wo sie unsere Schiffe nicht mehr mit unseren eigenen Türmen abschießen können, können wir endlich die Evakuierung einleiten. Je weniger potenzielle Ziele sich auf Ziost befinden, umso besser“, meinte er und gab erneut etwas ein.  
Die Agentin nickte. Ja, da war etwas dran. Sie sollten nicht noch mehr an den Imperator verlieren.  
„Wir sind also keine potenziellen Ziele?“, erkundigte Kaliyo sich und in ihrer Stimme schwang dieses Mal etwas wie Zweifel mit, der jedoch von der Honigsüße und einer gewissen Schärfe überlagert wurde.  
„Komm schon. Wir sind zu gut, als dass wir uns zu seiner Marionette machen lassen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Die Söldnerin grinste halb.  
„Wenn du das sagst.“  
Die Imperiale wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie hielt inne, als sie das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür hörte. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Griff des Handblasters. Doch es kam keine weitere Marionette um die Ecke. Es war nicht Mal jemand aus dem Imperium.  
„Der Sith-Geheimdienst verliert keine Zeit, wie ich sehe“, begrüßte Theron sie.  
Sie war überrascht, wie erleichtert sie war, ihn hier anzutreffen.  
„Nun, der SID ist schließlich auch hier. Gut, dass du wieder im Dienst bist“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ja, sehe ich auch so“, erwiderte er.  
Kein Lächeln und kein Zeichen des Vertrauens, doch immerhin zielten sie nicht aufeinander. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie ihre nächste Begegnung, so es denn eine geben würde, ausgesehen hätte. Einige Szenen waren unrealistisch gewesen, doch in vielen hatten sie auch einander mit gezogenen Waffen gegenübergestanden. Die Vorstellung hatte ihr nie gefallen und sie war froh, dass es dieses Mal nicht dazu gekommen war.  
„Kennt Ihr diese Person?“, erkundigte Kovach sich und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Theron Shan. Ich dachte, Ihr wüsstet, nach wem Ihr sucht“, wandte sie sich an den Imperialen.  
„Wirklich? Nun, wenn Ihr hier seid, um Euer Sechstes Prinzip zu retten, seid Ihr zu spät“, informierte der Offizier ihn. Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Kovach, wir haben keine Zeit für Ego-Spielchen“, wies die Agentin ihn zurecht.  
„Ich nehme an, du weißt, was hier los ist. Lass uns zusammenarbeiten“, wandte sie sich an Theron.  
„Klar. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie man einen Kerl tötet, der nicht einmal einen eigenen Körper hat“, erwiderte er spöttisch.  
„Drei hochdekorierte Agenten, die besten, die das Universum zu bieten hat, und ihr habt keine Idee. Vielleicht solltet ihr den Job wechseln“, schlug Kaliyo vor.  
Die Agentin ignorierte ihren Einwand.  
„Irgendetwas müssen wir tun. Auch der Imperator muss eine Schwäche haben“, meinte Kovach.  
„Dem stimme ich zu. So wie es da draußen aussieht, ist es ein Wunder, dass wir es in einem Stück bis hierher geschafft haben“, fügte Theron an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wann du das letzte Mal einen Spiegel benutzt hast, aber 'in einem Stück' sieht für mich anders aus“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Nach dem Absturz meiner Fähre stürzten sich sofort die Marionetten des Imperators auf mein Schiff. Einfach so. Vielleicht waren sie auf leichte Beute aus. Ich tat das Einzige, was mir einfiel. Ich habe die Elektronik des Schiffs überladen, um alles darin und rundherum zu rösten. Ich habe versucht, mich abzuschirmen, aber die Hälfte meiner Implantate ist trotzdem dabei draufgegangen“, berichtete der Republikaner.  
Die Imperiale musterte ihn. Sein Aussehen erinnerte sie daran, wie er nach seinem unfreiwilligen Besuch bei den Revanitern ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Mal sogar noch mehr abbekommen. Das Implantat an seiner Stirn wirkte, als sei es durchgebrannt, die Haut darum war aufgerissen und gerötet. Ein Schnitt verlief über seine rechte Augenbraue und seine Haut wies rote Flecken auf. Ähnlich wie damals gefiel es ihr nicht, dass er in Gefahr geraten war, aber sie hatten gerade wichtigere Dinge zu tun.  
„Das hat den Angriff aufgehalten“, schlussfolgerte die Agentin.  
„Hat sie umgehauen, ja. Einige kamen wieder auf die Beine, aber sie wirkten, als seien sie sie selbst. Nicht mehr besessen – nur benommen“, erwiderte er.  
Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Kaliyo.  
„Also – rösten wir sie einfach alle und hoffen, dass sie danach wieder unsere Freunde sind?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen.  
Noch während sie sprach, begann eine der Konsolen zu piepen. Kovach ging zu der Quelle des Geräuschs.  
„Eindringlinge. Vitiates Leute... Wir sollten ihre Idee ausprobieren“, sagte er.  
Die Agentin trat an den Offizier heran. Auf einem der Bildschirme konnte sie sehen, wie sich zwei Imperiale Soldaten mit erhobenen Gewehren dem Eingang näherten. Irgendetwas an ihren Bewegungen wirkte unecht. Wahrscheinlich schloss Kovach deshalb darauf, dass sie zum Imperator gehörten. Kurz bevor die Soldaten die Tür erreichten gab es eine elektrische Entladung, die beide traf. Sie sackten in sich zusammen.  
„Kaliyo – Tür“, sagte die Agentin nur und lief auf den Eingang zu.  
Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und als die Imperiale anhielt, tauchte ihre Gefährtin neben ihr auf.  
„Los – wir sollten sie reinbringen und fesseln, für den Fall, dass deine Theorie nicht stimmt“, wies sie die Rattataki an.  
„In der Reihenfolge?“, Zweifel schwangen in der Stimme der Söldnerin mit.  
„Wenn wir ewig hier herumstehen, riskieren wir nur, noch mehr von ihnen auf uns aufmerksam zu machen“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Wo sie Recht hat...“, merkte Theron an und drückte sich an ihnen vorbei.  
Er griff einem der Soldaten unter die Achseln und schleifte ihn in das Gebäude. Die Söldnerin und die Imperiale kümmerten sich darum, den zweiten hineinzubringen.  
„Eingang gesichert“, rief die Agentin, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Sie hörte das vertraute Geräusch einer einrastenden Verriegelung. Damit sollten sie vorerst sicher sein. Als sie den Tisch erreichten, hatte Kovach den ersten bereits gefesselt. Die Imperiale tat es ihm gleich und legte dem Soldaten, den sie hereingebracht hatten, Vibrofesseln an. Sie brauchte sie fast nie, aber gerade war sie froh, dass sie zu ihrer Standardausrüstung gehörten.  
Schließlich waren sie fertig und entfernten sich ein paar Schritte.  
„Selbst wenn sie wieder zu sich kommen, sollten wir sie töten. Dauert doch eh nicht lange, bis der Irre sie wieder unter Kontrolle hat“, meinte Kaliyo.  
„Das ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, doch Ministerin Beniko glaubt, dass Vitiate durch jeden Tod hier genährt wird“, warf Kovach ein.  
Die Imperiale sah zu den Gefangenen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihren Gefährten. Die Rattataki hatte die Arme verschränkt. Kovachs Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie am Besten mit ‚abwartend‘ beschreiben. Und dann war da noch der Republikaner.  
„Hey, ich bin kein Fan von Imps, aber sie haben was Besseres als den Tod verdient“, meinte er und hob leicht die Schultern.  
Sie musterte ihn einen Moment länger, sah dann aber zu dem Imperialen Agenten zurück, ehe sie nickte.  
„Ihr habt Recht. Wir sollten Vitiate nicht noch in die Hände spielen.“  
„Wenn es denn wirklich funktioniert hat. Seid auf alles gefasst“, warnte Theron sie.  
Sie war versucht, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich in Imperialen Gebiet befand und wohl am meisten auf sich selbst achten sollte, doch da kamen ihre Gefangenen bereits zu sich.  
Einer nach dem anderen hoben sie ihre Köpfe und blinzelten.  
„Das war... ein Albtraum“, sagte einer von ihnen undeutlich und der andere nickte benommen.  
Erst dann schien ihm aufzufallen, dass er gefesselt war.  
„Was... Wer...? Wer seid Ihr? Was ist hier los?“, wollte er wissen und langsam nahm seine Stimme einen klareren Klang an.  
„Wir sind Freunde. Geht sofort zum nächsten Evakuierungspunkt, wenn Ihr nicht in diesen Albtraum zurückwollt“, antwortete die Agentin.  
Sie sah, wie Kovach etwas an der Konsole tat und hörte, wie die Verriegelung der Tür sich öffnete. Die Imperiale trat an die Soldaten heran und löste ihre Fesseln. Beide blickten sie einen Moment länger an, dann wandten sie sich um und verließen fluchtartig das Gebäude.  
„Jetzt wissen wir es also: Schockt man sie bewusstlos, verlieren sie ihre Fesseln – zumindest für eine Weile. Wenn wir genug von ihnen mit genügend Stärke treffen, werden sie für eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht sein“, schlussfolgerte der Offizier.  
„Schon, aber wie stellen wir das an?“, wollte Theron wissen.  
Die Agentin sah zwischen ihm und Kovach hin und her. Der Imperiale hatte sich rascher wieder in der Gewalt, als sie angenommen hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass Theron zwar nicht zu Vitiate, aber zu ihrem anderen Feind gehörte.  
„Ich habe ein paar Ideen. Ich muss mir dafür das Logistik System von Neu Adasta ansehen“, entgegnete Kovach.  
„Braucht Ihr dabei Hilfe? Etwas Unterstützung?“, bot Theron an.  
Die Ziffer legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Als ob der Offizier ihn in den Imperialen Daten rumschnüffeln lassen würde. Sie selbst schon, aber sie hatte auch schon mit dem Republikaner gearbeitet und... Sie brach den Gedankengang ab. Davon abgesehen, dass er gefährlich für sie beide war, brachte er sie derzeit nicht weiter.  
„Nein, ich melde mich“, bestätigte der Imperiale ihre Annahme, ehe er sich abwandte und an eine der Konsolen herantrat.  
Theron sah ihm einen Moment nach, ehe er sich wieder ihr zuwandte: „Er wirkt zuversichtlich. Ist er vertrauenswürdig?“  
Die Agentin hob die Schultern.  
„Auf jeden Fall. Lana bürgt schließlich für ihn“, meinte Kaliyo, wobei sie natürlich so klang, als sei das Gegenteil der Fall.  
Der Republikaner nickte.  
„'Lana Beniko. Ministerin des Sith-Geheimdienstes.' Wer hätte das gedacht? Als ich sie auf Manaan kennenlernte, steckte sie bis über beide Ohren in Schwierigkeiten. Zumindest schien es so“, meinte er.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie ist nicht gerade das, was man als 'direkt' bezeichnet“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
„Hey, das musst du mir nicht erzählen. Dank ihres kleinen Täuschungsmanövers auf Rishi habe ich immer noch blaue Flecken auf meinen blauen Flecken. Aber wer bin ich schon, mich zu beschweren? Ich hätte mein Team niemals hierher schicken dürfen. Ich habe eine üble Situation noch schlimmer gemacht und jetzt...“, er brach kurz ab, als sein Holokom piepend nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Der Agent zog sein Datapad und blickte darauf hinab.  
„Und jetzt habe ich einen Prioritätsanruf über Holo. Großartig“, fuhr er fort, obwohl er alles andere als begeistert klang.  
Er trat an einen Tisch heran, auf dem ein großes Holokom stand und legte seinen Anruf auf das Gerät. Darüber flammte das Abbild einer Twi'lek auf. Die Agentin legte den Kopf leicht schief und sie hörte, wie Kaliyo neben ihr „Na hallo“ sagte und dabei sogar ein wenig beeindruckt klang. Die Imperiale hatte nicht erwartet, jemals Zeugin eines Hologesprächs mit der Kanzlerin der Republik zu werden.  
„Ihr seid viel beschäftigt, Agent Shan“, begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Kanzlerin“, erwiderte Theron. Er klang überrascht.  
„Eine nicht genehmigte Mission auf Ziost. Ein Jedi Team, das... Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll...“, fuhr sie fort.  
Es war klar, dass das hier kein Freundschaftsanruf werden würde.  
„Alles geschah so schnell. Ihr versteht nicht...“, erwiderte der Agent, doch die Twi'lek schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Oh doch, ich verstehe sehr wohl. Ich verstehe, dass Ihr es unterlassen habt, mich darüber zu informieren, was für eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit sich bietet, dem Imperium einen Schlag zu versetzen und den Imperator zu stellen. Wir werden das Chaos auf Ziost nutzen, beginnend mit Neu Adasta. Ich erwarte Eure volle Kooperation.“  
„Bitte wartet, bevor Ihr den Befehl sendet...“, begann Theron erneut, doch sie ließ ihn wieder nicht ausreden: „Ihr scheint nicht zu verstehen, Agent Shan. Es gibt nichts zu diskutieren. Unsere Schiffe befinden sich im Orbit. Die Invasion hat begonnen.“  
Damit erlosch ihr Abbild.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte der Agent und stützte die Hände in die Seite.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Hey, Klinge, ich will hier nicht herumhängen, wenn sie die Stadt bombardieren“, sagte Kaliyo.  
„Du kannst den Vogel starten – ich habe hier noch eine Verabredung mit Vitiate“, entgegnete die Imperiale und sah ihre Gefährtin an.  
Diese runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du bist wirklich unvernünftig, weißt du das?“  
„Lass uns später darüber reden“, meinte die Spionin, dann wandte sie sich zu dem anderen Angehörigen des Imperiums um.  
„Kovach?“, rief sie.  
Der Offizier kam auf sie zu.  
„Ich habe nur die Hälfte gehört, aber das klingt übel.“  
„Übel ist kein Ausdruck. Gebt Theron ein paar strategische Ziele für seine Leute – wir müssen die Bombardierung von unseren Evakuierungspunkten fortlenken. Ich kontaktiere Lana und informiere sie über den Angriff. Habt Ihr mittlerweile einen Plan?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Den habe ich. Wir können eine Entladung in ganz Neu Adasta auslösen. Dafür müsst Ihr tiefer in die Stadt vordringen. Ich sende Euch die Koordinaten“, antwortete er.  
Sie nickte.  
„Du bist einfach verrückt“, meinte Kaliyo.  
Die Imperiale hob die Schultern.  
„Wenn wir und Vitiate Glück haben, schickt Saresh Infanterie. Theron, versuch sie davon abzuhalten“, wandte sie sich an den Agenten.  
Sie musterte den sonst so selbstbewussten Republikaner. Er wirkte ein wenig aus der Spur gebracht.  
„Wenn mir jemand von ihnen zuhört“, wandte er ein.  
„Versuch es. Wir dürfen Vitiate nicht noch mehr Leben zum Fraß vorwerfen. Passt auf Euch auf. Und wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, meldet Euch“, ordnete sie an und sah zwischen den beiden gegnerischen Agenten hin und her, wobei am Ende ihr Blick etwas länger auf Theron liegen blieb.  
Beide nickten.  
„Ihr auch“, entgegnete der Republikaner.  
„Viel Erfolg“, wünschte Kovach ihnen.


	25. Ziost - Der Doppelagent

Die beiden Frauen kämpften sich durch Neu Adasta. Soweit es ging, wichen sie den Marionetten aus, doch nicht immer ließ sich eine Begegnung mit ihnen vermeiden. Unterwegs informierte die Agentin ihre Vorgesetzte über die Invasion, Kovachs Plan und darüber, dass Theron am Leben war.  
Schließlich erreichten sie die Halle, in der der imperiale Agent sie treffen wollte.  
Sie gingen hinter ein paar Frachtcontainern entlang, als die Imperiale eine Stimme hörte, die ihr bekannt vorkam, obwohl sie dieser Person noch nie gegenüber gestanden hatte.  
Sie schlich, gefolgt von Kaliyo, an eine Lücke zwischen den Frachtcontainern heran und sah erneut Sareshs Abbild über einem Holokommunikator. Davor stand Agent Kovach.  
„Ich habe versucht, Euch zu erreichen, um Euch mitzuteilen, dass das nicht gut ausgehen wird“, sagte er gerade.  
„Die Zeit des Händeringens war vorbei, als ihr die orbitalen Verteidigungssysteme ausgeschaltet habt, Agent“, erwiderte die Kanzlerin ungerührt.  
„Bei allem Respekt, Ihr habt nicht gesehen, über welche Kräfte der Imperator verfügt...“, widersprach Kovach, doch wie zuvor schon Theron ließ sie auch ihn nicht ausreden.  
„Das ist mir bewusst, Agent. Wenn Ihr einen Bericht über den Sith-Geheimdienst oder den SID habt, können wir reden. Ansonsten habe ich einen Krieg zu führen“, entgegnete sie und erneut wurde es dunkel.  
„Verdammt, das lief nicht gut“, murmelte der Agent und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn.  
Die beiden Frauen verließen ihren Platz und kamen auf ihn zu.  
„So kann man es auch sagen“, entgegnete Kaliyo mit Ironie in der Stimme.  
Der Agent fuhr erschrocken herum, fing sich aber sofort wieder.  
„Ich nehme an, dass Ihr das alles gehört habt. Oder zumindest genug“, mutmaßte er.  
„Lana hält so viel von Euch... ihrem 'aufgehenden Stern'... Lustig“, meinte die Rattataki.  
„Ich weiß, dass es schlecht für mich aussieht. Okay, die ganze Situation ist übel“, räumte er ein und drehte sich um.  
Erneut flackerte es über dem Kommunikator und eine Karte von Neu Adasta erschien.  
„Hört mir wenigstens zu. Ich habe einen Plan, um Vitiate zu stoppen oder zumindest für eine Weile aufzuhalten. Aber dafür müssen wir zusammenarbeiten. Lasst mich Euch helfen“, bat er.  
Die Agentin musterte ihn. Schließlich nickte sie knapp: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Also, wie gehen wir vor?“  
„Das elektrische System von Neu Adasta ist mit Dämpfern versehen, um Überladungen zu verhindern. Wenn wir gezielt einige Dämpfer und Generatoren herunterfahren, könnten wir eine flächendeckende Überladung in der ganzen Stadt auslösen, die Vitiates Marionetten befreit. Wenn wir schnell genug handeln, können wir sie evakuieren“, erklärte der Agent.  
„Wie fangen wir an?“, wollte die Imperiale wissen.  
„Zuerst schaltet Ihr die Generatoren aus. Ich bleibe hier, überwache die Daten und sage Euch, wann es genug sind. Danach fahrt Ihr die Dämpfer herunter. Ich sende Euch die Koordinaten der Station. Wir treffen uns dort.“  
Die Agentin musterte den Spion eine Weile länger.  
„Wenn Ihr dort nicht auftaucht, werde ich Euch jagen, sobald das hier vorbei ist“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Ich will das Chaos hier beenden. Der Angriff der Republik ist falsch. Er bringt nur noch mehr Leben in Gefahr“, entgegnete er.  
Sie versuchte abzuschätzen, ob er log. Er wirkte ehrlich auf sie, seit sie ihn enttarnt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie ihm vorher auch kaum Beachtung geschenkt, da sie ihn für einen Kollegen gehalten hatte.  
„In Ordnung. Wir bleiben in Kontakt“, sie nickte ihm zu.

Kaliyo und die Agentin verließen die Station und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie gingen Kämpfen aus dem Weg, wenn es möglich war, doch einige der Generatoren wurden bewacht.  
„Als wüsste er, was wir vorhaben. Gruselig“, meinte die Rattataki neben ihr, als sie einen weiteren Generator ausmachten, vor dem zwei Sith standen. Wenn man den Blick nur über sie gleiten ließ, tanzten roten Schlieren über ihre Körper.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut. Er greift einfach nach so vielen Leben wie möglich. Wie ein gieriges Kind“, entgegnete die Agentin, ohne ihre Gefährtin anzusehen.  
Sie würden auch die beiden vor ihnen ausschalten müssen. Sie mochte es nicht, ihrem Feind in die Hände zu spielen. Doch sie sah keinen anderen Weg.  
„Dann lass uns Mal sein Spielzeug kaputtmachen“, hörte sie die Rattataki neben sich sagen.  
Die Imperiale nickte und visierte einen der Sith an. Scheinbar übernahm Vitiate nicht alle Fertigkeiten seiner Marionetten. Oder es waren zu viele. Zumindest hatte sie noch nie derart leicht einen Sith ausgeschaltet. Die andere Machtsensitive aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, doch Kaliyo nahm sie unter Feuer und bald sank auch sie tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Die Agentin trat an die Konsole des Generators heran, doch der Zugriff war gesperrt.  
„Kovach?“, funkte sie den Verräter an.  
„Ich sehe es. Ich schalte das Sicherheitssystem für diesen Generator ab“, bestätigte er ihr.  
Tatsächliche konnte sie nur Augenblicke später die Abschaltung einleiten.  
„Gut, das sollte reichen. Sonst bekommen die Dämpfer noch was ab“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Dann auf zur Station“, entgegnete sie und nickte Kaliyo zu.  
Die beiden Frauen setzen sich in Bewegung. Die Agentin hatte ihren Handblaster gezogen.  
„Ich... muss Euch etwas sagen, das Ihr vermutlich nicht hören wollt“, erklang Kovachs Stimme erneut über das Kom.  
„'Ich hatte eine schwere Kindheit', wetten?“, warf Kaliyo ein und ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu.  
„Ich schätze Ministerin Beniko. Das tue ich wirklich. Aber Aufrichtigkeit und Demokratie schätze ich noch viel mehr. Ich... hoffe, Ihr versteht das“, fuhr er fort.  
Die Ziffer aktivierte ihr Kom nicht.  
„Sind alle Agenten bei denen so weinerlich?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
Die Spionin hob die Hand, um der Rattataki zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Vor ihnen befand sich ein Kampfläufer, auf dessen rechter Seite einige Soldaten herumlungerten. Die Imperiale duckte sich hinter einen Speeder, der scheinbar vergessen worden war. Wenn sie nicht darauf aus gewesen wären, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen, hätte sie ihn einfach gestohlen, um schneller voranzukommen. Doch dann hätten sie wohl noch mehr Leute töten müssen als ohnehin schon. Sie schlichen weiter, bis sie endlich die Dämpferstation erreicht hatten. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich fragte, wie Theron vorankam. Falls er dieses Chaos weiterhin überlebte... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er war vielleicht in die ganze Geschichte hier unkoordiniert reingerasselt, aber er würde es schaffen. An die Alternative zu denken bescherte ihr ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Brust. Die Imperiale schob die Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Einsatz. Die Konsole, die die Tür zu Station steuerte, war gesperrt. Natürlich. Sie funkte Kovach an, doch er reagierte nicht. Schließlich wandte sie ihr eigenes Hackerwissen an. Nachdem sie sich Zugang verschafft hatten, betraten sie das Gebäude.  
„Ich denke, es erfordert Mut, als Doppelagent zu arbeiten. Und er will nur sein Leben retten“, sagte die Imperiale schließlich.  
„Ach, komm schon. Nur, weil wir das auch Mal gemacht haben, ergreifst du jetzt plötzlich Partei für ihn?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen, als sie abbogen.  
„Nein, ich...“, die Ziffer brach ab.  
In der Halle vor ihnen befand sich eine Kreatur, die beinahe so groß wie ein Rancor war. Allerdings saß das 'Gesicht' bei ihr viel tiefer und sie hatte eine Art spitzen Höcker, der beinahe an der Decke kratzte.  
„Was zum...“, die Rattataki konnte ihren Fluch nicht beenden, weil das Ungetüm auf sie zustürmte.  
Die Agentin hechtete zur Seite. Sie rollte ab, stellte einen Schild auf und feuerte. Erst dann sah sie, dass Kaliyo ebenfalls den Fäusten der Kreatur entkommen war. Wie immer zog die Söldnerin die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesens komplett auf sich und wich in den Raum hinein zurück. Bald würde sie gegen eine Wand prallen...  
Die Agentin löste kurzerhand einen Thermaldetonator von ihrem Gürtel und warf ihn nach dem Ungeheuer. Der Sprengsatz explodierte und die Kreatur kippte nach vorne um.  
Kaliyo sprang zur Seite und behielt das Ungetüm im Auge, doch es bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nicht einmal, als die Rattataki es kräftig trat.  
„Was war das denn für ein Ding?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Plötzlich flammte das Abbild von Lana über einer Konsole auf.  
„Wir nennen sie Monolithen. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, nur warnen. Wir haben einige dieser Kreaturen überall in ganz Neu Adasta auftauchen sehen. Sie sind ein Werk der Sith. Ein Zeichen für Vitiates zunehmende Macht. Sie sind extrem stark und beinahe unmöglich zu töten. Der, den ihr gerade besiegt habt, ist der kleinste, den wir jemals gesehen haben“, erklärte sie.  
„Sagtest du 'beinahe unmöglich'?“, wollte die Agentin wissen und wandte sich zu dem Wesen um, das sich langsam wieder erhob.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr beweist mir, dass ich mich irre“, entgegnete die Sith.  
Dann verblasste das Holo.  
„Och, komm schon. Erst Revan, dann dieses Ding. Was soll das denn, dass jetzt alle zwei Mal getötet werden müssen?“, beschwerte Kaliyo sich und nahm den Monolithen unter Feuer.  
„Keine Ahnung – aber es macht den Job um einiges schwerer“, stimmte die Agentin ihr zu und schoss ebenfalls.  
Sie zielte auf die Augen, verfehlte sie jedoch. Dann musste sie erneut einer Faust ausweichen. Sie lief quer durch den Raum, bis sie das andere Ende erreichte. Ihre Augen flogen über die Oberfläche vor ihr. Die Konsole vor ihr zeigte eine Überladung der Schaltkreise an. Kurzerhand fuhr die Agentin den stationseigenen Dämpfer herunter. Es knallte in ihrem Rücken. Sie wirbelte mit erhobener Waffe herum, doch der Monolith sank erneut in sich zusammen.  
Noch einmal trat die Rattataki nach dem Ungetüm. Erneut bewegte es sich nicht.  
„Nur zur Sicherheit“, meinte Kaliyo, öffnete das Maul des Wesens und stopfte eine Granate hinein. Dann sprang sie zurück.  
Die Agentin stellte ihren Schild auf und duckte sich dahinter, als der Kopf des Monstrums explodierte.  
„Er sieht jetzt nicht besser aus als vorher“, informierte sie ihre Gefährtin.  
„Nein, aber dafür bleibt er tot“, hielt diese dagegen.  
Die Imperiale nickte, dann trat sie erneut an die Konsole heran. Sie fuhr die Dämpfer von Neu Adasta herunter. Kurz darauf hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.  
„Sieh an. Er hat sich wirklich hergetraut“, sagte die Rattataki.  
Die Söldnerin lehnte mit verschränkten Armen neben der Konsole. Die Imperiale drehte sich zu dem Eintretenden um.  
„Der Plan ist fehlgeschlagen. Ein riesiges Ungetüm stürmte durch eine Leitung und hat eine elektrische Überladung verursacht. Die Dämpfer sind ausgefallen“, berichtete Agent Kovach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben“, meinte die Agentin.  
Der Spion kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da sein Holo piepte. Er zog es hervor und sogleich erschien erneut Lanas Abbild darüber.  
„Agent, Bericht“, forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Es wird nicht funktionieren, Ministerin. Ich habe versagt.“  
Die Ziffer hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Agent. Wollt Ihr ihr nicht noch etwas mitteilen?“, fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme.  
Kovach zögerte. Er warf ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zu.  
„Ich...“, begann er, brach aber wieder ab.  
„Sagt es ihr, sonst tue ich es“, erwiderte sie.  
Der Doppelagent holte tief Luft und wandte sich wieder dem Holoprojektor in seiner Hand zu.  
„Ministerin Beniko, ich... ich liefere mich Eurer Gnade aus“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Spuckt es aus, Agent. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, entgegnete Lana ungeduldig.  
„Ich arbeite nicht für Euch. Ich arbeite für die Oberste Kanzlerin der Republik. Es tut mir Leid.“  
„Leid. Es tut Euch Leid?“, in der Stimme der Sith spiegelten sich Fassungslosigkeit und Wut wider.  
„Ich will dass er hingerichtet wird. Sofort“, verlangte sie.  
Die Agentin legte den Kopf schief.  
„Immer machen wir ihre Drecksarbeit“, hörte sie Kaliyo neben sich sagen.  
„Nein. Dieses Mal nicht. Kovach, lauft“, wies sie den Spion an.  
„Was?“, hörte sie Lanas Stimme nachfragen.  
„Ha!“, die Söldnerin lachte auf. Vermutlich war sie die Einzige, die die aktuelle Situation lustig fand.  
Die Überraschung der Ministerin war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund dafür, dass der Agent noch lebte. Doch scheinbar war auch er überrumpelt, denn statt zu rennen, sah er die Ziffer nur wieder an.  
„Macht das Holo aus und lauft“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck und ließ die Arme sinken.  
Endlich ließ der Doppelagent den Kommunikator fallen und verließ fluchtartig das Gebäude. Sofort piepte der Projektor der Agentin. Sie wusste, wer sie erreichen wollte. Die Spionin zog ihn hervor und sah sich einmal mehr Lanas Abbild gegenüber.  
„Ihr habt ihn leben lassen“, stellte ihre Vorgesetzte fest.  
„Das stimmt“, bestätigte die ehemalige Ziffer.  
„Falls ich ihn finde, wird Kovach für seine Inkompetenz zur Verantwortung gezogen“, sagte sie und klang dabei nicht so, als würde er eine derartige Begegnung überleben.  
„Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Die Zahl der Leute, die von Vitiates Einfluss betroffen sind, steigt. Ich habe eine Strategie. Es könnte sein, dass sie dir nicht gefällt“, fuhr die Sith fort.  
„Als ob uns der ganze Mist bisher gefallen hätte“, warf Kaliyo ein.  
Die Agentin sah zu ihrer Gefährtin und lächelte dünn.  
„Da hast du Recht. Aber nachdem wir dabei waren, als Vitiate wiedererweckt wurde, will ich es ihm jetzt nicht noch leichter machen“, entgegnete sie.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Holo zu: „Ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
„Auf der gesamten Oberfläche herrscht Krieg. Unser ehemaliger Imperator konzentriert seinen Einfluss jedoch nur auf die Fläche rund um Neu Adasta herum. Um euch herum. Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall ist. Es ist möglich, dass er nicht so stark ist, wie er sich gibt. Möglicherweise ist er darüber besorgt, zu was du fähig bist“, erklärte die Sith.  
Die Agentin hob beide Augenbrauen.  
„Falls das stimmt, denke ich, dass er die Kapazitäten des Sith-Geheimdienstes überschätzt“, entgegnete sie.  
„Erklär es dir, wie auch immer du willst. Du bereitest ihm Unbehagen. Und es ist ein Vorteil, den wir nutzen werden, um ihn aufzuhalten. Du musst all seine Marionetten – jeden Soldaten, Jedi und Sith – dazu bringen, mit dem Schlachten aufzuhören und dich in das Herz von Neu Adasta zu verfolgen. Du musst Vitiate dazu bringen, dich töten zu wollen. Jetzt“, erwiderte Lana.  
Die Ziffer nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Ich brauche eine Ausstrahlung für ganz Neu Adasta.“  
„Die bekommst du. Ich schicke dir die Koordinaten des Turms. Von dort aus können wir sämtliche Unterhaltungsbildschirme und öffentliche Plätze mit einer Übertragung erreichen“, erwiderte die Sith.  
„Wir sind schon unterwegs“, meinte die Agentin, ehe sie das Holo abschaltete.  
„War es bisher nicht eher unser Job, unauffällig zu sein?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen, als sie sich daran machten, das Gebäude zu verlassen.  
„Das war es. Nun, scheinbar hat sich die Situation geändert“, bestätigte die Agentin.  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht langweilig. Und ich höre keine Bomben. Dein Agent hat wohl doch etwas richtig gemacht“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Die Imperiale ging darauf nicht ein. Kaliyo zu widersprechen würde sie nur noch mehr anstacheln. Außerdem wusste sie selbst ausnahmsweise nicht, was sie wirklich darauf erwidern sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle nochmal ein großes Dankeschön an Zalt und alle anderen, die mir Kudos dagelassen haben :)  
> Ich wünsche Euch allen weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen! Die letzten 4 Kapitel sollten weiterhin täglich kommen. Danach wird es eine Pause geben, bis es Agentin II gibt. Aber der 2. Teil wird sehr wahrscheinlich noch im Frühjahr hochgeladen :)


	26. Ziost - Der Turm

Sich Zugang zum Turm zu verschaffen war nicht gerade einfach. Zuerst mussten sie sich den Weg freisprengen. Durch die Detonation wurden noch mehr von Vitiates Puppen angelockt, die sie ausschalten mussten. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, waren die Aufzüge defekt, so dass sie die Liftschächte hinaufklettern mussten. Kaliyo hielt unten Wache, während die Agentin sich ins nächste Stockwerk begab. Oben angekommen schaltete sie ein paar Techniker aus. Es gefiel ihr nicht, Leute zu töten, die nicht aus ihrer eigenen Überzeugung heraus kämpften. Das machte das Ganze irgendwie schmutzig.  
Endlich erreichten sie den Übertragungsraum. Lana wartete dort bereits auf sie.  
„Ihr habt es geschafft. Gut. Die Zeit ist knapp – ebenso wie zuverlässige Unterstützung“, begrüßte sie die beiden.  
Dann wandte sie sich der Konsole zu und gab etwas ein.  
„Da Agent Kovach nicht mehr länger zu unserer Verfügung steht, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, jemanden zu kontaktieren, von dem ich hoffe, dass wir ihm ein wenig mehr vertrauen können“, fuhr sie fort.  
Theron Shans Abbild flackerte über einem Holoprojektor auf. Obwohl die Ziffer angenommen hatte, dass er diesem Chaos hatte trotzen können, war die Agentin einen Moment lang erleichtert, ihn zu sehen. Dann zwang sie ihre Sinne, sich auf das unmittelbar Bevorstehende zu konzentrieren.  
„Bist du in Position?“, wandte die Sith sich an den Republikaner.  
„Ja, aber der Aufbau ist ganz anders, als du ihn beschrieben hast“, entgegnete er.  
Unsicherheit schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen. Die Imperiale runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was war aus dem selbstbewussten Agenten geworden, den sie auf Manaan kennengelernt hatte?  
„Du willst also sagen, dass du es nicht schaffen wirst“, schlussfolgerte Lana. Sie klang dabei einen Hauch spöttisch, verächtlich und gleichzeitig, als könne sie einen derartiges Scheitern von Seiten des Republikanischen Agenten verstehen. Der Spionin ging auf, dass die Sith Theron vermutlich provozieren und damit seinen Ehrgeiz anstacheln wollte.  
„Jetzt werde bloß nicht...“, setzte er an und tatsächlich schien etwas Kämpferisches in seine Stimme zurückzukehren.  
„Ich schaff das schon“, fügte er an.  
„Wir wollen jeden Moment anfangen. Es wäre also gut“, erwiderte Lana, immer noch mit einem stichelndem Tonfall.  
Dann schaltete sie das Holo ab und wandte sich wieder den anderen beiden zu.  
„Wir machen unsere Agentin hier jetzt also zur strahlenden Heldin?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
„Fast“, antwortete Lana, ehe sie die Spionin ansah: „Du wirst Vitiate wütend machen. So wütend, dass er all seine Kraft darauf richten wird, dich zu töten.“  
„Deine Freunde sind so gut zu dir. Nett, dass sie dir wenigstens sagt, dass du direkt in das Maul des Rancors springst“, merkte die Rattataki an.  
„Es wäre doch auch langweilig, wenn ich immer nur im Verborgenen arbeiten würde“, hielt die Agentin dagegen.  
„Was dann?“, wollte sie von Lana wissen.  
„Wenn es Zeit ist, wirst du ihn zu einer elektrostatischen Waffen führen, die sich im Herzen von Neu Adasta befindet. Sie war als letzte Lösung im Falle eines Bürgerkrieges gedacht, aber Theron modifiziert sie gerade so, dass sie nicht tödlich sein wird. Mit der reduzierten Ladung wird auch der Wirkungsradius reduziert“, antwortete die Sith.  
Die Agentin stutzte innerlich, bemühte sich jedoch, es sich äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Früher hätte sie solch eine Waffe gutgeheißen.  
„In Ordnung. Lasst uns anfangen“, sie nickte Lana zu.  
„Ja, lasst uns beginnen“, bestätigte diese und drehte sich wieder zu der Eingabe um.  
Die Agentin stellte sich in ein Feld, auf das die Holokameras ausgerichtet waren.  
„Und? Was willst du deinem Fan sagen?“, wollte die Söldnerin wissen, die neben der Sith stehengeblieben war.  
„Das, was er am wenigstens hören will“, erwiderte die Agentin und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, das sich jedoch nicht echt anfühlte.  
Dieser Auftrag schien aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie einem Rancor Kieselsteine in den Weg legen. Aber vielleicht funktionierte diese Idee ja.  
Lana begann, herunterzuzählen: „Drei, zwei, eins.“  
Dann nickte sie der Agentin zu.  
Diese verbreiterte ihr Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme, während sie direkt in eine Kamera blickte und mit einer Spur Hohn in der Stimme sagte: „Störe ich etwa? Ja?“  
Sie ließ eine kurze Pause folgen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich dachte, es interessiert Euch, dass ich etwas gefunden habe. Es ist eine Waffe, mitten hier in Neu Adasta.“  
Die Ziffer lehnte sich etwas nach vorne ließ einen Arm sinken und deutete mit der anderen Hand in die Kamera: „Ich werde Euch damit zerstören.“  
Die Lampen an den Kameras erloschen.  
„Uh, das wird ihm nicht gefallen“, meinte Kaliyo und grinste.  
„Etwas sehr offensichtlich, findest du nicht?“, hakte Lana nach.  
„Wir wollten doch seine Aufmerksamkeit“, hielt die Agentin dagegen.  
Die Sith nickte, während die drei Frauen sich in Bewegung setzen  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es gibt viel zu tun. Zu viel. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht einmal herkommen dürfen“, sagte Lana, als sie einen Abzweig erreichten.  
„Bleib stark und konzentriert. Wir schaffen das“, versicherte sie ihrer Vorgesetzten, obwohl sie selbst nur schwer daran glauben konnte, doch aufgeben war keine Option.  
„Danke. Wir werden sehen, ob du Recht behältst“, erwiderte die Sith.  
Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die beiden anderen. Kaliyo und die Imperiale traten den Weg in Richtung des Daches an, als es plötzlich in ihrem Funk knackte.  
„Hey, das war... seltsam. Wenngleich besser als mein letztes Gespräch mit ihr, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht“, hörte sie Theron sagen.  
„Was, du führst sonst nie seltsame Gespräche?“, hielt Kaliyo dagegen.  
Die Agentin warf ihr einen Blick zu, überging den Einwand aber ansonsten: „Da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen.“  
„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ward ihr da gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Hört Mal, ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht eure Sorge ist, aber du sagtest einmal, dass du mir noch einen Gefallen schuldest. Das ist mein Team – das sind meine Jedi. Ich ganz allein bin für sie verantwortlich. Wenn ihr eine Möglichkeit finden könntet, ihnen zu helfen, dann helft ihnen bitte. Lasst sie am Leben“, erwiderte der Agent.  
Sein Tonfall hatte zum Ende hin etwas Bittendes. Diese Leute waren ihm wichtig. Innerlich schüttelte sie darüber leicht den Kopf.  
Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie erwiderte: „Wenn sie uns eine Wahl lassen, lassen wir sie am Leben.“  
„Kaliyo?“, hakte Theron nach.  
Die Söldnerin sah zu der Agentin. Die Imperiale konnte sehen, dass ihre Gefährtin nicht begeistert war. Im Leben lassen war sie weitaus weniger gut als im Erschießen von Personen.  
„Von mir aus“, entgegnete die Rattataki gelangweilt.  
„Gut. Danke“, erwiderte der Agent.  
Die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. Sie begegneten noch einmal einem Team von Chiss und Menschen, die alle imperialen Uniformen trugen und vermutlich früher als Wartungsteam in den Turm gesandt worden waren. Mittlerweile standen sie vollständig unter Vitiates Kontrolle. Sie stürmten auf die beiden Frauen zu, aber die Agentin hatte die ersten zwei erschossen, ehe auch nur einer von ihnen eine Waffe hatte ziehen können. Kaliyo gab ebenfalls Schüsse ab. Nur einer kam nah heran, doch die Söldnerin versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Schlag mit ihrem Gewehr und die Agentin schoss ihm in den Kopf.  
Wieder ein paar Marionetten weniger, aber wenn Lana Recht hatte, war der Imperator trotzdem gerade stärker geworden.  
Als sie wenig später um eine weitere Ecke bogen und fast das Dach erreicht hatten, traten ihnen zwei Gestalten entgegen. Es waren ein männlicher Twi'lek und eine weibliche Mirialanerin. Ihrer Kleidung nach gehörten sie zu den Jedi und nicht zu den Sith. Therons Leute.  
„Gehen die ihm denn nie aus?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen und hob ihre Waffe, doch die Agentin bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, noch zu warten.  
„Denkt Ihr, ich weiß nicht, was Ihr tut?“,wollte der Twi'lek wissen.  
Er bewegte sich leicht nach links, während seine Gefährtin zwei Schritte nach rechts machte. Der Gang der Jedi hatte etwas Lauerndes, Raubtierhaftes.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich weiß alles, traurige, kleine Spionin“, fügte die Mirialanerin nahtlos an.  
„Und ich werde es genießen, Euch scheitern zu sehen“, endete der Twi'lek.  
„Darf ich jetzt schießen?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber denk an Therons Bitte“, erinnerte die Agentin sie, als sie rasch ihren Schild aufstellte und gleich danach die erste Salve abgab.  
Kaliyo begann zu schießen und suchte dann hinter einer Konsole Deckung.  
„Was denn nun?“, rief die Rattataki, während sie darum herumlugte und erneut schoss.  
Die Ziffer gab weitere Schüsse ab, mehr, um den Jedi auf Distanz zu halten als um ihn tatsächlich zu verletzen. Das Versprechen an den Agenten erwies sich als schwerer einhaltbar, als sie gedacht hatte.  
„Komm schon, du bist gut genug, um das zu schaffen“, rief die Agentin zurück, dann traf sie das Knie des Twi'leks.  
Der Jedi sackte zusammen, dafür sprang die Mirialanerin auf sie zu. Es war das Glück der Imperialen, dass die Ritterin gleichzeitig einen Machtstoß nach ihr gesandt hatte, der sie von den Füßen fegte und sie somit der Lichtschwertschlag nicht traf, der wenig später genau dort niederging, wo sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte.  
Die Spionin sah Laserschüsse von der Seite auf die Jedi zufliegen. Die Mirialanerin schaffte es, einige zu reflektieren, doch zwei trafen sie in die Seite. Sie schrie auf und griff mit ihrer Hand dorthin, wo die Schüsse eingeschlagen waren.  
„Und wie sollen wir sie deiner Meinung nach ausschalten?“, hörte sie Kaliyo fragen.  
Die Agentin kam wieder auf die Beine, doch auch die Jedi hatten sich scheinbar erholt. Sie schoss noch einmal auf den Twi'lek und musste sich unter den reflektierten Schüssen wegducken. Kurzerhand griff sie an den Gürtel und warf eine Granate. Sie zielte an dem Jedi vorbei. Die Explosion traf ihn nicht direkt, aber die Druckwelle brachte ihn ins Taumeln. Sie zielte auf die Schulter und verstärkte den Druck am Abzug einen Lidschlag lang. Ein einzelner Schuss traf den Ritter und er stolperte endgültig. Sie machte sich nichts vor, sie hatte nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster.  
„Kannst du dir endlich was einfallen lassen? Mir gehen die Ideen aus“, rief Kaliyo der Agentin zu.  
Die Imperiale warf den beiden Frauen einen Blick zu. Die Söldnerin wich Lichtschwertschlägen aus und versuchte, auf die Jedi zu schießen, doch die Mirialanerin wich aus oder reflektierte die Schüsse.  
„Bin dran. Beschäftige sie noch eine Weile“, gab die Ziffer zurück, dann lief sie auf eine Klappe im Boden zu.  
Sie kniete sich davor, knackte das Wartungsschloss und öffnete den Zugang zu den Kabeln. Mit Ausnahme von zwei Leitung sahen sie alle gleich aus. Nur die in der Mitte liegenden waren dicker als die anderen. Vielleicht Strom für die Waffen. Die Agentin schoss auf die Scharniere der Klappe, bis diese abfiel. Dann schleuderte sie das Stück Metall zur Seite.  
„Kaliyo, du kannst rüberkommen“, rief sie und richtete sich auf.  
Die Spionin machte ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Rattataki hatte scheinbar nicht einmal Zeit für eine Erwiderung. Sie wandte sich in Richtung der Imperialen um und rannte auf diese zu. Sie sprang über die Luke im Boden hinweg, dann hielt sie neben der Agentin an und drehte sich um.  
„Und jetzt?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Lassen wir sie zu uns kommen“, erwiderte die Ziffer.  
Tatsächlich hatte der Twi'lek sich wieder aufgerappelt. Auch die Mirialanerin hatte sich ihnen zugewandt.  
„Macht schon. Tötet sie. Tötet die Jedi“, hörte sie ihn sagen.  
„Wenn Ihr sie überleben lasst, werden sie in meinem Namen weiter morden. Zögert nicht“, forderte die Jedi sie auf und machte, immer noch das aktivierte Lichtschwert in der Hand haltend, einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Töte sie. Mir ist es egal – und Eurem Republikanischen Freund ebenso“, fuhr der Twi'lek fort.  
„Theron Shan ist hier, um Euch zu retten. Ich schulde ihm noch etwas“, hielt die Imperiale dagegen.  
„Ouh ja, das wird sie sicherlich beeindrucken“, warf Kaliyo mit ihrem typischen ironischen Tonfall ein.  
„Das ist wohl kaum die Reaktion einer dem Imperium ergebenen Agentin, sollte ich anmerken...“, erwiderte der Jedi, dann beschleunigten er und die Mirialanerin ihre Schritte wie auf ein gemeinsames Zeichen hin.  
Die Spionin löste mit der Linken eine Blitzgranate von ihrem Gürtel und warf sie nach den beiden, gerade als sie die Luke erreichten. Die Imperiale schloss die Augen und hob sofort den Arm, um nicht selbst geblendet zu werden. Als das weiße Licht wieder verschwunden war, ließ sie den linken Arm sinken, hob den rechten und schoss auf die Leitungen im Boden. Es knallte, dann blitzte es erneut auf und er Geruch von Verbranntem lag plötzlich in der Luft. Die Jedi blieben liegen.  
„Wurde ja auch Zeit“, kommentierte Kaliyo das Ganze.  
„Los. Bringen wir es zu Ende“, meinte die Agentin, nachdem sie sich neben die Machtsensitiven gekniet und ihren Puls überprüft hatte.  
„Lange werden sie Vitiate nicht entkommen sein“, fügte sie an.


	27. Ziost - Das Dach

Sie erreichten endlich den obersten Teil des Turms. Die kühle Luft Ziosts schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Ziffer glaubte, Rauch und Asche darin zu schmecken, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Über der Plattform, auf der sie standen, befand sich ein riesiger Apparat, an dem kleine Blitze entlang zuckten. Die Waffe. Sie sah Theron, der vor einer geöffneten Luke stand und an etwas darin schraubte.  
„Wie weit bist du?“, wollte sie wissen, als sie an ihn herantrat.  
Der Agent beendete seine Arbeit und schloss die Luke wieder.  
„Das war's. Das ist die größtmögliche, nicht-tödliche Ladung, die man damit erreichen kann“, antwortete er.  
In diesem Moment zuckte noch mehr Blitze über den Apparat. Einige schienen nach den Gestalten auf dem Dach greifen zu wollen, erreichten sie jedoch nicht.  
„Es sollte genug sein, um jeden in Reichweite ein nettes, unfreiwilliges und ausgiebiges Nickerchen machen zu lassen“, fügte er an.  
„Sollte?“, hakte Kaliyo nach.  
„Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es hier Standardeinstellungen. Ich musste eine Menge raten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten Zeit für einen Probelauf“, erwiderte der Agent.  
„Sie sollten jeden Moment hier sein“, gab die Spionin zu bedenken.  
„Dann kommt. Wir müssen uns abschirmen“, sagte er und begab sich zur Mitte der Plattform, wo er einen Schildgenerator aufstellte.  
„Das erste Mal, dass ich seiner Meinung bin“, warf die Rattataki ein.  
Die beiden Frauen stellten sich neben ihn, während er eine Schildsonde auf den Boden stellte, die etwas größer als die der Ziffer war. Der Agent aktivierte sie und kurz darauf standen sie in einer Halbkugel, die scheinbar nur von einem Netz aus Licht überzogen war.  
„Wir haben zwei Jedi deines Teams getroffen“, begann die Agentin.  
„Und?“, fragte der Republikaner nach und sah sie an. Seine Stimme klang angespannt.  
„Die Süße hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zu töten“, flötete Kaliyo.  
Die Spionin warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu, sah dann aber wieder zu Theron. Es war ja nicht so, als wüsste er nicht, dass er ihr gefiel.  
„Danke“, sagte er und wirkte wenigstens eine Spur erleichtert.  
„Wir brauchen gute Krieger, wenn wir gegen Vitiate eine Chance haben wollen“, erklärte sie ihre Handlung, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht der einzige Grund gewesen war, doch das würde sie ihm sicher nicht eröffnen.  
„Wohl wahr, hoffen wir, dass das hier funktioniert“, entgegnete er.  
„Nebenbei haben wir erfahren, dass Kovach für euer Team arbeitet“, merkte Kaliyo an.  
Die Agentin hörte den leicht lauernden Tonfall der Söldnerin. Hätte die Rattataki keine Waffe in der Hand gehabt, hätte sie Theron wahrscheinlich mit verschränkten Armen gemustert.  
„Was?“, der Agent wirkte ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Er arbeitet für die gleiche Twi'lek wie du. Diese Durchgedrehte, die sich eure Kanzlerin nennt“, fügte die Rattataki an.  
„Er... was?“, Theron wirkte wirklich überrascht.  
„Du wusstest also nichts davon?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich und musterte ihn.  
Er spielte die Überraschung gut, aber trotzdem glaubte sie ihm nicht ganz.  
„Was? Dass Kovach für Saresh arbeitet? Nein“, erwiderte er.  
„Und dass er ein Kollege von dir ist? Sie hat nach einem Bericht über den SID gefragt – spioniert ihr euch jetzt schon untereinander aus, weil wir euch so wenig Schwierigkeiten bereiten?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
Der Agent wandte leicht den Kopf ab.  
„Das ist jetzt kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt“, entgegnete er, als er sie wieder ansah.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Tür, die auf das Dach führte.  
„Nein, den gibt es für uns wohl nicht“, murmelte sie, mehr an sich selbst gewandt als an ihn.  
Die Tür, durch die sie und Kaliyo nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor gekommen waren, öffnete sich und die ersten Imperialen kamen auf sie zugestolpert.  
„Da schau an – die Marionetten“, kommentierte die Rattataki.  
„Jetzt heißt es, Daumen drücken...“, sagte Theron und betätigte den Auslöser in seiner Hand.  
Es knallte mehrmals, als sich Elektrizität rund um sie herum entlud.  
„Ich halte meinen Finger lieber weiter am Abzug“, rief Kaliyo darüber hinweg und tauschte einen Blick mit der Agentin, die ihr zustimmend zunickte. Sie teilte Lanas und Therons Zuversicht nicht. Irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an und es war nicht die merkwürdige Art, wie sie und der Agent miteinander umgingen, die sie bei diesem Einsatz irritierte.  
Als sie wieder geradeaus sah, waren die meisten der Marionetten zu Boden gegangen und auch die noch fehlenden sanken nun kraftlos in sich zusammen.  
Schließlich war es vorbei. Theron deaktivierte den Schild, dann lief er auf einen Mann zu, den seine Uniform als Imperialen Techniker auszeichnete. Er kniete sich neben ihn.  
„Der hier war am dichtesten dran, hat die größte Ladung abbekommen...“, der Agent suchte den Puls des Mannes.  
„Er lebt. Wir haben es geschafft! Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir alle erwischt haben“, meinte Theron, als er sich erhob. Dann kam er wieder auf sie zu.  
„Wir sollten Lana kontaktieren und sehen, was sie als nächstes geplant hat“, fügte er an.  
„Daraus wird wohl nichts. Wir haben Besuch“, sagte die Rattataki und hob ihre Waffe.  
Die Agentin sah an Theron vorbei. Dieselbe Jedi, die sie bereits in der Waffenkammer gesehen hatte, trat nun auf sie zu. Ihr Gang hatte etwas Wiegendes. Die Imperiale hatte Vitiates Worte nicht vergessen. Er mochte diese Jedi. Sie war stark. Und sie kämpfte gegen ihn.  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee“, sagte die Machtsensitive. Wie bei allen Marionetten, die die Agentin bisher hatte sprechen hören, klang ihre Stimme verzerrt. Die Jedi ließ den Techniker, der immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war, mithilfe der Macht in der Luft schweben.  
„Meisterin Surro. Nein“, Theron senkte kurz den Kopf, doch dann sah er sein Teammitglied wieder an.  
„Euch zuzusehen, wie Ihr glaubt, eine Chance gegen mich zu haben, amüsiert mich. Diese ganze Scharade ist pathetisch“, fuhr die Jedi fort.  
Sie ließ den Techniker wieder zu Boden sinken, so dass er kniete, der Jedimeisterin den Rücken zugewandt. Dann aktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert und streckte den Mann nieder.  
„Nun? Wie wünscht Ihr zu sterben? Im Kampf oder auf den Knien?“, verlangte der Imperator zu wissen.  
In diesem Moment hörte die Agentin Schritte und sah hinter Meisterin Surro, wie Lana Beniko auf diese zulief. Die Sith sprang ab, aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, doch die Jedi hob ihre eigene Waffe nur über den Kopf und schützte so ihren Rücken vor dem kommenden Schlag. Erst dann wandte sie sich um und parierte Lanas Schläge mit Leichtigkeit. Die Agentin hatte gesehen, wie ihre Vorgesetzte Marionetten niedergestreckt hatte. Lana war keine leichte Gegnerin und doch schien der Kampf die Jedi eher zu verärgern, als anzustrengen.  
„Hinfort mit Euch, kleiner Sith“, sagte die Jedi und die blonde Sith wurde von einem kräftigen Machtstoß gegen eine Wand geschleudert, vor der sie regungslos liegenblieb.  
Theron lief los und die Agentin schloss sich ihm sofort an. Sie war noch keine fünf Schritte weit gekommen, als sie sah, wie er den Schildgenerator fallen ließ. Sie blieb stehen. Falls er die Waffe noch einmal aktivierte... Kurzerhand hielt sie erneut an und hörte hinter sich, wie Kaliyo ebenfalls stehen blieb.  
Doch ehe Therons Hand den Zünder für die Waffe erreichen konnte, wurde auch er in die Luft gehoben. Kurz darauf kollidierte er mit einer Säule und rutschte an dieser herunter. Die Agentin fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Schlag auf den Brustkorb erhalten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann verließ sie den Schild und begann, ebenso wie Kaliyo, auf die Jedimeisterin zu feuern. Surro sprang auf die beiden zu und die Agentin wich aus. Sie hörte, wie Kaliyo hinter ihr etwas rief und als sie zu ihrer Gefährtin sah, war diese ebenfalls von den Füßen gerissen worden.  
Die Jedi hatte sich der Agentin zugewandt, blieb aber für einen Moment stehen.  
„Das hat nichts mit Euren Freunden zu tun. Nur mit uns beiden“, sagte sie.  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr erwartet keinen leichten Kampf“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Selbstbewusst – bis zum Schluss“, entgegnete der Imperator und sie glaubte, etwas wie Anerkennung in der Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.  
Dann sprang die Jedi auf die Ziffer zu. Diese täuschte kurz an, noch einmal in dieselbe Richtung auszuweichen, machte dann aber nur einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten. Surro landete dort, wo die Agentin mit einer weiteren Rolle gelandet wäre. Die Agentin gab drei Schüsse ab, einer verfehlte die Jedi knapp, die anderen beiden reflektierte sie. Dann war sie auch schon heran und die Spionin musste sich unter dem Schlag des Lichtschwertes wegducken. Sie gab noch einen Schuss ab, doch die Jedi wich aus. Sie jagte die Agentin über die Plattform, vorbei an dem immer noch bewusstlosen Theron.  
Plötzlich hielt Surro inne und wandte den Kopf. Die Agentin nutzte die Chance und gab zwei Schüsse auf das Bein der Jedimeisterin ab, doch diese reflektierte die Schüsse, ohne auch nur hinzusehen. Als die Spionin zurücksprang, sah sie in die gleiche Richtung. Kaliyo lag scheinbar immer noch unverändert da, doch mittlerweile hatte sie die Augen geöffnet.  
Surro und die Agentin liefen gleichzeitig los. Die Imperiale gab eine Salve auf den Rücken der Jedimeisterin ab. Diese wich erneut aus. Die Ziffer steckte ihre Waffe weg und löste zwei Granaten von ihrem Gürtel. Sie warf eine so, dass sie kurz hinter der Jedi detonieren und nur einen Augenblick später eine Blitzgranate, die knapp neben Kaliyo landen würde. Dann änderte sie ihren Kurs, um dem Sprengkörper auszuweichen.  
Sie vernahm die Explosion des Thermaldetonators hinter der Jedi und schützte ihre Augen. Sie hörte Kaliyo und Surro schreien, dann war der Lichtblitz auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Agentin sah, wie ihre Gefährtin einen Arm über die Augen legte und sich zur Seite wälzte. Die Imperiale baute sich zwischen ihr und der Jedi auf und zog erneut ihre Waffe.  
Surro war durch die Explosion ins Stolpern geraten und nach dem Blitz gestürzt.  
„Kämpft gegen ihn an, Meisterin Surro. Ihr habt es bereits einmal geschafft“, forderte die Agentin sie auf.  
Die Jedi hob blinzelnd den Kopf. Es wirkte, als würde ein Schauer über sie laufen. Irgendetwas schien zu schwinden, dann sackte sie in sich zusammen. Die Agentin trat um Kaliyo herum, ließ die Jedi dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Wenn ich dich sehen könnte, würde ich dir eine runterhauen!“, erwiderte die Rattataki und setzte sich auf.  
Die Ziffer griff nach ihrem Arm. Kaliyo stieß sie zurück.  
„Tut mir Leid. Aber es ist vorbei. Zumindest für den Moment“, entgegnete sie und streckte ihre Hand erneut nach ihrer Gefährtin aus.  
Dieses Mal ließ die Söldnerin sich von ihr auf die Füße helfen.  
„Hast du sie erledigt?“, wollte sie wissen und blinzelte.  
„Sie ist wieder zu sich gekommen. Kurz bevor sie bewusstlos wurde“, berichtete die Agentin.  
Sie sah, wie ihre Vorgesetzte und der Agent sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben.  
„Seid ihr in Ordnung?“, wollte sie wissen und sah erst Lana und dann Theron an. Beide nickten.  
Die Agentin trat, ebenso wie die anderen, an die Jedi heran, die aufstöhnte und sie auf die Seite drehte.  
„Sie lebt. Gut“, sagte Theron und ließ sich vor ihr auf ein Knie nieder.  
Surro schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Blick schien zu flackern, was die Spionin als Anlass nahm, ihren Blaster noch nicht wegzustecken.  
„Ich habe es gesehen“, flüsterte die Jedi.  
Ihre Stimme klang viel heller als noch vor Augenblicken.  
„Ich habe alles gesehen. Jedes Leben. Jedes einzelne Leben das er genommen hat – das ich genommen habe. Ich werde es immer sehen“, sagte sie langsam und Resignation schlich sich in ihre Stimme.  
„Ich bin ein Monster...“, murmelte die Jedi.  
„Das stimmt nicht – Ihr werdet wieder gesund werden“, widersprach Theron sofort.  
Die Agentin glaubte, dass er versucht, seine Zweifel in Zuversicht zu ertränken. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte, ihn so zu hören.  
„Ich bringe Euch nach Tython. Die Jedi werden Euch helfen, Euren Verstand zu beruhigen und Euch heilen zu lassen“, fügte er an.  
Die Ziffer sah auf die beiden Angehörigen der Republik hinab.  
„Und dann wird sie uns nicht mehr von Nutzen sein. Wir müssen verstehen, wie es Vitiate gelungen ist, eine Verbindung zu diesen Jedi aufzubauen, damit wir es verhindern oder ausnutzen können“, hielt Lana dagegen.  
Theron erhob sich und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Ja und lass mich raten: Der Prozess ist 'invasiv'. Hat sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Wir haben uns Zeit erkauft. Das ist alles. Wir können nicht das Schicksal der Galaxis für deine Schuldgefühle auf's Spiel setzen!“, widersprach die Sith.  
„Du willst ihr Gehirn auseinandernehmen und du weißt nicht einmal, ob ihr dabei überhaupt etwas finden werdet!“  
„Wir müssen es versuchen!“, entgegnete Lana.  
Die Agentin sah von ihr zu Theron und dann wieder zu der Jedi. Sie stimmte Lana zu. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, Vitiate zu widerstehen. Andererseits – eigentlich müsste man dann einen von ihnen mit der Jedi vergleichen. Sonst würde man nichts finden.  
„Er wird niemals verschwinden. Ich werde ihn für immer hören“, sagte die Jedimeisterin leise.  
Erst da wurde der Spionin bewusst, dass Surro ebenso ein lebendes Wesen war wie sie selbst. Und dass sie Vitiate trotzdem bekämpft hatte, auch nachdem er durch sie schon getötet hatte. Sie brauchten sie als Kriegerin. Nicht auf einem Seziertisch.  
„Das hätte jeder von uns sein können. Sie geht mit Theron“, sagte die Agentin. Sie hob den Blick und sah wieder in das Gesicht des Republikaners.  
Er wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht. Dann huschte Erleichterung über seine Züge und er nickte ihr leicht zu.  
„Du machst Witze. Sag mir, dass du Witze machst“, verlangte die Sith.  
„Du hast sie gehört“, entgegnete Theron und half der Jedi dabei, aufzustehen.  
„Kommt, ich bringe Euch so rasch wie möglich von hier fort“, sagte er an Meisterin Surro gewandt, während er ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte, damit er ihr beim Gehen helfen konnte.  
Er sah noch einmal zu den Imperialen zurück.  
„Viel Erfolg mit Vitiate. Und passt auf euch auf“, sagte er, wobei sein Blick an der Agentin etwas länger hängen zu bleiben schien. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch ein.  
Die Spionin nickte ihm zu.  
„Ihr auch.“  
Dann wandte er sich ab und führte die Jedimeisterin von ihnen fort.  
Lana sah ihnen nach, dann stemmte sie die Hände in die Seiten und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.  
„Ich nehme an, wir können froh sein, überhaupt Fortschritte zu machen“, meinte sie und klang nicht einmal bemüht höflich.  
„Hey, wir haben hier Mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet“, erinnerte Kaliyo sie.  
Lana sah zu der Rattataki.  
„Das stimmt. Wisst ihr, Vitiate hat schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu versuchen, Kontrolle über mich zu erlangen. Vielleicht ist er wirklich nicht so mächtig, wie wir geglaubt haben. Trotzdem ist seine Kraft enorm.Wir haben ihn nur vorübergehend aufgehalten und der Krieg dauert noch an. Es gibt viel zu tun“, entgegnete sie, nun wieder etwas ruhiger.  
Die Rattataki hob ungerührt die Schultern.  
„Mir ist schon lange klar, dass Feierabend für euch ein Fremdwort ist“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir den Planeten evakuiert bekommen. Vielleicht sitzt Vitiate dann fest“, schlug die Agentin vor.  
„Wir haben so viele Leute wie möglich abgezogen. Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher jemanden aus der Republik überzeugen können, dass sie ihre Leute ebenfalls zurückziehen sollen“, sagte Lana, während sie den Weg zurück antraten.  
„Wirklich? Dort hört man noch auf irgendjemanden?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
„Wenn es sich um den Anführer des Elitetrupps handelt – ja“, bestätigte die Sith.  
Die Ziffer hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast Orennon kontaktiert?“  
„Theron hatte mir berichtet, dass er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Der Chaostrupp war aber zu weit weg, als dass sie rechtzeitig hier gewesen wären. Mittlerweile befinden sie sich wohl bei den Republikanischen Truppen über Ziost.“  
„Gute Arbeit, Ministerin“, erwiderte die Ziffer und nickte anerkennend.  
„Hoffentlich gut genug. Darth Marr will dich umgehend sprechen, sobald die Situation unter Krontrolle ist“, entgegnete die Sith.  
„Na das klingt ja wichtig. Lass ihn lieber nicht warten“, meinte Kaliyo.


	28. Ziost - Der Imperator

Als sie die Halle im Erdgeschoss erreichten, nickte die Agentin Lana zu, die weiter auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. Dann trat die Ziffer, begleitet von der Rattataki, an den Holokommunikator heran und stellte eine Verbindung zu dem Ratsmitglied her.  
Kurz darauf flackerte das Bild des Darth' über dem Gerät auf.  
„Darth Marr, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“, erkundigte die Agentin sich.  
Sie sah, wie der Sith nickte. Er bewegte die Hände, doch sie hörte nur Rauschen. Dann legte das Ratsmitglied die Hand an die Hüften und den Kopf leicht schräg.  
„Die Verbindung ist schlecht. Könnt Ihr das wiederholen?“, fragte die Spionin.  
Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, doch sie sah niemanden außer Kaliyo. Was nichts bedeuten musste – bis jetzt hatte sie den Imperator noch nicht persönlich getroffen. Als sie zurück zu dem Holo sah, erlosch das Bild.  
„Das gefällt mir gar nicht“, sagte die Söldnerin leise.  
Die Ziffer nickte.  
„Mir auch nicht.“  
„Ich bin neugierig. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr hier irgendetwas erreicht habt? Was denkt Ihr, habt Ihr aufgehalten?“, fragte die dunkle Präsenz, die sie zuvor schon auf Yavin 4 und in der Stimme jeder Marionette mitschwingen gehört hatte.  
„Vielleicht nichts, aber ich musste es versuchen“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ich habe den Tod überwunden. Nun habe ich andere Pläne – wie Ihr sehr bald sehen werdet. Ich habe beschlossen, dass es interessanter ist, Euch am Leben zu lassen. Wenn Ihr weiterhin gegen mich aufbegehren wollt, dann soll es so sein. Eure Einmischung ändert nichts. Wenn ich hier fertig bin – wenn jedes lebende Wesen auf dieser Welt vergangen ist – will ich, dass Ihr noch lebt. Damit Ihr wisst, dass ich Erfolg hatte. Bis bald“, erwiderte der Imperator.  
Sie blinzelte. Es schien, als würde es in der Halle heller werden. Und auch, als würde noch etwas anderes schwinden.  
„Was sollte das denn?“, fragte Kaliyo.  
Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in der die Agentin glaubte, etwas wie Furcht in der Stimme ihrer Gefährtin zu hören.  
„Er wollte uns Angst machen.“  
„Na, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Was glaubt er, wer er ist?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen, während sie den Turm verließen.  
„Jemand, der unsterblich ist. Ich hoffe, wir können ihn eines Tages vom Gegenteil überzeugen“, erwiderte die Ziffer.  
„Du klingst nicht so, als hätten wir gerade gewonnen“, stellte Kaliyo fest.  
Sie liefen die Stufen hinab. Die Straßen vor dem Turm waren leer. Sie sahen ein paar Leichen, aber niemand, der noch am Leben war, war in der Nähe. Die Agentin fragte sich, wie weit die Evakuierung schon fortgeschritten war. Während sie über eine Brücke auf ihr Shuttle zueilten, ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie hoffte, dass Kovach entkommen war.  
Sie nahm ihm den Verrat nicht übel, wie sie feststellte. Zumindest nicht sehr. Saresh wäre nicht ihre erste Wahl als Arbeitgeberin, aber da es derzeit 'ihr' Imperator war, den sie versuchten, zu jagen, konnte sie es ihm nicht verdenken. Außerdem musste er gut sein, wenn Lana nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ein Doppelagent war. Falls er nicht auch noch Teile des SID ausspioniert hatte, aber das war Therons Sorge, nicht die ihre.  
Sie gab den Code ein, der die Fähre öffnete und betrat diese kurz darauf.  
„Kaliyo, kannst du fliegen?“, wollte sie von ihrer Gefährtin wissen.  
„Wie lange arbeiten wir mittlerweile zusammen?“, hielt die Rattataki dagegen.  
Die Spionin nickte ihr zu.  
„Stimmt. Ich muss noch ein Gespräch führen“, fügte sie an.  
Dann setzte sie sich auf den Copilotensitz und traf gemeinsam mit der Söldnerin die Startvorbereitungen. Als das Shuttle in der Luft war, öffnete sie einen Kanal zu ihrer Vorgesetzten.  
„Lana? Wir sind in der Fähre. Brauchst du noch Unterstützung?“, wollte sie wissen, nachdem das Abbild der Geheimdienstministerin über dem Kommunikator aufgeflammt war.  
Die Sith schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin selbst schon nicht mehr auf Ziost. Seht zu, dass ihr dort wegkommt. Als ich die Atmosphäre verließ... irgendetwas schien sich dort zu ändern und ich glaube, es ist nichts Gutes“, erwiderte ihre Vorgesetzte.  
„Das lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen“, warf Kaliyo ein.  
„Hatte Darth Marr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen?“, wollte die Sith wissen.  
„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Die Verbindung brach ab. Dafür hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Vitiate“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
„Der Imperator? Wie?“  
„Einfach so. Wie schon auf Yavin 4. Er sagte, er sei unsterblich. Und dass er will, dass ich das Ende miterlebe“, berichtete sie.  
„Das Ende? Ich...“, die Sith brach ab.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen irritiert und konzentriert, als sie einen Punkt neben der Kamera ihres Holos anvisierte.  
„Das kann nicht möglich sein. Ich will diese Daten sehen. Jetzt“, sagte sie schließlich an jemand anderen gewandt.  
„Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern“, damit beendete Lana das Gespräch.  
Die Agentin sah zu Kaliyo. Die Rattataki warf ihr einen Blick zu und hob die Schultern. Inzwischen hatten sie den Weltraum erreicht. Die Agentin ließ ihre Hände über die Konsole huschen und schaltete auf die Außenkameras um. Ziost lag unter ihnen. Aus dieser Entfernung sah es friedlich aus. Doch der Schein währte nur einen Augenblick. Dann breitete eine Welle sich über die Oberfläche aus. Es wirkte, als hätte jemand einen Stein auf eine Stelle des Planeten geworfen und als würde davon eine Druckwelle ausgehen, die sich solange fortsetzte, bis sie einmal die komplette Oberfläche umrundet hatte. Die Veränderung begann träge, wie eine Lawine und doch fegte sie schließlich über ganz Ziost hinweg.  
„Was zum...“, der Rest des Satzes schien der Rattataki im Halse stecken zu bleiben.  
Ziosts Oberfläche war zuvor ein Gemisch aus grünen, braunen, gelben und grauen Flächen gewesen. Doch jetzt wirkte der Planet wie eine staubgraue Kugel.  
Die Agentin beugte sich vor und ließ einen Suchlauf starten. Sie starrte auf die Anzeige.  
„Der Scan nach Lebensformen ist negativ“, sagte sie ungläubig.  
„War das er?“, auf dem Gesicht der Rattataki fand sie dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit, die sie selbst fühlte.  
„Wir müssen zurück zur Flotte“, erwiderte sie.  
Auch wenn sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie sie ein derart mächtiges Wesen aufhalten sollten.


	29. Ziost - Nachbesprechungen

Als sie auf der Orbitalstation wieder ihr Schiff betraten, steuerte Kaliyo sofort auf den Navcomputer zu. Die Imperiale war erleichtert, jetzt so weit weg von dem zu sein, was von Ziost übrig geblieben war. Wenigstens hatte Lana es von der Oberfläche geschafft. Zu viele waren dennoch dort unten gestorben…  
„Warte noch einen Moment“, wies sie ihre Gefährtin an, als ihr ein Gedanke kam, den sie lieber nicht zu Ende verfolgen wollte. Nicht, wenn sie sich das Gegenteil beweisen konnte.  
„Was? Wer weiß, ob er sich mit dem Planeten begnügt!“, widersprach die Rattataki vehement.  
„Wenn er uns hier oben erreichen könnte, hätte er es getan“, rief die Spionin halb über die Schulter und lief zur Holokonsole. Es war albern, dumm und hochgradig unprofessionell. Doch sie konnte daraus noch etwas Nützliches ziehen, womit sie es von offizieller Seite aus rechtfertigen können würde.  
Sie funkte die Republikanischen Schiffe an. Kurz darauf erschien die Gestalt eines Kommunikationsoffiziers über ihrem Holo.  
„Diese Kennung befindet sich nicht in unserer Datenbank.“  
„Dann nehmt sie auf. Ich muss mit Orennon sprechen. Sofort“, verlangte sie und fixierte den jungen Mann.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich...“  
„Ihr könnt und Ihr werdet. Sagt ihm, dass seine Verbündete von Rishi ihn sprechen will“, fuhr sie fort, ohne den Kommunikationsoffizier aussprechen zu lassen.  
Das Holo erlosch. Sie sah zum Flur, der zum Cockpit führte. Kaliyo stand in der Tür.  
„Dafür hast du besser einen guten Grund.“  
„Ich will wissen, ob sie eine Ahnung haben, was dort vorgefallen ist. Wenn jemand bei der Republik mir diese Informationen gibt, dann Orennon. Wenn ich jetzt ein Bündnis mit ihm eingehe, erspart uns das später eine Menge Recherche und umständliches Anwerben von Informanten“, entgegnete die Agentin.  
Die Söldnerin sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus.  
„Ach, und dein Herzchen würde dir diese Infos nicht geben?“  
„Theron? Nein. Glaub mir, ich habe versucht, ihn anzuwerben. Ich glaube, dass meine Chancen bei Orennon...“, sie brach ab, als eben dessen Gestalt über dem Holo aufflackerte.  
„Ziffer“, begrüßte er sie und nickte ihr zu.  
„Gut zu sehen, dass Ihr in einem Stück seid, Major. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt dasselbe gesehen wie wir“, begann sie.  
„Ja. Es war Vitiate, oder? Theron hat uns ein Update über die Situation auf Ziost gegeben. Vitiate hat dort unten immer mehr Leute übernommen“, antwortete der Republikaner.  
Bei der Nennung des Namens des Spions musste sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht blinzelte. Seine Erwähnung hatte noch nichts zu sagen.  
„Damit hatte er Recht. Es hat einige aus seinem Team erwischt. Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, wollte er sie evakuieren“, fuhr sie fort und schlug einen beiläufigen Tonfall an.  
„Wir haben ihn und sein Team vom Planeten geholt. Dorne kümmert sich um sie. Wollt Ihr mit ihm...“, begann der Major, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er aussprechen konnte, auch wenn sie innerlich ausatmete. Er war von Ziost entkommen. Mehr durfte sie sich nicht erlauben.  
„Nein. Ich wollte Euch ein Bündnis anbieten. Wir beide wissen, zu was Vitiate fähig ist. Wir sollten wenigstens in Kontakt zueinander treten können, falls es neue Erkenntnisse gibt. Über offizielle Kanäle würde es zu lange dauern“, sagte sie.  
Der Major blieb einen Moment stumm, dann nickte er.  
„Ich lasse Euch meine Frequenz zukommen. Die von meinem Schiff solltet Ihr ja jetzt haben“, stimmte er ihr zu.  
Sie erwiderte die Geste.  
„Ja. Dann erhaltet Ihr meine. Wir hören voneinander, sobald wir eine Spur von ihm haben“, bestätigte sie ihm.  
„In Ordnung. Bis dahin.“  
Damit beendete er das Gespräch.  
„Können wir jetzt?“, wollte die Rattataki wissen und Ungeduld schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden“, entgegnete die Agentin.

Sie fand während ihres Hyperraumsprungs heraus, wo Lana sich befand und hielt sich danach nicht mit weiterer Kommunikation auf. Als sie endlich das fliegende Herz des Imperiums erreichten, war sie immer noch angespannt und sie glaubte, dieselbe Unruhe bei ihrer Gefährtin wahrzunehmen.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr habt von Ziost gehört“, empfing Lana sie, als sie den kleinen Besprechungsraum betraten, jedoch ohne von der Anzeige vor sich aufzusehen.  
„Gehört? Wir waren dort! Was für einem kranken Bastard habt ihr all die Jahre gedient?“, hielt die Rattataki dagegen.  
„Wir wussten nicht, was er war. Wer er war. Er war bereits vor Yavin 4 für lange Zeit verstummt“, entgegnete die Sith. Sie starrte immer noch auf die Konsole. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, richtete sich auf und wandte sich den beiden Frauen zu.  
„Es war ein einziges Chaos. Wir haben versucht, so viele wie möglich zu evakuieren. Wenn man bedenkt, wie aussichtslos die Lage war, würde ich sagen, dass wir uns gut geschlagen haben...“, fuhr sie fort.  
Sie sah noch einmal zu der Anzeige.  
„... aber Vitiate ist jetzt noch stärker. Beim Sith-Geheimdienst geht alles drunter und drüber. Alles fällt auseinander.“  
„Wir hatten schon bessere Aussichten, aber wir werden jetzt nicht aufgeben. Das hier ist noch nicht einmal annähernd vorbei“, erwiderte die Agentin.  
Ihre Vorgesetzte wandte das Gesicht zur Seite. Die Ziffer folgte ihrem Blick. Dort stand der Stuhl, auf dem Lord Goh damals gesessen hatte. Bevor er gemeinsam mit den Revanitern verschwunden war.  
„Als Darth Arkous mich fragte, ob ich mich seinen Ratgebern anschließen will, war ich versucht, ihn zurückzuweisen. Ich wollte Wissen, keinen Platz an der Macht“, begann die Sith.  
Die Agentin hielt ihr Gesicht unter Kontrolle, doch Lanas Geständnis überraschte sie ein wenig. Damit war sie die erste Sith, die die Spionin kannte, die nicht versuchte, irgendwo an die Spitze zu gelangen.  
„Und doch bin ich jetzt genau dort. Ich nehme Verantwortungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Was auch immer auf mich zukommen wird, ich werde mich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen“, fuhr ihre Vorgesetzte fort.  
„Es sollte uns gemeinsam möglich sein, einen Weg zu finden, Vitiate Einhalt zu gebieten. Früher oder später“, stimmte die Agentin ihr zu.  
Die Sith lächelte schwach.  
„Andere wären verstimmt, dass du mir als Gefährtin und nicht als Untergebene Unterstützung anbietest“, meinte sie.  
Die Spionin hob die Schultern.  
„Du weißt, wie ich arbeite. Ich kann mich an Befehle halten, aber ich arbeite besser, wenn man mir Freiheiten lässt. Und wir müssen herausfinden, wie wir den Imperator stoppen können“, entgegnete sie.  
Lana nickte.  
„Nach Ziost fühlt es sich an, als wäre das eine unmögliche Aufgabe, doch ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich unmöglich ist. Selbst wenn dem so wäre, müssen wir es versuchen“, meinte die Sith.  
„Was? Ist das etwa Optimismus?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen und trat neben die Agentin, die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkt.  
„Es scheint wohl so, stellt euch nur vor“, die Sith lächelte dieses Mal etwas breiter.  
„Nun, die Republik leckt sich ihre Wunden, ebenso wie wir, aber sie lassen nicht nach. Und sie sind bei Weitem nicht unsere einzige Sorge“, fügte sie an.  
„Du weißt, dass wir dort auch ein paar Verbündete haben. Wäre es nicht klüger, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, statt gegen sie?“, wollte die Agentin wissen.  
Sie hatte kurz gezögert, ehe sie diesen Vorschlag vorgebracht hatte, doch sie war überzeugt davon, dass es der richtige Weg war. Trotzdem würde sie Lana nicht sofort verraten, wen sie als potenziellen Bündnispartner gewonnen hatte.  
„Ihnen vertrauen? Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir es tun. Doch ich habe bereits begonnen, Therons Arbeit einzuschränken. Schließlich gehört er zum Feind. Ist der Vorschlag persönlicher Natur?“, wollte die Sith wissen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich meinen Namen und meine Persönlichkeit für das Imperium aufgegeben habe“, erinnerte sie ihre Vorgesetzte.  
Lana nickte.  
„Ich weiß. Doch ich glaube, dass Merhana Belland genauso erfolgreich wäre wie jene, die den Titel Ziffer 9 erhielt.“  
Die Agentin zögerte nur einen Lidschlag, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich brauche ihn nicht. Weder Namen noch Titel. Wichtig ist nur, was vor uns liegt.“  
„Wir werden den Sith-Geheimdienst wieder aufbauen. Ich denke, mobile Kommandozentralen sind ein guter Anfang“, sagte die Sith.  
„Was uns zu dir bringt. Willst du weiter für uns arbeiten?“, wandte sie sich an Kaliyo.  
„Ich? Ich werde gefragt? Das ist ja ganz was Neues“, meinte die Rattataki.  
Beim ersten Wort hatte sie noch überrascht geklungen, doch danach hatte ihre Stimme schnell wieder den gelangweilten Klang angenommen, den sie öfter an den Tag legte.  
„Wir brauchen Verbündete und ich kenne deine Rolle bei ihren Missionen. Deine Methoden mögen nicht die eines Imperialen sein, aber du bist effektiv und verlierst dein Ziel nicht aus den Augen. Und nach allem, was ich persönlich von deiner Arbeit gesehen habe, wäre es ein Gewinn, wenn du dich dem Geheimdienst anschließt“, fügte die Sith an und deutete auf die Agentin.  
„Nun, wenn ihr mich so lieb bittet... aber denkt dran, ich bin freiwillig hier und kann jederzeit verschwinden“, erinnerte die Söldnerin die Ministerin.  
Diese nickte.  
„Natürlich. Ich verlange nur, dass du Bescheid gibst, wenn du unsere Reihen verlässt. Niemand wird versuchen, dich aufzuhalten“, versprach sie.  
„Wenn das so ist... dann bin ich dabei“, meinte die Rattataki.  
„In Ordnung. Brecht auf. Haltet euer Holo bereit, ich bin sicher, es gibt schon bald etwas für euch zu tun“, sagte Lana.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Natürlich. Viel Erfolg, Ministerin.“  
Dann wandten Kaliyo und sie sich um. Sie verließen den Besprechungsraum und kehrten auf ihr Schiff zurück.  
„Du warst am Ende ziemlich still. Stimmt was nicht?“, erkundigte die Söldnerin sich, als sich die Luke hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
Die Agentin wandte sich zu ihr um. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, ihr zu erzählen, dass sie es für einen Fehler hielt, nicht mit der Republik zusammenzuarbeiten. Doch sie wusste, dass Kaliyo so etwas nicht gutheißen würde. Also lenkte sie mit einer anderen Wahrheit davon ab: „Ich bin froh, dass du dich entschieden hast, uns zu helfen.“  
„Ach, Klinge. Jetzt werde doch nicht gleich rührselig“, meinte die Rattataki, grinste aber.  
„Na los. Ich habe schon einen Plan, wo wir als nächstes hingehen“, entgegnete die Imperiale und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung des Cockpits.  
„Hat der Ort auch eine Cantina?“, wollte Kaliyo wissen, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
Die Imperiale nickte.  
„Und zufällig guten Whisky“, antwortete sie.  
„Na dann, nichts wie los“, erwiderte ihre Gefährtin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> ich habe gestern überlegt, was ich Euch schreiben will, wenn ich das finale Kapitel hochlade. Hier folgt nun, was ich nach dem Hochladen des 28. Kapitels geschrieben habe:
> 
> Ich leihe mir an dieser Stelle Mal Therons Worte aus: _'Ich habe diese Nachricht zwei Mal geschrieben. Okay, mehr als zwei Mal'_ , denn ich sitze gerade zum 3. Mal an meinen Abschlussworten für diesen Teil. Gerade ging das 28. Kapitel online und es fühlt sich jetzt schon komisch an, ab übermorgen nichts mehr zu posten zu haben. Ich überlege zwar noch, ob ich eine „Deleted Scenes“-Abteilung anlege, aber selbst dort habe ich zwischen I und II nichts reinzustellen, wenn ich meine ausrangierten Szenen richtig durchforstet habe (außer eine etwas andere Version von Yavin 4 – Die Ehrengarde des Imperators).  
> Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn Ihr Feedback dalasst. Natürlich höre ich gerne, wenn Euch die Geschichte bisher gefallen hat, das wär super (und das habe ich jetzt auch Mal den bisherigen Kudos entnommen :) ). Aber ich will auch wissen, wenn etwas Eurer Meinung nach nicht funktioniert hat: War jemand out of character? Gab es zu viel Retelling? (Das sollte sich ja in Agentin II bis ca. V geben ;) ) Gab es irgendwo Mary-Sue-Alarm?  
> Außerdem bin ich neugierig, wie Ihr auf diese Geschichte gestoßen seid. Ich nehme Mal an, dass Ihr alle Revans Schatten gespielt habt?
> 
> Agentin I wurde noch von einem Freund betagelesen, mittlerweile hat er leider keine Zeit mehr dafür, weshalb Ihr die nächsten Teile „ungebetat“ bekommt. Nichtsdestotrotz an dieser Stelle einen Dank an ihn, weil er sich oft meine Überlegungen angehört hat :)  
> Ich lese natürlich selbst drüber – in der Regel 3-4 Mal. Bei Agentin II bin ich gerade in der 2. Schleife, da hoffe ich, dass ich sie spätestens im Frühjahr online stelle.  
> Agentin III bereitet mir gerade keinen Spaß beim Schreiben, was weniger am Schreiben oder ihr liegt, sondern an der Situation, in der sie sich befindet. Ich halte Euch beim Hochladen von Teil 2 auf dem Laufenden, wie es da weitergeht ;)  
> Ansonsten möchte ich mich noch einmal bei Euch bedanken, dass Ihr bisher dabei ward. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet Spaß und kommt wieder vorbei, wenn die Reise von Lana, Kaliyo und der Agentin weitergeht.  
> Ich denke, ich werde, bevor ich mit II anfange, hier noch ein 30. Kapitel hochladen, dann bekommt Ihr einen Alert, falls Ihr die Geschichte favorisiert (subscribed?). Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich da noch eine „Verbindungsszene“ zwischen I und II schreiben kann (wird nicht sehr lang – aber brauchbar, hoffe ich).  
> Das soll‘s erstmal von mir gewesen sein. Und noch ein Dankeschön, dass Ihr das hier auch noch gelesen habt :)
> 
> Macht‘s gut und bis zum nächsten Mal!
> 
> Talin


	30. Perspektivwechsel - Nach Ziost

Theron Shan lehnte an der Wand der Krankenstation. Dafür, dass die Thunderclap für eine größere Anzahl an Personen ausgelegt war, als sich momentan auf ihr befand, verfügte sie über erstaunlich wenig Platz in diesem Raum. Andererseits – er kannte die Berichte. Der Chaostrupp hielt sich hier vermutlich eher selten auf und nach allem, was er bisher von der Sanitäterin gesehen hatte, war sie sehr fähig. Der Agent sah zu Elara hinüber, als diese Meisterin Surro eine weitere Injektion verabreichte. Die Augenlider schienen der Jedi schwer zu werden. Ein paar Mal blinzelte sie noch, dann schloss sie die Augen. Die Sanitäterin ließ noch einen Scan laufen, ehe sie sich umwandte und an den Agenten herantrat.  
Er stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Das war auch schon alles, was er tun konnte, ohne in sie hineinzulaufen.  
„Wie geht es ihnen?“, fragte er leise.  
Landai war in den Mannschaftsunterkünften untergerbacht worden, Onok lag auf der anderen Liege der Krankenstation. Elara hatte den anderen beiden bereits eine Injektion verabreicht.  
„Sie sind traumatisiert. Mir sind hier Grenzen gesetzt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Jedi mehr für sie tun können“, berichtete der Sergeant mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
Er nickte. Der Agent freute sich nicht auf die Begegnung mit dem Rat der Jedi, aber wenn es sein Team retten würde, war er nur zu gerne bereit, sich dem zu stellen.  
„Danke“, flüsterte er mit einiger Verzögerung.  
„Es war unsere Pflicht, zu helfen. Wir sollten ihnen etwas Ruhe gönnen“, erwiderte Elara leise.  
Sie verließen die Krankenstation. Der Flur mit seinem stationären Holokom war wohl der größte Raum auf der Thunderclap. Theron spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, das Schiff zu erkunden, doch da er bereits das vertraute, leichte Rucken verspürt hatte, das einen Hyperraumsprung ankündigte, machte er sich lieber auf den Weg ins Cockpit. Er fand Renan Orennon dort alleine vor, was ihm nur Recht war. Dem Agenten war nicht nach Gesellschaft. Er ließ sich auf den Sitz des Copiloten sinken und überprüfte die Anzeigen. Sie würden einige Stunden fliegen. Ziost war nicht gerade in der Nähe von Coruscant oder Tython. Tatsächlich hatte der Major zuerst Kurs auf die Heimatwelt der Jedi gesetzt. Theron wusste, dass der Anführer des Chaostrupps für die Evakuierung ebenso wie die Umstimmung Sareshs verantwortlich war.  
„Danke. Ich… weiß, ich hätte etwas sagen sollen“, wiederholte er.  
Als er vor dem Absturz seiner Fähre Renan angefunkt hatte, war dieser stumm geblieben, nachdem Theron ihm offenbart hatte, dass er Vitiate auf Ziost gefunden hatte. Der Agent hatte denselben Satz bereits damals gesagt, doch es kam ihm so vor, als sollte er es noch einmal wiederholen. Er ahnte, dass der Major von der Aktion nicht begeistert war.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Renan antwortete: „Wir kommen nicht weiter, wenn wir in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich vor Ort sein, wenn es gegen den Imperator geht.“  
Theron warf ihm nur kurz einen Blick zu. Das Gesicht des Kommandanten wirkte entschlossen, etwas, das dem Agenten im Moment fehlte. Dann sah er wieder aus dem Fenster und starrte in den lichtumtosten Tunnel. Das Sechste Prinzip bestand nun nur noch aus drei Jedi. Ursprünglich waren sie zu neunt gewesen, doch ein Teil des Teams hatte sich schon vor seiner Reise nach Ziost nicht mehr gemeldet. Lana hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass Kaliyo und die Agentin einen weiteren Teil der Einheit getötet hatten. Er wusste, dass es Merhanas Aufgabe war, Republikaner zu töten. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen Stich, dass sie seine Leute umgebracht hatte. Oder zumindest einige von ihnen. Sie hatte damals noch nicht gewusst, dass es einen Weg gab, die Jedi von der Kontrolle des Imperators zu befreien…  
„Dazu müssen wir Vitiate erst einmal finden“, entgegnete er und brachte seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Wir sind nicht die Einzigen, die ihn suchen.“  
„Ja, weil eine Zusammenarbeit mit Lana auch so gut geklappt hat... Sie wollte Meisterin Surro sezieren!“, erwiderte er heftiger, als beabsichtigt und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Doch als er Renans Blick begegnete, schauten die grauen Augen des Majors nur ruhig zurück.  
„Dann hoffen wir, dass wenigstens Ziffer 9 zuverlässig ist“, sagte dieser.  
Der Agent zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.  
„Wieso?“  
„Sie hat mich kontaktiert, während du nach deinem Team gesehen hast. Sie hat die republikanischen Schiffe angefunkt, damit sie sie zu mir durchstellen. Ich nehme an, dass das nicht das Standardvorgehen beim Imperialen Geheimdienst ist.“  
„Eher nicht…“, meinte Theron zögerlich.  
Sie hatte mit Renan gesprochen? Kurz zuckte die Frage durch seinen Kopf, warum sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie nie Holofrequenzen ausgetauscht hatten. Selbst wenn sie sich bei ihm hätte melden wollen, hätte es erheblichen Rechercheaufwand bedeutet. Sie hatten gerade wirklich andere Probleme.  
„Was wollte sie?“, hakte der Agent nach.  
„Kontaktdaten austauschen, damit wir einander Bescheid geben können, falls einer von uns etwas über Vitiate erfährt. Hättest du mir auf Manaan gesagt, dass ich einmal dieser Person freiwillig meine private Holofrequenz zukommen lasse, hätte ich an deiner Menschenkenntnis gezweifelt“, berichtete der Kommandant und der Anflug eines schiefen Lächelns zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen.  
Theron ließ sich wieder etwas in den Sitz sinken.  
„Sie hat uns alle überrascht, denke ich“, meinte er.  
‚Und vielleicht sogar sich selbst‘, dachte er, sagte es aber nicht laut.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel davon dein Verdienst ist. Vielleicht hast du sie auch dazu gebracht, einige Dinge anders zu sehen. Was zwischen euch… war, ist nicht meine Sache“, entgegnete der Kommandant.  
Theron spürte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sein Team war verletzt und er konnte sich nicht einmal bei der Person bedanken, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er wenigstens noch ein Team hatte… Andererseits – er mochte Merhana. Und er war schlecht in Beziehungsdingen. Was okay wäre, wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet die Elite-Agentin des Imperiums wäre. Er wusste, dass sie niemals überlaufen würde. Erst Recht nicht für ihn. So sentimental war sie nicht.  
‚Du selbst bist es auch nicht‘, erinnerte er sich.  
Das stimmte. Doch trotz all der Probleme, die auf ihn zukamen – Gespräche mit dem Rat und der Großmeisterin, zweifellos, so wie mindestens eine weitere Standpauke von Saresh – wusste er, dass er in der Republik am richtigen Ort war. Er würde niemals für das Imperium arbeiten.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr eines Tages nicht mit Waffen aufeinander zielen müsst“, riss Renans Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wenn sie Vitiate jagt, besteht dazu kein Grund“, meinte Theron, obwohl ihm unwohl dabei war, dieses Thema mit dem Kommandanten zu besprechen.  
Dieser ließ es auch augenblicklich fallen, als er fortfuhr: „Du weißt, welche Einstellung Saresh hat. Selbst nach dem Bericht der Großmeisterin hat sie den Krieg gegen das Imperium nicht zugunsten der Jagd nach Vitiate aufgegeben.“  
„Nicht einmal, als der Kommandant des Chaostrupps ihr dazu geraten hat, sich auf den Imperator zu konzentrieren“, erinnerte Theron ihn und lächelte resignierend, als er daran zurückdachte.  
„Trotzdem: Danke, dass du es versucht hast. Gut zu wissen, dass ich mit meiner Sicht auf die Dinge nicht alleine bin“, fügte er an.  
Tatsächlich erwiderte Renan das Lächeln.  
„Niemals, Theron. Wir werden ihn finden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Es kommt noch ein Übergangskapitel', hat Talin gesagt. 'Und danach geht es mit Agentin II weiter', hat Talin gesagt.  
> Das stimmt auch. Aber das hier – ist es nicht. Ich habe das Übergangskapitel schon geschrieben (aber noch nicht fertig lektoriert), doch dann kam mir die Idee für dieses. Ich muss Theron ohnehin ab und an schreiben, um mir darüber klar zu werden, wo er steht. Da hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, das mit Euch zu teilen :)  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Wie so oft beim Schreiben läuft es nicht ganz nach Plan. Dass ausgerechnet der „Beziehungsgestörte“ der beiden (obwohl Merhana da wahrscheinlich auch nicht so super drin ist – Berufsrisiko) wenigstens geradeheraus denkt ‚Hey, ich mag den anderen‘ hätte ich nicht erwartet.  
> Wir sehen uns zum Übergangskapitel!


	31. Dromund Kaas - Die künstliche Intelligenz

Die Agentin ging den tristen Flur hinab. Sie glaubte beinahe, ihre Schritte überlaut von den Wänden widerhallen zu hören, doch sie war sicher, dass ihre Imagination ihr nur einen Streich spielte. Sie war auf dem Weg in die Archive. Dort unten gab es nur ein paar Wachen. Außerdem war dieser Ort seit einiger Zeit der Arbeitsplatz ihrer ehemaligen Gefährtin SKORPIO. Von allen, die sie begleitet hatte, lag die künstliche Intelligenz der Spionin am wenigsten am Herzen. Tatsächlich wäre sie sogar ein wenig erleichtert gewesen, falls SKORPIO etwas zustoßen würde. Sie hatte die Einheit auf Belsavis gefunden. Durch eine bestimmte Schaltung in ihrer Programmierung konnte die künstliche Intelligenz die Agentin nicht töten, doch sie hatte ihrer einstigen Herrin damals versprochen, einen Weg zu finden, dies zu umgehen und dann ihr Versäumnis nachzuholen.  
Die Ziffer erinnerte sich noch gut an den Kampf in den Verliesen der republikanischen Gefängniswelt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, SKORPIO in ihre Schranken zu weisen und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es damals nicht nur aufgrund der Programmierung ihrer ehemaligen Gefährtin überlebt hatte. Sicher, sie selbst war seitdem noch etwas besser geworden, doch das galt auch für die künstliche Intelligenz.  
Trotzdem hatten sie gerade ganz andere Probleme. Von Vitiate fehlte jede Spur, doch ein imperialer Außenposten am Rand des Wilden Raums war verstummt. Es musste natürlich noch nichts bedeuten, aber Darth Marr hatte eine Suchmannschaft dorthin geschickt. Die Agentin hatte dem Ratsmitglied angeboten, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, doch er wollte sie anderweitig einsetzen. Tatsächlich sollte sie demnächst zu einem verdeckten Einsatz nach Alderaan aufbrechen.  
Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit für ihren Abstecher in die Archive. Die Ziffer passierte ein paar Wachen und nickte ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu, ehe sie einen weiteren Flur durchschritt. Auch die Geheimdienstler, die das Archiv bewachten, wirkten nicht wirklich entspannt, was vermutlich an SKORPIO lag. Endlich erreichte sie den Raum, in dem sich die künstliche Intelligenz meistens aufhielt. Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und die Agentin ging zügig hindurch.  
„Mir gefällt, was du hieraus gemacht hast. Vorher wirkte es ja etwas schlicht“, meinte sie, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte.  
Die Archive zeigten sich noch mit derselben nüchternen Metallverkleidung in der die Spionin sie bereits kannte. Wer nicht wusste, wem er hier gegenüberstand, würde ihre ehemalige Gefährtin nur für einen etwas anders gebauten Droiden halten, was ein großer Fehler wäre. Vermutlich auch der letzte, den man machen konnte.  
SKORPIO stand an einer Konsole und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Nun sah sie leicht über die Schulter.  
„Die Veränderungen, die ich in den Archiven vorgenommen habe, sind für Sie höchstens mit Hilfe Ihrer Implantate sichtbar und Sie sind gerade nicht eingeloggt“, informierte sie die Ziffer.  
„Du weißt aber auch alles“, entgegnete diese und trat an den metallernen Körper heran.  
„Nein. Das ist mit diesen limitierten Speichersystemen unmöglich“, gab die künstliche Intelligenz zurück.  
„Ich bin sicher, du kennst wenigstens Redewendungen“, meinte die Agentin.  
Irgendwie glaubte sie, dass SKORPIO geblinzelt hätte, wenn sie die Fähigkeit dazu gehabt hätte.  
„Natürlich, aber es ist amüsant, Sie auf Ihre eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten hinzuweisen“, erwiderte sie.  
Die Spionin unterließ es, den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie musste sich vor der künstlichen Intelligenz nicht noch mehr bloßstellen. Trotzdem beschloss sie, die Arroganz dieses Geschöpfes weiter zu fördern: „Deshalb bin ich hier. Es gibt da einige Personen, die ich gerne finden würde und ich bin mir sicher, deine Fähigkeiten sind meinen dabei weit überlegen.“  
Sie holte einen kleinen Datenträger hervor, auf dem sie eine Liste mit den Gesuchten sowie deren Eckdaten abgespeichert hatte.  
„Natürlich sind sie das. Aber ich bin gerade beschäftigt.“  
„Schade. Ich würde deine Unterstützung begrüßen, aber ich kann das auch anderweitig erledigen lassen, wenn dich diese Kleinigkeit zu sehr von deinen anderen Tätigkeiten abhält. Ich brauche die Daten nicht sofort, aber ich hätte gerne innerhalb der nächsten Wochen ein Update über diese Personen und einen möglichst genauen Aufenthaltsort“, meinte die Agentin und schloss die Hand wieder.  
SKOPRIO wirkte, als würde sie innehalten.  
„Sie brauchen die Daten nicht sofort?“  
„Nein. Ich kann das natürlich auf die herkömmliche Art erledigen, falls Lana das zulässt“, entgegnete die Spionin.  
Sie war sicher, dass die künstliche Intelligenz von ihrer engen Verbindung zu der Ministerin des Geheimdienstes wusste. Und auch SKORPIO war nur mit Erlaubnis von Lana Beniko hier unten.  
„Geben Sie mir die Daten“, sagte ihre ehemalige Gefährtin schließlich.  
Die Ziffer händigte ihr den Speicherstift aus. SKORPIO verband das kleine Gerät mit ihrem Körper und für einen Moment war sie still. Wahrscheinlich sah sie sich die Daten an.  
„Sie wollen insgesamt siebzehn Personen finden“, konstatierte sie.  
Die Agentin nickte.  
„Einen Widerstandsanführer auf Balmorra, mehrere SID-Agenten und Imperiale sowohl aus dem militärischen als auch dem wirtschaftlichen Bereich“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Wartest du auf eine weitere Bestätigung?“, erkundigte die Ziffer sich.  
„Nein. Ich habe Ihnen soeben die Daten zu fünf Ihrer Ziele gesendet. Es wird vermutlich am längsten dauern, Ihre Anfrage bezüglich des grauen Sterns auf Bamlorra, des SID-Direktor Marcus Trant und des Agenten Theron Shan zu bearbeiten“, entgegnete die künstliche Intelligenz.  
Die Ziffer zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die drei schwerer zu finden waren. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Nicht, dass sie der Aufenthalt von sechzehn der siebzehn Personen, nach denen SKORPIO für sie suchen sollte, interessierte, aber es konnte nicht schaden, mehr über sie zu wissen.  
„Gut. Melde dich bei mir, wenn du die anderen findest“, sie nickte ihrer ehemaligen Gefährtin zu.  
„Das werde ich“, bestätigte diese und wandte sich ab.  
Die Agentin machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Hier gab es vorerst nichts mehr für sie zu tun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist es – das Übergangskapitel. Heute gibt‘s schon das erste Kapitel von [Agentin II - Zurück im Imperium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10271981/chapters/22749719) für Euch :)
> 
> Viele Grüße  
> Talin

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie gibt es im deutschsprachigen Raum unglaublich wenig FFs über Theron. Aber vielleicht sind es auch einfach weniger, die hier Revans Schatten + die folgenden Teile spielen und dann noch Fanfiktions schreiben oder lesen. Ein wenig hoffe ich, dass diese Geschichte auch von anderen gelesen wird, aber bisher hat es mich auch nicht davon abgehalten, ein paar Seiten mit ihr zu füllen ;) Außerdem bin ich ziemlich neugierig darauf, wie die ganze Geschichte verläuft, wenn nicht nur Lana und Theron sondern auch die Agentin bei der Gründung der Allianz mitspielen (auch wenn ich gerade bei Agentin III etwas feststecke und regelmäßig beim Überarbeiten des Kapitels in die Tischkante beißen möchte - aber so sind Geschichten nun einmal).


End file.
